Lo que no esperaba
by adalgar
Summary: Mejores amigos y amantes, una rápida manera de arruinarlo todo. Una serie de malas decisiones podría acabar con todo lo que creían seguro en sus vidas. Goten deberá dejar atrás los fantasmas de su pasado si es que desea vivir su presente y tener el futuro que desea con ella en él. TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

Sobre una cama dos cuerpos se movían al compás de la agitada respiración del otro, ya por fin exhaustos luego de haberse unido tantas veces como su energía les permitió. Las sábanas acababan de ser testigos y víctimas de su fuerza y pasión, como cada vez que quedaban en aquel céntrico departamento en la Capital del Oeste.

Llevaban casi un año encontrándose en el departamento del joven, dando rienda suelta a sus más secretas pasiones, nadie más que ellos sabían de su acuerdo. Sexo, sólo eso era, tomar un respiro de la ajetreada vida que llevaban como humanos comunes, pero con la necesidad salvaje, que les confería su sangre saiyajin, de liberarse en el cuerpo del otro que sentían digno de tal entrega. Su esencia los unía, se entendían mejor de lo que se habían podido entender con un humano corriente, sentían el llamado urgente de la sangre.

Levantándose, la chica comenzó a buscar su ropa, su encuentro ya se había prolongado más de lo usual, debía marcharse y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Sí – dijo en un susurro – Mañana me esperan reuniones a primera hora, mamá desea que me empiece a interiorizar en los asuntos de la empresa – encontró su vestido, afortunadamente esta vez no había sido otra víctima del ansioso guerrero, se encontraba intacto, menos suerte corrió su ropa interior, pero sabía que no la necesitaría.

\- Entiendo, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana? – trató de no sonar demasiado interesado.

\- No, es muy pronto, además papá comenzará a sospechar si desaparezco tan seguido, se me acaban las excusas, ¿sabes?

Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura, mientras unos seguros labios recorrían su cuello – Quédate – siguió por su escote, inhalando a su paso su suave perfume, el cual se mezclaba con el de él – eres divina – dijo apoyando su erección contra el cuerpo de la chica queriendo ir por otro round.

Ella se separó de él buscando sus zapatos, riendo coquetamente en contestación a sus palabras. Le gustaba cómo la hacía sentir, única, adorada… deseada. Debía reconocer que su acuerdo no era menos que satisfactorio, pero el tiempo se le acababa – Vamos, no empieces, sabes que debo irme. Nos veremos el viernes.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa. Esperaría ese día para continuar con sus atenciones.

Salió del departamento pensando en su relación con el moreno, llevaban un tiempo en esa rutina, era casi una transacción de negocios, él se entregaba a sus caprichos sin preguntar y ella a su vez a los de él, los límites estaban establecidos desde el primer día, sólo sería pasión, nada de amor, eso era más de lo que ambos podían manejar por el momento. "No te enamores de mí, Son" – le había dicho una vez, pero _sus_ sentimientos eran traicioneros, y sin saber cuándo, sus emociones le jugaron una mala pasada, haciéndole creer que se estaba enamorando como cuando era una niña que lo perseguía. Acostarse con el que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, pretendiendo que nada más pase, no es el mejor de los planes, debió saberlo antes.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de manera normal, cumplió con los deseos de su madre debiendo presentarse a docenas de aburridas reuniones con los ejecutivos de la corporación, siempre acompañada por su hermano, quien presidía la mayoría de ellas, ella sólo observaba, debía aprender cómo se daban las cosas en esa empresa, de la que pronto sería una parte activa.

A sus 22 años ya estaba en edad de formar parte del imperio familiar que hoy lideraba su hermano, o al menos eso le repetía su madre constantemente, todo lo que ella y su padre habían construido debía quedar en manos de los hermanos, para eso eran los herederos, y debían ser aún mejor que ellos. Ella no contaba con la misma habilidad que su hermano para la mecánica y robótica, pero sí tenía una gran habilidad a la hora de administrar y tratar con las personas, su encanto era natural y junto a su inteligencia eran un buen dúo que potenciaba todos sus conocimientos.

Acabada la jornada laboral del viernes, decidió ir a aquella pastelería que su abuela siempre le recordaba, estaba emplazada en una concurrida calle de la ciudad, la cual estaba llena de pequeños locales donde la gente solía pasar la tarde muy a gusto. Llevaría los dulces favoritos de la abuela, siempre era una buena idea consentirla, era una mujer tanto o más dulce que los refrigerios que servía y su avanzada edad ya no le permitía visitar con tanta frecuencia esos lugares, así que sería una buena manera de alegrarla, especialmente luego de la muerte del abuelo.

Frente a ella, en una pequeña, pero elegante pizzería, vio algo que la molestó… Rápidamente se fue del lugar rumbo a su hogar, debía salir de ahí, aún no terminaba de entender por qué ese simple encuentro la había descolocado tanto, pero la pena y la rabia hacían una perfecta amalgama de emociones en su interior.

* * *

La semana de Goten pasó sin novedades, una aburrida semana más de trabajo, hacía ya cinco años había conseguido un puesto envidiable en la Corporación Cápsula, pasó bastante tiempo tratando de demostrar que se lo había ganado por su propio mérito y no por lo que sus colegas creían, su amistad con el presidente y los dueños, era por todos sabido que eran los mejores amigos, habían crecido juntos y siempre se les veía compartir en los pasillos y fuera de estos. Aunque era justo decir que cumplía con todas las expectativas de su cargo, la envidia igualmente se hacía presente. Con el paso del tiempo ya poco le importaba, no definiría quien era profesionalmente en base a la opinión del resto, sólo sabía que debía ser siempre el mejor en lo que hacía.

Justo antes de finalizar la jornada su asistente le informó que tenía una visita, esperaba verla en la noche, sonrió pícaro ante la idealización de Bra haciéndole una visita a su oficina. Tenían límites muy claros sobre ese tipo de encuentros, en público sólo serían vistos como amigos, pero aun así le gustaba fantasear con la idea de que la chica lo buscara para algo más.

Un par de golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación, sin despegar la vista de los últimos papeles en los que trabajaba le indicó a su visitante que pasara - Adelante belleza – tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando frente a él se encontraba su última ex, hacía años que no la veía, por un momento le pareció más linda de lo que recordaba, pero sólo fue una idea vaga, con esa idea también vino el recuerdo de todo lo que vivieron y lo mal que terminó.

\- Gracias por lo de belleza – rió suavemente la chica de cabellera negra que acababa de entrar a su oficina – sigues siendo tan galante como siempre Son Goten.

\- Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona – se excusó rápidamente, no quería enviar mensajes equivocados, menos a ella – en fin, cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por acá? Hace años que no te veo…

\- Desde que terminaste conmigo – interrumpió ella.

\- No es como si hubiese tenido más opciones – ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿por qué sacaba eso ahora? Debía saber pronto qué la traía por ahí – entonces, espero tu respuesta.

\- Pues, la verdad, pasaba por el sector y decidí visitar a un viejo amigo… - la mentira no fue muy convincente.

\- ¿No te parece un poco extraño visitar precisamente a este tipo de "amigos"? No me engañas, anda, suéltalo – era un hombre con mucha paciencia, pero a la vez curioso, y sabía muy bien que la excusa de la visita casual no estaba cerca de la verdad, especialmente viniendo de ella. Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con la mujer que tenía delante, alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, pero las cosas habían terminado de la peor manera, ella había traicionado su confianza y había desechado su amor.

\- Está bien, la verdad es que me enteré de que estabas trabajando aún en la Corporación y bueno… pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme a conseguir una plaza aquí. Verás, he terminado mi práctica profesional y se me ha hecho bastante difícil conseguir algo por mis propios medios, así que pensé "de algo debe servir conocer gente" y me acordé de ti - cómo olvidar al hombre al que le destruyó la vida – por favor, ayúdame a conseguir un empleo aquí, es una empresa muy grande, alguna vacante debe existir, prometo que será lo último que te pediré y ya podrás no volver a saber de mí – al fin soltó la morena con total honestidad y casi en un ruego.

La sinceridad de la chica le hizo gracia, siempre había sido muy directa, quizás demasiado para su gusto, era tal y como la recordaba… y terminó detestando – No es algo en lo que personalmente tenga injerencia, ¿sabes? Podría hablar con Trunks, pero tendría que darle demasiadas explicaciones y abogar mucho por ti, creo que recuerdas, o al menos deberías, que él no te tiene mucha estima, ni siquiera yo debería, me sorprende que seas capaz de venir a pedirme esto, vaya que tienes agallas.

\- Oh, entiendo… quizás no debí venir – bajó su mirada fingiendo vergüenza – pensé que quizás algo podrías hacer, vamos, por los viejos tiempos, no todo fue tan malo ¿o sí?, me ayudarías bastante a surgir, las cosas no son tan buenas sin ti – sus ojos casi se aguaron, si eso no resultaba nada lo haría.

Goten, siendo todo lo dulce e ingenuo que le permitía su nobleza aceptó ayudarla. Le incomodaba mucho ver a una chica soltar lagrimones, así que decidió mover algunos engranajes para evitarlo, y al poco tiempo había conseguido algo, una entrevista para el departamento de recursos humanos, era un cargo temporal, pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir sin tener que recurrir a Trunks, realmente no quería tocar ese tema con él, sabía que vendría con ello una reprimenda digna de su madre.

Le comunicó a la chica la noticia, quien se alegró mucho por la oportunidad, ahora todo dependería de ella. En agradecimiento le propuso al moreno ir a comer algo, sabía muy bien que era una buena forma de mostrar su gratitud con alguien que era un gran amante de la comida, al principio el moreno se negó, pero terminó cediendo.

Tranquilamente llegaron y se sentaron en una pequeña pizzería ubicada en una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad, conversaron apaciblemente, poniéndose al tanto de la vida del otro sin ahondar en detalles, fue una conversación más bien superficial, hasta que tocaron el tema de su ruptura.

\- Aún estás molesto conmigo, ¿cierto? - Preguntó la chica

\- No, dejé de estar molesto contigo hace tiempo, pero sigo molesto conmigo – respondió él

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Seguro quieres ir por ahí? – Su relación había terminado muy mal, estuvieron juntos por cinco años, en los cuales se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, se proyectó con ella como con ninguna mujer en su vida, planeó toda su vida juntos, y fue más feliz aun cuando supo que vería el fruto del amor que compartían, pero todo acabó de un día para otro, cuando la encontró con un desconocido en su propio departamento y supo la verdad, ese hijo no era de él – Lo estábamos pasando bien, te parece si hablamos de otras cosas, no me gustaría tener que dejarte sola.

\- Está bien, tienes razón, no debería hablarte de esas cosas – la chica hizo un mohín, al menos había conseguido que la ayudara y que aceptara cenar con ella, no arruinaría el momento.

Siguieron conversando un rato, llegaron incluso a recordar otros momentos más agradables de su pasado juntos, la chica se logró sentir a gusto con él, y creyó ver que él también. Sus recuerdos la llevaron a sentirse nuevamente atraída por él, le gustaba ese moreno que tenía adelante. Se dijo que quizás ésta era su oportunidad de intentar algo con él, una vez lo tuvo a sus pies, tenía sentido creer que podía hacerlo caer con sus encantos de nuevo. Sin esperar más tiempo se acercó a él y besó sus labios.

Sin entender qué la había motivado reaccionó más lento de lo que le hubiese gustado, se levantó de su silla y corrió suavemente a la avergonzada chica para no dañarla – Disculpa, pero creo que te equivocas conmigo.

\- Oh, Go… Goten… lo siento, es que yo pensé que… digo, estábamos conversando tan animadamente y me mirabas de una manera tan sugerente, eres tan dulce conmigo, por un momento creí que quizás tú y yo podríamos retomar lo nuestro… - si la tierra se la hubiera tragado en ese momento habría estado más que agradecida.

El joven Son soltó una risita nerviosa – Discúlpame, sólo estaba siendo cortés contigo, la verdad estábamos teniendo un buen momento, pero no fue más que eso, una conversación con una vieja conocida, en realidad en este momento estoy en una situación compleja, no tengo interés en salir con alguien - fue lo más amable que pudo, no podía evitar ponerse en el lugar de la chica, la que seguramente quería salir corriendo de ahí.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Ya, tranquila, esto podría pasarle a cualquiera, no hay drama, ¿qué tal si pago la cuenta y te acompaño a tu carro? Ya se está haciendo tarde y creo que deberías volver, no estas vestida para soportar el frío de la noche, no querrás pescar un resfrío y faltar a tu entrevista del lunes, ¿cierto? – El siempre dulce y considerado Goten no tenía remedio, siempre intentaba hacer sentir bien a los demás.

Ya en su departamento, lejos de la avergonzada chica, tuvo tiempo para relajarse un poco con algo de música mientras esperaba a la peliazul. Llegada la hora de su encuentro clandestino se preocupó cuando la chica no apareció, siempre era puntual, pensó que quizás algo en casa la había retrasado y calmó su mente, se quedó un rato pensando en ella mientras miraba la ciudad desde el balcón de su departamento, recordó aquella frase que le había dicho – "no te enamores de mí, Son" - qué desafortunadas le parecían esas palabras ahora, se sentía totalmente perdido en sus ojos cuando lo miraba, feliz en sus brazos cuando se abrazaban, sabía que hace algún tiempo su acuerdo se le había escapado de las manos, y la amaba, a pesar de su advertencia, se había enamorado de la princesa. En un arranque de valentía decidió que esa noche se lo diría, lo ocurrido en la tarde le había dado a entender que eso "complejo" pasando en su vida era ella, debía darle solución, aunque pusiera en jaque su larga amistad.

El reloj marcaba las 23 hrs., una hora tarde, tomó su celular y marcó su número - buzón de voz – llamó nuevamente, nada… Dejó el teléfono en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una cerveza, en eso sintió su celular vibrar. Corrió a buscarlo y lo tomó entre sus manos – "mensaje recibido" - su corazón se alegró de tener noticias de ella…

\- "Se acabó" – sólo dos palabras, era un mensaje bastante claro para él, pero angustiante por su remitente. Se apresuró en volver a llamarla para pedirle una explicación, pero el teléfono nunca pasó la llamada – debe haberlo apagado.

Estuvo por largo rato tratando de comunicarse con ella. Transcurridas unas horas sin poder dar con la peliazul sintió que algo estaba muy mal, ella cumplía siempre con sus itinerarios, y aunque sabía que lo suyo podría acabar en cualquier momento sin mayores detalles, sentía que esta vez los merecía.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido sin saber qué había sido de la mujer…

* * *

La mañana del sábado llegó antes de lo acostumbrado, fue despertado por un solitario rayo de luz solar que se colaba entre las cortinas, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pasó la noche del viernes solo, totalmente contrario a lo que fueron sus planes. Su anhelo contemplaba despertar con la princesa entre sus brazos luego de haberle confesado su amor.

Recordó el mensaje y las ganas de hablar con ella volvieron a su mente, miró la hora… escasamente eran las 6 A.M., aún con la confianza que le habían entregado en la Corporación era muy temprano para hacer una visita sin presentar una excusa razonable que no alertara de mala forma al padre de la chica.

No dejaría que la ansiedad le ganara, intentaría seguir la rutina normal de un sábado por la mañana y ya en la tarde iría a buscarla.

Trote por el parque, ducha, desayuno… sus actividades cotidianas se hicieron pocas para la intranquilidad de sus pensamientos, pensaba en ir a visitar a su madre y entrenar con su padre unas horas, eso seguramente le sacaría la idea de verla. Mientras repasaba sus opciones mentalmente fue interrumpido por el ruido de unas llaves contra su puerta.

Mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso pensó en dejar todo como estaba e irse, pero se contuvo, deseaba hablar con él, por lo menos gritarle un poco, nadie se burlaría tan fácilmente de ella sin sufrir las consecuencias, y ese moreno la iba a escuchar. Encontró las llaves y abrió la puerta, entró esperando encontrarlo dormido, sin embargo, se lo topó apenas dio un paso en el departamento.

\- Princesa – hizo ademán de acercarse a ella y saludarla con un beso, pero fue detenido por una rápida mano que se posó en su pecho.

\- Ni te me acerques, Son. Primero escucharás.

\- Ok, pero un saludo cordial siempre se agradece, me tenías preocupado, ayer no viniste ni contestaste mis llamadas y, ¿qué hay de ese mensaje?

La mirada de la chica se oscureció - ¡Calla!, claro que no iba a venir - dejando su bolso en la mesa comenzó a deshacerse de sus zapatos. Sentó al pelinegro en el sofá e hizo lo mismo a su lado, volteándose para quedar frente a él – ayer te vi – sus palabras atrajeron la mirada del joven – te vi besando a tu ex, no quise interrumpir ese reencuentro, por eso no fui a saludarte mientras estabas con la puta mal agradecida esa – enojo en sus palabras, debía calmarse un poco, de otra forma no lograría decirle todo, así que decidió cambiar un poco el curso de la conversación – somos amigos, amigos ante todo, por eso me siento libre de decirte que eres un idiota Son Goten, después de todo lo que te hizo pasar ¿tú vas y te enrollas con ella?, déjame decirte que si esos son tus planes al menos ten la decencia de no mentirme, y de por favor, no pretender que te ceda mi cuerpo luego de tener el de ella, me haces sentir como una cualquiera, no soy una más de tus mujeres, creía que habías dejado eso atrás.

\- No es lo que crees… es – Trató de continuar, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la chica.

\- Ssht! – colocó la mano en su boca – Quedamos en que si alguno de los dos decidía estar con alguien más lo diría y esto acabaría tal como empezó. ¿Y qué obtengo de ti? ¡Esto! No juegues a campeón conmigo, Goten – en ese momento ya estaba gritando, falló completamente en el campo del autocontrol.

\- Bra… no es lo que piensas…

\- ¡Oh, no me digas que me darás ese tipo de excusas! ¿Por quién me tomas? Soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? Conozco _todas_ y cada una de tus mentiras, Son.

\- Es que en serio estás mal interpretando las cosas.

\- ¿Me dirás que no te acuestas con ella?

\- Sí, te lo diré, no me acuesto con ella, y ni loco lo volvería a hacer.

\- Y ¿Yo tengo que creerte?

\- Sería lo más sensato.

\- Pues no te creo nada – Se levantó bruscamente del sofá y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas con claras intenciones de irse, hasta que sintió el suave toque de unas manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Bra, deja que te explique lo que viste… - un suave beso fue depositado en la mejilla de la chica. Si en algo era el mejor, era en calmar el huracán que desataba la furia de su princesa – lo que viste ocurrió, no te lo puedo negar, sería mentirte, y eso es algo que jamás recibirás de mí – mientras hablaba, lentamente la fue girando para que quedara frente a él y así poder mirarla directo a los ojos – fue a verme a la oficina, me pidió un favor, se lo concedí y luego fuimos a comer, durante la conversación ella creyó ver cosas que no existían y me besó, pero sólo fue eso, le dije que se equivocaba y la acompañé a su carro… Fin de la historia. Te juro que no hay más – Besó la frente de la chica para dar por finalizado su relato.

En sus ojos no veía más que honestidad, se sentía bastante más tranquila luego de gritarle y escuchar su versión de los hechos, poco a poco su enojo se desvaneció, pero dio paso a algo que la puso nerviosa… realmente comenzaba a sentirse atraída por él.

\- ¿No dirás nada?

\- Lo… lo siento, hice toda una escena

\- No esperaba eso, pero gracias – una sonrisa – es bueno saber que alguien se interesa así por mí - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Eres un tonto, Goten.

Caminado hacia la cocina para sacar unas cervezas para ambos le dijo – Entonces, lo nuestro se acabó ¿cierto? – preguntó seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No lo digo yo, tú lo hiciste – le mostró el mensaje del celular. Esperaba que la chica le dijera que no, pero con ella nada era seguro, además la notaba extraña, debía estar preparado para lo que viniera.

\- Ya te explicaste, ya pedí disculpas, quizás esa respuesta debas darla tú – bebió un sorbo de la botella y se lanzó al sofá donde se quedó callada esperando.

Le quitó la botella de las manos y dejó ambas en la mesa frente al sofá, para luego acercarse seductoramente a la chica. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de ella, atrapándola contra su cuerpo y susurró a su oído – ojalá nunca – continuó besando su cuello mientras lograba sacar un gemido de la garganta de ella. Eso fue suficiente, se sentó al lado de la princesa, quien lo miraba molesta.

\- No juegues conmigo, no me hagas eso.

\- Ajajaja, no te enojes – Rosó la punta de su nariz con la de ella – hay algo que tenemos que hablar – puso sus manos tras su cabeza y se recostó en el sofá.

\- Está bien, dime - se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Era su turno de jugar - me tienes todo el día si es necesario.

\- No así, quiero que por este momento seamos sólo amigos, necesito tu total atención para lo que te diré – suavemente la levantó y la dejó a su lado, le encantaba sentirla así de cerca, pero temía que si seguía aceptando sus avances terminarían en la cama antes de poder hablar y perdería su oportunidad.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida por su rechazo se dispuso a prestarle atención - Estás muy serio, ¿pasó algo?

\- La verdad es que sí, te diré algo y partiré algo así como desde el principio ¿dale?

\- Me estás preocupando, Son. Pocas veces te he visto así de serio.

\- Tranquila, no es nada para alarmarse, ya me dirás tú qué piensas al respecto – Se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar – Bien, me has conocido prácticamente toda tu vida, así que gran parte de lo que soy, lo sabes, así como también sabes que no soy todo lo que los demás piensan de mí, la fama de galán rompecorazones me precede, el que no tiene planes de enamorarse y formar una familia, sabes que hace tiempo que eso no va conmigo. Aunque una parte de eso es verdad, después del chasco de cinco años que tuve, no me quedaron muchas ganas de liarme con alguien más, al menos no romanticamente, así que deseché ese anhelo idiota de ser un marido y el padre de alguien, algo en mí se murió cuando la encontré con otro tipo y decidí que no volvería a enamorarme ni a soñar con una familia.

\- Lo recuerdo, casi matas al tipo de no ser por la intervención de mi hermano.

\- Sí, es cierto, ojalá me lo hubiera permitido. En fin, luego pasé un año de locos, saltando de cama en cama con cuanta mujer se pusiera por delante, en cierto modo era más fácil vivir así que lamentando haber perdido a la que creía era el amor de mi vida. Pero en un momento eso me aburrió y dije basta, me di cuenta de que sólo trataba de llenar un vacío y suplir una necesidad física que escasamente lograban satisfacer, así que preferí quedarme solo – hizo una pausa para beber otro sorbo de su cerveza.

\- Luego vino lo nuestro, los dos pasamos por distintas situaciones, pero ambas nos llevaron a lo mismo, desconfiar del resto, tú estabas tan hastiada como yo de eso que llaman amor y tú satisfaces todas mis necesidades, además eres una buena amiga y el sexo contigo, oh dios, el sexo contigo es sublime, eres atrevida, me permites ser yo libremente, sin tener que limitarme por miedo a dañarte. Por otro lado, eres tan cálida, entre tus brazos encuentro la calma que necesito, me has hecho muy feliz en formas que creía no podría volver a sentir.

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Pareciera que viniera una despedida o algo raro – lo interrumpió impaciente.

\- Pues, porque… las cosas se han liado un poco para mí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Son?

\- A nosotros, sé que te prometí que no me enamoraría de ti, pero te fallé…

El corazón de la peliazul se paró por lo que le pareció un siglo. Ella misma se sentía confundida por lo que creía empezaba a sentir por su amigo, pero lo que él le decía sentir era otra cosa, le pareció apresurada, un error. Tenían mucho en contra para hablar de amor, su edad, su amistad, su padre… Jamás aceptaría su relación con él, que se acostaran como un juego era una cosa, eso nadie lo iba a saber pues habían tomado todos los resguardos para que no ocurriera, pero hablar de amor era algo totalmente distinto, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Ir de la mano y presentarse ante sus familiares y amigos así sin más?

\- Anda, deja de bromear

\- No estoy bromeando

\- Tú sabes que esto lo complica todo

\- Sí, por eso preferí decírtelo, me gustaría mucho que sintieras lo mismo, pero me dejas la sensación de que estoy solo en esto.

\- No lo sé, me dejas sin palabras.

\- ¿No crees que nos merecemos una oportunidad?

Dudó un momento antes de responder, se quedó cabizbaja pensando en las palabras de él, cuando era una niña habría dado todo por escucharlas, pero las cosas ahora eran distintas, podría ponerlo fácil y dejarse llevar, decirle que ella también sentía algo por él, pero frenó, tenía miedo, miedo de que no funcionara y lo perdiera todo, incluso su amistad, además estaba el hecho de que él no quería lo mismo que ella, ¿cómo podría abalanzarse a una relación que sabía estaba destinada al fracaso por ese anhelo dispar? – No – aunque en el fondo sabía que todo estaba arruinado desde el día en que decidieron irse juntos a la cama – No, esto tendrá que terminar, no podemos seguir viéndonos así, es más, creo que deberíamos distanciarnos por un tiempo.

\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, porque dejamos que esto llegara muy lejos, no soy lo que deseas, es tu mente engañándote, crees que lo has encontrado todo en mí, pero ambos sabemos que esto no tiene futuro, no puedo creer que el hombre más negado a tener una relación ahora desee tener algo serio conmigo, tú sabes que quiero otras cosas, no ahora, pero en el futuro, tengo planes y son distintos a los tuyos, me lo has dejado claro muchas veces, incluso ahora – paró para inhalar y exhalar profundamente – además te puedo mencionar una y mil razones extra… está tu madre, ¿cómo crees que se tomará el que estés conmigo? Estoy segura de que pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que te has liado con una malcriada y caprichosa niña rica que sólo busca pervertirte, si es que se puede hacerlo más.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? La verdad me importa muy poco lo que vaya a decir mi madre, para ella ninguna mujer es suficiente, pero ella no puede decidir por mí, creo que soy lo bastante mayor para que tenga control sobre esa parte de mi vida – le dijo con toda seguridad.

\- Bah, ¿Y qué hay de _mi_ padre? Te matará apenas lo sepa.

\- Tu padre – Sus hombros se tensaron ante la idea de enfrentar al temperamental guerrero – pues creo que con un poco de esfuerzo me podrá ver, al menos, como el mal menor, después de todo soy el único hombre en la tierra que puede siquiera acercarse a sus estándares.

\- ¿Recién me estás hablando de lo que sientes y ya has pensado en todo eso?

\- Disculpa, pero es así, lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Diablos Bra! Soy mejor que cualquier humano corriente que puedas imaginar en lo que respecta a ganarme el respeto de tu padre - Tenía un buen punto a favor ahí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo siento y lo que yo quiero? No podemos estar juntos, te lo vuelvo a decir, queremos cosas completamente distintas, en algún momento de mi vida quiero casarme, tener hijos y vivir una vida tranquila junto a la familia que logre tener y aunque no lo quiero ahora, está en mi agenda, pero en la tuya no, ¿Qué pasará cuando yo te lo pida y tú te niegues? La aventura que teníamos me era suficiente, y bueno tú… ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres ahora, Goten! Has vivido todo este tiempo bajo la sombra de una decepción amorosa que te quitó las ganas de proyectarte con alguien. ¿De verdad quieres hacernos eso? Dime, ¿te proyectas así conmigo?

\- Yo… no lo sé, te veo en mi vida, te quiero, te deseo en ella, pero no creo ser capaz de darte lo que pides, no ahora, no hay algo que quiera menos en mi vida que hijos, no sé qué pensaré en el futuro al respecto, pero supongo que es algo que alguna vez podríamos hablar.

\- No los quiero ahora si es lo que piensas, pero me costaría estar en una relación con alguien que jamás querrá lo que yo… teníamos algo bueno ¿por qué decides arruinarlo así? – se sentía molesta con él, incluso triste, de un momento a otro todo lo que le daba tranquilidad en su vida se había esfumado.

\- No es algo que haya decidido, simplemente es lo que siento y es una lástima que no te sientas igual. Quizás sí debamos dejar esto hasta acá – quería dar por terminada la conversación, jugó sus cartas y se supo perdedor, quizás siempre lo fue, lo que le pedía a la chica era egoísta, él no podía darle lo que ella anhelaba. Lo mejor para ambos era seguir caminos separados, al menos por un tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno mirando hacia otro lugar evitando que sus ojos se encontraran, el ruido del teléfono de ella los sacó del trance.

\- Es mamá – cortó la llamada no era un buen momento para contestarle – Me iré.

\- Entiendo – Se puso de pie para despedirla

\- No, en serio debo irme, mamá ha arreglado todo para que conozca las instalaciones que tiene la Corporación en la Capital del Sur y quiere que pase un periodo allí, ya sabes, hay que saber cómo funciona el imperio… Por eso quería verte y dejar todo claro entre nosotros, sólo… no me esperaba que todo terminaría – Su voz sonaba apagada, era una despedida segura.

\- Yo tampoco… - le acarició suavemente el brazo - ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

\- Eso no importa, sólo espero que sea suficiente para que esto se solucione.

\- Vamos, ¿de verdad quieres acabar con todo?

Evadió su pregunta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas – No sé, un par de semanas, lo que sea suficiente para satisfacer a mamá.

\- Te deseo un buen viaje.

\- Gracias.

\- Adiós princesa.

\- Adiós.

Terminaron de despedirse con un largo abrazo, ambos presentían que no volverían a verse en un buen tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba un par de horas manejando su aeronave, en un corto periodo de tiempo ya estaría en casa con su familia, su estancia en la Capital del Sur se prolongó por algo más de cuatro meses, más por opción propia que por lo que le demandaba su responsabilidad con la Corporación. Mantuvo contacto telefónico frecuentemente con ellos, lo suficiente para que no se preocuparan por su ausencia, siempre con una excusa nueva para justificar el tiempo que se estaba tomando.

El tiempo de regresar había llegado, era momento de hacer frente a la situación, aun se sentía nerviosa de sólo pensarlo, iba a enfrentar a su familia al contarles la noticia que venía guardando durante meses, no sabía que esperar de sus padres, claro que no sería un recibimiento a brazos abiertos, habría muchos cuestionamientos, pero eso era nada comparándolo con lo que diría él… ¿Cómo se tomaría la noticia?

No les dejaría saber toda la verdad sin antes hablar con él, primero debía aclarar las cosas entre ellos y dependiendo de cómo eso saliera ya vería qué hacer con su familia. Toda esperanza posible de relación se había esfumado el día en que lo rechazó, al menos así lo veía ella, sabía que lo había herido. El recordar lo que fue su última reunión la hacía sentir mal, se recordó lo cobarde que fue al no asumir lo que sentía por él, ahora estaba segura, el tiempo lejos le permitió entender sus emociones y que esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca era algo que identificaba como amor. No sabía de él desde ese día, había evitado llamarlo, no sabía que decirle, además suponía qué habría estado haciendo él desde que se separaron, la imagen que se formó en su cabeza la entristeció, lo imaginaba entregándose a otra mujer, "viviendo la vida", ahora que ella no estaba cerca tenía el camino libre para desahogarse con otra.

Pasadas las primeras semanas de su estancia en la ciudad, comenzó a sentirse algo mal, cosa bastante atípica en ella, siempre había gozado de una salud perfecta, pensó que quizás estaría trabajando mucho y sólo sería agotamiento, además había estado muy estresada y estaba comiendo poco. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un médico la recibió en su despacho con una enorme sonrisa y felicitaciones que salieron de su boca. Un sobre contenía sus exámenes y en ellos una gran e ineludible verdad, estaba embarazada.

Pensó que lo mejor sería ocultarlo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que pensara como resolvería las cosas, sólo no esperaba que fuera tanto, pero el tiempo pasa inevitablemente y así pasó meses escondiéndose, especialmente de él. Sentía que estaba mal callar, pero su temor era mayor, había sido muy claro al decirle que no quería hijos en su vida y aunque esto no estaba en sus planes inmediatos, ella sí lo deseaba.

El día que notó que su vientre comenzaba a notarse más abultado decidió que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más, debía regresar y que fuese lo que tuviese que ser. Si esperaba más tiempo todo sería peor, necesitaba el calor de su hogar, además la noticia correría rápido entre los trabajadores de la Corporación, quienes ya empezaban a comportarse de manera extraña cuando estaba cerca, seguramente en poco tiempo su madre la llamaría enfadada por no haberle dicho.

Trazó todo un plan en su mente, regresaría a casa, hablaría con su madre, le explicaría la situación omitiendo algunos detalles importantes, como el origen de todo y especialmente a Goten, se excusaría diciéndole que primero debía comunicárselo al padre, además no quería que él se enterara por alguien que no fuese ella. Y confiaba en que su madre sería una buena aliada a la hora de enfrentar a su padre, ella conseguiría calmarlo. Finalmente, iría con él, le diría todo y esperaría su reacción.

Con este último pensamiento en mente paró el motor del vehículo, se bajó y lo encapsuló – Valor Bra, tú puedes - esperó un rato antes de acercarse a la puerta, arregló su cabello y acomodó su ropa, cuando se sintió lista tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a la puerta para teclear el código de acceso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el gran patio interno de la Corporación una muy animada reunión se llevaba a cabo, todos comían y bebían alegres, y es que hacía bastante tiempo que no se tomaban un día para disfrutar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Como siempre, Goku arrasaba con todo lo que podía meterse a la boca, Krillin hacía gala de sus pobres habilidades como cantante, lo que sacaba más risas y dolores que aplausos. Goten, Trunks y Marron bebían en la barra mientras conversaban de todo y nada, y como era de esperar, un aburrido Vegeta observaba todo apoyado contra un lejano árbol, cercano a él, pero en su propio mundo, se encontraba Picollo, quien tampoco disfrutaba mucho de esas reuniones que a los demás parecían encantar.

Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto algo llamó la atención del príncipe, un kí conocido lo sacó de su vigilia, enfocó su mirada hacia el ventanal que separaba la cocina del patio – Es Bra – dijo para sí mismo, la reconocería aun en medio de una multitud. Dejando su acostumbrada pose se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ki de su hija, no sabía si sentirse feliz o molesto por su presencia, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo fuera de casa, y aunque con frecuencia sabía de ella, le molestaba el hecho de que sentía que le ocultaba algo, pero sabía que esa chica tenía mucho de él, necesitaba su espacio, así que no la privaría de eso.

Apresuró el paso hacia el interior de la casa, en eso Bulma notó la prisa con la que su esposo se adentraba en la cocina y decidió seguirlo, ya que sospechaba que se estaba escabullendo como otras tantas veces.

Dejando a sus amigos, ambos se encontraron entre las paredes que tantas veces los vieron compartir en familia - ¿Qué te sucede Vegeta? ¿Ya te vas a entrenar? – Dijo molesta, esperando la ya conocida respuesta de su esposo para lanzarle un par de groserías con respecto a su mala actitud y pobre disposición a compartir con _sus_ amigos.

Vegeta se disponía a responder, pero la silueta de su hija entrando por la puerta de la cocina lo distrajo, frente a él estaba ella, su cabello celeste caía por sus hombros llegando a su cintura, unos grandes ojos azules que le parecieron asustados, la misma estatura, todo parecía estar igual, excepto una cosa, su abultado vientre y la suave energía que parecía provenir de ella, totalmente ajena a su ki, eso lo había visto y sentido antes en Bulma, se sintió dominar por un tornado de emociones. Su hija estaba frente a él, sana y salva, tan hermosa como siempre había sido, pero con equipaje "extra". Podía sentir el ki de ambos, un segundo ki muy tenue emanaba de ella. Su boca se abrió, pero las palabras no salieron.

\- Hola – bajó la mirada al suelo mientras encogía sus hombros en derrota, su entrada no fue nada como esperaba, logró ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su padre. Ni siquiera reparó en su madre, que se encontraba a su lado ya, sólo tenía ojos para él.

Bulma quien tampoco daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían se acercó rápidamente a su hija y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo, la mujer estaba alegre – ¡Hija! Estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido regresar – parecía no darle importancia al detalle que se interponía entre las dos. Separándose un poco de ella, bajó su mirada al vientre de su hija, era momento de decirlo – Así que esto era, ¿eh? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar algo así? – le dijo mientras tocaba su cara y su pequeña barriga – ¿Acaso estabas embarazada ya cuando te fuiste? – trataba de sonar calmada, pero ya quería comenzar a saltar de la emoción – ni siquiera sabía que tenías novio, hay tanto que hacer, espero que me lo presentes cuanto antes.

Una ronca y demandante voz sonó en la habitación - ¡¿Quién es el maldito infeliz?! – Vegeta sí que no tenía paciencia para esas cosas, ¿cómo tenerla? Alguien había osado a tocar a su hija y él debía cobrar venganza.

\- ¡Vegeta! Déjala tranquila, estoy segura de que Bra tiene mucho que contarnos, pero si estás con esa actitud de pocos amigos no lograrás que nos diga nada, que no se te olvide que es tu hija.

\- ¡Hump!

Bra miró a su madre con ojos agradecidos, verdaderamente no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación y la intervención de su padre no era ayuda, al menos su madre se lo había tomado bien, quizás demasiado. Dejó de lado su recientemente ganada timidez y habló – No es algo que pueda decirte aún, papá. Lo siento, es mi decisión y espero, ambos, la respeten, lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo y haberles ocultado esto, pero tengan la tranquilidad de saber que cuando me alejé no fue por mi hijo, realmente fui a encargarme de los asuntos de la Corporación, mi bebé fue algo inesperado – su voz se quebró – lo que importa es que ahora estoy aquí, no me iré de nuevo, sólo quiero tranquilidad y sentirlos cerca y… lo siento – sus últimas palabras salieron entre sollozos, la princesa estaba rota.

\- Tu reunión ha terminado para mí – Dijo un ahora malhumorado Vegeta, quien dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

\- ¿Reunión? – Bra se sorprendió por lo que dijo su padre, diablos, ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar algo así?, concentrándose un poco pudo sentir el ki de los invitados en el interior de la Corporación, era una tonta, otra vez lo era, no se percató de ellos antes, sus planes ahora sí estaban arruinados. Confiaba en que ese momento llegaría mucho después de haber conversado con sus padres… Él, seguramente él también estaría ahí, no deseaba verlo tan pronto, ni siquiera había pensado en cómo le diría todo. No estaba lista para ese encuentro y como si ese pensamiento hubiera sido una invocación, el causante de toda su situación ingresó a la cocina.

\- Hey Bulma, te estás perdiendo el show de Krillin, es realmente… - sus palabras fueron detenidas ante la vista de la cabizbaja joven que se encontraba tras la isla de la cocina - ¿Bra? ¡Qué alegría verte! Jamás imaginé que vendrías, todos se pondrán felices de verte – dijo un más que contento pelinegro acercándose rápidamente a ella, cuando ya estuvo a su lado no pudo sino sorprenderse ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ahí estaba ella, notoriamente embarazada. Sintió como algo en su interior se dañaba… Cuatro malditos meses habían pasado para llegar a ese anhelado momento en que la volvía a ver, sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de él, la alegría de saberla cerca nuevamente, tristeza al notar que había seguido con su vida y él sobraba.

\- Hola Son – levantó la vista hacia el hijo de Goku y trató de sonreír como si todo fuese normal.

\- Princesa, yo… no sabía, ¡Qué sorpresa! – vaya que lo era, trató de sacar de su interior toda esa cortesía de la cual era poseedor, mas no lo logró totalmente – dime, ¿Has venido con el afortunado padre? Me encantaría conocer a ese que pudo darte lo que querías – sus últimas palabras sonaron peor de lo que esperaba, su tristeza se transformó rápidamente en enojo, eran su envidia y dolor hablando. Durante su última conversación había quedado claro lo que ella quería, pero también le había dicho que no lo quería pronto, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Habrá sido sólo una excusa para no herirlo?

En su ausencia pensó varias veces en ir a buscarla, pero no se atrevió, ellos no tenían nada, al menos nada que involucrara sentimientos mutuos. Ella le dejó claro que no podrían estar juntos.

Las palabras del padre de su hijo calaron hondo en ella, se sintió ofendida, más dolida de lo que esperaba. Todo estaba saliendo completamente fuera de planes.

Juntando valor se decidió a hablar – Ah, pues mira, es un tema complejo que preferiría no discutir contigo ahora, ni con nadie – dijo mirando a su madre – en lo que a mí respecta no necesito un hombre a mi lado todo el tiempo.

\- Wow, sigues siendo tan orgullosa como siempre. Supongo que no es mi tema, después de todo es _tu_ vida – el moreno dijo lo último más para molestarla que para explicarse. Se sintió un tonto, hacía unos meses le declaró su amor, y hoy ella le demostraba con hechos más que claros que él no tenía cabida en su vida, al menos no como algo más que un conveniente revolcón como había sido hasta antes de su partida… incluso dudaba de que le importara tenerlo como un amigo, a un amigo le cuentas algo tan importante.

\- Sí, Goten, es mi vida, y espero que siga siendo así.

Bulma, notando la creciente tensión decidió que era momento de volver a la reunión y distraerse con el resto, por alguna razón sintió que las cosas entre esos dos eran más complicadas de lo que ella recordaba, además estaba Vegeta, ¿dónde se habría metido? Claramente su reacción fue inesperada, hubiese encontrado normal que él hiciera un verdadero escándalo de proporciones y no aquel apagado acto. Algo debía estar sumamente mal con él, lucía herido como pocas veces lo había visto.

\- Bueno chicos, los dejo para que conversen, sería bueno que luego se unan a la fiesta – dijo saliendo un poco incómoda.

Iba a seguir a su madre, cuando sintió que algo, o más bien alguien, tomaba su brazo deteniéndola.

\- Mira, sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó contigo en todo este tiempo? ¿Conociste a alguien más? ¿Encontraste al hombre de tus sueños con el que podrás tener tu soñada familia? – Sí, eso debió ser, su mirada estalló en furia, la sola idea le enfadaba más de lo que podía soportar.

\- Goten, para.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres contarme? – El pelinegro notando que enfadado no lograría nada trató de calmar su tono. Frotó sus manos contra su cara y las pasó por su cabello, exhaló tratando de componer su ánimo.

Un poco más calmado se acercó a la chica y le rozó la cara con el dorso de la mano, luego acomodó unos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Pensó que, quizás, sin testigos ella se sentiría libre de ceder, por la confianza que se tenían, pero estaba equivocado.

Bra inmediatamente se alejó de él, su sólo roce se sentía como brasas, una mirada de enojo se posó en su rostro – Son, debes dejar de decir estupideces, tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora, sólo dame tiempo – estaba decidida a terminar la conversación – Dime, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿No me dirás nada entonces? Me gustaría no estar equivocado al pensar que dada nuestra amistad me merezco por lo menos unas palabras. Dijiste tantas cosas, pero eran sólo mentiras, con esto me demuestras que no se trataba del momento, sino de mí. Se te ha dado fácil encontrar un tipo que cumpliera con darte todo eso que yo no.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Eso no…

\- Y dime entonces, ¿Qué es? – la interrumpió – Lo que yo entiendo es que no sientes nada por mí y que fuiste lo suficientemente cobarde para inventarte una excusa sobre tus anhelos de princesa y el tiempo en vez de decírmelo.

\- Te lo vuelvo a decir, ¡Teníamos algo bueno y lo arruinaste!

\- Y por eso corriste a los brazos de otro, nunca imaginé que una mujer como tú podría hacer eso, de cualquiera lo esperaría, menos de ti.

Una mirada fría y llena de resentimiento se apoderó de su cara. Esta vez se había sobrepasado. La conversación había terminado.

Notando que lo último había estado de más, sintió algo de culpa.

\- Trunks está afuera, con Marron, quizás quieras esperar a que esté solo… o puedo ir por él si así lo prefieres – por muy enojado que estuviera pensó que la chica no querría que el resto se enterara así de su estado.

\- Da igual, eventualmente todos lo sabrían igual - se dispuso a salir cuando la voz del pelinegro la detuvo otra vez.

\- ¿Eres feliz?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Supongo que ahora que encontraste lo que buscabas debes estarlo… tendrás tu familia – una loca idea se pasó por su mente - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? Digo, estuviste fuera ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuatro meses? Digamos que conociste a este tipo y todo se dio rápido, ¿tendrás… tres meses? – ¿O más? ¿y si él fuera el padre? Sintió un hielo recorrer su espalda. Su sensación se reflejó totalmente en su cara.

Notando el abrupto cambio en él, de pronto se sintió más molesta aún y eso la llevó a tomar la peor decisión de todas – Si piensas que es tu hijo te equivocas – mintió – esto sólo pasó porque fui una tonta, me dejé llevar, pero él nunca sabrá de su parte en esto, lo que siente por mí no es amor, y yo… yo tampoco lo siento – y la mentira se hizo más grande, ¿qué había hecho? Reaccionó a su enojo con él – dejemos el tema ¿ok?

Bra abandonó la cocina para dirigirse al patio, el momento de enfrentar al resto había llegado, así que lució su mejor sonrisa y salió luego de escuchar la respuesta de Goten "Ok…"

Se quedó un momento a solas en la cocina, se sentía intranquilo, desconocía qué lo llevó a actuar así con ella y se sintió torpe. Por unos segundos se atrevió a pensar que podría ser su hijo, usualmente no tenían cuidado durante sus encuentros, en verdad se comportaban como dos idiotas ahora que lo pensaba bien, consumidos por la pasión y la necesidad de tener el cuerpo del otro, pocas veces reparó en los cuidados básicos para evitar una situación como esa, la mayor parte del tiempo se valía de su propia suerte y de confiar en ella. ¿Y si era suyo? La última vez que se vio en una situación así las cosas parecieron tan sencillas, estaba con la mujer que amaba e iban a ser tres, felices, esto no era así, y aunque lo anterior terminó con el quedándose solo, esto iba hacia el mismo punto, pero por motivos distintos. Ese no era su hijo, ella se lo había dicho, ¿Por qué le mentiría?

Una parte de su ser se sentía traicionado, no como amante, pues no tenían nada, aunque sus sentimientos habían resultado heridos, pero el amigo que era se sentía amargado por el prolongado silencio de la chica, lo que le ocurría era muy importante y ella no dudó en ocultárselo, si bien es cierto que la última vez que estuvieron juntos decidieron cortar todo contacto por un tiempo, esto era algo por lo cual retomarlo. Ahora ella esperaba el hijo de otro hombre, en verdad no moría de ganas por ser padre, claro que no, pero de alguna manera la incómoda situación se volvía a repetir con otros personajes y con él en otro rol. Cómo detestaba las dudas que se metían en su cabeza, una fugaz lo preocupó… se maldijo por no ser él. Con estos pensamientos decidió regresar al patio, debía enfocarse en otra cosa si quería tener algo de tranquilidad por el resto del día, ya luego buscaría las respuestas que necesitaba.

* * *

En el momento en que puso un pie sobre el verde pasto del patio la atención se centró en ella, se dijo que debía actuar normal, no eran enemigos, sino todo lo contrario, eran las personas con las que había compartido toda su vida. Ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo se acercó a cada uno para saludarlos, algo rápido pensó, no quería dar mucha explicación.

La madre del moreno la ponía más nerviosa, cuando era una niña le parecía una mujer imponente y de carácter fuerte, pero a la vez muy dulce, al menos con sus hijos, con ella también solía serlo, pero todo cambió cuando, aun siendo una niña, comenzó a hacerse más cercana a Goten, por algún motivo su trato hacia ella se endureció y todo empeoró aún más cuando se enteró de que fue ella la que lo alentó a dejar su tranquila casa en el Monte Paoz para irse a vivir a la Capital del Oeste, le molestaba que una simple niña que no sabía nada de la vida le estuviera metiendo ideas irreverentes a su hijo, pero ella no entendía que era el curso de la vida, Goten ya era un adulto, llevaba un tiempo de novio y quería vivir con su pareja y más cerca de su trabajo, así que se decidió. Por supuesto que Chichi luego terminó culpando indirectamente a la niña cuando todo fracasó, le dijo que si ella no lo hubiera alejado de su hogar él no se habría apresurado y no habría tenido que sufrir todo lo que vivió. Pero ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo? Era sólo una adolescente que quería que su amigo fuera feliz. Era injusto culparla por algo que ella no hubiese podido evitar.

\- Sra. Chichi – Saludó cordialmente a la morena.

\- Bra – su ceño se frunció – buenas tardes, veo que has decidido aparecer, ustedes los jóvenes de ahora sólo viven para preocupar a sus padres – sí que sabía ser ácida.

\- Ajaja, claro Sra. Chichi, hay que mantenerlos entretenidos, si no fuera por nosotros ¿qué harían? – no se dejaría amedrentar por ella, diciendo eso se alejó para saludar al resto.

Cuando Bra se alejó un poco le comentó algo a Videl - ¿Lo notaste? ¡Esa niñita es una descarada! – dijo apretando la servilleta que tenía en sus manos.

\- Suegra, no sea tan dura con ella, a mí me parece una jovencita adorable.

\- ¡Adorablemente embarazada!

Videl se volteó para mirar hacia donde estaba Bra y lo pudo ver, era cierto, no lo había notado por estar pendiente de la reacción de su suegra, la chica estaba embarazada, era eso o que había ganado peso, pero lo último lo descartó, era saiyajin, nunca había visto que el sobrepeso fuese uno de sus problemas, aun con todo lo que comían – Supongo que así es.

\- ¡Hump! Por lo menos con eso dejará tranquilo a mi Goten

Cuando por fin encontró a su hermano corrió para abrazarlo, se sentía feliz de verlo, necesitaba estar con alguien neutral y que sabía no la juzgaría como el resto.

\- ¡Hermanito! – se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó, antes de separarse le dijo al oído – Por favor no me juzgues tú también ¿ok?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué pequeña? – y allí lo vio y lo sintió - Hermanita, qué gusto verte o verlos… no sé – sonrió nervioso, se sintió confundido ante la vista y las palabras de su hermana, pero ambas estaban unidas y así tenían sentido. Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas para preguntar, pero decidió no abrumarla, lo que valía era que había regresado – Bueno, entonces cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida durante estos meses? – Trató de no ser obvio, pero era difícil, quería saber, era evidente que grandes cosas estaban ocurriendo en la vida de su hermana.

\- Pues… lo que ves, pronto serás tío – dijo esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa. Pese a lo enredado que era el tema, se sentía feliz de traer a ese niño al mundo, a pesar de que fuese algo imprevisto y que se haya adelantado a sus planes.

\- Me sorprendes Bra, te sienta bien el embarazo, te ves contenta y si tú lo estás no veo motivos para no estarlo por ti y por el bebé también – dijo mientras besaba cariñosamente su frente – ¿Ya sabes qué será? – preguntó ansioso.

\- Gracias, eres muy dulce, serás un gran tío para tu sobrino – sonrió. Él la hacía sentir bien, al menos algo iba bien en toda esa situación, pensó que quizás debió haberle dicho a él primero, antes de llegar incluso.

\- ¡Wow, así que es un niño! Me parece genial – volvió a abrazarla.

Siguieron conversando por un buen rato, se sintió tranquila al notar que su hermano no la juzgaba de mala manera en relación a su embarazo, sabía que si preguntaba algo no era para reprochárselo, sino verdadero interés. Entre todo lo que hablaron sólo surgieron dos preguntas importantes al respecto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, Bra?

\- A la fecha… bordeando los cinco meses

\- Disculpa la pregunta, pero la verdad es que me llama la atención no ver a nadie extra por acá… así que, ¿Qué hay del padre? – Se sintió un poco incómodo tocando el tema, ya que, si ella no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, era por algo, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

\- Mmmm, para ser sincera debo decirte que… él no lo sabe, o sea… sí, se ha enterado de que estoy embarazada, sólo no sabe que es suyo, debo hablar con él, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo o el tiempo – Se sorprendió a sí misma por haberle dicho eso a su hermano y su hermano más al escucharla, pero qué más daba, supo que él no indagaría más si ella no se lo permitía, era un acuerdo implícito en su relación.

\- Está bien, supongo que sabes lo que haces, sólo, no lo demores más ¿ok? No está bien que te guardes esas cosas, además él debe hacerse cargo. Si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo – salía el hermano sobreprotector a escena.

\- Sí – se abrazaron nuevamente, realmente era alentador tener un hermano como él.

El resto de la conversación fue sobre su tiempo fuera y lo que hizo, asuntos de la Corporación. Él le habló un poco de su vida con Marron, todo marchaba bien, se sentía feliz con aquella rubia, había sido una de sus mejores decisiones compartir la vida con ella.

Luego de pasar un largo rato conversando con su hermano comenzó a sentirse agotada por el viaje y las emociones vividas, llevar un bebé de cinco meses en su vientre también hacía su parte, más aun siendo un híbrido que demandaba cuidados extra. Se despidió de su hermano y subió a su habitación.

Con Bra fuera de escena, Goten se acercó a Trunks quien se veía absorto en sus pensamientos, los cuales parecía estar transmitiendo hacia el vaso que miraba fijamente. Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo, había muchas cosas en su mente en ese momento, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de encontrarlo, por fin, a solas.

\- Hey – saludó mientras se sentaba junto a él, no sabiendo cómo dar inicio a esa conversación que deseaba tener sobre su hermana - ¿Qué tal va la tarde? Todos se lo han pasado genial, ¿no crees? – dijo poniendo su mano tras su cabeza en un gesto típico de su padre.

\- Ya, sácalo – el mayor de los dos lo conocía muy bien, casi podía leerlo, los años de amistad se lo permitían, eran dos almas hechas del mismo material – es Bra, ¿cierto?

Apartó la mirada lejos de los intensos ojos azules de su amigo, el pelinegro asintió - Ha sido toda una sorpresa verla después de todo este tiempo… comenzaba a pensar que no volvería a tenerla cerca, ha sido extraño… sentir emociones que creía olvidadas, quizás debí insistir más antes, ahora parece tan tarde, se ha liado con otro tipo y carga su hijo.

Para Trunks no era desconocido todo lo que sentía su amigo. La vehemencia con la cual se sinceró con él respecto a lo que sentía por ella hizo que le preguntara si tenían algo, eso lo sospechaba, las llamadas, la recurrente indisposición de su amigo y, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo… de su hermana, las risas cómplices compartidas, todo le parecía indicador de que algo ocurría. Así que el mismo día en que Goten le confesó sus sentimientos por ella, él preguntó si tenían algo, su amigo lo negó todo - "sólo somos amigos"- le dijo aquella vez, eso fue suficiente para él. Aunque siempre los vio como dos destinados a terminar juntos, a su gusto se complementaban muy bien, por eso no le molestaba la idea, ¿quién era él para cuestionar los designios del destino? Además, era mejor él que un idiota cualquiera.

Su hermana había sido un tema de conversación recurrente entre ambos durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, le contó parte de la conversación que tuvieron en el departamento el día que se despidieron, cómo lo rechazó y luego se largó. Trunks lamentaba la situación que pasaban ambos, su amigo enamorado y su hermana embarazada de quien sabe quién. Si hubiesen terminado juntos nada de eso estaría pasando, al menos eso creía él.

\- No sabemos nada de este tipo, quizás no es tan importante, además me acabo de enterar de que sabe de su embarazo y parece no importarle, no sabe que es el padre, aunque me atrevo a pensar que si se entera querrá estar presente, por lo que estará ligado a ella por toda la vida, es inevitable que también sea parte de la mía, o de la tuya si es que aún quieres estar con Bra, sin embargo, entendería si me dijeras que tienes dudas – también sabía de la negativa de su amigo a formar una familia, pero tenía la esperanza de que esa idea se le fuera de la mente.

\- Sabes que adoro a tu hermana, pero es ella la que no me quiere en su vida como algo más que un amigo, yo fui claro con lo que podía dar, pero para ella no es suficiente – y ahora ella tenía una parte de lo que quería y no venía de él. No había pensado algo con respecto a la posibilidad de estar juntos ahora que el escenario se presentaba de esa forma.

\- Y ¿Has pensado que pasará con eso ahora? – Era la pregunta que necesitaba respuesta. Si tendría el valor de buscarla o lo echaría todo al olvido.

\- No lo sé, creo que es ella la que tiene que aclarar sus asuntos primero, insistirle en este momento sólo complicará más las cosas, y vamos Trunks, espera el hijo de otra persona… ¿Qué haría yo ahí? Sólo ser un tercero.

\- Entonces, ¿te olvidarás de lo que sientes? La verdad no me imagino lo que es estar en tus zapatos, es una situación complicada. Al menos si este tipo estuviese con ella, podrías darle cierre y dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

\- Mira, no hay forma amable de decir esto, y tampoco tengo con quien más conversarlo, con todo el respeto y amor que siento por ti, lo que voy a decir puede que no te guste por eso necesito saber si estás listo para oírlo.

\- Dime, intentaré no golpearte – esbozó una segura media sonrisa.

\- Quiero más que nada en el mundo estar con ella, pero siento que su hijo y ese tipo son una piedra de tope, sabes que eso es complicado de muchas maneras, quisiera que no estuviera pasando. De tantas formas siento miedo que quizás lo mejor sea alejarme.

\- Ya que estamos hablando con sinceridad debo decirte que estás siendo todo un cobarde – las palabras de su amigo consiguieron molestarlo – dices que la amas, pero quieres huir, no eres como creía, te has quejado tanto por no poder estar con ella y ahora que tienes la oportunidad te acobardas, deja de ponerte excusas, ¿quieres hacerlo o no?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Cobarde.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Parte por hablar con ella.

\- Quizás sea lo mejor, pero sólo seré su amigo… por ahora, me imagino que debe necesitar el apoyo en este momento.

La conversación se había puesto tensa entre los dos amigos, pero Trunks tenía razón, estaba dejándose llevar por sus temores, si la quería sabía que debía ceder, era eso o perderla.

\- Ha sido muy valiente al venir acá y enfrentar a tus padres, tu padre no se veía feliz – dijo para quebrar el silencio.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿ya los ha visto? ¿Papá ya lo sabe? – dijo abriendo enormemente los ojos.

\- Pues, cuando fui a buscar a tu madre me topé con el Sr. Vegeta saliendo de la cocina, ni siquiera me miró, cosa usual, pero una vez dentro encontré a tu madre hablando con Bra. Supongo que él habrá estado con ellas antes de mi llegada.

\- Dado lo que me cuentas me resulta increíble que las cosas sigan tan tranquilas acá y que papá no haya echado a todos.

\- Supongo que no quiso hacer de esto un escándalo, tu padre ha cambiado mucho.

\- Sí, es cierto.

Dejando el tema de su padre se acercó a su amigo para rodear sus hombros con un brazo. Sintió la necesidad de demostrarle su apoyo – Tú sabes que te amo ¿cierto? No importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque seas un llorón que no puede solucionar sus propios problemas – lo último se lo dijo riendo mientras agarraba una de sus mejillas como si fuera un niño.

\- ¡Hey! Eso duele ajaja – se quejó sobándose la mejilla – Gracias amigo, estaría totalmente solo en esto sin ti – en verdad era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, alguien que le dijera que lo respaldaba.

\- Todo saldrá bien, sólo… no seas un idiota, recuerda que es mi hermana de la que estás enamorado.

Asintió con un gesto y abrazó a su amigo. Hablaría con ella, no la presionaría, sólo necesitaba saber cómo estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Un golpeteo en su puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos, miró buscando al responsable de su interrupción, la puerta se abrió y ahí vio al moreno asomarse.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó serenamente mientras esbozaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Goten… - se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara.

Entró y tomó asiento en una alejada silla que miraba hacia la cama - Gracias.

El silencio no duró más que unos pocos minutos, pero se les hizo eterno, alguien debía hablar pronto o se volverían locos, pero él no sabía que decirle y ella menos, le había mentido y había tirado por la borda cualquier posibilidad de explicar en buenos términos la situación, se calló por meses y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar se inventó una ridícula historia, sólo porque se sintió ofendida. Era como una oda a la inmadurez.

\- Lo siento, por todo lo que dije antes, me arrepiento de haberte tratado así, estuvo mal.

Ella lo miró y asintió aceptando sus disculpas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le dijo al notar que la chica no dejaba de acariciar su vientre como si estuviera nerviosa por algo.

\- Lo mejor que puedo estar, así como se han dado las cosas – dijo mientras se daba unas suaves palmadas en el vientre, en el cual sentía como si su pequeño bebé diera vueltas haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda – Alguien ha estado muy activo desde que llegamos, debe presentir que aquí está su familia – una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

\- Te sienta bien ¿sabes?

\- ¿Uhm? – lo miró curiosa

\- Esto – trazó su figura con el dedo – Te ves aún más hermosa de lo que te recordaba.

Sus palabras la sonrojaron y la animaron un poco, pero aún le daba vueltas lo que le había dicho y para agregar más peso recordó la conversación que tuvieron antes de irse, él no sería lo que ella quería, le dijo que podían conversarlo… quizás… pero no pronto, y ahora lo necesitaba de inmediato, "¡Vamos, valor Bra!" ¿Por qué no podían simplemente volver a ser amigos? Porque ya estaban muy lejos de eso.

– Gracias, tú tampoco estás tan mal, Son.

Ambos se miraron manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios. El momento fue interrumpido por la chica.

\- ¿Se han ido ya los demás?

\- Casi todos, creo que sólo queda tu hermano y Marron, mi papá se marchó cuando se acabó la comida - rio por lo bajo al imaginar el enojo de su madre ante la poca cortesía de su padre - a tus padres no los he vuelto a ver desde que salieron de la cocina – vio el cambio de su expresión serena a una apenada ante la sola mención de sus padres – pero todo ha estado tranquilo, supongo que con tus padres está todo bien – trató de convencerla y calmarla – Fuiste muy valiente hoy.

\- ¿Valiente? – suspiró – Me he estado ocultando desde que lo supe, lo de hoy no fue valentía Goten, sólo se me acabó el valor para hacer esto sola. Y no sólo eso, al parecer perdí también toda la inteligencia de la que me jactaba al aparecerme en casa justo el día en que todos los amigos de la familia estaban en ella, ni siquiera fui capaz de sentir sus presencias, papá debe estar orgulloso de mis pobres habilidades de detección.

\- No exageres.

\- En serio, debe estar totalmente decepcionado de mí, creo que piensa que me enseñó mejor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ibas a quedarte allá? – preguntó queriendo ir al tema que lo tenía ahí.

\- No… o no lo sé, quizás, la verdad es que cuando me enteré me paralicé, y por un tiempo pensé que lo mejor era mantenerme alejada, al menos hasta que decidiera qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

\- Te asustaste, lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué no decirle a nadie?

\- No me atreví, Goten, fui una cobarde, lo sé, debí recurrir a ti o a Trunks. Creí que lo podría solucionar sola, pensaba que con el paso del tiempo las respuestas llegarían, esperaba que no me tomara más que unos días.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – la miró con extrañeza, lo que decía no parecía tener sentido.

\- Pensé en terminarlo… por eso no volví inmediatamente, retrasé bastante la decisión y cuando creí que estaba lista para tomarla no pude, ya lo podía sentir, y lo veía crecer en mí. Entonces sentí vergüenza de lo quise hacer, además tú y yo no estábamos hablando, quedamos en separarnos un tiempo ¿qué querías que hiciera? No era tan sencillo llamarte y darte las noticias.

\- Me necesitabas, eso era lo que valía ¿no? Habría estado ahí para ti, aun si eso me partiera en dos – la revelación de la chica lo dejó con una sensación extraña, él mismo había pensado que ese bebé era un impedimento para ambos, pero no había considerado la opción que ella sí.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el negro abismo de su mirada, le hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen distintas, que los tiempos fuesen otros, que él quisiera lo mismo que ella y esa conversación fuera distinta, le habría gustado no haberle mentido, ahora no sabía cómo desdecirse, le había hecho creer que su hijo era de otro, y hasta le había contado lo que pensó hacer con él. ¿Qué pasaría cuando por fin le dijera la verdad?

\- En este momento de mi vida, siento que es cosa de abrir la boca y cagarla más, soy una idiota.

\- ¡Hey!, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

\- ¿Dura? Duro es lo que le he hecho a papá, no viste su mirada, ni siquiera me habló mucho, sólo se retiró, lo herí Goten, papá siempre ha estado orgulloso de mí, me ha cuidado, ha tolerado de buena gana todas mis niñerías, pero creo que con esto fui más allá de su límite. Y… no sólo lo herí a él…

\- No conozco a tu padre en la forma en que tú lo haces, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que _nada_ podría hacer que deje de amarte, desde que era un niño lo pude ver, él te adora Bra, y así como te quiere a ti, querrá a tu bebé y cuidará de ambos. Trunks, tu mamá y tú son lo más importante en su vida, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que tenga un pequeño o pequeña más por el cual preocuparse. Si has herido a alguien más, siempre puedes disculparte y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

\- Pequeño…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Es un niño

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – tu padre tendrá una nueva ocupación, se morirá de ganas por entrenarlo y hacer de él el mejor guerrero que hayas conocido, y así por fin podrá olvidarse de la decepción que resultamos ser tu hermano y yo ajajaja.

Esa risa lograba sacarla de sus peores momentos, todo sobre él era tan refrescante, no tenerlo a su lado iba a ser más doloroso de lo que pensaba, ojalá no se fuera.

Quizás tenía razón y no todo estaría tan mal, tenía un buen punto en cuanto al amor de su padre, sólo ella y su madre lo habían vivido directamente, y sabían que era real, tampoco había pensado en la posibilidad de ver a su padre feliz compartiendo con su hijo, su corazón volvió a latir contento en su pecho ante la idea.

\- Siempre has sabido qué decir para alegrarme – limpió unas solitarias lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y se levantó de la cama acomodando su ropa.

Caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación. La noche había llegado y con ella la luz de miles de estrellas que iluminaban los árboles del patio. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al joven acercarse y sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

\- Dices estar alegre, pero tu cara no luce así ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Qué es lo que no estás diciendo? – preguntó suavemente tratando de transmitirle su preocupación.

Su ceño se frunció un poco más y fijó la vista en unas pequeñas sombras que se formaban detrás de los árboles – Esto está mal Goten, todo, las cosas no están saliendo como quería que fuesen, la he cagado de miles de formas y siento que cada vez que abro la boca es para arruinar otro poco más mi situación – suspiró profundamente para darse el ánimo de continuar – desearía retroceder el tiempo y corregir muchas cosas, verme a mí misma y golpearme la cara para entrar en razón y evitar que ocurra todo lo que está sucediendo, pero ¿a qué momento volver? Mientras más lo pienso más culpable me siento, desear que las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma sólo me hace ver lo infantil que soy, lo poco comprometida que estoy con mis propias decisiones, además es volver a fallarle a mi hijo, aun sin conocerlo le he fallado una enormidad de veces, desear algo distinto es quererlo fuera de mi vida y esto no es su culpa.

Apoyó sus manos en el barandal del balcón, su respiración era pesada, tan pesada como la carga que sentía.

\- Él no se merece una madre tan miedosa, desde el primer momento lo que más he sentido ha sido miedo, excepto cuando me di cuenta de que realmente él era una parte de mí y de ahí saqué fortaleza, de él, con eso llegó el amor, lo amo tanto Goten, sé que todo es por él, ya no se trata sólo de mí, y me gustaría que lo pudiese tener todo, eso fue en parte algo de lo que me hizo volver, era injusto que naciera lejos de su familia, que no se pudiera sentir todo lo amado que merece ser.

\- ¿Y qué hay de su padre? Hablas poco de él, creo que también es una parte importante de la vida de tu hijo ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó curioso.

Sabía que estaba hablando de más, si seguía exponiéndose así enredaría más las cosas. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser clara?

\- Ese es otro tema, me atreveré a decirte que me alejé de él para poner en claro mis sentimientos y sobre el camino descubrí que estaba embarazada. Es un amigo y le he mentido – Lo miró a los ojos – y aunque le diga la verdad presiento que no lo tomará bien, sé que es algo que lo aterraría – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Frunció el ceño pensando en el padre del niño, que ella estuviera tan llena de dudas por su culpa hacía que comenzara a sentirse molesto con aquel tipo – Veo que tienes todo un problema entre manos, de todas formas, pienso que ese tipo debe ser un idiota – como yo – para no sentir algo por ti y tu hijo, pero tú sabes princesa que la verdad siempre encuentra su camino, y si dices que es tu amigo sabrá perdonarte, pero no debes dejar pasar más tiempo, eso sólo empeorará las cosas – notó como la chica se acongojaba más con cada palabra suya – Disculpa no volveré a hablar de él.

\- Ese es el problema Goten, es que es inevitable hablar de él…

\- Tranquila, él no está acá – rodeó su cintura desde su espalda con un cálido abrazo – no está y si aparece y te daña me encargaré de hacerle saber que no es bienvenido, ¿está bien? – besó su cabeza mientras acariciaba su vientre y le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

La acción del moreno sólo consiguió hacerla llorar a mares, qué desdicha, su dolor y su consuelo venían de la misma persona.

Él sentía rabia, sentía que todo era su culpa, le dio la oportunidad a otro, todo por su obstinación.

Se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con sus ojos, él volvió a abrazarla y se quedaron así durante varios minutos que se sintieron unas agradables horas, en algún momento la dirigió hacia la cama, donde ahora estaban recostados, ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le rodeaba los hombros y la espalda con un brazo y le acariciaba la cara, de su llanto sólo quedaban las marcas en sus mejillas.

Había sido un día extenuante emocionalmente hablando, suponía que la chica debería estar agotadísima y que le vendrían bien unas buenas horas de sueño, para eso él debía irse y darle su espacio. Estaba un poco más tranquilo ahora que el llanto había cesado, era momento de dejarla descansar – Creo que es mejor que ya me vaya, ustedes dos deben dormir – casi alcanzó a pararse cuando la chica lo detuvo del brazo con un firme agarre.

\- Quédate – sonó como una súplica.

Normalmente era él quien hacía la petición y siempre recibía la misma negativa, era curioso como en la vida todos los papeles se invertían en algún momento.

Miró sus suplicantes ojos azules, no se sintió capaz de negarse. Después de tantos meses sin tener contacto alguno con ella, ahora que la tenía a unos centímetros de su piel se sentía perdido nuevamente en la inmensidad de sus ojos.

Se separaron… ella comenzó a desnudarse dándole la espalda, la había visto muchas veces hacerlo, pero esta vez no había otras intenciones, sólo era una muda de ropa, le pareció aún más encantadora que cuando lo que buscaba era seducirlo.

En poco tiempo estuvo lista, vestía un ligero conjunto de pantalón largo y polera, lucía cómoda.

La ayudó a acomodarse bien en la cama, se preocupó de que estuviera bien arropada siendo seguido en cada paso por su atenta mirada. Él se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la silla que ocupó al entrar en la habitación y se dispuso a acompañarla hasta que se quedara dormida, esperaba que esa fuera su oportunidad para irse a su hogar, pero la chica lo llamó.

\- Goten, ven aquí, ¿podrías abrazarme?

Asintió y se recostó nuevamente con ella en la cama abrazándola, ella lo necesitaba y aunque le doliera ser el premio de consuelo, no podía dejar a su amiga así.

"Quizás esta sea la última vez que estemos así" – pensó mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su amigo, la sensación de su piel contra la suya la reconfortó, sintió como si pudiera olvidar todo lo que había pasado, y que su mentira se había esfumado, pero no era así, las cosas habían avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo, se sentía injusta con él, le estaba quitando la oportunidad de ser padre, aunque no lo quisiera, era su derecho, y a su hijo le impedía tenerlo en su vida como lo que realmente era.

\- Te extrañé – le dijo en un susurro.

\- Sh, Sh, descansen pequeños, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más – acarició su cabello – Tendremos toda la vida si tú quieres – Se aproximó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de su boca dudó unos segundos, puedo ver como ella se mordía el labio en frustración… lo haría… qué más daba, adoraba a esa mujer, si tenía que echarse encima a un desconocido reclamando la paternidad del bebé y su espacio, lo haría. Con una recobrada seguridad alcanzó los labios de la chica y se unieron en un cariñoso beso, que poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado, cada uno buscaba transmitir toda esa necesidad que había vivido en ausencia del otro y cuanto había extrañado. Por fin estaban juntos. Si no hubieran estado en la casa de la chica el momento habría terminado con ellos compartiendo algo más que unos cuantos besos, pero debían mantener la compostura.

Una vez que se sintieron satisfechos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos tratando de decirse todo, no había necesidad de palabras, ambos sabían que eran mucho más que amigos, mucho más que amantes, eran almas gemelas, para él lo era todo, sus ganas de superar el pasado se fortalecían en el deseo de que ella fuera su presente y su futuro, se dijo que nada le impediría concretar su sueño, no esta vez, por ella sería capaz de dejar atrás sus aprehensiones.

\- Bra, me da lo mismo que estés esperando el hijo de otro, debiste decirme, no quiero que pienses que no puedes confiar en mí. No te mentiré, cuando me enteré no supe qué hacer, pero finalmente comprendí que lo que deseo eres tú, así sea sola o con tu hijo, eres lo más importante para mí en este momento. Mantengo lo que te dije hace meses, te amo, como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo, entiendo si es difícil aceptarme ahora, con todo lo que se han liado las cosas y las estupideces que te dije, pero si es necesario te esperaré, quiero que estés clara y que si vienes a mi sea porque sientes lo mismo que yo, nada me haría más feliz.

\- Me costó entenderlo, pero el tiempo que pasé lejos de ti me ayudó a comprender que lo que teníamos no era sólo sexo, realmente había empezado a sentir algo más por ti, lamento haberme comportado como una imbécil contigo, quizás todo sería distinto si te hubiera dicho lo que pasaba. Quiero estar contigo, pero hay cosas que debo resolver, tenemos que hablar mucho Goten… Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero dejarte claro ahora… yo sí te amo, siento lo mismo que tú.

El moreno no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, por fin se lo estaba diciendo, después de todo esto no estaba saliendo tan mal para él.

\- No hay problema, estoy dispuesto a discutir lo que sea, pero insisto, debes descansar, ya tendremos tiempo. Supongo que hay muchas cosas que debes solucionar acá primero, cuando estés lista ve a verme, aun tienes las llaves de mi departamento, úsalas cuando te plazca, allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad de lo que quieras, tú sabes que si no estoy me puedes esperar, es casi tu casa, ahora me iré, la verdad es que me tiene nervioso sentir el ki de tu padre elevándose tan cerca, siento que está al acecho, debe estar molesto por mi presencia y por eso se hace notar.

Los presentimientos de Goten no estaban errados, hace un rato que Vegeta se paseaba cerca de la habitación preguntándose qué demonios hacía ese idiota en su casa aún y además tan cerca de su hija. Si seguía ahí tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, le parecía sospechoso que llevara tanto tiempo con ella en su habitación, para él no era una sorpresa que esos dos tuvieran algo entre manos, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que pasaban más tiempo juntos del que le gustaría, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, la chica siempre se salía con la suya y Bulma no era una aliada para él en este asunto, siempre desestimaba sus preocupaciones burlándose de él por sus celos injustificados, no tenía absolutamente ningún hecho concreto con el cual confirmar sus sospechas, pero había algo en su amistad que no le terminaba de agradar. Eran demasiado cercanos, pero eso era insuficiente, de serlo también tendría que sospechar que algo pasaba entre Trunks y él. El regreso de Bra lo tenía alterado y eso empezaba a mermar su cuidada lógica

\- Me iré, ¿ok?, recuerda que estoy a una llamada, para lo que necesites – Volvió a besarla – todo se solucionará, sólo procura ser esa mujer fuerte que conozco ¿sí?, está bien llorar, pero no dejes que se te vayan las oportunidades por estar lamentándote, no podemos hacer nada por lo que ya pasó, lo que viene lo decides tú.

\- Gracias.

\- Adiós, mi princesa.

Se apresuró en abandonar la habitación emprendiendo el vuelo desde el balcón.

Tuvo la oportunidad de decirle todo y la dejó pasar, al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que él aún la amaba, aún tenía esperanzas, sólo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran cuando por fin le revelara su real parte en lo que sucedía. Realmente estaba dilatando mucho el momento de decir la verdad, pero en su defensa fue él quien no la dejó hablar. Se sentía agotada, él tenía razón, era momento de descansar.

Mientras se dirigía a su hogar tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que había pasado, en menos de un día había pasado de ser un soltero triste y lleno de resentimientos a ser un hombre feliz, aceptaría a ese niño como suyo si eso le daba la oportunidad de tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, poco le importaba saber que había alguien más en la ecuación, aunque le facilitaría bastante el escenario tener la certeza de que se mantendría lejos de ellos. Por otro lado, sabía que su madre no estaría feliz, pero se convenció de que de algún modo la haría cambiar de parecer. Estaba tan emocionado que no había pensado en todo lo que cambiaría y lo que debía hacer, pero estaba decidido a darlo todo de su parte, aun si eso involucrara explicarle a Vegeta que quería estar con su hija, debía encontrar aliados para ese momento y, sobre todo, necesitaba el consejo de alguien sabio, inmediatamente pensó en su hermano, si él no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, nadie lo haría.

* * *

Comenzó el día lleno de energía, aún tenía la sonrisa con la que terminó el día anterior, tenía ganas de verla, pero él mismo le había dicho que le daría tiempo para solucionar sus asuntos en casa, así mismo él debía hacer con los suyos, debía ver a Gohan, sólo él podría darle las respuestas y consejos que necesitaba. Siempre lo había visto como un referente, más que su hermano se había convertido en un padre para él, no es que despreciara la presencia del padre de ambos, pero sabía que no era de mucha ayuda cuando de temas serios se trataba, luchar, comer y de vez en cuando ceder a las imposiciones de su madre resumían casi perfectamente su vida. Iría a visitarlo, aprovecharía el día pasando tiempo con su hermano.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Gohan fue recibido por una risueña Videl, quien hace muchos años había dejado de ser la chica temperamental y ruda que conoció cuando era un niño, se había convertido en una dulce mujer a la que quería mucho y la única a la cual su madre no rechazaba.

\- Hola Videl – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

\- Goten, qué gusto verte, hacía tiempo que no nos visitabas, ayer no te vi para despedirme ¿Te fuiste temprano?

\- Algo así, estuve ocupado con algunos asuntos, nada serio – prefirió no dar detalles de su paradero del día anterior.

\- Ah, entiendo – su respuesta vino acompañada de una sonrisa – Te quedarás a almorzar supongo, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Claro! Espero pasar el día por acá si no te molesta.

\- Por supuesto que no, es bueno tener compañía agradable de vez en cuando.

\- También esperaba ver a Gohan, ¿Está acá?

\- Sí, está en su despacho leyendo. Si gustas ve a verlo, estará encantado de verte.

\- Sí, lo haré, gracias – le dio un beso en la frente y se apresuró en llegar a la habitación donde encontraría a su hermano.

Al llegar lo vio con sus lentes puestos muy concentrado en su lectura, golpeó la puerta que estaba abierta para llamar su atención.

Alzó la vista para ver a su visitante, se alegró de ver a su hermano, no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir mucho con él el día anterior.

\- ¡Goten! ¿A qué se debe esta ilustre visita? – dijo tratando de sonar gracioso.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi siempre ocupado hermano?

\- Creía que ese eras tú, ya ni te asomas por acá – no era un reproche en sí, pero era cierto, pasaba bastante tiempo ocupado en el trabajo, a veces incluso pasaba de las reuniones en casa de sus padres.

\- Vamos, no me regañes, vengo a verte y me recibes como mamá, te estás poniendo viejo Gohan – se apoyó contra el dintel de la puerta, le divertía fastidiar a su hermano.

\- De eso nada, ya que tocas el tema podrías ir a verla más seguido, sabes que no le gusta que te desaparezcas por tanto tiempo.

\- Descuida, planeo verla pronto y quizás mis visitas se hagan más frecuentes.

\- Me parece bien, pero entra, toma asiento, ¿desde cuándo eres tan tímido? Estás en tu casa.

\- Gracias.

Se sentó en un cómodo sofá que se encontraba al lado de una gran estantería llena de libros, su hermano no había cambiado en nada, aunque no lograba entender completamente esa fascinación que tenía por los libros ya estaba habituado a ella, cuando era un niño debía ingeniárselas para encontrar espacio entre ellos para sus cosas. Él prefería entrenar, tenía un buen compañero en Trunks para eso y aunque hace años había dejado de hacerlo con la misma frecuencia que cuando era más joven, de vez en cuando su cuerpo se lo exigía y lo buscaba para satisfacer su necesidad.

\- Te ves contento – desde que llegó pudo notar que estaba más alegre que de costumbre.

\- Lo estoy – le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara - estoy de un ánimo increíble.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe tanta alegría?

\- Oh, hermanito, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y también necesito tu consejo.

\- Pues, cuéntame, tengo toda mi atención puesta en ti.

\- No sé por dónde empezar, es complicado – rascó su cabeza.

\- Vaya, es complicado, pero te tiene contento, cada vez que has venido a mí con un tema "complicado" ha sido una verdadera tragedia, primero cuéntame qué es lo que te pone feliz de todo el tema.

\- Pues que… estoy enamorado.

Le sorprendió la respuesta, sabía, como todos en su familia, que su hermano estaba bastante lejos de ese camino, esto se iba a poner interesante.

\- Bien, tenemos un punto de partida, ¿de quién te has enamorado?

\- No lo creerás, es una mujer fabulosa, única, la mejor de su tipo, es casi soñada.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que existe? – soltó una carcajada, le hacía gracia escucharlo hablar así, se veía entusiasmado.

\- ¡Claro que existe! No seas pesado – frunció el ceño con falso enojo.

\- Disculpa, continua… ¿De quién te has enamorado esta vez Goten?

Le costó un poco hacer la confesión, pero ya estaba ahí, había ido para hablar de eso - De Bra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿La hija de Bulma y Vegeta? – Su quijada cayó al suelo, su hermano debía estar loco de remate.

\- ¿Cuál más conoces? – Lo miró incrédulo.

\- Pero es sólo una niña, Goten. Es apenas un año menor que Pan. Sabía que eran amigos, pero no me imaginaba que llegarías a algo así.

\- Hace bastante tiempo dejó de ser una niña, al igual que Pan, deberías dejar de verlas así.

\- Bueno, no estás aquí para que juzgue tus gustos… entonces, estás enamorado… de la hija de Bulma y Vegeta – aun le costaba procesar esa singularidad – ¿Has pensado cómo quieres que sea tu funeral? – Otra carcajada salió de su hermano mayor, definitivamente eso de tratar de ser humorista no era lo suyo.

\- Gohan – lo miró molesto – parece que estás decidido a gastarme bromas hoy.

\- No, lo siento, es que en serio, no sé qué piensas al perseguir a Bra, sabes que buscar a esa chica es encontrarse de lleno con uno de los guerreros más poderoso y temperamental del universo, lo que te podría llevar a recibir una merecida paliza.

\- Lo sé, pero ese punto está más adelante en mi lista, te dije que te contaría muchas cosas.

\- Pero antes dime, ¿Bra sabe de esto?

\- Sí, y me ha dicho que siente lo mismo – Se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su cara – estoy decidido a estar con ella, de ahí viene mi felicidad.

\- Sácame de una duda, Videl me dijo que ella está embarazada. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso? – el tema empezaba a preocuparle.

\- ¿La verdad? Nada, así que relájate, te hablaré de eso también.

Así continuó hablando, le contó todo a Gohan, desde el momento en que decidieron comenzar su aventura, hasta la última conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior.

\- Y eso sería todo lo que ha ocurrido en el último año entre los dos.

Gohan permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera evaluando los recientes acontecimientos y toda la información que le había entregado su hermano.

\- Anda, dime algo, no te quedes callado.

No sabía bien por dónde empezar, era más grande de lo que imaginaba, su hermano se había involucrado, por meses, con la hija del guerrero más orgulloso y territorial que había conocido y ahora quería compartir su vida con ella, quien estaba embarazada de otro tipo. El cómo habían llegado a tener algo era lo de menos, ya no tenía sentido discutirlo ni manifestar sus aprehensiones con respecto a esa relación, la cual, claramente, le había parecido un error, ambos se lanzaron a vivir una aventura que sólo podía terminar con uno de los dos enamorado del otro. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que sería él, y así se lo confirmó con su historia. Pese a todo lo que solía decir, sabía que su corazón era muy noble y que más temprano que tarde acabaría volviendo a enamorarse de alguna chica, que esa mujer fuera Bra sólo significaba problemas. Le costaba sacarse de la cabeza que Bra era sólo una niña al lado de su hermano, se dijo que quizás lo evaluaba así por la similitud de edad que tenía con su propia hija, si quería ser objetivo debía sacarse a Pan de la mente.

\- Ahora sé qué hacías con tu tiempo libre – estaba serio, acomodó sus lentes en su nariz y siguió – no cuestionaré tu decisión de involucrarte con ella en primer lugar, no sacaremos nada útil de eso, pero sí tengo algunas cosas que podríamos discutir y quizás te sean de ayuda.

\- Te escucho.

\- Dices que estuvo fuera por un largo tiempo, conoció o se reencontró con alguien y cuando regresó estaba embarazada, no ha dado mayores detalles de quien es el padre, ¿eso no te preocupa?, ¿qué hay si, al enterarse, decide recuperarla y ser parte de la vida de su hijo? Es algo que debes considerar, además creo que Bra no ha sido muy clara con respecto a esta persona. No tienes idea de quien es, ni cuáles podrían ser sus intenciones con ella.

\- Lo he pensado, pero creo que no es importante, ella prácticamente huyó de él, no veo por qué habría de aceptarlo nuevamente en su vida.

\- Justamente es eso lo que me preocupa, tú no huyes de lo que no te genera emociones importantes.

\- Debe haber sido un cretino, ella misma me dijo que lo de ellos había sido un error, que no tenían una relación. Sólo Kamisama sabe cuántos de esos errores he cometido yo también, y afortunadamente ninguno de ellos tuvo como consecuencia a alguien llamándome papá.

\- No sé, piénsalo. Sería bueno que hablaran un poco más de ese tema, al menos convéncela de que lo diga, creo que nadie se merece tener un hijo y no saberlo. Y tú debes poder tener la seguridad de que no será un problema a futuro, si has decidido ser el padre de ese niño es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar eventualmente.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré.

\- Eso me lleva a otro punto… ¿estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? No estás uniéndote a una mujer solamente, también estás aceptando ser el padre de alguien, estás formando una familia completa. Sé que la última vez que hablamos de esto parecías tener todo resuelto y estabas seguro. Ambos sabemos muy bien cómo terminó eso y lo que generó en ti, me asombra el cambio que has tenido, y lo rápido que ha sido, por eso necesito saber que tienes todo claro y que entiendes que puedes llegar a amarlo mucho, pero él nunca será tu sangre, y que estarás bien con eso, ya que una vez que lo aceptes en tu vida no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes simplemente _irte de su vida_ , no estaría bien.

No había pensado en lo que su hermano dijo, sólo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que era lo correcto, no podía explicarlo, al menos no de forma que él pudiese entender.

\- No lo entiendes, Gohan, la amo, por un momento creí que la perdería, si ella sentía algo por el padre de su hijo todo se habría terminado para mí, pero no es así. El niño es una parte de ella también, y como tal lo amaré. No quiero volver a sentir que se aleja de mi vida.

\- Tus emociones son muy intensas hermano, no dejes que te consuman. Siempre usa la cabeza ante todo ¿bien? No estoy en tu contra, para nada, viniste a mí para aclarar tus pensamientos y es eso lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

\- Gracias – sonrió sinceramente.

\- Hay otra cosa, escuché atentamente tu relato y quiero pensar que durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos en secreto se cuidaron y que es por eso que estás seguro de que no es tu hijo y no sólo porque te fías de su palabra.

Sintió algo de vergüenza al tocar ese tema con su hermano, debía admitirlo, fueron irresponsables la mayoría de las veces, él mismo lo había pensado el día que se reencontraron y supo de su embarazo.

Notó que su hermano menor estaba prolongando mucho su silencio y se había sonrojado. Se sintió molesto con él, no era el momento de ser un niño.

\- Vamos Goten, ¿Me vas a decir que ni eso hiciste? Definitivamente no tienes remedio, vives demasiado relajado y no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, eres por lejos el más experimentado en esa relación y esperaría que también fueses el más maduro.

\- Lo sé, pero ya está, nunca pasó nada.

\- Quizás hasta ahora, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que quizás sea _tu_ hijo? ¿Alguno de los dos lo ha pensado? Creo que es tan sencillo como hacer suma y resta.

\- Ella ha dicho que no, ¿por qué demonios me mentiría con algo así?

\- No lo sé, tú eres el que la conoce. Yo sólo trato de ponerle algo de objetividad a todo este asunto, tú estás siendo un crío.

Su hermano mayor había señalado un buen punto sobre el cual pensar, pero no le hacía sentido que Bra le mintiese.

\- Me estás confundiendo.

\- Me alegro de hacerlo, quizás así comiences a pensar más las cosas. Y ahora hablaremos de otro punto importante… ¿ya sabes qué le dirás a Vegeta? o ¿cómo le explicarás a mamá que serás padre de un niño, que no es tuyo, con una mujer que no es tu novia?

\- Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con mamá y también con Vegeta.

\- ¿Yo? Mamá es una cosa, si la abordas desde lo sentimental y eres sincero con ella acabará por aceptarlo, sólo escucha lo que tenga para decir y no la interrumpas, no hagas tal de manipularla o amenazarla con irte si no cede, sabes que eso la destrozaría y sólo ocasionaría un desastre. De Vegeta ni hablar, no sé cómo podría ayudarte ahí, eso tendrás que descubrirlo solo, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que vayas siempre con la verdad por delante… quizás sea una buena idea que hables primero con Bulma, es la única persona a la que escucha y la querrás tener de tu lado.

\- Será difícil, lo sé, mi objetivo es que acepten lo nuestro y que vivamos juntos.

\- ¿Ya estás pensando en eso? Entonces con mayor razón debes tener a Bulma en tu bando.

\- Claro, voy en serio cuando te digo que quiero estar con ella.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

\- Trunks sabe lo que siento por ella, no sabe de lo nuestro, pero dudo que se oponga, sólo debo rectificar una pequeña mentira que le dije.

\- ¿Ahora también mientes? ¿Quién eres?

\- Le dije que no tenía nada con ella, sé que estuvo mal, pero no podía romper nuestro pacto.

\- Soluciona eso con Trunks y tendrás otro importante aliado, no le mientas más. Sabes que tendrás que explicar algo cuando pregunten de donde sale todo eso ¿cierto? Nadie creerá que lo de ustedes se dio de la noche a la mañana. Tendrás que dar contexto, pero por favor no uses el mismo que conmigo, ahórrate los detalles.

\- Claro que no, no iré por ahí contando que me acostaba con ella hace un año, no me subestimes.

\- Permiso – la conversación fue interrumpida por Videl – chicos el almuerzo ya está listo, lamento interrumpir ¿hablaban algo importante?

\- Descuida, ya terminábamos.

El menor de los hermanos Son se preguntó qué tanto había logrado escuchar Videl, sabía que podía confiar en ella, era una mujer discreta, pero debía saberlo.

\- Videl, ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – preguntó serio.

\- Lo lamento, no quise hacerlo, escuché sólo lo último cuando me acerqué a la puerta, pero es fácil suponer de qué hablaban, sospechaba que el embarazo de Bra tenía algo que ver contigo y esto sólo me lo confirma, pero descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Goten.

\- Gracias, pero… nada – No tenía sentido corregirla.

\- Vamos, muero de ganas por probar lo que nos hiciste – rodeó a su esposa por la cintura y caminó con ella fuera de la habitación – Vamos, Goten.

La conversación con su hermano estuvo lejos de ser clarificadora, pero al menos no estaba en contra y lo había ayudado dándole la buena idea de hablar con Bulma y Trunks – Todo saldrá bien – se dio ánimo y salió siguiendo los pasos de su hermano y Videl.

* * *

AnneBrief7 y MaryGonzalez11: Hola! Gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me han motivado a darle un poco más de vueltas a algunas cosas que tenía en mente, veré que tal salen.

Milk, oh, Milk, nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, pero sí, la he hecho un pelin más densa de lo que realmente es ;D

Gracias por sus reviews :D en este cap. no hay mucho del príncipe, pero ya viene, veremos que tal se dan las cosas.

Espero les guste y sigan leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron unos días y las cosas en la corporación parecieron no mejorar, su padre seguía distante, desde su regreso se había enfocado totalmente en su entrenamiento, sólo aparecía para comer y notó que prefería hacerlo cuando presentía que nadie estaría cerca, o al menos ella, la estaba evitando.

Ya que su padre se había vuelto inaccesible sabía que debía encontrar otra forma de llegar a él, pensó en su madre. Habían conversado bastante durante esos días, pero aún no se atrevía a decirle lo de Goten, seguía pensando que el primero en saberlo debía ser él. Al menos si pudiera decirle a su madre que querían estar juntos ya habría avanzado algo y quizás así lo otro saldría fácil. Se propuso que ese día le diría a su madre de su relación con Goten.

Encontró a su madre sentada en una de las terrazas, lucía agotada, la había visto trabajando incansablemente durante todo el día en unos nuevos prototipos para la Corporación, pensó que podría obtener toda su atención ahora que había decidido salir del laboratorio.

\- Mamá…

Bulma se volteó para ver a su hija, le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Hola cariño, ven, acompáñame, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

\- No, estoy bien. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Levantó su vaso y bebió de él – ¿Te decidiste a contármelo todo? – habló sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Cómo que "algo así"? Creo que me merezco algo de honestidad ¿no crees? He sido lo suficientemente paciente para esperar este momento, así que ahora me lo dirás todo y no te guardarás detalles ¿Está bien? – No estaba molesta, pero sabía que debía ser firme con ella, de otra forma seguiría comportándose como una chiquilla. Tenía que dejarle claro que ella era alguien en quien _debía_ confiar.

\- Te mueres de ganas por saber todo ¿cierto? – La miró divertida, su madre tratando de sonar dura era un verdadero espectáculo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me tienes expectante – No logró seguir ocultando su emoción.

\- Bien, no hay forma suave de decir esto, así que… estoy enamorada de Goten y deseamos estar juntos.

Bulma se levantó abruptamente de su asiento botando todo a su paso y asustando a su hija.

\- ¡Mamá! – se levantó y comenzó a recoger el desastre que había quedado sobre la mesa.

\- Eso...

\- Mamá, no te enfades, sé que es difícil de procesar, pero… - fue interrumpida por un grito emocionado.

\- ¡Es fantástico!

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió sus ojos con asombro.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que me digas algo así, ya era tiempo de que te dejaras de tonterías y asumieras lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes dos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo mamá?

\- Lo obvio, ¿acaso no recuerdas cómo suspirabas por él cuando eras pequeña? Pues yo sí, y la forma en que él siempre te protegió, y se preocupó por ti, es un hombre tan dulce, siempre anhelé que terminaran juntos. Son esos amores de cuentos que te hacen suspirar.

\- Mamá, qué cursi.

\- Cuéntame más, si me estás diciendo esto es porque hay algo más. ¿Es él, cierto?

Miró a su madre dudando sobre lo que preguntaba.

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

\- ¡Lo sabía! Cuando los escuché hablando supe que había algo más ocurriendo ahí – estaba muy emocionada por la noticia – Lo ocultaste muy bien, pero a mí no me engañabas señorita, vi algo conocido en tus ojos cuando hablabas con él, esa mirada que tienes cuando estás con él es la misma que veo en tu padre cuando estamos juntos.

\- Mamá, no te adelantes. No te he dicho nada aún.

\- No necesito que digas mucho, estás nerviosa por el tema, para mí es obvia tu respuesta.

\- Veo que sólo quieres hablar tú.

\- Lo siento, es que es tan lindo todo.

\- No mamá, no lo es. Al menos no todo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Muchos, uno de ellos es que él no lo sabe

\- ¿Qué es lo que no sabe, Bra? Pero si él te ha visto.

\- No eso, eso es más que obvio, salta a la vista, mamá.

\- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que no tiene idea de que es el padre de tu hijo? Pero Bra, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si ustedes tenían una relación cómo no va a saberlo.

\- Esa es la parte complicada, no teníamos precisamente una relación, al menos no como lo que debes estar pensando.

\- ¿Fue un desliz?

\- No, ¿Cómo te lo explico? Estuvimos un tiempo… acostándonos, sólo era eso, ocurrieron algunas cosas y decidimos cortar todo nexo, luego me fui y mientras estaba lejos descubrí que estaba embarazada. El día que regresé discutimos, me enojé mucho con él y cometí un error enorme, es que todo el tiempo me había dicho que no quería ser padre o casarse y yo sí, incluso ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual decidí que no podíamos estar juntos, aunque él me había confesado que hacía un tiempo me amaba. Me daba miedo que, al enterarse de que esperaba un niño, se alejara de nosotros, por eso preferí no decírselo hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar calmadamente con él, pero todo se dio muy rápido.

\- Bra, ¿Cuál fue tu error?

\- Le dije que él no era el padre. Inventé un romance fugaz con un desconocido y lo arruiné todo, luego cuando quise decirle la verdad no me dejó hablar, estaba muy ocupado declarándome su amor incondicional y… diciéndome que quería estar conmigo aún si estaba esperando el hijo de otro.

\- Oh, hija, en qué aprieto te has metido. En parte te entiendo, pasé por una situación similar con tu padre cuando me enteré de que estaba esperando a tu hermano, él no estaba dispuesto a tener descendencia, ni siquiera planeaba vivir más tiempo en la Tierra, fue un desastre cuando lo supo, así que comprendo tu miedo, yo también lo sentí alguna vez. La diferencia, y gran diferencia aquí, es que entre nosotros nunca hubo mentiras y que me niego a creer que Goten reaccionaría de la misma manera que tu padre, son demasiado distintos.

\- Mamá, no sabía eso.

\- Y no tenías porqué saberlo, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás y todo está perdonado, el hombre que es tu padre ahora dista mucho del que una vez llegó a la Tierra con intenciones de destruirla.

\- Entonces, entiendes qué me llevó a ocultarlo.

\- Que lo entienda no quiere decir que lo apruebe, debes decirle.

\- Lo haré. Pero mamá, hay algo más que me preocupa.

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- Sí, temo lo que pueda hacer cuando se entere.

\- Él sospecha de ustedes.

\- ¿En serio? Y cómo es que no ha hecho algo.

\- Porque para eso tienes una madre muy astuta. Me he encargado de acallar sus dudas, aunque realmente pensaba en ese entonces que eran sólo ideas suyas, veo que a ese hombre nada se le escapa.

\- ¿Crees que acepte lo mío con Goten?

\- Creo que no le quedará más opción que hacerlo, no digo que será fácil, ni que lo haga de buena gana, pero ustedes ya han unido sus vidas con ese niño y eso es algo que tu padre no podrá deshacer.

\- Mamá, ¿no estás enojada conmigo?

\- No cariño, no podría enojarme contigo por esto, no me gusta el hecho de que no hayas confiado en mí, pero me deja tranquila que ahora lo hagas.

\- Así que… no tenías una relación formal con papá ¿eh? – sonrió pícara.

\- ¡Hey!, no eres quién para juzgarme, tu estuviste haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¡Mamá! – ambas rieron, era sorprendente como en algunas familias ciertas historias se repetían.

\- Me gusta verte sonreír, todo estará bien hija, ya verás como pronto todo será mejor y podremos compartir todos como una gran familia.

\- Eso me encantaría.

* * *

La mañana de Goten había pasado muy rápido, desde que puso un pie en la Corporación fue bombardeado con reuniones y documentos que necesitaban su atención. A mediados de la tarde por fin pudo encerrarse en su despacho y reclamar algo de paz, pensó en la conversación que había tenido hace unos días con su hermano, no se había dado el tiempo para hacer las cosas que él le había sugerido, a Bra la esperaría, pero a Trunks él debía buscarlo y decirle la verdad para así tratar de resolver el problema de Vegeta juntos. Se le ocurrió que un buen momento era ese, encontrarse con Trunks en su oficina le daría la oportunidad de hablar sin que lo golpeara, sabía muy bien que su amigo jamás permitiría que sus trabajadores lo vieran alterado.

Se dirigió al piso en que se encontraba la oficina de su amigo, el edificio principal de la Corporación era enorme, durante sus primeros días ahí se había perdido en más de una ocasión, hoy lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Siempre le pareció fabulosa la vista que le regalaba ese edificio, los pisos superiores poseían unos amplios ventanales que reemplazaban las aburridas paredes, mirar la ciudad desde esa altura le daba una sensación de libertad y calma que sólo sentía al volar.

La secretaria de Trunks lo recibió con una sonrisa y un cordial saludo y le advirtió que se encontraba ocupado, poco le importó, pasó de ella guiñándole un ojo y abrió la puerta sin hacer caso a la agitación de sus brazos en reclamo.

Dentro del despacho encontró a un Trunks que caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oído.

\- No, no es eso lo que solicitamos y me aseguraste que todo estaría listo antes del martes, es jueves y aún no tengo noticias de tu gente – escuchó atento lo que respondía la persona del otro lado de la línea – claro que comprendo que es un gran pedido y requiere tiempo, pero entonces no deberías comprometer tu palabra en algo que no podrás cumplir, sabes que esto puede significar el fin de nuestro trato. No se diga más, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo hazlo. Adiós.

Cortó la llamada y vio que su amigo estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con los pies sobre este.

\- ¿Jugando al malo, jefe?

\- Claro que no, pero ciertas personas a veces necesitan un empujón, sinceramente, en ocasiones no logro entender como esta empresa creció hasta ser lo que es haciendo tratos con tanto incompetente. Estaba resolviendo un capricho de mamá, está decidida a mejorar el sistema de las cápsulas hoi-poi aumentando al triple su capacidad y necesita unos suministros de forma urgente.

\- Ya veo, entonces supongo que no es un mal momento para que hablemos.

\- Claro, ¿tienes algo específico en mente?

\- Hablé con Bra.

\- ¿Ya y?

\- Creo que puedes comenzar a decirme cuñado.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ti – Abrazó a su amigo – esto hay que celebrarlo, sabía que no te acobardarías.

\- Hay algo más, ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de lo que sentía por ella y que me preguntaste si había algo entre los dos?

\- Sí, me dijiste que sólo eran amigos.

\- Pues… fue una pequeña mentira, tu hermana y yo tuvimos algo antes.

\- ¿Fueron novios?

\- No precisamente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa Goten? Habla claro – el príncipe comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su amigo.

\- Antes de que se fuera ya llevábamos casi un año... juntos, sin compromisos… si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

\- ¡Diablos, Goten!

\- Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero acordamos que sería un secreto entre ambos, además no es como si fuera algo que puedas decirle fácilmente al hermano de alguien.

\- ¿Cómo consiguieron ocultarlo tanto tiempo?

\- No fue fácil, pero siempre encontramos la manera de vernos sin levantar sospechas. Te pido disculpas por ocultártelo, pero no podía traicionarla a ella, lamento haber traicionado tu confianza en cambio.

\- Dime Goten, ¿Cuántas veces luchamos juntos, lado a lado, como uno solo? ¿Cuántas veces estuvimos a punto de morir en esas batallas? ¿Quién ha sido tu único y mejor amigo por años? Me ofende que hayas decidido no confiar en mí, nosotros nos lo decimos todo. No te guardo secretos, esperaría que tu hicieras lo mismo conmigo.

\- Lo siento, pero era eso o traicionar a tu hermana.

\- Nuestra amistad importa, que eso te quede claro, si no estuviera tan feliz por la noticia que me diste te habría partido la cara.

\- Sabía que entenderías – le dijo con una sonrisa – supongo que eres uno menos en la lista de personas que me querrán muerto – soltó una carcajada al decirlo.

\- No estés tan seguro de eso, idiota. Siempre puedo pensar que te aprovechaste de mi hermanita – le devolvió una media sonrisa al estilo de Vegeta – aunque conociéndote debo suponer que, si alguien de aprovechó del otro, fue Bra de ti.

\- Hey, aquí nadie se aprovechó – respondió molesto.

\- Ya, era una broma – ahora Trunks soltó una carcajada.

\- Vas a tener que ayudarme Trunks.

\- ¿Con qué? – Preguntó curioso.

\- Con tu padre. Sabes que no se tomará bien el que esté con Bra.

\- No, no lo hará, pero debes considerar lo siguiente, tú eres la persona con la que ella quiere estar y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no lo deja hasta conseguirlo, es obstinada, podrías valerte de eso, si te parece bien que una chica te defienda – se burló de su amigo.

\- Hey, te estoy hablando en serio.

\- Ajajaja, está bien, pero me resulta divertido que le temas tanto a mi padre.

\- ¿Acaso tú no estarías igual en mi lugar?

\- Es un alivio no ser tú – empujó su hombro con el puño.

\- Pensé que serías de más ayuda.

\- Claro que lo seré, si intenta matarte podríamos fusionarnos y gracias a mí no lo hará.

\- A veces no sé por qué seguimos siendo amigos – se hundió en la silla que lo sostenía y volteó los ojos.

\- Vamos, deja todo lo que tienes el resto de la tarde.

\- ¿Caprichos del jefe?

\- Te dije que celebraríamos, ¿no? – llamó a su secretaria por el intercomunicador – Cancela todo lo que tenga en la tarde… y mañana, cámbialo para el lunes. Nada es tan urgente. Ah y también encárgate de cancelar lo de Son Goten. Gracias – se sacó la corbata y soltó algunos botones de su camisa.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Nos tomaremos lo que queda de semana, hoy iremos a beber algo como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Fue en la noche cuando por fin lo encontró sentado en la una de las cúpulas de la Corporación, vio que era su oportunidad, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando estaba allí era para pensar y relajarse, tendría una actitud serena que le permitiría hablarle y recibir respuestas.

Voló para llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Hump – su única respuesta.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - era innecesario preguntarlo, si no quisiera que estuviera ahí se habría ido apenas sentirla.

\- Ya estás acá, ¿qué deseas?

\- Hablar – estaba nerviosa, pero aprovecharía al máximo la oportunidad, pues sabía que quizás sería la única que tendría dada la actitud que había mostrado su padre durante toda la semana – Sé que te decepcioné, lo lamento, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice para dañarte, las cosas se salieron de control en mi vida, pero ahora estoy tratando de ponerlas en orden, y sé que lo lograré, sólo espero poder contar con tu perdón y que nos aceptes, nada me haría más feliz que eso.

\- No me has decepcionado y no hay nada que perdonar.

\- ¿No? Pero tu reacción… no me mientas, lo vi en tus ojos el día que regresé.

\- ¿Te parezco alguien que miente? – comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado.

\- No

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Eso es todo lo que me querías decir? – hizo ademán de irse.

\- No te vayas – se aferró a su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro – Quiero saber qué piensas, papi.

Le parecía bien que, por alguna vez, alguien le pidiera su opinión en esa maldita casa, todos parecían hacer y deshacer a su antojo sin siquiera interesarse por lo que a él le pareciera.

\- Cuando naciste me prometí a mí mismo que nada te dañaría mientras estuviera vivo, tu seguridad y felicidad estarían siempre primero, pero ahora veo que he fallado en todos mis intentos por ser algo mejor para ti… no noté que te estaba sobreprotegiendo y que eso te terminaría alejando o que me temerías.

Se separó un poco de su padre para poder ver su rostro, lucía triste como pocas veces lo había visto, no era un hombre que expresara emociones – no te temo, eres la única persona que jamás me dañaría, no has fallado conmigo, yo te fallé a ti papi.

\- Aun así, te escondiste, temías lo que pudiera pensar de ti y de lo que habías hecho y sobre todo temes qué pueda hacer con ese humano que se atrevió a tocarte, ¿por qué si no querrías ocultar información sobre ese insecto? Nunca terminaré de entender a los humanos, a veces detesto que haya tanto de ellos en ustedes. Si fueran más como los de mi raza todo sería más sencillo.

Silencio, haberse dejado llevar por su sangre la había metido en este problema, su sangre guerrera la envolvió en un juego de pasión desenfrenada con un par que su padre consideraría nada digno por ser el hijo de un clase baja y su más connotado rival, sin embargo, el único capaz de estar a su altura en ese planeta.

\- Las cosas no son como piensas, papá, no te puedo decir toda la verdad aun, pero sí quiero que sepas que nada de esto es tu culpa, no has hecho nada mal para mí, soy yo la que ha tomado las decisiones equivocadas sin cuidado alguno y yo misma lo solucionaré. Sólo espero no terminar decepcionándote más en el camino y que aceptes a este niño como uno más de tu familia, aunque si no lo haces encontraré la manera de hacerte ceder, después de todo será parte de la realeza de nuestra raza y alguien debe darle un entrenamiento adecuado – dijo con una media sonrisa, cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

\- ¡Hump! Obstinada como tu madre – Vegeta la abrazó y la cargó contra su cuerpo, las demostraciones de afecto no eran su fuerte, pero esa chica lo había cambiado, era su debilidad, y su felicidad siempre estaría primero – No deberías estar despierta a esta hora, menos acá, debes descansar.

\- Todos me hacen descansar, estoy embarazada, no enferma – dijo con fingido enojo – pero está bien, me iré – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente antes de partir.

\- Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que decírmelo, ¿cierto? Pretendes que acepte tu silencio, cuando en realidad no estás en posición de exigir nada. También dejarás de verte con ese idiota, he notado que pasa demasiado tiempo cerca de ti, no me agrada.

Se volteó al escuchar a su padre y le sonrió – Lo sé, todo a su tiempo – ignoró la parte del "idiota", sabía que se refería a Goten, realmente su madre tenía razón, a él no se le pasaba nada – Buenas noches.


	5. Chapter 5

_Advertencia - Este capítulo contiene Lemon_

* * *

El último recuerdo que tenía de la noche era el de Trunks lanzándolo sin cuidado al sofá, tendría que esforzarse un poco más si deseaba saber cómo diablos había terminado en el piso de su habitación, la cama estaba intacta. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, menos la camisa y los zapatos, que estaban descuidadamente tirados cerca de la puerta, supuso que eso había sido lo único que logró hacer antes de alcanzar la inconciencia. Su cuerpo estaba siendo devorado por una bendita resaca que lo tenía de mal humor, recordaba haberse ido de copas con su amigo, pero no el momento en que todo se salió de control. Soltó una ligera carcajada al imaginar cómo estaría su amigo en ese momento. Aún algo mareado se paró para dirigirse al baño, en el espejo pudo ver lo que identificó como restos de sangre seca que en algún momento debió brotar del corte que tenía sobre su ojo izquierdo el cual ya casi estaba cerrado. Se sacó el resto de la ropa para revisar otras partes de su cuerpo, encontró un par de moretones, pero nada de cuidado, sabía muy bien quien era el responsable del daño recibido, esperaba que él estuviera peor. Siempre que bebían de más terminaban midiendo su poder en una zona alejada de la ciudad, era como si el alcohol en sus cuerpos dejara salir el deseo por la lucha. Recordó que por ese motivo habían dejado de hacerlo con tanta frecuencia.

Tomó una ducha que terminó de despertarlo y se dispuso a comenzar el día, o más bien la tarde, el reloj ya marcaba las dos. Era un alivio no tener que trabajar ese día gracias a la gestión de Trunks, en momentos como ese era una verdadera ventaja ser el mejor amigo y compañero de juergas del presidente de la Corporación.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Trunks, lo encontró sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las piernas, sonrió al notar que lucía peor que él, pensó que debió haber sido el ganador de la batalla.

\- Vaya príncipe, no esperaba encontrarlo en este estado – se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado – córrete, ensucias todo.

El príncipe no se movió - Eres un idiota – levantó la cabeza y se recostó en el sofá con los brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

\- Parece toda una costumbre familiar el llamarme idiota – volteó los ojos - ¿Qué haces acá? Según recuerdo vives con Marron.

\- Ni loco me aparezco así por casa, además debía asegurarme de que vivías.

\- Claro, mejor la preocupas no apareciendo.

\- Ya le avisé que estaba acá, gracias por preocuparte por mi relación – le dijo riendo.

\- ¿Cuál fue el motivo esta vez?

\- ¿De qué? ¿Nuestra pelea? Querías demostrar que puedes hacer frente a mi padre y bueno… era pelear contigo o dejar que murieras en el mismo instante en que lo despertaras con el escándalo que armaste.

\- ¡¿Qué escándalo?! – preguntó exaltado.

\- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? Vaya que te pegó pesado esta vez. Te dio un ataque de estupidez y fuiste a la Corporación, no me quedó más que seguirte, una vez allá comenzaste a gritar, ha sido toda una suerte que nadie te escuchara antes de lograr sacarte de ahí. Terminamos donde siempre luchando un poco.

No daba crédito a las palabras del pelilila, al parecer ambos hermanos tenían razón cuando lo llamaban idiota, estaba dispuesto a hacerse matar.

\- Y yo que pensaba que había sido una noche tranquila – dijo divertido – siempre me estás llevando por malos caminos, comienzo a pensar que tu amistad es muy perjudicial para mi salud.

\- Ajaja, no tanto como la tuya, podrá ser mi padre, pero si nos hubiera atrapado ninguno de los dos habría salido bien de ahí.

Ambos rieron fuerte con el último comentario de Trunks.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, pero antes me pasarás ropa, no puedo llegar así y preocuparla de más – era cierto, su ropa estaba rota y ensangrentada, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que Marron lo recibiera con un regaño por ser un crío.

\- Aprovecha de ducharte por favor, apestas – otra carcajada.

El Pelilila sólo lo ignoró y apresuró sus pasos hacia la habitación de Goten, pero ciertamente tomaría el consejo.

* * *

Bra pasó la mañana acompañando a su madre en el laboratorio, aunque durante toda su vida la había visto trabajar en cientos de proyectos y obtener asombrosos resultados, no dejaba de admirar su inteligencia y determinación, era la única mujer que conocía capaz de darle solución a cuanta situación difícil se pusiera por delante, tenía un carácter complicado, pero lo complementaba muy bien con su natural encanto, era muy querida por todos quienes la rodeaban, de eso no había dudas.

\- Hija – Bulma la sacó de sus pensamientos – estás muy callada, ¿pasa algo?

\- Nada – esbozó una sonrisa – sólo pensaba en lo fantástica que eres – abrazó a su madre y le dio un cariñoso beso en mejilla.

Bulma correspondió su abrazo – Ustedes me han hecho ser lo que soy.

\- Logré hablar con papá.

\- Lo supuse, está de mejor ánimo y ha vuelto a hablar. Esta mañana incluso creí verlo sonreír.

\- Después de todo papá es un hombre bastante simple.

\- Eso lo dices tú que siempre la has tenido fácil con él.

\- Vamos, contigo es igual.

\- A fuerza de años, hija, de años.

Por respeto a su padre no le detalló la conversación que tuvieron, pero Bulma se alegró de saber que las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos.

\- Pretendo ver a Goten hoy, creo que me he tomado el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que le diré.

\- Es bueno saberlo, espero que todo salga bien, verás que no será tan terrible, te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que le digas la verdad.

\- Supongo. De todas formas, me siento preparada para lo que tenga que decir, sé que no será nada agradable, pero estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

\- Confiemos en que su enojo pasará y más temprano que tarde podrán ser una familia como corresponde. Goten es un muchacho amable y rivaliza con su padre en lo relajado que es, no lo imagino reaccionando mal, menos contigo, quizás tengas que darle algo de tiempo para que ordene sus pensamientos.

El teléfono de Bra comenzó a sonar, rápidamente Bulma se lo acercó, no sin antes mirar quien llamaba – ¡Vaya! Este chico sí que sabe ser oportuno, anda contesta – le pasó el teléfono a su hija quien lo recibió y contestó.

\- Hola, Goten

- _Comenzaba a pensar que me habías olvidado._

\- Eso jamás, no seas tan sentido, Son.

\- _Me alegra oírlo, ¿Qué tal ha ido la semana? ¿Pudiste solucionar algo?_

\- Si con eso te refieres a mi padre, pues sí, he conseguido hablar con él y todo está bien.

\- ¿ _Le has dicho de lo nuestro? –_ Tenía toda la fe de que no tendría que ser él quien se lo dijera.

\- Claro que no, sólo hemos discutido lo de mi embarazo. Una cosa a la vez, Goten.

\- _Ah, supongo que por eso sigo vivo, ajaja._

\- Goten, estaba pensando en ir a visitarte hoy, ¿puedo?

\- ¡ _Y me lo preguntas! Muero de ganas por verte, pásate por acá apenas puedas, Bra._

\- ¿Cualquier hora? ¿No se supone que estás en la Corporación? Es viernes.

 _\- Ha sido Trunks, me ha convencido de ser irresponsable por un día. Podríamos aprovechar que estoy siendo un haragán._

 _-_ Ya imagino qué habrán hecho ustedes dos, está bien, iré en cuanto termine de ayudar a mamá.

\- _Princesa, procura traer tus cosas, hoy te quedas conmigo, además te tengo una sorpresa._

\- Goten, no creo que pueda quedarme, ¿Qué hay de mi padre?

\- Vamos, la vida es hoy, yo me encargo de cubrirte con tu padre, ve a verlo y quédate todo el fin de semana si es necesario – se metió Bulma quien había estado atenta a la conversación.

\- Mamá, qué entrometida, pero gracias.

\- _¿Está tu madre contigo?_

\- Sí, estamos pasando un tiempo de madre e hija.

\- _Por lo que escuché sabe que hablas conmigo ¿eh?_

 _-_ Lo sabe todo, le parece bien.

\- _¡Genial! Me acabas de ahorrar una conversación. Tu hermano también está al tanto de todo. Dos de tres, es un buen número._

 _-_ No esperaba menos de él. Entonces nos vemos hoy.

\- _Es una cita. Te extraño, hermosa. Hasta pronto._

 _-_ Yo también, hasta pronto Goten – Puso fin a la llamada.

Bulma la miraba con una actitud burlona, no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio que la cara de su hija se teñía de color rojo.

\- Así que… Son Goten, ¿eh?

\- Ay mamá, si vas a ponerte como una niña cada vez que suena su nombre procuraré no hablarte más de él.

\- Ya, qué cascarrabias, mejor ve a arreglarte, no querrás demorar más su encuentro. De tu padre olvídate, lo mantendré ocupado.

\- No me des detalles, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Gracias – Se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar el laboratorio.

\- Bra, que no se te olvide decirle.

Volteó para ver a su madre – sí, de hoy no pasa, te quiero.

* * *

Estaba ansioso por tenerla cerca, la semana había pasado rápido, pero con cada día aumentaban sus ganas de verla, había sido muy paciente.

Esperaba que recibiera bien su sorpresa, en sus ratos libres había desocupado la habitación extra que tenía en su departamento, su objetivo era invitarla a vivir con él, le parecía lo correcto y para eso debía demostrarle que su hijo era tan bienvenido como ella allí. Acomodó las últimas cosas que ya no utilizaría en contenedores encapsulables, activó el dispositivo para comprimirlos y guardó la cápsula en su bolsillo. Se paró en la puerta de la habitación y dio un último vistazo a su trabajo, sonrió satisfecho. En el centro de la habitación había colocado una cuna de madera, la cual tenía un gran lazo azul – Todo listo – se dijo antes de abandonar la estancia y cerrar la puerta.

Pasó bastante tiempo desde la llamada hasta que Bra llegara al departamento, comenzaba a preocuparle que los días viernes fueran un día de malos acontecimientos en su relación, se dijo que debía dejar atrás las cosas malas, nada le arruinaría el momento que pretendía pasar con la chica, todo iba saliendo de maravilla entre ellos desde el día en que volvieron a verse, decidió que se _ocuparía_ de las cosas en medida de que fueran surgiendo, situaciones como… Vegeta enterándose, el inminente infarto de su madre o la aparición del cretino que reclamaría la paternidad del hijo de Bra… no, de _su_ hijo, debía comenzar a llamarlo así… ya resolvería cualquier cosa a su debido momento, estaba decidido a que nada le robaría su nueva felicidad.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró dándole la espalda al recibidor, segundos después pudo sentir el cálido y ansioso abrazo de Goten, le pareció soñado.

\- Por fin llegas – la giró y besó la base de su cuello, continuó haciéndose camino por la clavícula de la chica hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. La apretó más contra su cuerpo, para luego soltarla y mirarla.

\- Mmm, ¿ansioso? – respondió coqueta a sus atenciones.

\- Emocionado de verte – la jaló del brazo y la condujo hacia su cuarto, en el camino paró un par de veces para besarla y sonreírle, se sentía como un adolescente.

\- Goten, tenemos que hablar – trató de sonar seria, pero tener al saiyajin acariciando diestramente cada zona expuesta de su cuerpo la hacía sentir perdida.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser después de lo que tengo pensado hacerte? – poco a poco comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido – viniste vestida para matar, y yo estoy listo para morir contigo encima.

Se dejó convencer por el pelinegro, la verdad era que lo deseaba tanto o más que él, "cuatro meses" sonaba a mucho tiempo comparándolo con la frecuencia a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Decidida alejó sus manos del vestido y con mucha delicadeza y coquetería fue ella misma la que se deshizo de la prenda.

Se quedó boquiabierto contemplando la perfecta silueta que tenía en frente, sus pechos más llenos, caderas más anchas, pero perfectas, su mirada… sus ojos eran el océano en el cual quería perderse, en ese momento la marea era para expertos y él, con ella, lo era.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche o harás algo? – inclinó su cabeza divertida.

\- A sus órdenes su alteza – se acercó para tomarla en brazos y dejarla en la cama.

Lo próximo que sintió fue la lengua de Goten explorando su boca, se dejó llevar totalmente por el placer que le producía el roce sus manos contra su cuerpo.

Soltó su sostén, el cual cayó dejando libres sus crecidos pechos, se admiró nuevamente ante los cambios que estaba generando el embarazo en ella, se veía apetecible, creía conocer su cuerpo a la perfección, pero notó que tendría que memorizar algunas partes de nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo tomó uno de sus senos en un demandante, pero cuidadoso agarre, mientras con la lengua jugueteaba con el pezón del otro, logró sacar un gemido de la peliazul cuando lo mordió, volvió a su boca y Bra trató de sacarle la polera, tenía la necesidad de sentir su cálida piel rozando la suya, además le parecía injusto que él la tuviera casi totalmente desnuda y él aun conservara toda su ropa. Logró removerla y rápidamente el pelinegro retomó sus atenciones siendo alentado por la sonrisa y la mirada lasciva de Bra. Como si eso fuera una invitación a más, Goten retomó el camino de besos y mordiscos desde su pecho, bajó por su vientre y lo besó con cariño sin detenerse mucho ahí, al llegar a su zona pélvica se detuvo y jugó un poco con su lengua haciendo un camino entre una cresta y otra. Mordió y tiró suavemente de las bragas que eran lo último cubriendo el perfecto cuerpo de la peliazul. Consiguió otro gemido, seguido de un suspiro. Dejó de lado las bragas y le dio una pequeña mordida a la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, con una mano separó un poco más sus piernas y luego por encima de la delgada prenda comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo como rápidamente sus dedos eran humedecidos en señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, en un rápido movimiento levantó sus caderas y removió totalmente la pequeña prenda. Con el camino libre se posicionó entre sus piernas, alzó la vista para verla con las mejillas enrojecidas, mirándolo atenta – relájate – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa segura, la vio cerrar los ojos y dejar la cabeza caer sobre la almohada.

Comenzó su tarea con suavidad, el cuerpo de Bra se estremecía con cada roce, la pudo ver y sentir arquear la espalda, aceleró el ritmo sólo para tener más respuestas corporales de parte de la chica, sintió sus dedos entrelazarse por su cabello y empujar su cabeza mientras gemía en deleite. Demandaba más atención, con gentilidad deslizó su lengua a una velocidad tortuosa, mientras con sus dedos la exploraba, le costaba mantener su respiración calmada, él la estaba enloqueciendo, paró abruptamente cuando sintió que su cuerpo se tensó y buscó su mirada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó preocupado.

Sus preguntas la distrajeron – No, continúa, por favor – sonó como una súplica.

Continuó entregándole el placer de hacerla suya con su boca, con pequeños toques de su lengua hacía que sus piernas quisiesen cerrarse involuntariamente. En el preciso momento que sintió llegar su liberación, paró. La miró con satisfacción por el logro, limpió su boca y se alejó un poco para dejarla recomponerse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- De maravilla

Se inclinó sobre ella buscando su boca, teniendo el cuidado suficiente de no cargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su vientre, ambos se unieron en un necesitado beso.

Se aferró a su cuello profundizando el beso, había tanto deseo en ellos que sentían que los cuerpos sobraban, bajó lentamente sus manos recorriendo su espalda, lo que causó un estremecimiento en el pelinegro, con rapidez llegó a su pantalón, se deshizo del cinturón con gran habilidad y abrió su pantalón, él tomó sus manos apartándolas de su cuerpo.

\- No te apures, aún no termino contigo – la sentó en la cama, en cuanto tuvo sus suaves y redondos pechos frente a él los tomó con ambas manos mientras le daba una mirada lasciva y los masajeaba, sabía que estaba ansiosa, pero no apuraría las cosas, quería disfrutarla al máximo y que ella disfrutara también, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos así, la espera debía valerlo.

Volvió a besarla con toda su pasión contenida de los últimos cuatro meses, mientras con una mano jugaba con su entrepierna, lentamente introdujo un par de dedos en ella, sintió su cuerpo temblar. Gimió contra su boca, Goten sólo pudo sonreír.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Es muy cruel de tu parte jugar así conmigo.

\- Qué impaciente te has vuelto.

Goten siguió sonriendo mientras con un rápido movimiento cambió de posición dejándola sentada sobre él, volvió a mirarla sintiendo admiración por sus perfectas curvas acentuadas por su estado – eres divina, no me cansaré nunca de decírtelo.

Le permitió tocar su pecho desnudo, sus suaves manos bajaron por su perfecto abdomen, esculpido a causa del entrenamiento al que había sido sometido desde su más tierna edad, para volver a posicionarse sobre su pantalón, esta vez la dejaría seguir.

Levantando sus caderas para liberarlo, comenzó a bajar una de las prendas que la separaba de su deseo, pudo sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo, mezclarse con el suyo, se frotó contra su bóxer sintiendo su hombría comenzar a alzarse.

Impaciente, esta vez él alzó sus caderas para remover el trozo de tela liberando su completa erección. La quería sobre él, la dejaría dominar la situación por el momento, de buena gana aceptó el seguro agarre de las manos de la peliazul, comenzó a acariciarlo al principio con lentitud, luego rápido para estimularlo más, la vio bajar confiadamente para colocarse a su altura y así poder lamerlo desde la base con cuidada atención. Con una lentitud que consiguió desesperarlo su boca capturó su virilidad completamente, moviéndose a ritmo pausado de arriba abajo, sin demasiada fuerza. Comenzó a recorrer toda su extensión con su mano y su boca al mismo tiempo, cuando su mano bajaba su boca le seguía y viceversa. Después de unos minutos en que el moreno no dejaba de jadear la peliazul alzó la vista sin parar su labor, encontrando su brillante mirada que la invitó a aumentar la presión ejercida, se separó de él para sonreírle coqueta, y luego volver a tomarlo con más ganas.

Respiraba con fuerza, agitado por la atención recibida, acercó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, como un mimo, con total agradecimiento por el momento que le regalaba, el sólo mirarla lo excitaba más, se sentía llegar al borde, se perdía en sus caricias. El placer que le proporcionaba lo hacía sentir que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Sintió el cuidadoso roce de sus dientes sobre si, ese fue el punto de no retorno, gruño al sentirse liberado, pero todo estaba lejos de acabar.

Con premura la volvió a sentar sobre él, colocando sus piernas al lado de sus propias caderas, frotándola contra su cuerpo, se inclinó un poco para alcanzar su cuello y morderlo con vehemencia, mientras con sus manos se aferraba fuertemente a sus caderas comenzando a mecerla – te necesito, te deseo, te amo – le dijo en un susurro al oído.

\- Ámame, Son. Hazme el amor.

\- Hasta el fin de mis días – invadió su intimidad dejándose llevar por el momento.

Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar al mismo ritmo, invocando el recuerdo de las tantas veces compartidas, sintió las fieras uñas de la princesa enterrarse en su espalda, con lo que consiguió que aumentara la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Tembló su cuerpo y temblaron sus labios, previo a la mención de su nombre mientras el comienzo de su climax se abría paso, arqueó la espalda y se dejó caer sobre la cama recibiendo una última embestida que la llevó a la gloria. Él la siguió prontamente.

Repitieron el acto un par de veces más hasta estar exhaustos, realmente se necesitaban y habían procurado hacérselo saber al otro entregándose con total soltura. Una vez satisfechos se quedaron abrazados en la cama diciéndose cuánto se amaban.

Le entregó una polera a la peliazul, se colocó un pantalón para escapar del frío de la noche y volvió a acompañarla en la cama.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Claro, feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

\- Bra…

Lo miró atenta esperando oír las palabras que vendrían después de la mención de su nombre.

\- Sé que ya te lo dije, pero quiero que sepas que esto, nosotros, para mí es serio, no me interesa que exista alguien más en el mundo dispuesto a reclamarte a ti y a tu hijo. Quiero que vivas conmigo, necesito saber que tú también lo deseas, que quieres tener una vida conmigo – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura.

\- Goten… - estaba conmovida por las palabras del joven Son, lo que le ofrecía lo deseaba con todo su ser, pero debía hablar y sabía que eso podía arruinarles el momento.

\- ¿No quieres? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

\- Claro que quiero, no es eso, es que… tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? Podemos dejarlo para mañana si quieres, hoy déjame consentirte.

\- No - dijo fuerte y segura – debe ser ahora… no sé si pueda pasar más tiempo aguantando esto, no puedo hacerlo más - se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa - ¡escúchame!

\- ¿Qué sucede? - se sorprendió por la exaltación de su voz.

\- Te mentí…

El joven Son detuvo sus caricias y la miró atento, eso era nuevo, ellos no se mentían, ¿cuál podría haber sido su mentira y por qué era tan importante que lo hablaran precisamente ahora?

\- Por favor, necesito que me perdones.

\- Dime qué es lo que tengo que perdonar y podremos hablar de eso.

Su semblante se tensó, preocupado.

\- La persona sobre la que te hablé, el padre de mi hijo…

\- ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Acaso lo amas y por eso no puedes estar conmigo? – la miró confuso y habló sin notar que la estaba interrumpiendo.

\- Sí – vio la mirada de Goten apagarse con su afirmación

\- Entonces no tengo nada que perdonarte, si eso es lo que sientes deberías hablar con él, tú debes hacer lo que es mejor para tu hijo, pero debiste decirlo antes de terminar acá - se había apresurado otra vez, Gohan tenía razón, no pensaba bien las cosas, se incorporó de la cama y trató de pararse, pero Bra lo detuvo.

\- Escúchame, Goten… Lo sé, por eso es que es tan importante que te lo diga todo, sólo no me interrumpas, por favor.

La última afirmación de la chica le había descompuesto el ánimo, pero se quedaría a escucharla, la verdad era que tampoco sabía qué más hacer.

\- El padre mi hijo, no es un desconocido, lo conoces muy bien, y te puedo decir que en todo este tiempo comprendí que no concibo mi vida sin él, me equivoqué al rechazarte y mucho más al mentirte, pero no me dejaste opción, al menos no la vi en ese momento, fuiste muy duro conmigo, y temí que nos rechazarías si sabías, por eso te pido que me perdones, y me entiendas, y que, por favor, no nos dejes, no me des la espalda, no a mí, no a tu hijo, Goten, es _tu_ hijo…

No cabía en sí de tanta sorpresa, de pronto todo comenzó a verse en cámara lenta, repasó todas sus conversaciones, las cosas que dijo de él, sí, porque todo ese tiempo había estado hablando de él, en clave… se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo, había dicho amarla y lo único que consiguió fue atemorizarla con sus propios miedos, le dijo tantas veces que jamás sería el padre de nadie, y ahora lo era, contra toda expectativa. Estaba anonadado. Pero tampoco podía entender que se lo ocultara, incluso luego de decirle que estaría con ella, aunque no fuera el padre, si ese no fue un buen momento para decir la verdad no se imaginaba cuál sí.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía mareado.

\- ¿Por qué creíste que era una buena opción ocultarme algo así, Bra?

\- Ya te lo expliqué, estaba asustada, aun lo estoy, temo que te vayas, fuiste muy categórico en cuanto al tema de la paternidad en tu vida y cuando te vi el primer día y hablamos fuiste tan desagradable, me sentí tan juzgada que la mentira sólo salió.

\- Esto es muy distinto, esto ya está hecho, ese niño es real, no es algo de lo cual quiera huir, ¿cómo no has podido pensar en eso? Me da lo mismo que hayas inventado a alguien, reconozco que estuvo muy mal, pero lo puedo dejar pasar, al menos te diste cuenta de que era incorrecto seguir haciéndolo y decidiste dejar de verme como un idiota.

\- Sólo pensé que…

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Que huiría? ¿Que me alejaría y los dejaría a su suerte? Ahora soy yo el que pregunta ¿Por quién me tomas, Bra? Creí que me conocías mejor, has estado omitiendo la verdad por meses, ¿Qué tipo de juego era? Siempre he tolerado que te comportes como una niña, hasta me parecía adorable, pero esto está muy lejos de serlo, casi la has cagado completamente, jamás te habría perdonado en la vida que me separaras de ese niño. ¿Qué pretendías? Ibas a dejarme ser el padrastro de mi propio hijo.

\- No sabía cómo reaccionarías, incluso dudaba de que me creyeras.

\- Ni siquiera lo intentaste, ahora te estoy creyendo ¿o no? Te ofrecí tener una vida contigo aún mientras cargaras el bebé de otro, el cual resultó ser mío.

\- Podemos tenerla, quisiera que tuviéramos esta oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y juntos.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, había tanto en su mente en ese momento – este debería ser uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida – rio para sí mismo – la mujer que amo, me ama, y tendré un hijo con ella – hizo una pausa para mirarla – es todo lo que alguna vez quise, lo que una vez tuve y me arrebataron, y tú, aun sabiendo lo que viví, intentaste quitármelo nuevamente, ahora me doy cuenta de que estuve siendo un idiota, te creí Bra, todos estos meses me sentí como la mierda por haberte dejado ir, y ahora que volviste pensé que podríamos resolver lo nuestro de una vez por todas, pero otra vez tenías tus propios planes.

\- Es muy fácil ser el valiente ahora ¿no? – le enfadaba que todo fueran recriminaciones para ella, sabía que había actuado mal, pero no era la única que lo había hecho – _ahora_ dices todo esto, hace unos meses no querías saber nada de este tipo de compromisos, ¿Qué ha cambiado, ah? Tú quisiste que las cosas fueran así

\- No, _tú_ tuviste la opción de volver inmediatamente, o al menos de decírmelo, yo habría estado ahí, nos habríamos ahorrado todo este drama innecesario. Creo que te lo he dejado claro con todo lo que he hecho ahora ¿o no?

\- No entiendes, Son.

\- Claro que no entiendo, y… ¡diablos! Pensaste en acabar con él. ¿Cómo pudiste Bra? No pensaste que podría haber querido tener una opinión en eso, ¿cierto? ¿Qué ibas a hacer luego? ¿Volver como si nada hubiera pasado, sepultando por siempre la verdad? Eres una niña insensata, Bra.

\- No me recrimines por eso, eso no ocurrió y ya te dije que me arrepiento enormemente de haberlo considerado siquiera.

\- Me ocultaste la verdad, me fallaste como amiga y me pasaste a llevar como padre – comenzaba a estar notoriamente enfadado – me dejaste ser el idiota que ponía su mundo a tus pies, a un engaño ¿me estabas probando? Si no te declaraba mi amor incondicional te ibas a callar por siempre, ¿es eso acaso? No puedo creer que estabas dispuesta a criar a un niño sola por semejante idiotez. Lo ibas a privar de tener una familia completa. ¿Quién iba a ser yo en su vida? El estúpido tío Goten, al que por años habría visto persiguiendo a su madre sin éxito, quizás hasta que llegara otro cretino al que engatusarías con tus artimañas.

\- Goten, te excedes – de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar sentidas lágrimas.

\- No me hables de excesos, Bra, creo que ahí eres la reina.

\- Goten, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, con enojarse no solucionaría nada, debían pensar bien en qué harían de ahora en adelante.

\- No lo sé, lo obvio me imagino, hablaré con mis padres, supongo que al menos esto es menos descabellado que hacerme cargo del hijo de otro. Luego, hablaremos con tu padre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Deja que yo lo haga sola.

\- No, no me apartarás más de las cosas importantes. No quiero seguir esta conversación, ya dijiste todo lo que tenía que saber.

\- Goten, pero y ¿qué haremos?

\- Tú no sé, yo me largo – fue todo lo duro que le permitió su amor por la chica, estaba dolido.

\- ¿Nos dejas?

\- No, te dejo a ti… por el momento, necesito procesar todo esto, en adelante quiero que me mantengas informado de todo lo que ocurra con mi hijo. No más mentiras ni omisiones. No tienes el derecho a negarme el acceso a la información

\- Goten, por favor, perdóname… no quise que las cosas fueran así.

\- Debiste pensar en eso cuando decidiste callar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que siento por ti?

\- Parecías decidida a obviarlo cuando elegiste ocultarme todo.

Se aferró a la espalda del pelinegro, no le permitiría irse así. Él se tensó más al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Bra?

\- Lo que ves, evito que te vayas.

Rápidamente se puso delante de él para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

\- Si alguien debe irse soy yo.

\- No, tú puedes quedarte, el departamento es tuyo, haz lo que te plazca, prefiero tener la certeza de que estás bien y que estás en un lugar donde puedo encontrarte. No vaya a ser que te den ganas de huir otros meses más – su resentimiento comenzó a hablar.

\- Goten…

\- Lo jodiste todo, Bra. Dejemos esta conversación hasta acá, no quiero seguir hablando, no tengo nada agradable que decir – Busco algo que ponerse, cogió una chaqueta y salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla – ¡Puto viernes!

* * *

Muchas gracias a a todos por sus reviews! Me motivan a continuar :)


	6. Chapter 6

Caminó un par de kilómetros sin un rumbo claro, tenía mucho en lo que pensar, la discusión que acababa de tener con la madre de _su_ hijo lo había dejado mal, no se explicaba por qué todo había llegado a ese punto, quería volver al departamento, volver a ella, pero estaba molesto y no quería descargarse con Bra, sabía que lo haría, se arrepintió de las cosas que dijo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Pensó que tampoco podía responsabilizarla totalmente de la situación, él hizo su parte siendo terco y cerrado, quizás el que inició todo fue él, pero ella fue la responsable de lo que vino después. Al menos ahora que tenía la certeza de que no había un tercero haciéndole sombra podría estar con ella, pero sentía rota la confianza, era un gran tema entre ellos, siempre confió en ella ciegamente y él nunca le dio motivos para desconfiar. No sabía qué hacer realmente, si correr a ella inmediatamente o esperar que su molestia disminuyera. Optó por lo segundo, ciertamente estaba dolido con la peliazul, pero no la dejaría sola, menos ahora que sabía que el niño era de ambos, sin embargo, temía que si la enfrentaba ahora sólo la dañaría.

Tenía deseos de hablar con alguien, dada la hora la única persona que lo recibiría sin alarmarse de sobremanera sería Trunks, además, probablemente sería el único a quien podría decirle con total honestidad lo que pasaba en su vida en ese momento. Emprendió el vuelo hacia el departamento de su amigo.

En pocos minutos estuvo de pie frente a la puerta del departamento donde sabía que encontraría a Trunks, golpeó lo más fuerte que el sentido común le dijo que era aceptable recordando la hora que era, esperando que fuese suficiente para atraer la atención de los moradores de ese piso. Deseó que quien le abriera fuese Trunks y no Marron, no se sentía con ganas de tener que explicarle, al menos no directamente, qué hacía allí.

Escuchó la voz de su amigo salir del comunicador instalado a un costado de la puerta, había olvidado por completo que podía haber tocado el timbre, seguramente en ese momento ya lo estaba viendo a través de la cámara.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? ¿Sabes siquiera qué hora es? – Paró sus preguntas cuando vio su cara en la pantalla – ¡Vaya! Luces como la mierda.

\- Cállate y ábreme.

Trunks abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso.

\- Tú ánimo es tan malo como tu aspecto, ¿Qué te pasó? – cambió su tono tratando de calmar el ánimo de su amigo, notó que no era el momento de bromear con él.

\- Voy a ser padre.

\- ¿Qué es lo nuevo? Eso ya lo sabíamos, pensaba que estaba claro desde la última vez que hablamos.

\- Ahora es distinto, el hijo de Bra… es mi hijo – lo miró esperando ver su reacción.

Trunks se quedó callado mirándolo por un largo rato, como queriendo adivinar qué pasaba por su mente y así saber qué decir, lo que le había dicho era, por muchos motivos, una buena noticia, pero sospechaba que el moreno sólo estaba viendo el punto malo, y podía suponer cuál era… el engaño.

\- No sé qué decirte, me tomas totalmente por sorpresa con eso. No estás feliz, eso lo puedo ver claramente, pero si no me dices qué es exactamente lo que te tiene así no puedo ayudarte. – Trunks estaba confundido y preocupado a la vez.

\- Que mi cara no te engañe, sí estoy feliz porque sea mi hijo, son las circunstancias – le dijo mientras esbozaba una desanimada media sonrisa.

\- Vaya, pues te informo que no luces nada contento, creo que necesitaremos algo fuerte para esta conversación.

Goten se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras Trunks sacaba un par de vasos y una botella de licor del bar.

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea terminar bebiendo hoy, tú mismo me dijiste que ayer terminé en la Corporación, yo paso.

\- La idea no es que te embriaguez, sólo soltarte un poco la lengua, luces tenso y reservado. Te necesito hablador. Lo hablaremos todo. Considéralo como mi terapia.

\- Tienes ideas extrañas – lo miró con algo de desconfianza levantándole una ceja.

\- Las tuyas tampoco son muy normales, te recuerdo que pasaste un año viéndote en secreto con mi hermana… - le volteó los ojos y se sentó frente a él – anda, comienza por decirme cómo te enteraste.

\- Ella misma me lo dijo, me dio una muy bien nutrida explicación de por qué lo ocultó, en resumen, para ella es mi culpa, por no querer lo mismo que ella y decírselo, puedo asumir mi parte en esto, pero eso no quita que lo que hizo sea injusto.

\- Pero y ¿qué hay del tipo del que hablaba? A mí me dijo que sabía del embarazo, pero que no le había dicho… ¿entonces hablaba de ti? – le dijo con sorpresa.

\- Todo el tiempo. Cuando hablamos antes me dijo tantas cosas, incluso llegué a sentirme molesto con el tipo del que me hablaba, la verdad es que he llegado a pensar que no estaba equivocada, el tipo _es_ un idiota, soy un idiota. En este momento estoy más enojado conmigo mismo que con ella.

\- Para serte sincero debo decir que sí lo fuiste un poco – se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo sé, pero me jode que no haya tenido ni un poco de fe en mí.

\- Mira, no apoyo lo que hizo, pero ve el lado bueno del asunto, al menos tienes el camino libre.

\- ¿Para qué? Temo que ante cualquier problema intente solucionarlo de la misma manera.

\- ¿Esto cambia en algo lo que sientes?

\- ¿La verdad? No. La amo más que a todo. Y la forma en que la traté… todo lo que le dije antes de irme… debo reconocer que no fue la mejor forma de expresarme. Por eso decidí largarme, para evitar algo peor. Cuando la dejé estaba triste, quizás deba volver.

\- Mira, entiendo lo que sientes, pero creo que deberías darte el tiempo para pensar las cosas, si te apresuras te arriesgas a tomar malas decisiones, no creo que quieras dejarla por esto, menos ahora que sabes que eres el padre de mi sobrino, pero si simplemente obvias el dolor que te causa que te lo haya ocultado todo lo transformarás en resentimiento que tarde o temprano saldrá y dejará las cosas peor.

\- Creo que tienes razón y no, no quiero dejarla. Veo esto como un problema temporal, no es definitivo.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Sabes que ahora sí estás muerto, ¿cierto? Hables o no – acompañó sus palabras con una sonora risa.

\- Ya me preguntaba cuando llegaría el comentario – lo miró serio, el tema no le hacía gracia.

\- Vamos, relájate, sólo bromeo, no será tan malo, después de todo ya eres parte de la familia

\- Por lo menos ahora estaré defendiendo mi derecho a formar parte de la vida de ambos. A nadie le sonará como el mero capricho de un idiota enamorado.

\- Hey, pero hubieras sido el idiota más noble del que hubiese oído.

\- Ahora el idiota estás siendo tú.

\- Estás de muy malhumor, quizás debas irte a dormir y volver al tema mañana.

\- Sobre eso, ¿podría quedarme acá esta noche?

\- No tienes ni que preguntar, pero… por saber, ¿qué hay de malo con tu departamento?

\- Bra está en él. Le dije que se quedara, como ya discutimos, no es una buena idea verla en este momento. Por los próximos días me quedaré en el Monte Paoz, así aprovecharé de darle la noticia a mamá y tratar de convencerla de que no estoy loco.

\- Me parece bien, pero no te tomes demasiado tiempo.

\- Me vendría bien tomarme un tiempo fuera de la Corporación también – le dijo evitando su mirada.

\- Ajaja, abusas, pero está bien, yo me encargo. Tú encárgate de arreglar tus asuntos con Bra. Quiero verlos juntos, sin dramas, de una vez por todas.

\- Gracias – se quedó unos minutos pensando en silencio - Voy a ser padre… bueno, ya lo soy – le dijo cambiando la expresión de su cara de una afligida a una más serena.

\- Así es, siempre pensé que yo sería el primero, te me has adelantado.

\- No es que me lo haya propuesto ¿sabes?

\- Creo que tampoco hiciste mucho por evitarlo, ambos.

\- Cierto, después de todo debo reconocer que se siente bien, saber que puedes crear vida – esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Si no fueras tan impulsivo estarías celebrando con Bra.

\- Haces que vuelva a reevaluar el volver, no te entiendo, me dices que me aleje y luego me das motivos para ir a verla.

\- Sólo digo lo que creo que estás pensando, te conozco, en este momento debes estar pensando que debiste ser más suave y gentil, como siempre has sido con todos, deja de enfocarte en tu culpa, de vez en cuando está bien molestarse, no puedes ser ese tipo amable todo el tiempo, saber que reaccionas como un humano normal me tranquiliza. A veces me desespera que nada te moleste.

\- Suponiendo que tienes razón… ¿por qué se siente tan mal?

\- La falta de costumbre me imagino, estás habituado a caer bien. Comienza a pensar un poco más en ti.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo segura de que Goten se había ido del departamento dejó que su pena saliera, no esperaba una buena reacción, pero sus palabras le dolieron, tenía razones más que justificadas para todos sus reclamos, aunque le hubiese gustado obtener una respuesta más satisfactoria. Si no lo conociera bien habría pensado que era una despedida segura, sabía que volvería, el punto era cuándo. Al menos ya no había mentiras entre ellos, todo estaba dicho. Se dijo que no lloraría más, había sido suficiente, en adelante procuraría ser la mejor versión de sí misma por su hijo y por recuperar a Goten.

* * *

Lo encontró preparando el desayuno, había que reconocer que era un buen invitado. Se preguntó si su ánimo había mejorado algo con las horas de sueño, pero bastó un momento para notar que ni siquiera había dormido, lucía cansado y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Pudiste dormir algo? – sospechaba la respuesta, pero aun así quiso asegurarse.

\- No mucho.

\- ¡Hola Goten! Trunks me dijo que estarías acá – la rubia lo saludó con un abrazo interrumpiendo el intercambio entre los amigos.

Goten relajó sus facciones y le devolvió el saludo.

\- Hola rubia, siento invadirlos.

\- Bah, tranquilo, puedes venir cuando desees, excepto cuando decidan tomarse el agua de los floreros – dijo divertida, recordó que sólo el día anterior Trunks había llegado maltrecho después de pasar toda la noche con Goten.

\- Dile a él – apuntó a Trunks – ayer intentó repetir lo del jueves.

\- Hey, era con fines terapéuticos – justificó su actuar con una broma.

\- Claro, lo era – Marron lo miró con divertida, pero con un dejo de desaprobación, pero qué más daba, así era él.

Se quedó un momento observando a Goten, podía notar que no estaba en su mejor momento, lucía completamente fuera del mundo, haciendo las cosas en modo automático. Miró a Trunks y trató de preguntarle con un gesto qué ocurría con su amigo. Él trató de hacerle entender que era Bra. La rubia asintió en silencio entendiendo que se trataba de todo ese lío del embarazo, lo que no sabía era por qué eso le afectaba a Goten.

\- Goten, ¿estás bien? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Claro, sólo un poco cansado – mintió.

\- ¿Seguro? – se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro haciendo que parara lo que hacía – No eres muy bueno mintiendo, ¿sabías?

Goten se volteó para mirarla, la rubia tenía razón, era como un libro abierto, para todos. Alguien más se iba a enterar de lo que había pasado.

\- Discutí con Bra, las cosas se pusieron feas y terminé acá.

\- No sabía que ustedes tenían algo.

\- Casi nadie, sólo Trunks y bueno, también Bulma por lo que sé.

\- ¿Puedo saber cuál fue el problema? – preguntó dulcemente, no quería ser invasiva.

\- Bueno, al final igual te enterarías, soy el padre del niño que espera, y soy un idiota. En resumidas cuentas, esa es la historia.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso de ser un idiota? ¿Por qué? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad – y espera, ¿Qué? ¿Es tu hijo? ¿Por qué ustedes nunca me cuentan esas cosas? – miró a su novio y a Goten haciendo un puchero.

\- Te estás enterando ahora, esto tampoco lo sabe mucha gente, así que considéralo una primicia, es mi hijo – le dijo con la primera sonrisa que esbozaba en el día, realmente mientras más lo decía mejor le sonaba, _su_ hijo - pero por favor, no lo comentes aun, nada a tus padres de esto, ni mi madre ni Vegeta lo saben, así que valoro mucho tu discreción.

\- ¡Qué emocionante! Te felicito Goten, con toda seguridad tendrán un hijo precioso, verás como tendrá lo mejor de los dos, será un bebé muy afortunado y cómo no serlo si te tiene como su padre.

\- Ojalá de la talla como su padre, quizás podría partir por no hacer sentir peor a su madre.

\- Otra vez con eso – interrumpió Trunks – debes parar con eso de culparte, enójate, que se te pase y ya luego ve a solucionar lo que sea que tengas pendiente con Bra.

\- Disculpa, no quería que te pusieras así – Marron se veía avergonzada por lo fuera de lugar que se sintió su emoción en ese momento.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

\- Goten… si la amas, no la dejes ir ¿está bien? – le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

\- Claro – sonrió de vuelta lo mejor que pudo – Bien chicos, es hora de que me vaya, hay mucho que hacer este día.

\- ¡Suerte!

* * *

Acababa de terminar de lavar la enorme pila de platos vacíos que había dejado su esposo del almuerzo y se disponía a tomar un té mientras Goku se encargaba de recuperar la última cosecha de la temporada, habían tenido un par de días bastante buenos juntos, hacía poco habían recibido la visita de su nieta, lo que había mantenido ocupado a Goku quien aprovechó de entrenar con ella, bajo el compromiso de que luego se ocuparía del campo que mantenían en la propiedad. Las visitas que recibía ocasionalmente conseguían alegrarla lo suficiente para mantenerse contenta por unos días, sin embargo, con cada año que pasaba las visitas se distanciaban más, sus dos hijos parecían estar demasiado ocupados con sus vidas como para dedicarle más que un par de horas cada domingo, o al menos así lo hacía Gohan, quien sagradamente llegaba cada semana junto a su familia, no así Goten, quien desde un tiempo a la fecha se encontraba usualmente ocupado, dándole las más variadas excusas para no asistir, desde viajes hasta compromisos ineludibles de la empresa. En ocasiones se cuestionaba si su distanciamiento era consecuencia de lo estricta que había sido con sus hijos, pero lo descartaba rápidamente, no podía ser eso, siempre fue una madre amorosa y preocupada por el bienestar de ambos, incluso consideraba que con Goten había relajado bastante su rigor, nunca le exigió tanto como a Gohan, pensaba que quizás el problema había sido ese, le había dado demasiadas libertades y eso había marcado claras diferencias entre un hijo y otro. Goten era un alma libre, relajado como ninguno, un soñador nato y muy influenciable para su gusto, lo podía ver cada vez que se metía en problemas por seguir a Trunks, usualmente el que trazaba el plan era él y Goten sólo lo seguía, creía que eso duraría mientras fueran niños, pero ya siendo adultos seguían repitiendo el mismo patrón y es que en realidad toda esa familia conseguía hacer de Goten un hombre muy distinto al que ella creía haber criado.

Una conocida voz la sacó de sus melancólicos pensamientos y le alegró el corazón.

\- Hola mamá.

Se volteó para ver al dueño de dicha voz y se paró para darle un recibimiento apropiado.

\- Goten, hijo, qué alegría tenerte acá, estaba pensando en ti.

El menor de sus hijos la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Espero que no hayas estado pensando en algo que termine en un regaño – le dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

\- Depende de si has hecho algo que lo merezca – lo miró con falsa severidad.

\- Ajaja, espero que no, depende de lo que tú estimes que sea reprochable, como sabrás todo depende de algo más

\- Toma asiento, te prepararé algo, ¿Qué deseas? Acabamos de almorzar, pero puedo tener algo listo en un santiamén – vivía para consentir a sus hombres.

\- No, tranquila, estoy bien así.

\- ¿Y algo para beber? – preguntó mientras sacaba una soda del refrigerador y se la mostraba.

\- ¡Perfecto!

Le entregó la soda a su hijo y volvió a su silla.

\- Y ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bastante bien, pese a tu abandono.

\- Vamos, estoy acá, aprovéchame. Sabes que si no he venido muy seguido ha sido por el trabajo – Una pequeña mentira, era mejor eso que decirle que cada vez que se ausentaba de sus reuniones era por ver a Bra, aunque los últimos meses casi no había faltado al no estar ella en la ciudad, pero para su madre _una_ vez lo era todo.

\- Sólo porque te adoro creeré tu excusa, trabajas mucho, deberías darte un tiempo fuera y descansar, sabes que esta también es tu casa y es mejor que estés acá en vez de en esa ciudad de locos. No hay como la naturaleza, no entiendo como aguantas pasar tus días metido en ese caos. Luces tan cansado.

\- No es tan malo, la ciudad puede ser un muy buen lugar para vivir si sabes aprovechar lo bueno que da, mamá, deberías ir a visitarme de vez en cuando, podría llevarte a hermosos lugares.

\- Ni loca, hay suficiente belleza y tranquilidad aquí como para querer estar rodeada de cemento.

\- La invitación está hecha, mamá, cuando quieras estaré feliz de ser tu guía por las maravillosas calles de la Capital del Oeste.

\- No me has dicho aun a qué se debe tu visita, hijo.

\- ¿No es razón suficiente querer ver a mi bella madre? – tomó su mano y la besó - Se debe a que tomaré tu consejo, vengo a pasar un tiempo con ustedes.

\- ¡Qué alegría! Me preguntaba cuando volvería a tener a uno de mis hijos en exclusiva – sus ojos brillaron por la emoción que le generaban las palabras de su retoño.

\- Qué bueno que te alegre, no será mucho tiempo, no debo abusar de los beneficios de tener a Trunks de mi lado en el trabajo. Más tarde iré a buscar algunas cosas al departamento, temo que he venido con lo puesto – además quería echarle un ojo a Bra, le preocupaba cómo se había tomado su salida, pero eso no se lo diría a su madre.

\- Lo que tengas que hacer, sólo no te vayas a arrepentir y luego quieras quedarte por allá.

\- Hay otra cosa – suspiró antes de volver a hablar – esperaba poder conversar papá y contigo sobre algo, está acá, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que sí, está encargándose del campo, ¡Si supieras lo que me ha costado conseguir que de una vez por todas sea responsable! Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Pan – estaba tan concentrada en quejarse que no notó que Goten estaba cada vez más tenso.

\- ¿Podrías ir por él? – tenerla unos minutos fuera de la cocina le daría tiempo para pensar en cómo iniciar esa charla.

\- Por supuesto, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – lo miró tratando de encontrar la respuesta en su cara, pero su expresión no decía nada – Bueno, ya nos dirás, espera un momento.

Salió de la cocina con rumbo al patio, esperaba encontrar a Goku trabajando y llevarlo para que pudieran conversar.

Con su madre fuera de escena se dio un momento para ordenar sus ideas, se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa, ya estaba ahí, ya le había anunciado la charla, no había vuelta atrás, aunque siempre podría cambiar el tema y terminar hablando de otra cosa, pero no, no era adecuado, si no lo hacía en ese momento sólo prolongaría lo inevitable. ¿Qué decir primero? Cualquiera de las dos cosas que tenía para decir serían un shock para su madre, ambas las tomaría mal, lo sabía.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba volvió a ver a su madre, esta vez, arrastrando a su padre del brazo, quien se detuvo frente a Goten y lo observó como inspeccionándolo.

\- No has estado entrenando apropiadamente, hijo – le frunció el ceño por unos segundos y rápidamente alivió el gesto para agregar – Chichi dijo que te quedarías un tiempo, así que tendremos la oportunidad de ponerte al día.

\- ¡Nada de eso! Los dos ayudarán en el campo, son tiempos de paz no hay necesidad de pasar el día entrenando – dijo en reproche.

\- Pero Chichi, siempre nos sorprenden enemigos poderosos, debemos estar preparados.

\- Ya, paren, tengo algo importante que decirles – se dejó caer en una silla del comedor – por favor, siéntense, especialmente tú mamá – le dio una mirada preocupada y esperó que hiciera lo que le pidió.

\- ¿Qué sucede Goten? – Comenzaba a sentirse intrigada por la peculiar actitud de Goten, la última vez que le había dicho que tenían que hablar fue para comunicarle que se iba de la casa, ¿Qué sería ahora? ¿Irse del planeta? Igualmente se sentó – Son Goten, estás dilatando mucho esto, dime en este momento qué tienes que decirnos.

Goku miraba el intercambio desde la entrada de la cocina, no tenía mucho interés en saber lo que Goten quería decirles, no porque no le importara su hijo, sino que suponía no sería nada serio, nada que él hiciera podía ser tan terrible, sabía que si se comportaba así era porque trataba de proteger a su madre y evitar una explosión.

\- Bueno, partiré por la noticia que considero será más digerible… van a tener un nieto – soltó lo más rápido que pudo, como queriendo que no se entendiera.

El silencio invadió la habitación, se hizo eterno, su madre lo miraba sin verlo, tenía la mirada perdida, pero fija en él.

\- ¿Mamá? – Miró a su padre, quien tenía cara de no saber qué le pasaba a Chichi.

\- Pero, pero si ¡Ni siquiera te has casado!, no tienes novia, no tienes nada serio con nadie, ¿de dónde sale esto del niño? Es la ciudad, esa ciudad te ha cambiado, te ha hecho irresponsable y libertino, apostaría que es una de esas mujeres aprovechadas que trata de atraparte, eso ha de ser, te he dicho que debes tener cuidado con las mujeres de la ciudad, son todas unas frescas, pero a ti te encanta enrollarte con esas citadinas de actitud ligera – exhaló sonoramente, estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero fue detenida por un gesto de Goten quien extendió su brazo mostrándole la palma para hacerla parar.

\- No, te equivocas, no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, nadie se aprovechó, yo me metí en esto conscientemente, fue mi propia decisión, aunque el embarazo no fue planeado, pero estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacerme cargo y formar una familia con ella, la amo profundamente y nada cambiará eso, aun si te opones a nuestra relación, facilitaría mucho la situación si cambiaras tu actitud hacia ella – si esa insinuación no la hacía darse cuenta de sobre quién hablaba tendría que decírselo de todas formas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la conozco? No me digas que es esa mujer que tanto daño te causó, finalmente logró atraparte, pensaba que eras más inteligente y que te alejarías de ella después de cómo se comportó.

\- No mamá – dejó escapar una risa – ¿Cómo crees que sería ella? No me subestimes.

\- ¿Entonces? – la morena pensó un momento en cuántas mujeres conocía que pudiera relacionar con su hijo y una espantosa idea se cruzó por su mente – No, no me digas que… ¡¿Ella?! ¡Es una niña! Goten, por favor, dime que es sólo una idea mía y que estoy equivocada. No puede ser la hija de Bulma y ese salvaje saiyajin – se palpó la frente manteniendo su mano en su cabeza.

\- No puedo negártelo – dijo ya aliviado porque la verdad por fin se conocía.

Goku, quien había estado atentamente escuchando la conversación, no pudo más que dejar caer su quijada en sorpresa, no le molestaba la revelación, él pensaba que no tenía por qué criticar las decisiones de sus hijos, aun si esas pudieran llevar a uno de ellos a tener que enfrentarse con Vegeta. A sus ojos, al menos Gohan era más cuidadoso con lo que decidía, Goten, pues era Goten.

\- Y yo que me sentí aliviada cuando la vi embarazada, pensé que por fin te dejaría en paz. Es una desvergonzada, perseguir a un hombre adulto, fuera del matrimonio, me espanta que a tus 35 años decidas embarazar a una niña, es menor que tu sobrina y ¡es insoportable! Tiene una actitud altanera, es caprichosa y malcriada – comenzaba a gritar.

\- Con el respeto debido mamá, te recuerdo que estás hablando de la mujer que amo y la madre de tu nieto, no es nada de lo que dices, es una mujer dulce, que ha madurado mucho, dejó de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo, es toda una mujer y se merece al menos que le des una oportunidad, no lo entiendo antes no pensabas así de ella, me parece bastante irracional de tu parte.

\- Y encima la defiendes, seguro que se embarazó a propósito, mi pobre Goten, eres tan ingenuo.

\- Ya basta mamá, no soy un niño, Bra no es así y punto. Si te digo todo esto es porque creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo, y porque planeo tener una vida con ella, en este momento está en mi departamento, pretendo que se quede ahí y vivir con nuestro hijo sin que nadie nos moleste. Enfade a quien enfade, seas tú o Vegeta quien se oponga. Creo que ya no tiene mucho sentido que traten de evitarlo, no podrán deshacer lo que está hecho. Seremos una familia, tú eliges si quieres ser parte de ella o no.

\- Mi nieto siempre será parte de la familia, ella… ni siquiera estás casado con ella, a tu edad yo ya tenía un marido y dos hijos.

\- Pues eran otros tiempos, ¿Quieres que me case? Encantado lo hago si ella también lo quiere. Entiende que voy en serio con esto – Goten comenzaba a aburrirse de la exageración de su madre, estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado el mantenerse neutral y dejarla decir todo lo que pensaba, cada ataque hacia Bra le molestaba como si fuera para él, empezaba a tomárselo como algo personal.

Chichi se sentía desesperada, se estaba tomando realmente mal la noticia, quería mucho a su hijo y sabía que estaba siendo inflexible, probablemente incluso injusta. Había resultado ser un buen hombre, aunque con un extraño gusto por las mujeres, buscaba mujeres de carácter difícil y caprichosas, al menos la hija de Bulma no sería una mantenida, eso era un consuelo. Goten parecía realmente amarla y temía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de parecer. Necesitaba encontrar respaldo.

\- Goku, dile algo a tu hijo, has estado callado todo el rato – miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba su marido y no lo encontró - ¡¿Y tú padre?! ¿En qué momento se ha ido? Vaya apoyo tengo.

\- No me di cuenta – miró a su madre a punto de reírse por la actitud de su padre.

* * *

Minutos antes…

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo discutiendo sobre si Bra era o no era una mala chica, de verdad comenzaba a perder la atención que inicialmente le había dado a la conversación, se sumió en sus propios pensamientos y fue evaluando punto por punto lo que su hijo y Chichi decían, cuando escuchó la mención de Vegeta, comenzó a pensar en él... Sabía lo aprehensivo que era con sus hijos, especialmente con su hija, se imaginó que eso sería un grave problema para su propio hijo, el que se enterara de que ambos esperaban un bebé no lo pondría feliz y eso probablemente desatara su furia, era demasiado malhumorado y territorial, obviamente el objetivo de Vegeta sería Goten, debía evitar que eso pasara, su hijo no tenía oportunidad contra el guerrero, hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de los otros guerreros de la Tierra, incluidos sus hijos, eran rivales para ellos dos. Notó que ni Chichi ni su hijo parecían estar al tanto de que seguía ahí, así que se dijo que era su momento de poner en acción su plan. Se alejó un poco con la suficiente discreción para que siguieran sin notarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció.

* * *

Apareció detrás del guerrero, quien no mostró intención alguna de voltearse a verlo. Pensó que era una suerte encontrarlo en las montañas, así no necesitarían cambiar de locación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakarotto? – Preguntó con su característico tono de fastidio.

\- ¡Hola Vegeta!

\- ¡Hump!, si vienes a interrumpirme con tus tonterías puedes irte tal como llegaste.

\- No, nada de eso, de hecho, vengo a decirte algo importante.

Vegeta de pronto se interesó en lo que Goku había dicho, pero no lo manifestó. Seguía mirando fijamente al horizonte.

\- ¿Acaso se acerca algún enemigo? - dijo con fingida indiferencia.

\- No, no que yo sepa, pero sería emocionante.

\- Idiota, deja de hacerme perder tiempo. Me arruinas la tarde.

\- Vamos, Vegeta, ¿Tienes que ser siempre así?

El mayor de los guerreros simplemente lo ignoró. No tenía tiempo ganas de lidiar con él.

\- Está bien, no tienes que hablarme, vine a decirte que seremos familia, Goten y Bra tienen una relación, y esperan un bebé, espero te guste la noticia – Dijo lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó esperando.

Vegeta se quedó callado, demasiado callado para gusto de Goku, de pronto comenzó a sentir la tierra temblar y por estar distraído no pudo evadir el golpe que llegó directo a su cara, luego del cual sólo logró ver una ráfaga azul.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Está bien, no tienes que hablarme, vine a decirte que seremos familia, Goten y Bra tienen una relación, y esperan un bebé, espero te guste la noticia – Dijo lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó esperando.

Vegeta se quedó callado, demasiado callado para gusto de Goku, de pronto comenzó a sentir la tierra temblar y por estar distraído no pudo evadir el golpe que llegó directo a su cara, del cual sólo logró ver una ráfaga azul.

Se elevaron en el aire envueltos en fieros puñetazos y patadas que Goku escasamente podía parar en su forma base, con premura elevó su poder para darle batalla al enfurecido guerrero que tenía al frente, Vegeta comenzó a exasperarse cuando notó que él sólo estaba parando sus avances sin tener intención de atacarlo, por lo que hizo estallar su ki alejándolo unos metros y dándole a entender que la batalla iba en serio.

\- Vegeta, cálmate, no es tan malo – esquivó una patada.

\- ¡Cállate y pelea! ¡No quiero oír otra palabra tuya! – esta vez la patada dio de lleno en la cara de Goku lo que hizo a Vegeta esbozar una sonrisa.

Goku devolvió el ataque comenzando a pelear en serio, si eso era lo que el príncipe quería, lo tendría, debía cansarlo lo más posible, así que decidió pelear con todo.

El intercambio se hizo más intenso, la lucha era pareja, Goku encestó un puño en su abdomen estrellándolo contra el rocoso piso, vomitó sangre que escupió molesto, rápidamente se reincorporó limpiando los restos de sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano, manchando sus guantes, le dio una mirada llena de odio al guerrero más joven y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Comenzó a lanzar ráfagas descontroladas de ki que buscaban al guerrero de cabellos alborotados, algunas lograron alcanzarlo causándole un daño considerable, el príncipe estaba tan descontrolado como sus movimientos, su pulcra técnica de lucha estaba siendo mermada por la ira que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué has venido tú? ¿Acaso temes lo que pueda pasar con tu mocoso? Ni siquiera tiene el valor para ser un hombre y enfrentarme, menudo marica has criado – lanzó con saña.

\- Vamos Vegeta, será mejor que te concentres – aprovechó el momento para abordarlo por la espalda y lanzarlo nuevamente al suelo con una patada en la espalda.

Se reincorporó reanudando la contienda con más fuerza, era como si cada golpe avivara más sus ganas de acabarlo.

\- Un idiota… tu maldita prole sólo consigue hastiarme, debiste acabar conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, no seguiré tolerando tus humillaciones, las que ahora incluso traspasan generaciones.

\- Vamos Vegeta, será fantástico, un guerrero formidable. Si tu no quieres yo podría entrenarlo.

El comentario sólo consiguió empeorar su humor y arremetió contra él cegado por la furia.

\- ¡Eso jamás! Tengo suficiente con tu mocoso siendo la sombra de mis hijos, tenerte además a ti rondando a mi familia es algo que no toleraré.

\- Bueno, al menos ya lo consideras parte de tu familia. Sabía que no serías tan difícil de convencer.

Ambos estaban dando todo lo que tenían, era una batalla que parecía no acabar, si seguían así prontamente tendrían a todos los guerreros de la Tierra de espectadores, pensando en eso Goku decidió que debía acabar, pero ¿cómo ponerle fin a una batalla así? Estaba cansado, había utilizado mucha de su energía tratando de contener el desbordante poder que emanaba de Vegeta cada vez que un peligroso ataque se dirigía hacia la tierra. Analizó a Vegeta, no lucía mejor que él, tenía múltiples heridas de las cuales brotaba sangre y ya respiraba entrecortado. Dio por cumplido su objetivo, esa versión del príncipe de su raza no dañaría gravemente a su hijo si se enfrentaban, sonrió triunfante.

La sonrisa de Goku lo confundió, ¿por qué el idiota estaba contento?, iba a atacarlo, pero detuvo su avance al verlo descender y tocar el piso dejando su transformación. Supo que le estaba poniendo fin al combate.

\- Basta Vegeta, hemos causado suficiente daño ya – espetó serio, era cierto, donde anteriormente había una montaña rodeada de vegetación ahora había sólo desastre. Eran las consecuencias de haber provocado la furia del experimentado guerrero.

El príncipe descendió, había liberado parte de su enojo, pero no era suficiente, aún tenía que arreglar cuentas con la copia mal hecha del idiota de Kakarotto, si pensaba que enviando a su padre se salvaría de enfrentarlo estaba totalmente equivocado. Todo se había escapado de su control, nunca vio con buenos ojos la cercanía que tenía su hija con el idiota, pero tampoco hizo nada por dejarle claro que estaba prohibida, era muy tarde para hacer algo que los alejara, debió prever que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos cedería al instinto y terminarían juntos, a fin de cuentas, el idiota era el único saiyajin en la Tierra con el cual su hija podría unirse, lamentablemente también era el hijo de un clase baja que había conseguido dejarlo siempre atrás, burlándose de su honor. No sabía qué era peor, un simple humano o el hijo de Kakarotto. Si lo que quería era respeto y aprobación había partido con el pie izquierdo al enviar a Kakarotto en su lugar, eso tendría que ganárselo con su propio sudor y sangre, pero antes le haría saber quién era él.

Emprendió el vuelo perdiéndose rápidamente en el cielo, Goku no hizo ademán de seguirlo, sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía, tenía claro que su hijo recibiría la paliza de su vida, aun cuando Vegeta no estuviese en su 100% le sacaría una enorme ventaja, pero esperaba le sirviera para no volver a descuidar tanto su entrenamiento.

* * *

\- ¡No puedo creer que se haya ido! – golpeó la mesa y se paró molesta para mirar por la ventana buscando señales de Goku, pero no lo vio cerca de la casa, volteó para mirar a su hijo quien aguantaba la risa restándole seriedad al asunto – no es momento para que te estés riendo Goten, no hemos terminado esta conversación, si tu padre estuviera aquí me daría la razón.

\- Mamá, sabes que papá no te daría la razón en algo así, en el mejor de los casos evitaría dar su opinión, además estás totalmente equivocada.

\- Claro que no, no sabes lo que has hecho, estas cegado.

\- Vas a seguir con eso, no te vi oponerte de esta manera a la relación de Gohan.

\- Eso fue totalmente distinto, tu hermano se casó y muy bien, con una señorita de buena familia y muy respetuosa.

\- Ya que lo pones así, no veo la diferencia, Bra es todo eso que mencionas.

\- Ellos se tomaron todo con calma y esperaron el tiempo adecuado, tú lo has hecho todo al revés. No quiero ni saber cómo es que terminaron juntos sin que nadie lo supiera.

\- No es como si hubieses podido hacer algo por eso. Vives en un mundo demasiado limitado, ¿cómo puedes negarte tanto a algo que ya es un hecho? Bra y yo deseamos estar juntos, tendremos un hijo, eso no se puede borrar porque a ti no te agrade la idea, podríamos estar todo el día, incluso más, discutiendo esto y no me harás cambiar de parecer, por el cariño que me tienes esperaría que respetes mis decisiones y no me subestimes.

Las últimas palabras de su hijo consiguieron hacerla pensar, ella decía amar a sus hijos por igual, ella misma los crió lo mejor que pudo sola, se decía que si cometían errores era su culpa por no haberles hecho ver qué era lo correcto, y lo que su hijo menor decía era cierto, ya estaba hecho, lo quisiese o no tendría que aceptar que su hijo había decidido unirse a la hija de un asesino rehabilitado y que lo que los unía era inalterable. Suspiró buscando encontrar la calma que sabía yacía en algún lugar de su cuerpo, no quería seguir discutiendo con él, pero anticipaba que no sería la última vez que tocarían el tema, quizás estaba siendo muy dura en el juicio que tenía de su ahora nuera, pero todo sobre ella la ponía de mal humor, era altanera como su padre y desfachatada como su madre y aunque no tenía nada en contra de Bulma, era una cualidad que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, ambas eran como agua y aceite, pero no podía decir que ella fuera una mala persona, aunque aún recordaba aquel fatídico momento en que la llamó una mujer _acabada_ o las veces en que le mintió para ocultarle las andanzas de Goku y encubrir las travesuras de Goten, seguramente esto también lo sabría, lo cual la enfadaba un poco más, pero si ella había sido un gusto adquirido ¿por qué no podía serlo su hija?.

\- Está bien - dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que está bien, si lo que quieres es que le dé una oportunidad, lo haré. Pero te advierto que a la primera provocación no haré más intentos y sólo me preocuparé de mi nieto.

No sabía si estaba escuchando mal o realmente su madre le había dicho que lo intentaría con Bra. Se sintió feliz de que por fin estuviera entrando en razón – Gracias, sabía que entenderías – se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero antes de lograrlo un fuerte estruendo los sorprendió, rápidamente tomó a su madre y la protegió colocándose delante de ella como un acto reflejo.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Chichi asomó la cabeza por el costado de su hijo, pero no alcanzaba a ver a través de la ventana. El ruido pareció venir del antejardín, si Goten no iba en ese momento a inspeccionar iría ella. No era una mujer miedosa y si alguien osaba a perturbar la paz de su hogar ella se haría cargo.

\- Vegeta – dijo en un tono serio mientras sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba.

\- ¿Y qué hace ese salvaje aquí? – exclamó molesta – Si viene a llevarse a Goku nuevamente escuchará lo que tengo para decirle – Trató de salir, pero fue detenida por su hijo, quien se acercó a la puerta y salió, fue detrás de él y pudo ver que efectivamente se trataba de Vegeta quien había hecho toda una entrada, pero se veía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Vio como Goten se acercaba a él sólo para ser recibido por un certero golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

Antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo con sus manos sintió como un fuerte agarre lo elevaba, era Vegeta que lo había tomado con ambas manos por el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- Te he aguantado por años sólo por el cariño que mis hijos parecen tenerte, pero esta vez te has excedido, nunca debí confiarme de ti – le dijo casi como un gruñido, su voz era oscura e intimidante.

Goten no hizo nada por soltarse del agarre, alzó la mirada para hacer contacto con los fieros ojos del padre de Bra que destellaban odio puro – lo siento Vegeta, pero la amo y no cambiaré de opinión – dicha su última palabra una segura sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, lo estaba desafiando, cómo lamentaría eso después.

Si lo que quería era llevarlo al límite lo consiguió, elevó su ki y asestó un duro golpe contra su cuerpo, el cual salió disparado hacia la casa impactando fuertemente contra una de las paredes destruyéndola de inmediato, ¿quién demonios se creía para desafiar su autoridad? Sin esperar que diera señales de vida voló hacia el lugar del impacto para sacarlo de entre los escombros, estaba agotado, pero eso no le impediría darle una paliza en castigo por su desvergonzada provocación. Se elevó con él unos metros y lo dejó caer al suelo.

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo o sólo te quedarás quieto? – espetó.

Con su mejor esfuerzo se colocó de pie y miró al atacante que lo invitaba a reaccionar, adoptó posición de batalla y se dispuso a recibir los ataques del experimentado guerrero, no podía contra él, eso lo sabía, pero intentó esquivar la mayor cantidad de ataques según lo que su reducida velocidad le permitió, otros tantos ataques los recibió de lleno sin poder hacer nada, la velocidad de Vegeta era de otro mundo, así como su fuerza, intentó asestar un par de golpes, pero se sentía ridículo, el saiyajin puro aun con sus ojos vendados hubiese podido esquivarlos y ni siquiera había alcanzado su transformación dorada.

\- Ni siquiera te estás esforzando por alcanzarme, eres un cobarde.

Molesto por el comentario elevó su ki alcanzando la primera fase y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, el mayor lo siguió y chocaron a golpes y patadas en el cielo. Trató de impactarlo con una bola de energía, pero fue fácilmente desviada por Vegeta quien se rio de su intento.

\- Tendrás que hacer algo más que… - un codazo en su herido costado izquierdo calló al orgulloso guerrero, se recuperó rápido y volvió a atacar con más fuerza enviándolo de una patada al suelo.

Mientras una alterada Chichi los miraba desde la puerta de la casa, cubriéndose los ojos cada vez que veía a Vegeta acertar un golpe en la cara de su hijo. Se preguntaba cuándo aparecería su marido para detener la masacre, ya podía ver el dolor y el agotamiento en la cara del menor de sus hijos, no así en Vegeta, quien parecía recobrar fuerzas con cada golpe. Cuando lo vio caer nuevamente y sujetar su brazo izquierdo al levantarse supo que estaba mal herido - ¡Vamos, Goten! – trató de alentarlo, como si eso fuese a cambiar en algo la situación de clara desventaja.

* * *

Llevaba un rato cambiando sin interés los canales de la televisión, absolutamente nada llamaba su atención, no quería volver a la Corporación y ser asaltada por las preguntas de su madre, no tenía grandes noticias que darle, así que prefirió quedarse en el departamento matando el tiempo hasta que Goten decidiera volver, sabía que lo haría, todas sus cosas estaban en ese lugar, aun si decidía quedarse fuera un tiempo debía volver por ropa y esa sería su oportunidad para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

Aburrida de la televisión, la apagó. Comenzó a buscar algo en qué entretenerse, aunque había estado muchas veces ahí nunca se había dado el tiempo suficiente para curiosear. Era un lugar muy acogedor, los amplios ventanales del living le permitían ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor sin necesidad de salir al balcón, ahora entendía por qué Goten disfrutaba tanto ese lugar, la vista era mágica, era lo más cercano a volar que se podía permitir bajo un techo. Avanzó entre los muebles y se acercó a una pared que estaba llena de fotografías, se pudo ver en varias de ellas, muchas versiones de sí misma la miraban con sus grandes ojos azules, también estaban su hermano, Gohan y sus padres, pero nadie ocupaba tantos cuadros como ella, había muchas fotos de ambos en distintos momentos de sus vidas. Realmente Goten había formado parte de toda su vida, las fotos se lo demostraban y que él las atesorara le parecía tierno. Se preguntaba si pronto algunas de esas fotos incluirían a su hijo… claro que sí, serían la familia que siempre soñó, sólo debía esperar.

Recorrió sin mayor interés la cocina, sólo una sonrisa pícara se asomó en sus labios cuando el recuerdo fugaz de las cosas que habían hecho ahí llegó a su mente. Continuó por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, se paró frente a la puerta de una a la que nunca había entrado, por un momento dudó en entrar, no sabía qué encontraría allí, quizás era algo privado, pero qué más daba, le había pedido vivir con él minutos antes de su discusión, supuso que eso le daba total acceso a cada espacio de ese departamento que sería su hogar. Giró la perilla y lentamente abrió la puerta, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver el interior de la habitación, a tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz y lo accionó. Cuando la luz inundó el cuarto y le permitió ver su corazón saltó de emoción, en el centro de la habitación, imponente y bella, una cuña de fina madera la saludaba vestida con el más destellante lazo azul que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante la revelación, él realmente los quería en su vida y esa era su forma de probar sus palabras. Si quiso a su hijo pensando que no era de él, cómo no quererlo sabiendo que era de su propia sangre. Se acercó a la cuna y la tocó con cariño, era perfecta, como lo sería su vida con él. Estaba tan ocupada soñando con su vida juntos que casi se cae cuando Goku apareció sorpresivamente frente a ella. De no ser por él habría terminado de bruces en el suelo.

\- ¡Hola Bra!

\- ¡Demonios! Sr. Goku, casi me mata del susto. ¿Qué hace acá? – le preguntó aun asustada.

\- Ajaja, lo siento Bra, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones, debes venir conmigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con preocupación, más al notar lo herido que se veía el padre de Goten.

\- Lo verás tú misma – La tomó del brazo y puso sus dedos en su frente, desaparecieron juntos inmediatamente.

* * *

Descendió para colocarse frente al jadeante joven, no lograba entender qué diablos había pasado por la cabeza de su hija para meterse con semejante cretino, aun dando su mejor esfuerzo no había conseguido dañarlo de manera importante, era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue cuando era sólo un niño, y le parecía despreciable, un total idiota que irrumpía en su hogar cuando nadie lo llamaba, y había osado a intentar llevarse lo más preciado de su vida.

\- ¿Vienes a darme el golpe final? – preguntó como retándolo a hacerlo.

\- ¡Hump! ¿Insistes en provocarme?

\- Sabes que ella jamás te lo perdonaría, y aunque lo hicieras seguiría llevando mi sangre. ¿Cuál es el punto en tanta oposición? – frunció su ceño, el que rivalizaba con la dura y fría mirada de su contraparte.

\- Eres tan estúpido como el idiota de Kakarotto, esta no es mi forma de mostrarte mi oposición. Te aprovechaste de ella y de la confianza que se te ha dado por años, verte sufrir es mi gratificación – alzó su mano apuntando a su pecho y comenzó a formar una pequeña bola de energía, no tenía reales intenciones de acabarlo, pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

\- Si al menos tiene la mitad de tu fuerza, tu orgullo y determinación me doy por pagado en esta vida – dijo con una sonrisa, en ningún momento titubeó en apartar la vista de los ojos del príncipe.

Esperó serenamente el impacto, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, si ese era su fin con gusto daría el paso sabiendo que trató de defender lo que más quería. Esperó, pero el momento no llegó. Vio como la ira en los ojos de Vegeta se apagaba, cambió el objetivo de su vista hacia la mano del saiyajin mayor y vio unos finos dedos aferrados a su muñeca. Vegeta apuntó hacia un árbol cercano, el cual quedó reducido a cenizas en el instante en que la energía impactó contra su tronco.

Vio al orgulloso guerrero ser abrazado por la espalda y, como un acto inmediato en respuesta, relajar sus facciones. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un susurro – gracias.

El momento fue corto, pero fue suficiente para entender lo que ocurría entre los dos, su hija lo estaba protegiendo, y él no iba a dañarla… pero ¿qué diablos hacía su hija ahí? Volteó su cabeza buscando al responsable de eso y lo encontró a metros de ellos luciendo una estúpida sonrisa. Sospechaba que él era el responsable de todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar. Caminó unos pasos para alejarse de ellos y sin siquiera mirar a su hija se acercó a Kakarotto con una fría mirada – quizás quieras darle una de esas estúpidas semillas al idiota, lo necesitará – antes de emprender el vuelo le dijo – No vuelvas a jugar conmigo así.

Aun con Vegeta fuera de escena podía sentirse el ambiente muy tenso en el Monte Paoz, Goten quien ya no pudo seguir manteniéndose en pie estaba de rodillas en el suelo apoyándose en el brazo que no tenía fracturado. Bra se arrodilló a su lado y evaluó rápidamente sus heridas.

\- Eres un tonto, Son. ¿Por qué no te defendiste? – le dijo molesta y preocupada a la vez.

\- ¿Que no lo hice? Princesa, lo hice, tu padre me saca una ventaja enorme, aunque debo reconocer que note que no estaba peleando en serio, por un momento me pareció que me estaba probando. Si hubiese querido acabarme lo habría hecho en el momento en que puso un pie acá. Tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué hacías ahí de pie esperando tu ejecución? Debiste hacer algo más, no era el momento para dar una muestra de orgullo – le dijo en reproche.

\- ¿Y qué haces acá?

\- Fue tu padre, no me dijo nada, sólo me encontró y me trajo acá.

\- Ya veo – Trató de pararse, pero no lo consiguió.

Bra al ver que no conseguía ponerse en pie trató de asistirlo, pero su ayuda fue rechazada, no lo vio como una ofensa, sino como una petición de dignidad. Le hizo espacio alejándose un poco.

Finalmente logró ponerse de pie, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, buscó a su madre con la mirada, la encontró aun parada en la puerta de la casa, mirándolos con curiosidad.

\- Es mejor que te vayas, Bra – le dijo con suavidad.

\- ¿Por qué? No estás bien, quiero estar contigo.

\- Debo terminar la conversación con mi madre.

\- ¿Le dijiste? – lo miró expectante de la respuesta – Me odia, ¿cierto?

\- Es muy pronto para responderte eso, pero creo que antes de que llegara Vegeta estaba logrando algo. Debo saber en qué cambió eso con la aparición de tu padre. Iré a verte cuando los ánimos se calmen por acá ¿sí? – le rozó la mejilla con una mano.

\- Está bien, no demores.

\- Lo intentaré – dudó un momento – Bra, discúlpame por lo de anoche, por favor – le dio un casto beso.

\- Ya hablaremos, y me contarás de tu sorpresa ¿bien? – le dijo con un guiño.

Supo que ya lo había visto y que las cosas estarían bien entre ambos.

Pensando que les había dado tiempo suficiente para hablar, Gokú se acercó a ellos y le entregó a Goten una semilla del ermitaño – creo que la necesitas, hijo.

La recibió de buen ánimo, cómo la necesitaba, no quería pasar otro segundo más sintiendo la sensación urente y punzante de sus heridas. Como era de esperarse, se recuperó inmediatamente. Aprovechó su recobrada movilidad y deshizo la distancia entre ambos, besó su frente y luego le habló a su padre – Por favor, llévatela de acá.

\- ¡¿Mamá!? – un asustado Gohan descendió del cielo, acompañado por su maestro Piccolo. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su madre, miró la destrucción de la casa y luego miró a su padre - ¿Qué pasó? Sentimos el ki de papá y el de Vegeta, no alcanzamos a llegar donde ellos cuando volví a sentir que el ki de Vegeta se incrementaba, nos topamos con él camino acá, pero como siempre nos ignoró.

\- Pues lo que ves, ese salvaje vino a _mi_ casa buscando a tu hermano, y ambos han armado un escándalo destruyendo todo a su paso – espetó Chichi quien ya estaba harta de la situación.

\- Este no es mi problema, yo me largo – dijo Piccolo molesto – Gohan, intenta que tu familia deje de poner en riesgo la Tierra – El verde guerrero emprendió el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, ciertamente no quería ser parte de lo que fuese estuviera ocurriendo entre la extraña familia de su pupilo y la de Vegeta.

Gohan se quedó escuchando a su madre, quien no paraba de refunfuñar en contra de Goku por su desaparición y la que sospechaba había sido su participación en todo el lío.

\- Bien, princesa, debes irte, yo trataré de calmar a mamá aprovechando que Gohan está acá, espero que él pueda ayudarme. Por favor, cuídate – la vio asentir y partió hacia donde se encontraba su madre y su hermano. Una vez allí, los tres entraron a la casa.

\- No había tenido el tiempo de decirte esto, ¡Felicitaciones! Apuesto a que su hijo será un gran guerrero, muero de ganas por verlo crecido y poder medir su fuerza en combate, será grandioso – le dijo a su ahora nuera con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Bra dejó salir una sonora risa – Sr. Goku, usted no tiene remedio, todo lo que le importa es la lucha, pero gracias, es bueno saber que al menos alguien en su familia se lo toma bien – Él y su esposa eran tan distintos.

\- Dale tiempo a Chichi, verás que no es tan mala como parece, sólo es un poco estricta.

\- Claro, espero – No estaba tan segura de lo que él le decía, pero no quedaba otra opción que esperar que la morena reflexionara – ¿Podría llevarme con mi madre? Creo que después de lo que ocurrió aquí lo mejor sería hablar con ella y advertirle del humor que tendrá mi padre.

\- Perfecto – apoyó su mano en su hombro y desaparecieron.

* * *

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que logras con tu comportamiento, Son Goten? – nuevamente lo regañaba.

\- Vamos, mamá, sabes que esto no es culpa de Goten – trató de calmar a su madre masajeando sus hombros.

\- ¡Tenías que vincularte con esa familia de locos! Ese tipo es un bárbaro, no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie, mira lo que le ha hecho a la casa, te encargarás de solucionar esto cuanto antes jovencito – su enojo era claro, ver la destrucción que había generado la pelea sólo consiguió alterarla más.

\- Disculpa, no esperaba que llegara hasta acá, planeaba hablar con él y esperaba que no tuviéramos que llegar a esto, pero como habrás visto las cosas salieron de otra forma.

\- ¿Vegeta se enteró de tus intenciones con Bra? – preguntó calmadamente Gohan.

\- ¡¿Intenciones?! Nada de intenciones, hechos concretos, y relaciones secretas consumadas – espetó Chichi.

\- ¿Qué pasó Goten? – preguntó preocupado, necesitaba saber qué había sucedido en casa de sus padres.

\- Hermano, tenías razón, te lo concedo, el hijo de Bra es mío, ella misma me lo dijo. De alguna manera Vegeta se enteró y decidió que era un buen día para estirar los músculos conmigo.

\- Te lo dije, todo lo que me contaste indicaba que podía ser tu hijo, no sé cómo no fuiste capaz de verlo tú mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías de esto y no me dijiste nada? – ahora el regaño sería para Gohan.

\- Mamá, no puedo correr a contarte las cosas que me confía Goten. Eso estaría muy mal de mi parte.

\- Ustedes dos están mal, no deberían ocultarme cosas. No los entiendo, he hecho todo por ustedes y ¿qué obtengo?, ser la última en enterarse de lo que ocurre en sus vidas y una casa destrozada – se fue de la habitación lanzando acusaciones en contra de sus hijos.

\- Mamá – la llamó Goten.

Lo detuvo por el hombro – déjala, ya se le pasará. Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo se lo tomó?

\- Pues, ya la viste, la dejé hablar y que dijera lo que quisiera, fue bastante desagradable y me costó bastante trabajo aguantar los ataques que lanzaba contra Bra, cuando finalmente pareció entrar en razón y decirme que lo intentaría apareció Vegeta e interrumpió nuestra conversación.

\- Te ves bien, si no fuera por tu ropa pensaría que tuvieron una conversación civilizada.

\- Estuvo muy lejos de serlo, por lo menos me deja tranquilo el que no me haya matado, pese a que tuvimos un momento bastante incómodo y cercano a eso antes de que llegaras. Es un tipo duro, pero sé que lograré ganarme su respeto – Esbozó una media sonrisa que inspiraba seguridad.

\- Si tú estabas contándole a mamá cuando él llegó ¿cómo es que se enteró?

\- Tengo mis sospechas, e involucran a papá, en medio de la discusión con mamá notamos que se había ido, al rato llegó un enfurecido Vegeta y pasó lo que ya sabes.

\- Eso explicaría por qué él también estaba sucio y herido.

\- Papá tiene ideas muy extrañas.

\- Y que lo digas, todo lo soluciona con peleas. ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Bra?

\- Algo enredadas, pero todo se solucionará pronto. La invité a vivir conmigo y fue en ese momento que me contó todo, no tuve la mejor de las reacciones y me arrepiento de eso, debemos aclarar ese tema, pero fuera de eso, todo lo demás sigue en pie por mí parte, estoy decidido a tenerla en mi vida como algo más que la madre de mi hijo.

\- Espero que todo se resuelva de buena manera, sé que no ha sido de la mejor forma, pero me alegro de que haya un nuevo integrante en la familia. Y quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a calmar a mamá, pasaré unos días acá, pero si sigue así la visita será más corta de lo que esperaba.

\- Descuida, algo haremos – le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

En pocos segundos estuvieron en el laboratorio de Bulma, donde la encontraron concentrada trabajando en uno de sus proyectos. Tan concentrada estaba que no reparó en su llegada, hasta que Bra la sacó de su tarea.

\- Mamá.

Detuvo su tecleo y miró al par que recién de llegados.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó a ti? - le dijo a Goku – ¿Por qué estás con Bra?

\- Le pedí que me trajera, venimos del Monte Paoz, mamá – tomó un poco de aire antes de decirle lo siguiente – Papá ya sabe todo.

\- ¿Y cómo pasó eso? – estaba preocupada por la noticia, anticipaba una explosión de ira de parte de su esposo, pero esperaba estar cerca para calmarlo o al menos intentar razonar con él. Esto realmente era una sorpresa.

\- Creo que yo puedo explicar eso – Goku se adelantó a la respuesta de Bra.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Son? No me digas que fuiste a provocar a Vegeta – No pudo evitar lanzarle una amenazante mirada a su más viejo amigo.

\- No lo llamaría provocarlo, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento para evitar un problema mayor, de todas formas, funcionó – rascó su cabeza relajadamente.

\- ¡Diablos, Goku! Pero qué falta de tino tienes, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido exponer a tu hijo así? – Lanzó en casi chillando - ¿Está bien Goten?

\- Sí, quizás tenga algo herido el orgullo, pero Vegeta estaba lo suficientemente cansado luego de luchar conmigo, aunque aun así logró darle una buena tanda de golpes y destrozar parte de la casa, que por cierto tiene a Chichi bastante molesta, quizás quieras dar una vuelta por allá y solucionarlo, jeje, me harías un gran favor, Bulma. De todas formas, llevar a Bra fue un acierto, se calmó en cuestión de segundos.

\- Eres un tonto, Son. Vegeta debe estar de un ánimo de los mil demonios.

\- Seguro, deberías hablar con él. Adiós Bulma, Bra. – y desapareció dejando a Bulma molesta.

\- A veces no entiendo cómo es que sigue vivo, ese hombre es todo un caso.

\- Creo que su idea no fue del todo mala, al menos ya todo está dicho.

\- Si piensas que tu padre estará tranquilo con lo que pasó, te equivocas, debiste haber sido tú misma quien le dijera todo. Seguramente se ha de sentir engañado, y conociéndolo, volverá a su odioso mutismo. Cómo detesto que haga eso, es insoportable. Pero déjamelo a mí, trataré de razonar con él y ya luego tú le explicarás la situación como corresponde.

\- Está bien – Se quedó pensativa por un momento, lo peor ya había pasado, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que su padre apareciera por la Corporación.

\- Dado que tu padre ha hecho un escándalo, supongo que ya se lo habrás dicho a Goten ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal salió eso?

\- Pésimo, mamá. Me ha pedido que viva con él…

\- ¿Y qué es lo _pésimo_ de eso? Me parece excelente – la interrumpió como usualmente hacía.

\- Si no me interrumpieras… - hizo una mueca de disgusto y continuó – Cuando me lo dijo sentí que mi corazón no aguantaría más el secreto, así que se lo dije, y se puso muy mal, me reprochó el haberme callado y otras tantas cosas más, y se fue. Pero ahora que lo vi, a pesar de la situación con papá, estaba más calmado y me pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido. Y eso no es todo, escuché parte de lo que le dijo a papá, fue capaz de desafiarlo aun cuando él lo apuntaba dispuesto a dañarlo gravemente y ha preparado una habitación para el bebé, debiste verlo, ha sido lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí, me sentí tan feliz cuando lo vi, es una preciosa cuna y tenía un lazo, y todo eso lo hizo antes de saber la verdad – no cabía en sí de emoción – mamá, realmente iba a tomar a este niño como su hijo, me hace reevaluar todo lo que pensaba de él, no sé cómo pude creer que nos rechazaría

\- Te lo dije, todo se arreglaría, hija. Entonces, creo que es momento de que tomes tus cosas y te vayas.

\- ¿Me estás echando? – le dijo sorprendida.

\- No, sólo estoy haciendo que respondas a la propuesta de Goten. Me parece una excelente idea que vivan juntos.

\- ¿Y no crees que deba hablar con papá primero? Es un gran paso. No me malinterpretes, muero de ganas por hacerlo, pero no me siento cómoda sabiendo que papá pondrá el grito en el cielo con la idea – no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su padre.

\- Bah, si te sientas a esperar que regrese y tenga ganas de ser sensato, tu hijo ya habrá nacido, además ese hombre tendrá que escucharme primero. Ya luego podrás hablar tú con él. Vamos, hija, debes aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida para ser feliz.

\- Quizás tengas razón – le dijo pensativa – pero me gustaría hablar con él, no me gusta la idea de verlo enfadado, quiero que esté feliz por mí.

\- Oh, lo estará, déjamelo a mí. Ahora, tenemos cosas que hacer. Esa habitación no se decorará sola.

\- Mamá, no te ofendas, pero preferiría hacerlo con Goten, ya lo he excluido lo suficiente de todo esto - le dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre cariñosamente.

\- Oh, entiendo – dijo con un dejo de decepción – espero que disfruten el momento, es una experiencia maravillosa que los unirá mucho como pareja – se quedó pensativa un momento, según lo que le dijo Goku, Vegeta había causado un gran destrozo en la casa de Chichi - ¿Sabes? Creo que sería una muy buena idea que vaya a visitar a Chichi y evalúe los daños, doy por seguro que no estará nada feliz y no creo que sea apropiado hacerla esperar mucho.

\- Tienes toda la razón, no se veía feliz, además, creo que no le agradó mucho la idea de nuestra relación, presumo que el hecho de que papá haya destruido parte de la casa y haya golpeado a Goten no le sacó risas – rió nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido, los enojos de la morena le ponían los pelos de punta.

\- Bien, tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.

* * *

Gracias totales por sus reviews y por estar al pendiente de la historia, AnneBrief7, Ivyblue30001, rosegold09, sweetgilda, Chocolatmint, Claudia734, MaryGonzalez11, aprecio mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerme y de dejar su opinión, son un gran apoyo. ¡Nuevamente, gracias! Son geniales chicas. ¡Finalmente, la verdad se supo!


	8. Chapter 8

Su calma había sido brutalmente perturbada, su casa destrozada, su esposo había resultado un total inútil para su causa y sus hijos ahora conspiraban en su contra, bueno quizás eso último era una exageración, pero claramente se habían aliado para mantenerla en el desconocimiento de una situación sumamente importante y alarmante. Todas sus ganas de darle una oportunidad a la chica se habían esfumado con la aparición de su molesto padre. Sentía que estaba rodeada de enemigos, y es que nadie tenía consideración por su opinión. Goten insistía en hacer lo que quería, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo, después de todo no podía estar enojada por siempre, el niño nacería y querría conocerlo y mimarlo, no dejaba de ser su nieto, pero para eso debía comenzar por tener al menos una relación cordial con Bra.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? – llamó la peliazul entrando a la casa, hizo una valoración rápida de los daños y se dio cuenta de que las cosas se habían descontrolado más de lo que Goku y Bra le habían descrito, seguramente Chichi estaría hecha una furia. Sintió pasos acercarse, vio al menor de los Son aparecer vestido sólo con un pantalón y una toalla colgando de sus hombros. Lo miró levantando una ceja, mientras repasaba lo que veía, le pareció realmente un tipo atractivo, podía entender qué había visto su hija en él – malditos saiyajines, ¿cómo diablos lo hacen para lucir todo el tiempo tan bien? – dijo con notoria envidia.

El comentario de Bulma consiguió avergonzarlo como un niño, no esperaba que la madre de Bra fuera tan descarada, pensándolo bien, de algún lado tendría que haber salido la picardía de Bra y podía apostar que de Vegeta no venía.

\- Hola Bulma – saludó con una risa nerviosa - ¿Me darías un momento?, iré a ponerme algo más apropiado – salió del recibidor lo más rápido que pudo.

En pocos minutos regresó ataviado con parte de un dogi de su padre. De no ser por su corto cabello juraría que estaba frente a Goku, el parecido de ambos hombres seguía sorprendiéndola, aun después de años.

\- ¡Ahora sí estás presentable! – rió divertida por lo bajo - Me alegro de ver que estás sano y salvo, tu padre me contó lo que pasó, no apruebo su magnífica idea, pero al menos sigues entre nosotros, lo siento mucho Goten, espero que tu madre no esté demasiado molesta por todo el alboroto que causó Vegeta.

\- Descuida Bulma, ya se le pasará – dijo colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

\- Tú y yo tenemos cosas que conversar, no creas que porque Bra me ha dicho lo que pasa entre ustedes te escaparás de mi – le dijo con una nota de reproche.

\- No me digas que tú también me regañarás – era lo que le faltaba, que la única persona que creía feliz con el asunto lo cuestionara.

\- No, nada de eso, eres un adulto, no tengo por qué regañarte, ya sabes muy bien lo que haces, aunque si quiero saber cuáles son tus reales intenciones con Bra.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué intenciones podría tener? – preguntó confundido.

\- Pues ya sabes, Bra quiere cosas grandes en su vida, ya dieron el primer paso, serán padres, ¿luego qué?

\- En serio, creo que no te estoy siguiendo - ¿A dónde quería llegar Bulma? Él tenía claro lo que quería de Bra y lo que le estaba ofreciendo era eso, a él le parecía más que suficiente la promesa de una vida juntos.

\- Quiero que tengas claro que Bra espera mucho de la vida, siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, para algunas cosas aún es una niña que sueña con cuentos de hadas y en este momento tú eres quien escribe ese cuento, sé que para ti no es una novedad que ella quiera casarse. Puedo ver que quieres mucho a mi hija, pero espero que esto no sea sólo un momento en la vida de ambos, Bra puede ser muy difícil, es caprichosa y obstinada, pero es una buena chica, y sé que te ama, pero lo que tenían, comparado con lo que pretenden tener ahora, son cosas muy distintas, están planeando ser la persona del otro, vivir juntos y compartir experiencias de vida, además, ahora la vida de otro ser dependerá totalmente de ustedes y de la estabilidad que le puedan dar, lo que quiero que entiendas es que no es fácil, por un momento crees que el amor será suficiente y todo lo que necesiten, pero una vida de a dos es más complicada que eso, habrá días en que los problemas parecerán abrumarlos y no querrán verse y otros en que sentirán que no pueden vivir sin el otro, sé que eres lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo, pero temo que Bra no, está muy ilusionada con la idea de tener la vida perfecta que siempre soñó, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso puede no ser así y como empezó se puede acabar.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que podría no ser suficiente para ella? – frunció el ceño.

\- No, lo que quiero decir es que sé cómo funciona esto de hacer las cosas al revés y de manera apresurada, y sé lo que hacen los rencores guardados por años, es la historia de mi vida con su padre. Además, hasta hace algún tiempo eras un rompecorazones, sólo espero que no vayas a decidir retomar esos gustos y termines dañándola cuando surjan los problemas. Te pido que no decidas nada hasta que estés totalmente seguro de lo que sientes y de que eres capaz de mantener tus promesas. Si no es así, y en el camino descubres que lo que querías era otra cosa, créeme que tu peor problema no será Vegeta – terminó su discurso con una sonrisa segura,

Eso era, estaba buscando la forma _sutil_ de hacerle entender que si jugaba con Bra se las vería con ella, claro que no lo había sido, su última frase le pareció bastante clara.

\- No me malinterpretes Bulma, agradezco tu honestidad, pero creo que eso es algo que resolveré con Bra a su debido momento. Nos conocemos bastante más de lo que crees, sé lo que acepto al quererla, hay temas que no están claros aun, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que comencemos a hablarlos y resolverlos, sé que es distinto y comprendo tu temor, pero créeme cuando te digo que esa parte de mi vida acabó.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa, era lo que quería escuchar de él. Se sentía más tranquila después de haberle dejado las cosas claras a su yerno.

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, y vio a Bulma recuperar la compostura mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura y sonreía con su ceño fruncido en un gesto de superioridad.

\- Hey ¿y eso qué fue? – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabeza.

\- Eso ha sido por involucrarte en una relación secreta con mi hija, por no prevenir un embarazo, y sobre todo por haberla hecho llorar – se acercó a Goten y lo abrazó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – y esta, es mi forma de darte la bienvenida a la familia, Son Goten.

\- Gracias Bulma – una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la mujer realmente lo hacía sentir bien con sus palabras.

Terminado el momento compartido, Bulma comenzó a pensar que ya era hora de encontrar a Chichi, después de todo ese era el motivo que la había llevado al Monte Paoz. Encontrarse en cambio con Goten sólo había sido un extra.

\- Goten, cariño, ¿Dónde está tu madre? Me gustaría hablar con ella sobre todo este asunto.

\- Ah seguro, acompáñame, te llevaré donde ella, pero te advierto que está algo brava, no sé si Gohan haya logrado calmarla algo – le dijo muy calmado mientras la guiaba por la casa hacia la habitación de sus padres – Listo, de aquí en adelante te dejo sola, he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al joven Son y golpeó la puerta que estaba abierta para llamar la atención de las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Notó como paraban su conversación al sentir su llegada. Por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, Chichi estaba reprochándole a Gohan el no haberle dicho nada sobre lo que ocurría con su hijo menor. Ambos se voltearon a mirarla cuando escucharon el golpeteo en la puerta.

\- Bulma – dijo Chichi sorprendida de verla ahí.

\- Hola Chichi, pensé en venir a verte, dado lo que ocurrió, espero podamos conversar al respecto – trató de sonar lo más conciliadora posible.

\- Hola Bulma – saludó un visiblemente estresado Gohan – Qué bueno que llegas, quizás tú puedas hacer entender a mamá.

\- No tengo nada que entender, no busques aliados en otras partes, esto es un problema familiar – cruzó sus brazos en su pecho molesta.

\- Vamos, Chichi, no seas tan dura, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con tus hijos, no creo que sea tan malo, son buenos chicos y son incapaces de dañarte o a cualquier persona.

\- Te agradecería no entrometerte en los asuntos de mi familia. Lo que Goten ha hecho no tiene nombre, y que Gohan lo encubra me parece escandaloso.

\- ¿Así que todo esto es por Goten? Me atrevo a suponer que es por la relación que tiene con mi hija. En ese caso, debo corregirte, dado que _somos familia_ , te daré mi opinión, lo quieras o no – le levantó una ceja y se dispuso a seguir hablando con total calma, pero fue interrumpida por Chichi quien realmente no se dejaría hacer callar.

\- ¡Ni me lo digas! Es que es obvio que tú ibas a estar detrás de todo esto, claro que sabrías todo, siempre te entrometes y con tus locas ideas animas a los demás a hacer cosas desfachatadas.

\- Debes calmarte, Chichi. Los chicos ya son adultos, no apruebo el cómo han hecho las cosas, pero estas cosas pasan, y como padres sólo nos queda apoyarlos y tratar de aceptar sus decisiones.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, no es tu hijo el que ha arruinado su vida.

Bulma sintió como su cara comenzaba a elevar su temperatura, suponía que en ese momento estaba roja de ira, ¿quién se creía que era para suponer que Goten estaba arruinando su vida por relacionarse con _su_ hija? En el mejor de los casos Bra era la niña, enamorada de un hombre mayor, y sabía que ninguno de los dos se había propuesto arruinar nada, le molestaba que la morena sugiriera que lo que ocurría en sus vidas era un error, era un niño del que hablaban, un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que ocurriera en la vida de sus padres, y que no merecía que su abuela lo señalara como el error que vino a arruinar la vida de su padre.

\- Mamá, creo que estás diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido – trató de calmarla Gohan.

\- Nadie ha arruinado nada, será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, Chichi.

\- ¡Claro! Porque tú vas a respaldar todo lo que esos dos locos hagan, partiendo por tu hija que resultó ser una perfecta copia tuya, tomando las mismas malas decisiones, persiguiendo a hombres que están por sobre sus posibilidades, por lo menos mi hijo no es un asesino despiadado y es un hombre respetable.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir por ahí?, no eres quien para hablar de mi relación con Vegeta, ni mucho menos cuestionar y atacar a mi hija – la morena estaba entrando en terreno minado, Bulma trataba de ser la racional en esa conversación, pero si hablaba de su familia de manera despectiva las cosas terminarían mal.

\- Tú también te embarazaste para atrapar a un hombre, claramente sigue tú ejemplo, y trata de aprovecharse de mi Goten.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así Chichi?! La conoces desde que la llevaba en el vientre, ¿cómo puedes insinuar que haría eso? Te estás pasando.

\- Pues es la verdad, ella ha buscado toda esta situación, así como tú te buscaste lo que sucedió con Vegeta, los niños repiten patrones.

\- No te permito que hables así de mi relación con Vegeta, no tienes idea de lo que hablas, el problema es que eres una mujer amargada que no puede aceptar que otros encuentren la felicidad por sus propios medios. Si sigues así no conseguirás más que quedarte sola.

\- ¡¿Amargada?! Soy una mujer preocupada por mi familia, toda mi vida he trabajado por su felicidad, y me ha costado una enormidad hacer de mis hijos unos hombres de bien con todas las limitaciones que me ha puesto la vida al ser una madre soltera la mayor parte del tiempo y tu familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha desmoronado todo lo que he construido, no todos tenemos todo el dinero del mundo para malgastarlo y ser consentidos como tú - la morena terminó su réplica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bulma se quedó callada pensando en lo que la otra mujer acababa de decir, pudo oír y sentir el dolor en sus palabras, sabía en el fondo que lo que decía no era más que el resultado del miedo que sentía ante la idea de quedarse sola. Pero no podía dejar pasar las ofensas hacia su vida y su familia.

Gohan se acercó a su madre y puso una mano en su hombro para intentar consolarla, no tuvo oposición, no sabía qué más hacer, sentía que sobraba en esa conversación, pero no podía irse y dejar así a su madre. Su lealtad estaba con ella, aun cuando pensara que se había excedido y estaba siendo inflexible y deslenguada.

\- Chichi, sé que estás cabreada, pero te pido que entiendas, esto ya está muy lejos de nuestro control, ya no son niños a los que podamos regañar y corregir a nuestro antojo, serán padres, y tú y yo seremos las abuelas de ese niño, en el mejor de los ánimos te pido que no hagas esto peor, no tengo intenciones de seguir discutiendo contigo, en primer lugar nunca las tuve, pero si te atreves a hablar mal de mi familia te advierto que verás realmente lo que soy capaz de hacer por defenderlos.

\- Vete Bulma, no tengo nada más que discutir contigo – un susurro salió de la morena.

\- Chichi, no quiero que pienses que mi hija ha hecho algo para dañar a tu familia, si ha hecho algo que te ha causado un mal, sé que no ha sido esa su intención, deberías saber que ella ha estado tan asustada como tú por quedarse sola, las cosas no han sido fáciles con Goten, y sé que si ambos pudiesen hacer las cosas de otra forma, lo tomarían, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no hay nada que podamos hacer, más que apoyarlos.

La morena permaneció callada evaluando lo que Bulma le había dicho, ¿a qué se refería con el temor de Bra? ¿Acaso Goten en algún momento dudó de ser responsable por la vida de ese niño? Si eso era así… ese no era el hombre que ella había criado. Se dijo que quizás había cosas que no sabía, pero no era como si se hubiese tomado el tiempo de conocerlas. Por años no había intercambiado más que un par de frases con la chica y mucho menos ahora que la noticia había caído de golpe sobre su vida.

\- No sabes nada Bulma. Vives en un mundo demasiado perfecto y no mides consecuencias.

\- Vas a seguir, eres una mujer realmente difícil. Deberías aceptar las cosas como son y ya.

\- Basta, deben dejar esta discusión sin sentido – Goten, quien había estado escuchando el desagradable intercambio decidió que eso debía parar y entró en la habitación - Si pretenden seguir así me temo que ninguna de las dos tendrá parte en la vida de mi hijo. No toleraré que se vea envuelto en discusiones sobre qué familia es mejor que la otra, menos en la enemistad que se está formando entre ustedes. Te lo vuelvo a decir mamá, Bra no es todo eso que tú piensas, si quieres un culpable, pues entonces cúlpame a mí y a ella déjala tranquila y trata de hacerte la idea de que la verás más seguido hasta que la sientas como parte de la familia, y Bulma, entiendo que mamá ha dicho cosas que no vienen al caso, pero no puedes atacarla de esa forma. Van a parar esto de una vez y por las buenas o se olvidan de nosotros, esto no se trata de ustedes y sus diferencias – estaba decidido a parar esa locura, aun si tuviese que jugar su última carta, la manipulación.

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijeron las dos al unísono.

\- Lo que escucharon, pararán esto ahora.

\- Goten, no eches más leña al fuego, las cosas ya están lo suficientemente acaloradas para que tú vengas y lances algo así.

\- No, Gohan, ya he aguantado bastante por hoy, todos creen que tienen algo que decir con respecto a nuestras vidas, por mi parte ya es suficiente. La única persona a la cual tengo que escuchar es a la madre de mi hijo, el resto de opiniones sobra - se dirigió a su madre – por cierto, no me esperes hoy, volveré mañana, cuando te hayas calmado y decidas hablar en términos más razonables – salió de la habitación con claras intenciones de marcharse de la casa.

\- ¡Goten! – se dirigió hacia donde vio desaparecer a su hijo.

\- Déjalo mamá, volverá mañana – la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

\- Vaya, que estaba enojado - dijo Bulma y ambas mujeres se miraron sin entender realmente qué acababa de pasar.

* * *

Luego de parar la discusión entre Bulma y su madre, salió directo a su departamento, estaba hastiado de las peleas que había tenido que vivir y presenciar a lo largo de ese día. Necesitaba verla y saber que al menos las cosas con ella estaban bien. Se apresuró en llegar, cuando entró al departamento todo estaba oscuro, pensó que quizás la peliazul habría pasado a la Corporación, no se le ocurrió llamarla para saber dónde estaba antes de salir, de todas formas, debía llevarse un par de cosas para pasar unos días en el Monte Paoz, así que la esperaría para hablar, no tenía intenciones de regresar a la casa de sus padres hasta el día siguiente, esperando que su madre estuviera de mejor ánimo y así poder hablar mejor.

Entró a su habitación y la encontró recostada en la cama durmiendo, cubierta de mala forma por el edredón. Se acercó lentamente hacía ella y tratando de no despertarla acarició su cabello con ternura, se dijo a sí mismo lo afortunado que era de tener a una mujer tan hermosa y fuerte a su lado. Acarició su vientre y esbozó una sonrisa, en ella vivía su más grande motivación, aun todo le parecía extraño y nuevo, pero estaba convencido de que ese niño era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida, aun cuando hubiese llegado sin previo aviso y hubiese revolucionado todo su mundo, pensó en lo terco que había sido y todo lo que se negó a tener algo así en su vida y llegó a la conclusión de que no era más que miedo, un tonto y absurdo miedo, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a dudar así en su vida, no con ellos, algo tan perfecto no podía ser un error, los amaría, a ambos, con cada respiro de su ser. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Bra abrió sus ojos y con un suave bostezo le anunciaba que su sueño había acabado.

\- Goten… - su suave y adormilada voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Hola – le dio una cariñosa sonrisa.

Se estiró para desperezarse y se reincorporó en la cama, mientras Goten se sentaba a su lado.

\- Pensé que ya no vendrías, ¿qué hora es? – Preguntó mientras frotaba sus manos contra su cara.

\- Las ocho y algo, ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sólo fue una siesta corta, pero me siento bastante descansada.

\- Me alegro – la miró por un momento, aun con su cabello revuelto y sin maquillaje alguno le parecía una mujer hermosa, realmente había sido un idiota por casi dejarla ir y haber sido torpe al tratarla cuando supo la verdad – Bra, discúlpame, de verdad lamento el haberte gritado y haberme ido de esa forma, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hice fue porque si me quedaba sólo empeoraría las cosas, no tenía el total control de mis emociones.

\- Descuida, no tienes que disculparte tanto, después de todo fui yo quien cometió el error, sólo no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma – acercó su mano a su cara y lo acarició, como acto reflejo él cerró los ojos, posó su mano sobre la de ella y la llevó a sus labios besándola.

\- Dejemos todo eso atrás, ¿te parece? – la vió asentir, la aprobación de Bra lo tranquilizó más de lo que ella se podía imaginar. O puede que sí se lo imaginara. Además, era una buena amiga - Quiero disfrutarlos al máximo - la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la envolvió con sus brazos, el contacto con su piel se sentía tan bien - Me has gustado siempre y ahora mucho más – sintió como se acurrucaba en sus brazos y relajaba su cuerpo correspondiendo su acción.

\- Gracias. Necesitaba saberlo. Sobre todo, después de lo de anoche.

\- No volverá a ocurrir algo como lo de ayer. Procuraré pasar todas y cada una de mis noches contigo entre mis brazos. Como debió haber sido desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

\- Como debió haber sido… - repitió en un tono suave y pausado – para serte sincera, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche.

\- Seguro que no, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a recordar una parte – bajó la tira de su vestido desnudando su hombro, el cual besó lentamente continuando por su pecho…

* * *

 _Habían quedado en un bar luego del trabajo, Goten le había insistido en acompañarlo ya que Trunks estaba muy ocupado, además le pareció buena idea compartir un rato fuera de las oficinas, había cosas que quería hablar con ella, se había enterado por su hermano de que por fin había terminado su tortuosa relación con un tipo que la celaba hasta de su sombra y no veía con buenos ojos su amistad de años, por ese motivo habían estado algo distanciados, Bra realmente parecía estar embobada con él, era un alivio que por fin hubiera abierto los ojos y lo dejara, aunque sabía que no había sido en buenos términos, pero no manejaba detalles._

 _Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la barra, donde sabían que nadie los molestaría y podrían tener algo de privacidad, ya que estaban bastante retirados de la vista general. Era el lugar favorito de Trunks, quien frecuentemente era reconocido por su peculiar cabello y mirada, era constantemente acosado por ser uno de los millonarios solteros más codiciado de la ciudad, cosa que solía arruinarles las salidas a cualquier otra parte. En ese bar eran clientes frecuentes y ya sabían de sus preferencias, por lo que siempre tenían un lugar disponible para sus reuniones._

 _Llevaban un par de horas bebiendo y conversando sobre la experiencia que había tenido Bra en sus primeros días en la Corporación y todo lo que Goten podía enseñarle sobre sus propias funciones._

 _\- Realmente no entiendo cómo tú y Trunks disfrutan este trabajo._

 _\- Nadie dice que lo hagamos, sólo no nos desagrada, lo hacemos bien y eso tiene sus merecidas recompensas, ya te comenzará a gustar._

 _\- Si tú lo dices – volteó los ojos e hizo un gesto de aburrimiento._

 _\- Bueno, no hablaremos sólo de trabajo ¿o sí?_

 _\- Hasta que comienzas a sonar interesante._

 _Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Goten. Todo el alcohol consumido comenzaba a notársele, al igual que a ella._

 _\- Puedo ser tan interesante como tú desees, princesa. No creas que sólo tú puedes tener ese aire de misterio y provocación, especialmente cuando vas vestida así._

 _La peliazul se estremeció mientras una extraña sensación le recorría la espalda, pensó que la conversación estaba llegando a ese punto debido a lo bebidos que estaban. Le dió un sorbo a su trago deseando que no acabara nunca para no tener que volver a mirarlo, de pronto ya no se sintió hablando con su mejor amigo, sino con una eventual conquista de una noche._

 _\- ¿Hay algo de malo con mi ropa? – Esa noche había decidido colocarse su tenida más provocativa, por algún extraño motivo que aún no lograba dilucidar necesitaba verse extremadamente bien esa noche. Luego de un rápido análisis lo atribuyó a su deseo de sentirse atractiva luego de su quiebre y no específicamente a lo que pudiese pensar él de ella._

 _\- No, pero debo reconocer que habría que estar loco para permitir que salgas vestida así. Al menos, no en público ni para reunirte con un hombre mayor, podemos ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda deleitarme con la vista – una coqueta mirada escapó de sus ojos - Supongo que Vegeta no te ha visto salir así. Aunque debo reconocer que te ves hermosa, y a mí me parece bien, debo ser uno de esos locos. Si estuviera contigo no pararía de alardear._

 _\- Puede que me haya aburrido de los tipos que me digan qué hacer y cómo vestir, estoy harta de ellos. Tengo suficiente con papá – le respondió completamente sonrojada por su comentario._

 _Retorció ligeramente la boca en una extraña sonrisa y dejó salir una sonora risa, su vergüenza le pareció tierna y divertida._

 _\- Dime Bra, ¿Qué pasó con el idiota ese con el que salías? ¿Lo extrañas? – preguntó curioso._

 _\- Por supuesto que no, deberías saberlo sin necesidad de preguntar, Goten ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas? Sabes cómo de mal terminó eso último – Había tocado una fibra sensible, el tema la irritaba, aun cuando fuera él quien preguntara. De haber sido otro el tema le hubiera respondido calmadamente, pero le molestaba que él fuera el que pensara algo así. Tratando de cambiar el tema, pensó en decirle lo primero que pasara por su mente - ¿Has bebido suficiente ya?_

 _Miró su vaso medio lleno antes de responder y se lo enseñó – No, y aún es temprano, aun podría con otra ronda ¿y tú? – miró su vaso vacío – ¿ya quieres irte?_

 _\- Es tarde, pero qué más da, te acompaño con otro._

 _Acto seguido, Goten llamó con un gesto al mesero y pidió otra ronda para ambos._

 _\- Me alegra que lo hayas dejado, era un cretino, ya estaba haciendo planes para sacarlo de tu vida._

 _\- Siempre tan protector, pero te equivocas ahí… no lo dejé, él me dejó a mí – frunció su ceño y dejó ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos – por otra. ¿Puedes creerlo? Alguien se atrevió a dejar a la gran Bra Briefs._

 _\- Reafirmo lo que dije, es un gran estúpido, estarás mejor sin él, eres deliciosamente guapa, Bra. Y también tremendamente inteligente, si no fuéramos amigos y fueras algo mayor, definitivamente estaría loco por ti – le dijo guiñándole un ojo para tratar de animarla._

 _\- Otra vez con eso de que soy una niña, ya no lo soy ¿sabes? – le dijo mientras acomodaba su top y su cabello._

 _\- Está bien, pero sigues siendo bastante menor que yo – la vió hacer un gesto de hastío - Hablemos de algo más grato. Supongo que lo pasaste bien en tus vacaciones – le dijo totalmente distraído por su pronunciado escote._

 _Sorprendida y a la vez agradecida por el giro en la conversación, trató de seguirlo._

 _\- Sí, disfrute bastante de ese tiempo fuera, fue una buena despedida de la vida sin preocupaciones, llevo una semana en la Corporación y ya quiero regresar a mis días de sol y playa._

 _\- Vamos, llevas sólo unos días, ni siquiera has visto lo que es realmente la acción en la Corporación – rió por lo dicho. Realmente no existía tal cosa como la acción en su trabajo, era todo bastante tranquilo, especialmente lo que estaría haciendo Bra. Ser la sombra de Trunks._

 _\- No te mofes, tú estás acostumbrado, yo en cambio, necesito mi propio tiempo y descanso._

 _\- ¿Para qué? Para ir de compras y ser la consentida de papi – continuó riéndose, pero paró abruptamente cuando notó que la chica lo miraba con enojo y le daba un golpe en la cabeza – Ok, era una broma._

 _\- Mejor me dices de qué va este plan tuyo de beberte todo el bar – tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Le llamaba la atención todo lo que había bebido en lo que iba de la noche, le pareció que había algo que trataba de olvidar o callar en su mente._

 _\- Simplemente no es un buen día._

 _\- Vaya, pensaba que lo estábamos pasando bien._

 _\- No eres tú. Es el día – su mirada se oscureció y sintió como su mente viajaba a otros tiempos – En unas horas más será un año – dijo mirando el reloj._

 _\- ¿Un año? – trató de sacar sus propias conclusiones, pero se dió cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué había pasado hace un año en la vida de su amigo, había sido una pésima confidente desde había comenzado su ahora rota relación. De pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente… - ¡¿Ha pasado un año desde que todo se fue a la mierda?! – dijo gritando – disculpa, desde que terminaste con ella._

 _\- Está bien, puedes decirlo así. Es lo que realmente pasó. Todo se fue a la mierda._

 _Pudo ver que Goten jugaba con algo entre sus dedos, le llamó la atención el pequeño objeto que pasaba de un dedo a otro._

 _\- ¿Qué es eso? – trató de quitárselo, pero él alejó la mano._

 _\- ¿Esto? – se lo mostró, era el anillo que alguna vez le había dado a su ex novia – Nada más que otro recuerdo de mi estupidez._

 _\- ¿Te ibas a casar con ella, Goten? – preguntó estupefacta. Sabía que lo de ambos iba en serio, pero no sabía ese detalle, no se imaginaba a su amigo casado, ahora podía entender por qué había sido tan duro ese quiebre. Se sintió mal por no haber estado para él en ese momento._

 _\- Iba a darle la mejor vida de todas, pero ella decidió que no era suficiente – pidió otro trago – y eso no es todo, lo que hizo que me decidiera fue que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué podía ser más perfecto que eso? – acabó otro vaso, vió como la peliazul lo miraba con sorpresa y algo de gravedad, quizás pensando que se había desentendido de su responsabilidad – sé lo que debes estar pensando, y no. No era mío, llevaba un tiempo engañándome con el tipo con el cual la sorprendí en mi departamento, por una parte, fue una suerte que Trunks haya estado conmigo en ese momento y haya evitado que perdiera el control, por otra, fue un día terrible, el día más humillante de toda mi vida y mi mejor amigo estuvo ahí para verlo todo – cómo detestaba el recuerdo, aún le generaba fuertes emociones, pero afortunadamente ninguna de esas iba de la mano de la tristeza, al menos no de esa que lo llevaba a las lágrimas, sentía rabia._

 _\- No tenía idea, Goten. ¿Por qué no me contaste que las cosas habían sido así? Creo que deberías deshacerte de esto, no tiene sentido que lo guardes – logró quitárselo de las manos – haremos que desaparezca – se paró de su asiento y tambaleó un poco producto del alcohol, una vez recuperada su estabilidad caminó hacia la mesa más cercana donde un grupo de amigos conversaban alegremente – ¡Hola! – saludó con coquetería mientras analizaba al grupo – tú – apuntó a uno de los hombres en la mesa y se decidió a hablarle – me pareces un buen tipo, creo que esto te puede servir – le entregó el anillo y le guiñó un ojo - ve tú qué haces con él, sólo espero que tengas más suerte que mi amigo de allá – apuntó hacia la mesa donde estaba Goten sin darse cuenta de que había botado la mitad de los vasos al girarse mojando a todos – Lo siento – dijo entre risas - pidan otra ronda a mi nombre, Bra Briefs – Le hizo un gesto al mesero, les lanzó un beso y dió media vuelta dirigiéndose de regreso a la mesa que compartía con Goten, quien la miraba no entendiendo qué diablos había hecho._

 _Goten comenzó a reírse por la escena, estaba loca y sabía cómo animarlo._

 _\- ¿Acostumbras a hacer regalos costosos a desconocidos o es tú primera vez? – le dijo divertido._

 _Volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer en la butaca - Primera vez, pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a los agradecimientos – le dijo mientras coqueteaba a la distancia con uno de los tipos de la mesa que acababa de dejar._

 _Le chasqueó los dedos en la cara para llamar su atención – Hey, vuelve a mí, no permitiré que te vayas con un tipo desesperado por atención, Trunks me mataría._

 _\- Tranquilo, esta noche estoy 100% disponible para ti – dijo con una sonrisa – para lo que quieras – y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño._

 _La miró detenidamente, escudriñando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y tratando de adivinar cuál sería su ánimo luego de decirle lo que estaba en su mente._

 _\- Me gustaría que nos ayudáramos mutuamente, creo que serías perfecta para mí y yo sería perfecto para ti – su mirada era intensa y lujuriosa, estaba dirigida directamente a los ojos de la chica que tenía en frente, la vió suspirar profundamente y morder su labio inferior._

 _\- Eres atrevido, Son Goten. ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? – se quedó con la boca entreabierta y mirándolo intensamente, ¿qué diablos estaba queriendo decir?_

 _\- Cierra la boca, princesa. Me parece adorable cuando te quedas viéndome así, pero me distraes – bebió todo su trago de una sola vez y dejó el vaso en la mesa - ¿Qué dices?_

 _Cerró la boca y un millón de preguntas remojadas en alcohol daban vueltas en su mente, si lo que insinuaba era lo que ella creía… no veía por qué sería una mala idea, después de todo ambos estaban solteros… y algo ebrios… no tenía que ser algo serio, realmente dudaba que Goten quisiera algo así, y estaba segura de ella lo quería menos._

 _\- ¿Sexo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando sus brazos en la superficie._

 _\- Estoy seguro de que esto no te sorprende, Bra. Sientes, al igual que yo, lo que hay entre los dos. No me sorprendería saber que ya estás reaccionando a lo que digo – la vió erguirse y tensarse en su asiento - veo que nos empezamos a entender – Le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa ladina._

 _\- No pensé que serías tan directo, puedo notar que el alcohol causa estragos en tu mente – se levantó y caminó hacia el moreno, tomándolo de la chaqueta lo alentó a pararse y quedar frente a ella - y debo decir que al parecer en la mía también, porque estoy dispuesta a aceptar – buscó sus labios y los mordió coqueta para luego invadir su boca con su lengua siendo inmediatamente correspondida por él. Se besaron con urgencia, dejando que las manos descubrieran la figura del otro, ante la mirada celosa de los tipos de la otra mesa._

 _El momento se detuvo cuando Goten recordó dónde estaban, la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a su oído – Vámonos de aquí – la vió asentir y tomar sus cosas. Pagó la cuenta y se largaron del local._

 _En pocos minutos estuvieron en el departamento de Goten, la apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó dominar por el deseo acariciando su cuerpo mientras la besaba con rabia, ella se colgó de su cuello y él trató de abrir la puerta sin detener su intercambio, una vez dentro comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa, tenían tanta prisa como ganas. Llegaron a la cocina donde Goten la subió al mesón y comenzó a recorrer su desnudo cuerpo con sus labios, ella gimió en respuesta agarrando su cabello – tu hermano no puede saber de esto – dijo con la voz entrecortada._

 _\- Ni nadie, será nuestro secreto – lo miró segura._

 _Se deshizo de lo último que quedaba de ropa y se sumergió en las profundidades de su cuerpo dando rienda suelta a sus deseos._

 _Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían terminado así esa noche, pero estaban a gusto y seguros de que era algo que deseaban hacía tiempo – Podríamos hacer de esto un hábito – le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse el pantalón._

 _\- Con una condición…_

 _La miró expectante de su propuesta._

 _\- No te enamores de mí, Son. Los dos estamos lo suficientemente rotos para eso._

 _\- Hecho, soy incapaz de amar otra vez._

 _\- Entonces, así será – ya totalmente vestida, tomó sus cosas y sin decir nada más, se fue._

 _Se quedó parado en medio de la sala, solo con sus pensamientos, había tomado lo que tenía prohibido, le había gustado y sabía que querría más de eso. Ese sería su plan en adelante, tomar todo de ella._

* * *

Estaban abrazados en la cama, luego de haber revivido parte de esa noche en que todo partió.

\- Así que eso fue – lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y le besó la frente para luego volver a su hombro – fallaste a nuestro acuerdo, eres un traidor – le dijo con fingido enojo – pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

\- Yo también, aunque creo que debería habértelo dicho antes – susurró – esta noche estás increíblemente guapa – apretó el abrazo en que la tenía y acomodó su cabeza sobre la suya. Ahora la princesa era suya y estaba dispuesto a no dejar que nada ni nadie los separe – Mañana irás conmigo al Monte Paoz, será una buena forma de empezar a suavizar las cosas con mamá.

\- Como quieras, buenas noches – cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir.

\- Buenas noches, Bra.


	9. Chapter 9

Llevaba más de media hora listo, recostado en lo que quedaba libre de cama, ya que el resto estaba ocupado por montañas de ropa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían aparecido. Toda pertenecía a Bra, quien estaba al borde del colapso nervioso buscando algo _apropiado_ que ponerse para ir a visitar a su conflictiva madre. Todo lo que se había puesto hasta el momento le parecía bien, pero ella parecía odiarlo y volvía a buscar otra prenda. Estaba disfrutando el espectáculo privado que le presentaba, pero no pensaba que la alteraría tanto un simple almuerzo, al menos para él lo era, no iba a permitir que los comentarios ácidos de su madre le arruinaran el día, para él sería un domingo normal, sólo que ahora por fin podría compartirlo con ella también.

\- ¿Qué tal este? – le mostró un corto vestido rojo que ondeó sobre sus blancas piernas al hacer un grácil giro – No, muestra demasiado, cubrió su escote con sus manos y corrió nuevamente al baño, se veía frustrada.

\- Vamos, ese te quedaba espectacular – alzó la voz para que lo escuchara, pero no tuvo respuesta. La vió salir en ropa interior directo a revolver los montones de ropa.

\- No, Goten, mi atuendo debe ser perfecto, debe ser algo que diga que soy una mujer seria y comprometida, sin aires de citadina pretensiosa, algo sencillo, pero que me haga ver linda - De ser sólo por ella le habría dado lo mismo, hacía bastante tiempo que le había dejado de importar la opinión que Chichi tenía sobre ella, pero sabía que le daría una felicidad enorme a Goten si lograba llevarse bien con su madre y una complicación eterna si no.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella rodeándola por la cintura – en ese caso bien podrías ir desnuda, creo que cumple con casi todos los requisitos – es tu mejor atuendo.

\- ¡Goten! - se soltó de su abrazo – esto es serio, tu madre me detesta lo suficiente ya, no quiero causarle otra mala impresión vistiendo inadecuadamente para la ocasión.

\- Es sólo un almuerzo, deberías relajarte, además ayer tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer todos sus descargos, seguramente hoy estará más tranquila y te recibirá bien – Sospechaba que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero no sumaría más tensión a la mente de la chica, esas aprehensiones podían seguir en su mente pululando solitariamente.

\- Cómo se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres, eso sólo fue el comienzo, no creas que tu madre dejará pasar esto tan rápido y verme hoy sólo despertará más resentimiento en ella, no sé por qué acepté acompañarte, bueno aún puedo retractarme y quedarme acá esperándote – se sentó en la cama dispuesta a quedarse ahí por el resto del día.

La tomó de la mano y la levantó – no, nada de eso, vendrás conmigo, pasaremos un rato agradable, podrás conversar con mamá y verás como las cosas irán bien, luego nos quedaremos en el Monte Paoz por el resto de la semana, te lo dije, ni una noche más separados.

\- No, ahora sí que estás loco de remate, una cosa es que vaya de visita y otra muy distinta es que me quede allá, tú eres su hijo y puede que ese sea tu lugar y tu derecho, pero yo soy sólo una aparecida en tu familia.

\- No lo eres, eres la mujer con la que tendré mi propia familia, una hermosa familia, además todos te conocen hace años, no eres una desconocida.

\- Claro, me han visto en pañales, y hoy me ven contigo de la mano y cargando a tu hijo, concebido en una noche alocadamente descuidada.

\- Creo que no serás tú quien le cuente su historia – se rió animadamente – estás siendo exagerada. Mira, estarán Gohan y Videl, mamá detesta hacer escenas con Videl presente, así que se medirá bastante. Da igual lo que te pongas, te verás hermosa de todas maneras.

Suspiró mientras volvía a revolver el montón de ropa tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse, la tarea estaba siendo agotadora, quizás debía escuchar a Goten y ponerse cualquier cosa, aunque fuera con su mejor tenida sabía que la morena encontraría algo malo que señalar. Cuando una mujer quiere ser desagradable siempre lo logra.

Finalmente encontró un par de calzas negras, le pareció un buen comienzo, eran cómodas, cubrían completamente sus piernas y le permitían tener un buen movimiento, además no presionaban su abultado vientre por lo que podría estar a gusto toda la tarde, aunque eran ajustadas no eran provocativas. Buscó una polera larga que le hiciera juego y una camisa vaquera para completar su atuendo. Ahora que estaba vestida se sentía más tranquila mirándose al espejo. Recogió su cabello por el lado dejándolo caer sobre su hombro contrario. Miró a Goten buscando aprobación para su conjunto - ¿Qué te parece este?

\- Pienso que… eres la mujer más hermosa sobre este planeta.

\- Me consientes mucho, Son – se lanzó a sus brazos y le dió un beso – me siento algo mareada, creo que toda esta tensión empieza a afectarme.

\- Te lo dije, debes calmarte, todo saldrá bien.

El sonido del timbre los separó.

\- Iré a ver, podrías ordenar todo esto, no sé dónde ha salido tanta ropa y me imagino que hay más, creo que tendremos que remodelar un poco acá si piensas traer una tienda completa a vivir nosotros – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta para ver a un relajado Trunks que lo saludó con un simple gesto, para luego entrar en la sala.

\- No esperábamos visitas, de hecho, estábamos por irnos.

\- Tranquilo, no vengo por mucho, sólo venía a ver cómo estaban. Vengo de ver a mamá, me ha contado todo. Así que no moriste, vaya hazaña, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? – lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y caminaron hasta el sofá donde se sentaron frente a frente - ¿Y? ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

\- ¿Por dónde parto? – preguntó más para sí mismo – Bueno, en resumen, Vegeta barrió el piso conmigo – se rió con lo dicho – pero si te soy sincero, creo que estaba jugando, tú sabes que si lo hubiese deseado no estaríamos conversando ahora. Aproveché la oportunidad para decirle que no la dejaría, creo que fue peor.

\- No exageres, mi padre no te habría matado, no es ese tipo de persona, además no se sometería voluntariamente a la tortura de tener a mamá y a Bra en su contra. Apostaría porque sólo quiso darte el susto de tu vida.

\- En ese caso, créeme que lo logró.

\- Llorón – alzó la vista mirando a quien se acercaba hacia ellos – Bra, por fin te veo – se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella para abrazarla – fui donde mamá esperando verte y me dijo que ahora vivías acá, ¿no crees que es un poco rápido todo esto? – se giró para ver a su amigo esperando que dijera algo convincente.

\- Mamá estuvo de acuerdo, es más, casi me echo de la casa, creo que ella lo quería incluso más que nosotros.

\- No me digas que también tienes algo que decir sobre esto – le dijo el moreno con algo de fastidio.

\- ¿Te ha estado tratando bien este idiota, Bra? – le dijo en tono burlón.

\- Hey, por supuesto que sí, ¿qué insinúas? – alegó Goten.

\- Jajaja, claro que sí hermano, pero sospecho que pronto lo sacaré de quicio, ya sabes, debo empezar a desempacar.

\- Ni que lo digas, sospecho que prontamente el departamento nos quedará pequeño, en este momento no soy capaz de encontrar la cama entre tanta ropa, pero supongo que es otro más de los costos por tener a la mujer más maravillosa del universo a mi lado – la miró totalmente enamorado.

\- Qué meloso te has puesto – volteó los ojos cuando vió a Bra cargarse sobre él y abrazarlo por detrás del sofá para besarlo – ambos lo son.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, hermanito? Tienes un amigo muy dulce y encantador.

\- Está bien, yo me lo busco por venir a verlos, debí prever que estarían viviendo una especie de luna de miel. Y pensar que yo mismo te alenté – le dijo a Goten – ahora me siento incomodo cada vez que te veo con las manos encima de mi hermana – soltó una risa que fue acompañada por la de los otros dos – Hablando en serio, me alegro por ustedes, se ven bien juntos y felices, que es lo que más me importa. Por cierto, ¿dónde van? Podría llevarlos.

\- Descuida, vamos al Monte Paoz, te queda demasiado fuera de ruta. Ya me había hecho la idea de manejar hasta allá.

\- ¿No iremos volando? – preguntó Bra.

\- Claro que no, ¿estás loca? No puedes volar esa distancia así – le dijo en claro reproche – además hace un rato dijiste que te sentías mal.

\- Qué aburrido, Goten. Será un largo viaje – hizo un mohín de niña.

\- Mejor que vayas pensando que hacer para no aburrirte, apoyo totalmente a Goten en esto.

\- Bien, es hora de irnos, ¿tienes todo lo necesario para unos días? – se dirigió a Bra.

\- ¿En serio sigues con esa idea de quedarnos allá?

\- Por supuesto, eres una integrante más de la familia.

\- Uy, suerte con eso, espero que tu madre no esté del mismo ánimo que tenía cuando discutió con mamá.

\- No la tenses más, nos vamos.

Los tres abandonaron el departamento.

* * *

El día era prometedor, esperaba que Goten decidiera aparecer y poder tener uno de esos tranquilos almuerzos familiares como solían ser tiempo atrás. Pasó gran parte de la mañana moviendo cosas desde su casa a la cocina de la que Bulma le había entregado para que usaran mientras gestionaba la reparación de la suya. Por fortuna Gohan y Videl habían llegado temprano, como de costumbre, y la ayudaron en el traslado.

\- Es una linda casa, suegra. ¿Por qué no se quedan acá? – dijo mientras le entregaba unos pocillos.

\- Pues porque esta no es mi casa, en cuanto Bulma haya hecho las reparaciones volveremos a ella – estaba concentrada preparando el almuerzo con Videl al lado.

\- Videl, cariño, por favor podrías apagar el fuego.

\- Claro – hizo lo solicitado y volvió a acompañarla, decidió sentarse en una silla para mirarla mientras cocinaba, era muy recelosa de su comida y no permitía que nadie la ayudara en la preparación propiamente tal – Suegra… ¿está todo bien con Goten? Sé que no es mi tema, pero después de que Gohan me contó lo ocurrido ayer, no puedo no preguntar.

Paró unos segundos lo que estaba haciendo y luego continuó como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

\- ¿Suegra? Está bien, entiendo que no quiera hablar del tema – suspiró.

\- No es eso, Videl – detuvo lo que hacía y esta vez se volteó para verla – la verdad es que no tengo idea cómo están las cosas con mi hijo, ayer se marchó enfadado por una discusión que tuve con Bulma, él debe haber escuchado todo lo que nos dijimos. Debo suponer que ha pasado la noche con esa chiquilla, no termina de agradarme totalmente el que esté con ella, pero ¿qué más voy a hacer? – secó sus manos con un paño y se sentó al lado de Videl – creo que tendré que hacerme la idea de tenerla en la familia, después de todo espera a mi nieto y si eso hace feliz a Goten…

\- Permítame decirle que lo que estoy escuchando es todo un alivio. Entiendo que debe haber sido una gran sorpresa, pero con lo avanzadas que están las cosas no es mucho lo que se puede hacer, más que aceptarlo.

\- Sólo espero que esa boda sea pronto – se levantó y volvió a sus quehaceres, tarareando una canción con total despreocupación.

Videl se quedó mirándola preocupada, ahora nadie le sacaría de la cabeza la idea de que los dos se debían casar cuanto antes, al menos ya no se mostraba contraria a la idea de Goten y Bra siendo novios, pero presentía que el tema de la boda traería nuevos problemas. Su suegra podía llegar a ser una mujer realmente difícil cuando se empecinaba en que los demás hicieran su voluntad. Suspiró profundamente al pensar en lo que se podía venir durante el almuerzo, anticipaba otra discusión, sólo esperaba que no fuera tan caótica como la que le había relatado Gohan. Escuchó el motor de un vehículo cercano a la casa, miró por la ventana que tenía cerca y pudo ver a Goten descender del coche, rodearlo y abrir la puerta del copiloto para dejar bajar a Bra. Pensó que empezarían los problemas cuando su suegra viera a la peliazul llegar del brazo del menor de los Son. Los miró un rato más, vió a Bra pararse frente a Goten y decirle algo, lucía preocupada, quizás algo asustada, se tocaba el vientre y la cabeza constantemente mientras seguía hablando con Goten, quien sólo la miraba atento, lo vió acercarse a ella y abrazarla cortamente, luego ambos miraron hacia la casa e intercambiaron un par de palabras más, ahora la chica se veía animada. No le diría nada a su suegra, ya sabría de su llegada cuando entraran.

Se bajó del vehículo y raudamente lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de Bra y ayudarla a bajar, siempre había sido un hombre muy atento y no cambiaría eso ahora.

\- Goten, aun puedo irme, me puedo llevar tu coche y nadie sabrá que estuve aquí – dijo mientras tocaba su vientre con ambas manos, acariciándolo con suaves toques – me ha vuelto el mareo, quizás debería volver y recostarme un rato – tocó su cabeza en gesto dramático.

La estrechó entre sus brazos – ¿Dónde está la mujer fuerte de la que me enamoré? Estás hecha un lío por nada. Yo estaré contigo – deshizo su unión y le regaló una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por ella.

\- Mira – apuntó hacia la casa que estaba cerca de ellos – Debe haberla traído mamá, es uno de los nuevos modelos, aún ni siquiera salen a distribución. Es un modelo muy lindo ¿no te parece?

Miró hacia donde la chica apuntaba y pudo verla, era una casa enorme, tenía el diseño de semi circulo característico de las casas creadas por la Corporación, pero sus terminaciones eran más elegantes, doblaba el tamaño de la casa de sus padres y tenía su propio sistema de generación eléctrica y agua potable. Si su madre no estaba más tranquila con eso, no sabía qué lo lograría – ha sido algo muy considerado de su parte, recuérdame agradecérselo pronto.

\- ¿Lista para entrar? – le extendió la mano a la peliazul.

Tomó su mano y con una profunda bocanada de aire llenó sus pulmones – Supongo – hizo un análisis rápido de la situación ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? Esa no era ella, ella no le temía a nada, era una mujer decidida y fuerte. Goten tenía razón, no tenía por qué tener miedo, si normalmente era de aquellas que no se quedan calladas, ¿por qué tendría que ser esta la ocasión? Si Chichi le decía algo desagradable, ella le contestaría, nada de temores, de pronto sintió como recuperaba su confianza. Avanzó a paso seguro y decidió entrar con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Pasaron el umbral de la nueva casa entrando directamente a la sala, desde donde se podía ver el comedor, pero no vieron a nadie.

\- Deben estar en la cocina – dijo Goten – vamos – la haló de la mano y se dirigieron hacia donde intuyó estaba la cocina. Pudo escuchar la voz de Gohan, lo que lo ayudó a encontrar fácilmente el camino. Estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de su madre al encontrarse con Bra, esperaba que fuera amable, pero había una pequeña voz en su interior que le decía que llevarla tan pronto era un error, claro que jamás le diría eso a ella. Sintió como su rostro se tensaba, trataba de callar la voz en su interior que se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde suponía estaría su madre, le ordenó a su mente que se calmara y recuperó la expresión serena que había mantenido durante todo el viaje desde su departamento. Se dijo mentalmente que las cosas saldrían bien y las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida serían amigas. Bueno, eso último lo dudaba, pero al menos pararían esa antipatía mutua. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía apretó la mano de Bra en el momento en que se encontraron en la cocina.

\- ¡Hola Familia! – dijo alegre y fuerte para llamar la atención de los presentes que se encontraban ocupados en distintas tareas, bueno, con excepción de su padre, que estaba sentado mirando lo que Chichi colocaba en los platos. Pensó que estaba ocultando muy bien sus últimas aprehensiones.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon la cabeza para ver al recién llegado, pudo ver las automáticas sonrisas en la cara de cada uno de ellos, excepto en su madre, quien lo miró detenidamente unos segundos, para luego reparar en su acompañante, notó como le hizo un repaso de pies a cabeza y luego volvió a mirarlo a él esbozando una extraña sonrisa, se notaba que era fingida. Fue la primera en hablar.

\- Hijo, ya era hora de que llegaras, está todo casi listo – secó sus manos con un paño que dejó en el mesón y se aproximó a su hijo para saludarlo con un abrazo, lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y pudo ver su preocupación, era imposible para ella dejar escapar las emociones que transmitía su retoño con su mirada, le pareció casi como una súplica de buen comportamiento, era obvio para ella que se trataba de su invitada. Dejó de mirarlo y cambió la vista a la chica que estaba un paso detrás de él, ambas se miraron con un gesto extrañado, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer en ese momento. Bra dio el primer paso.

\- Hola Sra. Chichi – se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Aunque supiera que estaba decidida a rechazarla, ella le demostraría que podía ser la nuera perfecta. Ese sería su plan.

Chichi no pudo más que corresponderlo, estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la chica. Se separó de ella y se quedó mirándola mientras parpadeaba repetidamente perpleja – Hola Bra – aun la miraba como si estuviera viendo a un perro verde.

\- Sra. Chichi, ¿qué es lo que hace? Cada vez que la veo juraría que está más joven, si no supiera que son sus hijos, pensaría que son hermanos – y ahí llegaba la aduladora, la sabía pretenciosa y que jamás rechazaría un cumplido, especialmente si se trataba de su edad. La peliazul sonrió por su maravillosa idea de adularla.

La morena se rió por el comentario, la chica estaba entrando con el pie derecho – es un gusto tenerte en mi casa.

Goten y Gohan se miraron incrédulos de las palabras de su madre, hace menos de veinticuatro horas hablar de Bra, era como mencionar al demonio mismo, y ahora estaba _a gusto_ con su presencia, ¿qué es lo que no estaban viendo?

\- Debo confesar que no esperábamos tener otro invitado, pero puedo preparar más de todo, si Goten tuviera un mínimo de consideración me habría advertido de tu presencia y no tendríamos que esperar más por el almuerzo – le lanzó una mirada asesina al menor de sus hijos quien sólo atinó a rascar su cabeza con una risa.

\- Lo siento, fue algo de último momento – mintió el joven Son.

\- Descuide, no es necesario que prepare algo más, creo que podremos estar bien con todo lo que hay – miró hacia la enorme mesa atiborrada de exquisitos platos, cantidad que para cualquier humano normal habría servido para alimentar a un batallón, pero tratándose de tres saiyajin insaciables, era casi justo, aunque su apetito también era voraz siempre procuraba comer porciones acotadas, dentro de lo posible, no tenía el mismo régimen de entrenamiento y su figura siempre había sido un punto de gran interés en su vida, embarazada o no, no era algo que quisiera tranzar – no como tanto como mi padre y mi hermano, y con seguridad le puedo decir que tampoco como estos tres – señaló con el dedo a los tres hombres que la miraban no entendiendo la situación.

\- Es cierto, Pan tampoco come como ellos – rió Videl – debe ser algo de hombres – aunque ambas mujeres parecían conversar sin problemas, ella podía sentir la tensión en crecimiento entre las dos. Sabía que Chichi seguiría insistiendo por la comida si no la paraba, ella misma tuvo que vivirlo alguna vez, pero no quería ver como se pondría todo si Bra seguía negándose, así que salió al rescate de la situación – Bra, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a acomodar todo esto en el comedor? Por muy grande que sea esta cocina no alcanzaremos todos en la mesa.

La joven asintió y gustosa se acercó a la mesa de la cocina dispuesta a tomar algunas cosas para cargar. Al parecer las cosas empezaron mejor de lo que se esperaba, deseaba que todo siguiera así por lo que quedaba de día. La comida olía sensacional lo que le despertó el apetito, Chichi podría ser una mujer de temer, pero era una diosa en la cocina, era una difícil competencia si es que pretendía compararse con ella en ese aspecto.

Una vez que ambas mujeres desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina Goten se acercó a su madre con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿Ves? – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo – Te lo dije, es una chica sensacional.

\- Eso no lo sé todavía, pero ha sido agradable. Vamos, ustedes también deben ayudar – Se dirigió hacia los tres hombres que estaban en la cocina.

El almuerzo se desarrolló en calma, tuvieron conversaciones ligeras que lograron sacar más de una risa al grupo, que se veía a gusto compartiendo un momento familiar que hacía mucho tiempo no tenían.

Chichi se sentía feliz por tener a sus dos hijos y a su marido juntos, eran tiempos en que la tan anhelada paz los invadía y daba por seguro que nada perturbaría su tranquilidad. Pensó fugazmente en lo ocurrido el día anterior, la inesperada revelación de su hijo, la desagradable visita de Vegeta y el destrozo de su casa… todo eso le pareció nada comparado con la dicha de tener a su familia reunida.

Goten hablaba sin parar, le encantaba escuchar sus historias, le parecía que el mundo visto a través de sus ojos seguía siendo tan mágico como cuando era un niño, era todo un regalo que no hubiese perdido esa inocencia con los años y las duras experiencias vividas a su corta edad. Aunque debía reconocer que, pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo mostraba una actitud infantil y juguetona, era un hombre maduro que tenía pleno control de su vida y tomaba cada decisión con seguridad, además sabía que ante cualquier duda recurría a Gohan, quien adoptaba el rol de guía con su hermano. Había sido injusta con él el día anterior, quizás la decisión que había tomado en esta oportunidad no era tan apresurada como ella pensaba, debía darle algo de crédito a su hijo, si bien las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado no habían sido de su agrado le habían traído buenas cosas en la vida, era un hombre independiente y exitoso, sabía que su trabajo lo hacía feliz y que era bueno en lo que hacía, se había ganado con esfuerzo cada uno de sus éxitos, pero estaba solo, eso siempre le había llamado la atención, siendo un hombre tan perfecto a sus ojos, no entendía por qué seguía así. Cuando conoció a aquella chica por la cual decidió dejar su hogar en el Monte Paoz pensó que lo vería formar una familia y que pronto tendría hijos, pero eso se acabó de un día para otro y él no le dió mayores explicaciones al respecto. Era un tema de conversación prohibido. Nunca supo qué había pasado entre los dos, sólo que la relación se había terminado y que Goten estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida en soledad. Pero ahora era distinto, cuando miraba sus ojos veía una chispa que creía perdida en su hijo, la felicidad le brotaba por los poros, como tantas veces deseó que fuera cuando lo veía llegar taciturno a sus reuniones del domingo, en varias ocasiones lo encontró mirando con admiración a Gohan y Videl, sabía que en el fondo anhelaba eso, tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida y que lo quisiera tanto o más que lo que él le quisiera. Quizás ahora había encontrado a esa persona, le costaba seguir enfadada por todo el asunto con la hija de Bulma y Vegeta, especialmente porque casi no podía evitar sonreír ante la vista de ambos jóvenes intercambiando mimos en la mesa, veía a su hijo contento y no podía negar que lucían bien juntos, había algo especial en la mirada de los dos cuando sus ojos se encontraban, un brillo que era capaz de reconocer, pues sus ojos también lo habían emitido, era el reflejo del amor joven, sincero y candoroso, de adoración pura y sutil. Quizás no estaría tan mal después de todo. Si su hijo era feliz, ella no sería la que le arrebatara ese regalo de la vida. Aunque había un tema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza…

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo se casarán? – preguntó serenamente la pelinegra.

Videl, quien venía de la cocina cargando una bandeja con tazas la dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa causando un alboroto que gracias a la rapidez de Gohan no terminó en un desastre de porcelana rota. Habiendo tantos temas agradables sobre los que hablar, su suegra había elegido uno que no le competía. Miró a la joven pareja esperando que pudieran salir solos de eso, mientras pensaba en algo con lo que distraer a la mujer.

Goten y Bra se miraron tratando de acordar algo sin palabras, era algo de lo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

Por un momento pudo sentir todos los sonidos a su alrededor, el trinar de los pájaros, el agua golpeteando sobre las rocas, la brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles, todo eso que antes lo calmaba ahora lo turbaba en medio de ese silencio de palabras que pareció eterno. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir frente a esa pregunta? Su madre era de tradiciones y el matrimonio era algo que ellos dos debían contraer para poder dejarla feliz, durante su discusión le dijo que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero sólo lo dijo para tener un argumento más en contra de su madre. No lo veía como algo que necesitara, sabía que un papel y una fiesta cara no harían que alguien se quedara a su lado, la permanencia era producto de un compromiso hecho por dos personas más allá de las leyes, que ponerle ataduras a algo tan libre como el amor era la mejor forma de agotarlo, _atar_ a alguien de esa manera era predisponerla a querer de vuelta su libertad, cerrarle las puertas a un universo de posibilidades. Además, creía que, si estás enamorado, de verdad enamorado, no necesitas que nadie te diga que lo que sientes es válido, lo que ambos sienten debiera ser más que suficiente ante todos. Le parecía más sensata la idea de seguir con alguien porque esa era su decisión día a día que hacerlo porque un juez así se lo ordenara. Había decidido dejar de vivir su vida como un largo checklist que debía completar, no volvería a eso ahora por el capricho de su madre. Pero ¿qué pasaba con ella? Bra… la miró como queriendo descubrir la respuesta en sus ojos, sabía de su anhelo, su necesidad de tener una vida perfecta, no sabía cómo decirle en ese momento que él no quería lo mismo, no por ser ella, a ella la quería por siempre en su vida, era el vínculo el que no lo convencía del todo. No quería ensuciar lo que tenían poniéndole una etiqueta formal impuesta por terceros ¿Por qué ante el mundo tenían que ser marcados como " _propiedad de…"_ si con amarse y respetarse les bastaba?

Vió su mirada perdida dirigida hacia la de ella, Chichi los había tomado por sorpresa, ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta en algún momento, pero sabía que no era el instante para siquiera hablarlo, que era presionar demasiado, ya tenía entre las manos mucho más que lo había pedido de él, se contentaba con saber que estaría ahí para ellos y que sus promesas le parecían sinceras. Era cierto que anhelaba casarse y tener una hermosa ceremonia digna de una princesa, pero no quería forzar más las cosas, y sobre todo no quería que constara en fotografías inmortales que lo habían hecho motivados por un apuro, su momento debía ser perfecto y por amor, no por compromiso, como pensó que se podría interpretar. De pronto la mirada de Goten cambió y pareció volver a ese plano de vida, trató de decirle con la mirada que ella se haría cargo de entregar una respuesta y así lo hizo.

\- Pues, sobre ese tema – dudó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no existían – Goten y yo hemos decidido no hacerlo – corto y preciso.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Chichi abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de su asiento apoyando la mano en la mesa.

Goten la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, había sido nada suave para decir lo que ambos parecían estar pensando. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar con su explicación – No es algo apropiado para el momento, verá Sra. Chichi hay bastantes complicaciones legales de por medio, complicaciones que involucran a la Corporación Cápsula y por ende el futuro laboral de Goten – mintió, la verdad no tenía idea si eso sería un problema o no, pero le pareció algo lógico que Chichi podría creer o al menos no entender y por consiguiente no preguntaría más detalles – sería visto como un gran conflicto de intereses que uno de nuestros gerentes sin más se case con la heredera de todo el imperio de la noche a la mañana. Ya se habla bastante a las espaldas de Goten por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Trunks y su cercanía con la familia, se cuestiona mucho su trabajo y su aptitud para el cargo, claro que él sobresale y demuestra con creces que el puesto es suyo por mérito, pero imagine las consecuencias que traería para él todo esto. Y no hemos hablado aún de todos los acuerdos de confidencialidad que habría que firmar previamente e incluso un acuerdo prenupcial, Goten maneja información muy sensible de la empresa, la junta de accionistas querrá asegurarse de que, si todo falla, el jamás abrirá la boca para revelar algún secreto de la empresa. Como verá es un tema más complicado de lo que uno podría suponer, preferimos llevar todo esto en calma e ir dejando que esto se sepa de a poco, en vez de enfrascarnos en un papeleo sin fin.

\- Pero, entonces… ¿por motivos laborales simplemente no se casarán? – se dejó caer en su silla como abrumada por toda la información inentendible que Bra había lanzado en su cara.

\- Es complicado mamá, desearía que no fuese así, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, al menos no por ahora – se sintió mal por mentirle así a su madre, pero no podía dejar en evidencia a Bra y su elaborada mentira creada al vuelo – lo importante es que Bra pueda tener un embarazo tranquilo y que nuestro hijo nazca bien.

Se acercó más a Bra y le susurró algo al oído - ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

\- Déjame, sé lo que hago – le respondió en un susurro inaudible para el resto de los presentes.

Tomó aire para continuar – y eso no es todo, también está el tema de la exposición mediática, mi familia es bastante reconocida, si nos casamos ahora, será todo un escándalo para la prensa amarillista, aunque lo hiciéramos en secreto, siempre alguien se enteraría y haría de nosotros noticia mundial. He tenido el cuidado suficiente para que mi embarazo no salga a la luz pública, creo que mi hijo se merece un ambiente de calma y privacidad. Esto también los incluye a ustedes, ¿se imagina el Monte Paoz invadido por periodistas queriendo saber todo sobre su vida? Sería un jugoso escándalo de farándula que la hija menor de Bulma Briefs se case estando embarazada de un misterioso y desconocido hombre que trabaja para la empresa familiar. Querrían saberlo todo sobre él y sus orígenes.

\- Oh, claro que no queremos eso – llevó una mano a su pecho en congoja – nunca terminaré de entender ese deseo que tienen algunas personas por inmiscuirse en la vida ajena y saber todos sus secretos, ciertamente no es algo que desee para mis hijos y mis nietos. Pero eventualmente tendrán que hacerlo, supongo que no dejarán pasar el tiempo así sin más, pero por el momento buscar el bienestar de mi nieto me parece lo más acertado.

Había resultado, compartieron una disimulada sonrisa triunfal que sólo Videl, que estaba frente a ellos, al pendiente, pudo notar, aunque le llamó la atención el extraño dejo de tristeza en la mirada de Bra cuando apartó la vista de Goten. Pensó que eran un par de mentirosos, pero al menos había servido para evitar un mal mayor, ya se daría el tiempo para hablar con ellos sobre esa escena. Sirvió el té en silencio, atenta a la conversación de sobremesa que por fin había tomado otro curso, su suegra ya se había olvidado de la boda Bra y Goten y ahora le daba una serie de consejos sobre embarazo y crianza a la chica que la escuchaba sin decir palabra. Al poco rato se quedaron las tres solas y en silencio en la mesa.

\- La veo de buen ánimo, suegra – le dijo Videl para abrir conversación.

\- Oh, querida, siempre me hace sentir bien poder tener a mis hombres en casa.

\- Me imagino, hacía tiempo que Goten no se quedaba más allá del almuerzo, además se le ve contento ¿No creen? – lo dijo pensando en reafirmarle la idea a su suegra de que Bra era la gestora de ese cambio.

\- Goten siempre ha sido una persona muy alegre y dulce, es un verdadero agrado pasar tiempo con él – dijo Bra dejando su silencio, por fin había algo de lo cual podía hablar con propiedad – le agradezco el haberlo formado tan bien.

\- Creo que eso lo ha heredado de su padre, ambos son muy relajados y siempre ven lo bueno en todas las personas. Mi aporte ha sido criarlo como un hombre de bien – dijo con orgullo.

\- Y tú Bra, ¿Qué tal te has sentido estos meses? Aún recuerdo lo que fue estar embarazada de Pan, todo un reto de aguante, los saiyajin son muy fuertes, incluso desde que están en el vientre materno, las patadas que me daba mi pequeña eran colosales – terminó su intervención con una risa.

\- Y que lo digas, Videl. Imagina lo que fue llevar a dos hombrecitos, ambos fueron muy inquietos, me tenían loca, en las dos ocasiones, durante los últimos meses no podía más que permanecer sentada o acostada, realizar mis actividades cotidianas era todo un reto debido a las fuertes patadas que me daban, era como si estuvieran ansiosos por salir a conocer el mundo. Y el parto, eso sí que fue un martirio, el de Gohan no lo fue tanto, pero con Goten pensé que no lo lograría, fueron las peores horas de mi vida, aunque todo quedó olvidado cuando pude tenerlo entre mis brazos, la felicidad de ese momento es incomparable.

\- La verdad es que me he sentido bastante bien, en ocasiones un poco cansada. Ha sido toda una suerte haber sido entrenada por mi padre, ya que supongo que eso mejoró bastante mi capacidad de aguante y preparó lo suficiente mi cuerpo para soportar cualquier dolor – se arrepintió de haber mencionado a su padre después del asunto del día anterior, se apuró en cambiar el tema antes de que reviviera el mal ánimo de su suegra - El chico se mueve bastante, especialmente cuando escucha a Goten hablar, es como si lo reconociera, lo pude notar cuando nos reencontramos, antes no lo hacía.

Chichi se crispó ante la mención del príncipe saiyajin.

\- ¡Qué tierno! Supongo que puede reconocer a su padre ¿No cree suegra? – dijo Videl emocionada tratando de llamar la atención de Chichi – Bueno Bra, no debes olvidar que tú también eres saiyajin, eso debe ayudar bastante, a lo largo de los años los he visto ser capaces de aguantar lo más fieros combates, debe ser algo en su genética que los hace más resistentes, sus cuerpos están hechos para la batalla, el tuyo también, aun cuando seas sólo una mitad saiyajin.

\- Eso es cierto – asintió Chichi – tienen una capacidad sorprendente para recibir palizas que atemoriza – creo que estarás bien.

\- Sí, lo espero - de verdad esperaba no tener ningún problema como los que mencionaban ambas mujeres, confiaba en que su sangre saiyajin era suficiente para mantenerla en buen estado, a ella y a su hijo, los dos eran fuertes. No tenía por qué temer a esas historias, aunque le preocuparan - ¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos afuera? – preguntó para tratar de cambiar el tema por uno más digerible. Se paró y miró por la ventana tratando de divisarlos, alcanzó a ver a Gohan quien estaba en pose de batalla, claro… era obvio que el Sr. Goku trataría de hacerlos luchar para pasar el rato, tan típico de él.

\- Vamos a verlos, seguramente estiran los músculos – rió suavemente Videl y se levantó saliendo del comedor.

Bra se disponía a seguirla cuando fue detenida por Chichi.

\- Bra… ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? – su tono reflejaba un poco de duda.

La peliazul se detuvo y la miró asintiendo. Volvió a su asiento y se dispuso a escucharla.

\- Sé que tú y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones, siempre me has parecido una muchacha demasiado caprichosa, antes no me molestaba, pues no eras mi problema, pero cuando noté la cercanía que empezabas a tener con mi hijo, aun siendo una chiquilla, y que te empecinabas en coquetearle a un hombre bastante mayor que tú, comenzó a serlo, temía que las cosas pudieran terminar siendo como ahora, mis hijos parecen tener una debilidad por las mujeres fuertes y difíciles. Eres tan joven e inexperta en estas materias de vida, me cuesta trabajo aceptar lo que han hecho, pero no me queda otra opción que hacerlo. Espero comprendas que como madre sólo deseo lo mejor para mi hijo y es por eso que cedo – paró unos segundos y suspiró – Lo que quiero decir es que te estoy dando la oportunidad de demostrar que te mereces el amor de mi Goten, un lugar en mi familia y que pueda llamarte hija.

\- A decir verdad usted siempre me resultó intimidante, demasiado estricta y controladora para mi gusto, pero tal como usted dice, no era mi problema, hasta que comenzó a cuestionar mis actos y cambió su trato hacia mí – listo, lo había dicho, por fin se sacaba de encima eso que tanto quería decirle – y debo decir que se equivoca un poco, nunca tuve otras intenciones con Goten, él y yo siempre fuimos sólo amigos, muy buenos amigos – eso tenía algo de cierto, no reconocería frente a su suegra que se sentía atraída a Goten desde que era una niña, sería darle la razón y no quería que se sintiera con el poder que eso le otorgaría – lo que nos llevó a donde estamos ahora no lo puedo explicar de manera sencilla, ni yo misma termino de comprender bien lo que sucedió, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que amo a su hijo y amo a este niño que hemos creado juntos y no permitiré que nada ni nadie perturbe la paz de la vida que esperamos tener los tres. Ni usted ni mi padre podrán evitar que seamos felices juntos. Espero que pueda entender eso y lo respete – finalizó mirándola desafiante. Si creía que sólo ella podía ser dura, estaba equivocada.

\- Eres atrevida y orgullosa chiquilla, dudo que los años te ablanden algo, pero está bien, yo haría lo mismo por mis hijos – le dijo con una peculiar sonrisa – mejor que seas así a que seas de las que se dejan avasallar – le extendió la mano.

Vió su mano extendida frente a su cara, lo atribuyó a alguna especie de pacto de no agresión que le estaba ofreciendo su ahora suegra. Estrechó su mano y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No dañes a mi hijo – dijo la pelinegra.

\- Jamás.

\- Bienvenida a la familia.

* * *

Descendió hasta el balcón de la habitación que compartía con Bulma, estaba menos cabreado que el día anterior, había sido de ayuda pasar la noche fuera para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, no es que pretendiese darlas de todas formas, si alguien debía hacerlo era su hija y la encubridora de su mujer, pues nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que ella debía estar al tanto de todo, como siempre. Se sacó la rota armadura tirándola al piso descuidadamente y dejando todo sucio a su paso se dispuso a entrar a la habitación, le daba lo mismo que Bulma le riñera, como era usual, por hacerlo. La encontró revisando el closet y sin voltear a verlo la escuchó hablarle.

\- Veo que has decidido regresar – su tono era seco.

Fingió no haberla escuchado, por su tono podía intuir lo que vendría después de esas palabras. No tenía ganas de aguantar sus gritos, aun cuando sus peleas fueran lo más emocionante del día, esta vez el tema por el cual discutirían sería una batalla perdida para él, sólo quería darse una ducha y cambiar sus ropas para volver a su entrenamiento habitual.

\- ¿No me hablarás? Deja las niñerías Vegeta y empieza a hacerlo de una vez.

La miró incrédulo, ¿lo había tratado como a un niño?, parpadeó repetidas veces, seguía siendo una mujer sin respeto, era un mal que los años no habían logrado quitarle.

Molesto, chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar - ¿Hace cuánto sabías de esto? – le dijo serio en un tono parejo carente de emociones.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sabía? A mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa todo este asunto de Bra y Goten.

Levantó una ceja y adoptó una pose de superioridad al saber que la había descubierto - Entonces sabes de lo que hablo, lo que me hace pensar que sí sabías y me lo estuviste ocultando – la miró con desconfianza, frunciendo más su ceño - Cada vez que algo extraño ocurre en esta casa tú estás detrás de eso.

Sonrió nerviosa, se había puesto en evidencia, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras buscaba una salida _amable_ para el tema en discusión. Si bien ella no sabía previamente del asunto, lo sospechaba y había podido ver algunas señales en Bra.

\- Vamos, Vegeta, sabes que no te ocultaría algo así, nada más hace un par de días Bra me ha dicho todo, si tu no estuvieras tan ocupado entrenando fuera podría haber hablado contigo antes, pero veo que te has enterado igualmente.

\- ¿Cómo es que todos se han enterado antes que yo de lo que ocurre en mi propia casa?

\- Creo que ya te he dado la respuesta, si no te desaparecieras…

\- Deja de poner excusas, mujer. En otras ocasiones se te ha dado fácil encontrarme por cosas menos importantes.

\- Pues, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Es tu hija quien debe hablar contigo, no yo Vegeta – se acercó al guerrero y trató de colocar una mano en su pecho, pero él rehuyó su gesto.

\- He de suponer que tú apruebas todo esto – le dijo dándole la espalda. No iba a caer en sus juegos, siempre que se enfadaba con sus hijos, con justa razón, ella trataba de convencerlo de dejar la idea con sus artimañas femeninas. Esta vez estaba decidido a no ceder.

\- Claro que sí, es la felicidad de nuestra hija de lo que hablamos. Ella ha elegido a Goten y… no es algo malo, él es un saiyajin, como tú, es muy fuerte y protegerá a nuestra hija con su vida si es necesario, es un chico muy noble. Además, debo suponer que para ti es mejor que sea alguien de tu raza que un simplón humano – trató de ser lo más persuasiva que podía, debía lograr convencerlo de que la idea no era mala como él pensaba.

Exhaló molesto ante la mención del idiota que ensució el honor de su familia – ¿Un saiyajin como yo? ¿Fuerte? No me compares con ese inútil – gruñó para dejar salir su molestia - no es más que un débil que ha descuidado las responsabilidades que tiene con su raza, es un crío al que la paz y los idiotas de sus padres han deformado hasta hacerlo completamente inservible en batalla. No podría defender ni su propio trasero ¿qué podría hacer por Bra y el mocoso?

\- ¡Vegeta! No seas difícil. No malinterpretes lo que digo, jamás te compararía, sólo quiero decir que él es lo más cercano que Bra estará de alguien como tú – sabía que acariciar su orgullo podía ser un buen camino - ya sabes, un guerrero fuerte y poderoso, que no se deja intimidar por nadie - lo abrazó por la espalda y repartió muchos besos en su cuello y hombros, los que fueron recibidos por un estoico Vegeta.

\- Eres una aduladora de primera, mujer. Ganas más batallas con tu boca que yo con mis puños – se volteó y la abrazó con un brazo, posesivamente y sin delicadeza alguna sorprendiéndola – pero dado que todo será como ustedes dispongan, merezco poder poner algunas condiciones.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cuáles serían esas? – se separó de él y lo miró con cierta desconfianza, nada que saliera de su retorcida mente podría ser tan bueno.

\- Primero, el niño será entrenado exclusivamente por mí y tú harás lo necesario para que eso ocurra. Segundo, la arpía no pondrá un pie en esta casa, si quiere ver al mocoso que lo haga en otro lugar. Tercero, conseguirás que el mocoso de Kakarotto pase un día conmigo, sólo eso necesito, un día para que entienda como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante - terminó su listado dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Responderé a cada una de tus _condiciones_ … - levantó un dedo – primero, no es nuestro hijo, aun ni siquiera nace y ya quieres tener el completo control de su vida, es algo que le compete exclusivamente a sus padres – levantó otro dedo – segundo, si por la _arpía_ te refieres a Chichi, te diré que no será necesario que la veas acá, puesto que los chicos vivirán juntos, Bra se ha ido de casa, así que si Chichi quiere pasar tiempo con su nieto bien podrá hacerlo en casa de ellos o en la suya, y demás está decirte que si alguna vez nos reunimos todos acá, tendrás que aguantarlo, no puedes faltar a _nuestros_ propios compromisos – levantó un tercer dedo – tercero, ¿para qué diablos quieres un día con Goten? ¿Qué tienes en mente Vegeta? Aunque creo que es lo único que podría conseguir fácilmente, después de todo él te debe una explicación y tú le debes una disculpa por lo que has hecho.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que Bra se ha ido? – un claro gesto de molestia cruzó su cara - ¿Con la autorización de quién? – Bulma no lo vió, pero estaba apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Acaso la necesita? Está en edad de tomar sus propias decisiones, debes dejar de ser tan aprehensivo con ella, es una jovencita muy inteligente y aunque a veces parezca que no sabe lo que hace, siempre resuelve sus conflictos de buena manera. Le hemos enseñado bien.

\- No salgas con esas cosas, mujer. Sabes que aún es una cría ¿Qué no la conoces? – le dijo con un grito.

\- ¿Mujer? La primera vez lo dejé pasar, pero esta vez no ¿Acaso hemos retrocedido en nuestra relación, príncipe de los monos? Sabes cómo detesto que me llames _mujer_ de esa forma tan despectiva, mi nombre es Bulma, ¡BUL-MA! ¿te ha dado muy fuerte Goten que lo has olvidado? Ahora resulta que no conozco a _mi hija_ , porque el Sr. Mono así lo dice.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes, había elegido una forma para referirse a ella que la enloquecía, olvidó lo molesta que se ponía cuando la llamaba como lo que genéricamente era. Decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar su reclamo.

\- Consigue el día, Bulma. Ya me encargaré de obtener lo otro – estaba determinado a cumplir con sus planes y, por supuesto, a terminar esa molesta discusión sin sentido.

\- ¿Qué tramas? Vegeta – lo tomó por el brazo, pero lo soltó inmediatamente – está bien, mejor no me lo digas, no quiero ser tu cómplice en esto – mejor era vivir en la ignorancia.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada y el príncipe se perdió tras la puerta del baño. A los segundos sintió el ruido del agua correr. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Bra.

\- ¿ _Aló? ¿Mamá?_

Escuchó la voz de su hija por el auricular.

\- Hola cariño, te llamo para decirte que acabo de hablar con tu padre – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- _¿En serio? ¿Está muy enojado? ¿Por qué estás hablando tan bajo, mamá? Apenas te escucho._

 _-_ Tu padre los quiere acá mañana, más te vale que, por el bien de mi matrimonio, tú y Goten vengan con la mejor disposición para el diálogo. Aunque no te prometo que sea uno muy civilizado. ¿Está bien?

\- _Ok, ¿está todo bien por allá?_

\- Nada que no pueda solucionar. Encárgate de traer a Goten mañana. Te amo hija. Nos vemos.

\- _Yo también mamá, y gracias._

* * *

\- ¿Era Bulma? ¿Qué quería? Te ha cambiado la cara – preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

\- Sí, creo que continuarán las visitas sociales – dijo con el móvil aun entre las manos – papá me quiere mañana en la Corporación, en realidad a ambos.

\- No creo que sea peor que el enfrentamiento que tuve con él ayer – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Esta vez estaremos juntos – se tomaron de la mano – además mamá estará ahí también.

* * *

¡Otro Cap Up! Gracias infinitas a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta acá siguiendo la historia, especialmente a todos aquellos que me han dado su feedback, el cual es sumamente útil y alentador, a veces no se valora el tiempo y la entrega de esas personas que prestan atención hasta a los más mínimos detalles y te lo hacen saber, ¡muchísimas gracias! Me alegra poder acompañarlos con mis palabras durante algunos minutos de su día. Cuando empecé esta historia no planeaba publicarla, así como otras tantas que han sido creadas y guardadas muy muy secretamente bajo siete llaves, fue en un arranque de me decidí y lo hice, la verdad con cero fe de que a alguien le pudiese gustar o interesar, pero me alegra haberme equivocado y poder ver que a más de alguien le ha parecido interesante seguir la historia que mi mente ha ido trazando sobre estos dos personajes que son mis favoritos de la vida, y que, aunque no sean una pareja canónica, amo por sobre todas las cosas 3 Publiqué llena de miedos y desesperanza, pero me han logrado sacar más de una sonrisa con su preferencia. Este es como mi lado oculto, nadie a mi alrededor sabe que escribo este tipo de historias. Lamento si a alguien le ha parecido latero, o que va lento, o que ocurren cosas que hacen que les den ganas de apretar alt+f4, lo siento, sólo escribo lo que me sale de corazón y creo es el curso más interesante de las cosas, para mí. Algunos personajes son más difíciles de plasmar que otros, he tenido un lío inmenso con otro de mis favoritos… el príncipe, es el personaje por lejos más complejo de todos, tiene tantos matices, no es simplemente un malhumorado y orgulloso guerrero, es muchisísimo más y me cuesta darle forma con palabras a su complicada manera de ser sin perder el norte. Pero me entretengo un montón investigando para tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Gracias por los follows, los favs y los reviews, adoro el momento en que llega el correo avisando de un nuevo comentario, el cual me permite evaluar para dónde van las cosas con la historia. Anhelo poder seguir contando con el feedback de todos ustedes, de los con nombre y los anónimos, e incluso de nuevas "caras", para poder lanzar otro capi pronto. ¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Adalgar.


	10. Chapter 10

Llevaba varios minutos escuchando el monólogo de su padre, estaba más locuaz que de costumbre y sólo recibía reprimendas: por haberle ocultado el origen de su hijo, haberse unido a Goten y largarse de la casa sin avisarle siquiera.

Cuando por fin terminó su extensa diatriba se quedó mirándola expectante de su réplica, esperaba que tuviera algo realmente bueno que decir para explicar su comportamiento, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que serían sólo cursilerías humanas que, aun con los años viviendo entre ellos, no lograría entender del todo.

Estuvieron un par de minutos mirándose en silencio, era casi una batalla de resistencia, negro contra azul. En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que no era adecuado ser desafiante, pero usualmente no hacía caso a la razón, y es que se sentía segura del poder que tenía sobre él, el que le había sido conferido sin reparos, entregado desde el día en que nació y que sólo había aumentado con el paso de los años, pero la situación ahora era distinta, había faltado a la férrea confianza que él había depositado en ella, no era el momento para ser caprichosa, menos con él, debía aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarse y arreglar las cosas, pero le costaba no estar enojada por lo que él había hecho, sentía deseos de gritarle y hacerle ver su enojo, mas sabía que sólo desataría su furia nuevamente ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasarían así en silencio? Lo vió fruncir más su ceño.

\- ¿Te quedarás mirándome todo el rato o vas a decir algo? Si no tienes nada que decir puedes irte por donde viniste, ya dije todo lo que debía – desvió la mirada y se volteó para continuar con sus actividades.

Apretó los puños e hizo un mohín en molestia.

\- Papá – trató de llamar su atención, pero sólo obtuvo ser ignorada - ¡Papá! – gritó y elevó un poco su ki para hacerlo voltear, cosa que consiguió.

La miró con una ceja levantada y un rictus serio al parecer ese iba a ser su ánimo para el resto de la conversación - ¿Qué quieres? Has obtenido mi atención, di algo antes de que la pierdas.

\- ¿Por qué atacaste a Goten, papá? – preguntó sabiendo que no era la mejor forma de continuar la conversación, pero ya estaba hecho.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño - ¿En serio te importa más saber eso que explicar qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste unirte a ese idiota? Merecía que alguien le mostrara cuál es su lugar.

\- ¿Su lugar? Pues su lugar es conmigo y con mi hijo. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. – realmente no sabía qué decirle, esa versión de su padre era indescifrable, nunca lo había visto en ese ánimo, normalmente con ella era calmado y cálido, aunque a su peculiar manera, ella era _su princesa._ Ahora simplemente estaba siendo frío y odioso.

\- Tuviste la oportunidad de ser clara y honesta, pero decidiste ser una cobarde mentirosa. ¿Pretendes que acepte tus niñerías como siempre?

\- ¿Mentirosa? – se crispó por su acusación – No te he mentido, te dije que no podía decirte algunas cosas, pero jamás mentí.

\- Mentir, omitir, qué más da, ambas cosas van a lo mismo, traicionar mi confianza, niña.

\- ¡No es así! Nunca he tenido la intención de dañar el vínculo de confianza que tenemos, papá, no puedes decirme eso, no entiendes, no sé qué quieres que te diga… no sé qué decirte – se sentía frustrada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una situación así con él, normalmente con una sonrisa tímida lo sacaba de su enojo, pero ahora no lucía enojado, no sabía describir el estado de su padre ¿Decepción quizás?

\- Sin embargo, lo has hecho ¿Qué pretendías al unirte a semejante escoria? No aplaudiré tu tonta decisión. Pero ya está hecho.

\- Papá, no seas así, podrías tratar de ser menos duro con él, por mí y mi hijo.

\- Seré como quiera ser, el idiota ha rebasado los límites al tomarte como mujer, si estuviéramos en mi planeta habría muerto por mucho menos que eso.

\- ¡Pero no estamos allí! Estamos en la Tierra, las cosas acá son distintas y lo sabes. Aquí la gente se une por amor, tú te uniste a una terrícola y no te veo cuestionando tu decisión, es más, te veo bastante cómodo y feliz con eso y lo hiciste por amor ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¡Hump! Sentimentalismos humanos. No es digno, es débil y torpe, le falta carácter, además de ser hijo del estúpido de Kakarotto y haber heredado lo peor de él y de esa arpía.

\- ¿Entonces el problema es ese, que es hijo de Goku? Pues ahora mi hijo será su nieto, así como el tuyo. Ojalá dejaras de lado esa absurda rivalidad que tienes con él, papá, a mí me parecen más amigos que enemigos.

\- ¡Jamás! Cuidado con lo que dices, niña – gritó molesto.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es eso! Deberías estar feliz, mi hijo será un niño formidable, me atrevo a decir que tendrá lo mejor de ambos, está en nuestros genes, será lo más cercano a un saiyajin puro, del cual podrás sentirte orgulloso. Sólo debes sentir su ki, ni siquiera ha nacido y ya se hace notar de manera importante – trató de acercarse a su padre y tocar su pecho, pero él rehuyó a su contacto - Papá no tiene sentido que te enfades conmigo por lo que ya no se puede deshacer, no puedo cambiar lo que ha pasado, pero sí puedo intentar cambiar cómo te sientes sobre eso. Sólo dame una oportunidad y perdóname.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes, no tengo nada que perdonar, pero no esperes que las cosas sean igual que antes entre nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo? – sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse dejando caer un par de lágrimas que rápidamente trató de ocultar. Sabía que llorar frente a su padre sólo sería una muestra de debilidad y ella pretendía ser fuerte ante él.

\- No me pidas que confíe en ti como antes. Eso. No tolero que me mientan.

\- Pero, papá – tomó su brazo y se aferró como una niña, ya no le importaba lucir fuerte y segura frente a él, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin control por sus mejillas, no quería perder el nexo que tenían, era demasiado importante.

Y no la miró, porque sabía que hacerlo lo haría bajar la guardia y dejarse convencer – en cuanto al mocoso, no lo desatenderé, sería una falta de honor hacerlo, es sangre de mi sangre y debe tener una formación acorde a su estatus, aun cuando su padre sea un descerebrado, sólo esperemos que no sea blando como él.

Todo su enojo inicial se había disipado, ahora sentía pena, sabía que de alguna forma le había fallado a su padre, pero era injusto, su único _error_ había sido amar perdidamente a la persona equivocada, ante los ojos de su padre, pero ¿qué más le quedaba? No existía en la Tierra otro ser viviente que estuviera a su altura, y aunque lo hubiese, ella estaba enamorada de Goten, era él con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, su padre estaba siendo demasiado duro en su juicio.

\- Me dices que no confiarás más en mí, pero de cierto modo me _exiges_ que yo te confíe la educación de mi hijo… ¿De qué hablas papá? Sabes que eso no es algo que pueda decidir sola.

Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos – Él cederá, si sabe lo que le conviene lo hará.

\- ¿De qué va esto? Si consigo que acepte ¿olvidarás lo que ha pasado? – buscaría llegar a un acuerdo con él, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, no iba a soportar perder la relación que tenían.

La miró de reojo y pudo notar que estaba llorando, cómo detestaba eso, más cuando sabía que él había sido el causante de sus lágrimas, suponía que la dureza con que le habló tendría ese efecto en ella, por eso había evitado mirarla directamente, para no tener que ceder - No soy de los que olvidan, pero podríamos llegar a algunas concesiones – la chica era su debilidad y de alguna manera su dolor lo desarmaba ¿Qué diablos tenían las mujeres de su familia que conseguían que él hiciera todo cuanto quisiesen? - ¿Por qué?

Se quedó atónita al escuchar la última pregunta de su padre ¿realmente quería saber por qué había elegido a Goten? – Porque lo amo – respondió segura de lo que sentía, aunque no muy segura de que eso fuese lo que su padre deseara escuchar.

\- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua irritado – No pregunto por esas cursilerías, eso guárdalo para tu madre. ¿Qué demonios te motivó a ocultármelo? – se volteó para quedar frente a ella y posar su gélida mirada en el mar azul de sus ojos.

Se estremeció al hacer contacto con los ojos de su padre, su pregunta esta vez sí era clara, la respuesta en su mente no lo era tanto, pero debía hacer que así lo fuera, ya que le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse y sabía que no le gustaban los rodeos – Porque todo partió de una forma que te decepcionaría, con una mentira, me dije que sólo sería una aventura, que terminaría cuando yo quisiera pues no sentía nada por él, pero a la vez lo quería todo, una única vez se convirtió en un hábito y en una necesidad, y de mentirme a mí misma pasé a mentirle a todos y especialmente a ti. Comencé a sentirme cómoda con él y a sentir su necesidad, rechacé esa idea y aunque me negué rotundamente y lo dejé, era tarde, en mi corazón y en mi vientre ya crecía algo y no pude no amarlo. Cometí un sinfín de errores, por cobarde, sabía que te decepcionaría de saberlo, ya había traicionado todo lo que me habías enseñado sobre ser honesta y leal, sobre todo a uno mismo y ahí estaba yo haciendo todo lo contrario, incluso le oculté la verdad a Goten, él no sabía nada de esto, papá. Sentí vergüenza por lo que hice – no se atrevió a seguir mirándolo a los ojos, por lo que bajó su mirada al piso.

Procesó palabra a palabra lo dicho por su hija, por unos segundos se sintió como frente a su imagen del pasado, sabía que ambos eran parecidos en carácter, pero no esperaba que también cometieran los mismos _errores_. Él mismo se había unido a una mujer sin intenciones de quedarse y había terminado atrapado en algo más grande de lo que podía manejar, la diferencia era que él sólo tenía fantasmas que lo señalaran con el dedo por su debilidad, pero ella, al parecer, lo tenía a él. No le gustaba la sensación que le dejaba el ser quien la privara de tener una conciencia tranquila, la suya lo era, eso tomó años y lo logró de la mano de Bulma, su hija no tenía por qué pasar por lo mismo. No tenía intenciones de hablar de sentimientos, pero era lo único que rondaba su cabeza, el profundo y confuso sentimiento que le brotaba cuando pensaba en su familia, el cual pudo aceptar cuando entendió el vínculo que había formado con la humana, vínculo que reconocía había empezado de la misma forma en que su hija acababa de relatar. Cerró los ojos y exhaló sonoramente – No vuelvas a ocultarme algo – dijo finalmente relajando su gesto.

Limpió sus lágrimas y lo abrazó, no esperaba ser correspondida, pero se sorprendió de buena manera cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su padre rodearla – te quiero, papá, gracias – apretó más su agarre y se permitió liberar sus emociones en su hombro.

* * *

Ambos estaban tensos esperando verlos salir de la máquina de gravedad, llevaban unos minutos mirando la pantalla que mostraba lo que grababa la cámara que apuntaba a la puerta del templo de Vegeta, ya habían agotado casi todos los temas de conversación posibles entre los dos. Bulma moría de ganas por activar el comunicador de la cámara de gravedad, pero sabía que eso sería traicionar la confianza de ambos, así que lo descartó, estaban tardando demasiado tiempo allí dentro, lo que fuese que estuviesen hablando debía ser serio, esperaba que Vegeta no fuera demasiado duro con ella, pero no tenía tanta esperanza, podía ser muy cruel enfadado, aun cuando fuera su consentida.

\- ¿Qué crees que estén diciéndose? – preguntó Goten.

\- Espero que nada que los haga salir de ahí enemistados – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, pues su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta que veía en la pantalla.

\- Me cuesta creer que eso pueda pasar – recibió la mirada confundida de Bulma – que su conversación termine mal, he visto tantas veces a Bra calmar la furia de Vegeta que me atrevo a decir que esta vez también será así.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero con Vegeta nunca se sabe.

\- Lamento estar causando tantos problemas, Bulma.

\- Descuida, no puedo estar más feliz de que seas tú y no ese tipo pedante con el que solía estar Bra.

\- ¿Soy tu mejor opción por descarte? – le dijo con una risa

\- Eres mi mejor opción sólo por existir, querido – le sacudió el cabello en gesto amable - Siempre quise que terminaran juntos, eres un chico dulce y honesto, y vaya que mis nietos serán chicos apuestos – le dijo con una picardía que lo hizo sonrojar.

La primera en salir de la cámara fue Bra, quien era seguida por un visiblemente relajado Vegeta.

\- Vamos Goten – lo haló del brazo y trató de hacer que lo siguiera, pero él no se movió ni un poco.

\- ¿No crees que será muy obvio si aparecemos inmediatamente? Sabrán que los observábamos.

\- Ay, es cierto – adoptó una actitud pensativa colocando su dedo en su boca - ¡Ya sé! simplemente vamos a la cocina y quedémonos ahí como si nada pasara, estoy segura que eventualmente llegarán.

Se dirigieron a trote a donde acordaron, pero ellos ya se encontraban en la habitación. Vegeta, como siempre, tenía su acostumbrada pose de brazos cruzados y mirada desinteresada, estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta que daba al patio interno. Bra por su parte se preparaba un té. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, por lo que seguramente habían notado su indisimulado apuro.

Alzó la vista de su taza y vió a su madre algo agitada por la carrera - ¿Qué te sucede mamá?

La pregunta hecha por su hija tan de pronto hizo que los recién llegados llamaran su atención, no le gustaba el nerviosismo que transmitía su mujer con esa ridícula sonrisa, cuando miró al hijo de Kakarotto pudo ver lo mismo. Para él era obvio lo que hacían ahí, querían saber qué había pasado entre su hija y él, confiaba en que ella se reservaría los detalles.

\- Ajajaja, nada cariño, sólo veníamos por algo para beber ¿cierto Goten? – posó una mano en su hombro solicitando apoyo.

\- Claro, tengo mucha sed. Pensaba que seguían conversando – dijo de forma muy poco convincente, mentir no era lo suyo.

Bra los miró levantando una ceja – Claro, puedo preparar más té si les apetece – Sacó dos tazas más del mueble y las llenó para luego dejarlas en el comedor de diario.

Bulma tomó asiento y Goten se quedó parado a su lado un tanto nervioso, era la primera vez que estaban los cuatro juntos después de los últimos acontecimientos. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de Vegeta sobre él como si quisiera perforar su espalda, pero su ki estaba sereno, por lo que supuso que no habría problemas, sea lo que sea que haya pasado en la cámara de gravedad entre ellos, había servido para calmar los ánimos del príncipe. Podría respirar tranquilo.

\- Bien, chicos ¿Qué les parece si salimos los cuatro a almorzar a algún lugar lindo? – preguntó una animada Bulma. Era un alivio ver que las cosas por fin estaban regresando a la normalidad.

\- Eso no será posible – la profunda voz de Vegeta se hizo escuchar.

\- ¿Por qué Vegeta? ¿No tienes hambre o sólo no tienes ganas? Explícame.

\- ¡Hump! Tengo otros planes para el resto del día – se acercó hacia la mesa y levantando una mano que pasó rozando a Son Goten tomó una manzana – y tú vienes conmigo – sin decir más volteó y caminó hacia la salida dándole una sonora mascada a la fruta – Apúrate – dio la orden.

Dio una última mirada a ambas mujeres, asintió sin chistar y se dispuso a seguir al imponente guerrero. Emprendieron el vuelo y Vegeta inmediatamente le sacó gran ventaja, por lo que tuvo que acelerar su vuelo para no quedarse atrás, donde sea que lo estuviese llevando quería llegar rápido. Pudo notar que cada vez ascendían más, lo que sólo podía indicar que se dirigían hacia el templo de Kamisama, eso podía significar sólo una cosa… la habitación del tiempo.

* * *

Aterrizó grácilmente en la superficie del templo, detrás de él llegó Goten. Como era de suponer, Piccolo estaba de pie esperando su llegada con un gesto malhumorado. El saiyajin siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio, especialmente cuando llegaba demandando que se hiciera su voluntad, tratando a Dende como un súbdito y destruyendo todo a su paso, pero le llamó la atención la persona que había elegido como compañía esta vez.

\- Vegeta – dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Namek – casi lo escupió como si estuviese insultándolo.

\- ¡Hola Sr. Piccolo! – Saludó alegremente Goten.

Piccolo pensó en lo diferentes que eran ambos hombres que tenía enfrente y de ese mismo pensamiento surgió la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen los dos juntos acá? ¿Cuáles son tus planes Vegeta? si vienes a hacer un escándalo en el templo de Kamisama puedes irte.

\- Entraremos a la habitación del tiempo – dijo con total seguridad, ocasionando que Goten se tensara a su lado.

\- Está bien, pero no la destruyas de nuevo, o será tú última vez, no es necesario que hagas tu propia salida cada vez.

Vegeta lo ignoró y continuó su camino hacia el interior del templo, seguido por un confundido Goten que ya podía anticipar lo que se venía para él.

 _1 día…_

Entraron y quedó asombrado ante la vista de esa enorme habitación llena de… nada, su cuerpo se sintió un poco más pesado, debía ser producto del leve aumento en la gravedad, había escuchado que había una diferencia de 10 unidades con la gravedad de la Tierra, pensaba que era poco, pero la sensación en su cuerpo le mostraba lo contrario. Su suerte no podía ser peor, estaría encerrado quien sabe cuanto tiempo con Vegeta, lo admiraba, pero realmente sabía que no tenían tema en común, ni él le agradaba mucho al guerrero, menos después de todo lo ocurrido con Bra, por lo que podía esperar que pasaran bastante tiempo sin hablar siquiera, eso o que lo insultara cada vez que abriera la boca.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Vegeta? – preguntó para satisfacer su necesidad de información.

\- Entrenarás y sobrepasarás tus pobres límites – le lanzó una cápsula y vió como la recibía con una mano – dentro encontrarás lo necesario.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Tú me entrenarás? – su expresión facial indicaba confusión, miró la cápsula preguntándose qué podía contener.

\- Sigues poniendo la misma cara de idiota que cuando eras un niño. Claro que no, no perderé mi preciado tiempo con un debilucho como tú, pero estaré atento a tus avances, si llamas mi atención puede que volvamos a enfrentarnos. En la cápsula encontrarás ropa adecuada – dicho lo último comenzó a alejarse con la intención de iniciar su propio entrenamiento.

\- ¡Vegeta! espera – corrió hacia él - ¿Cuál es la finalidad de todo esto?

\- Preguntas demasiado, comienzas a fastidiarme, eres peor que tu padre.

\- Lo siento, pero de verdad no entiendo por qué me has traído acá si no piensas hacer _algo_ conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos acá?

Comenzaba a sentirse profundamente molesto con sus preguntas, pero ya había tomado su decisión y sí de algo estaba seguro era de que él no se retractaba - El necesario hasta que demuestres ser digno de ella. No permitiré que un inútil sea el responsable de su seguridad y la del mocoso.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, primero trató de destruirlo en una batalla que jamás podría ganar y ahora quería que entrenara. Aunque lo que decía sonaba sensato, sabía que su poder de pelea era bajo y cualquier enemigo medianamente poderoso podría sacarlo de batalla fácilmente si se le enfrentaba. ¿Pero quién pensaba en eso en tiempos de paz?

Exhaló hastiado viendo la cara de idiota que ponía su torpe compañero, sería un largo año encerrado con el hijo de Kakarotto.

 _30 días…_

\- ¡Buenos días Vegeta! ¿Qué tal lo pasas de tu lado de la nada?

\- Hoy no estoy humor para tus tonterías, mejor ni te acerques a mí o te destruiré.

Volteó los ojos y soltó un murmullo - ¿Sólo hoy? – aunque lo dijo en voz baja al guerrero no se le pasó su comentario.

Gruñó en respuesta – No te hagas el payaso conmigo idiota. Me debes respeto.

\- Calma Vegeta, no tienes por qué estar de tan mal humor todo el tiempo, no hay nadie más acá, puedes relajarte, no le diré a nadie si te ríes un poco ¿sí?

\- Argh, eres desagradable. Puedo notar que no has estado más que perdiendo el tiempo, estas no son vacaciones para ti.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! Estoy bastante aburrido.

\- Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, como entrenar, para que de una buena vez pueda patear tu trasero por algo más que 5 minutos.

\- Claro Vegeta, lo he estado haciendo, pero es aburrido si no tienes con quien hacerlo. Anda, entrena conmigo… entréname – le dijo con el mayor entusiasmo posible, aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta… la misma que le había dado cada día de ese mes que ya llevaban encerrados juntos.

\- Si me dices por qué te fijaste en _mi_ hija – no lo miró – que sea una respuesta convincente y no me provoque ganas de matarte.

No se atrevió a contestar, aunque sonaba calmado sabía que responder a esa pregunta con lo que tenía para decir sólo lo iba a enfadar, además era raro que Vegeta le preguntara algo así. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar practicando sus katas de su lado de la habitación.

Vegeta hizo lo mismo, no perdería más tiempo con un cobarde.

 _90 días…_

Podía sentir el cansancio tomar posesión de todo su cuerpo, ya comenzaba a perder la noción del tiempo estando ahí encerrado, si no fuera por los relojes que se encontraban en la entrada no podría distinguir entre un día y otro. Podía notar que había hecho importantes avances en su fuerza y velocidad, pero se sabía aun inferior al experimentado guerrero, más ahora que él también había mejorado con su entrenamiento. Pasó unos días observándolo disimuladamente, el saiyajin puro tenía una técnica muy pulcra y elegante, parecía como si cada movimiento fuera perfectamente calculado, su cuerpo se movía con total control, ahí en medio de la nada que era esa enorme habitación sin límites, día a día era un privilegiado espectador de los entrenamientos de Vegeta, el hombre se llevaba al límite, apenas dormía y paraba sólo el tiempo necesario para comer, oportunidad que aprovechaba para acosarlo con preguntas sobre sus técnicas, las cuales jamás eran contestadas. Con el paso de los días deseó cada vez más que lo entrenara, pero cada vez que se lo pedía, él se negaba y volvía a preguntarle por Bra y a insultarlo por ser débil y cobarde.

\- Vamos, Vegeta. Entréname, es la única manera de que salgamos pronto de acá. Solo no avanzo mucho, de otro modo nunca podré ser suficiente para Bra y mi hijo…

La mención de su hija y el mocoso llamó su atención, quizás el estúpido estaba comenzando a entender por qué era importante que estuviera ahí. Y lo que decía era cierto, llevaban tres meses encerrados y su progreso no era el esperado. Pensó que se debía principalmente a que lo hacía todo mal, sabía que desde niño los entrenamientos no habían sido más que un juego, nunca se los tomó en serio, eran sólo una forma de pasar el rato con su hijo, ambos fueron guerreros prodigios en su tierna infancia, pero se habían quedado sólo en eso. Eran un par de holgazanes con ocupaciones simples y carentes de emoción e importancia. Ellos no sentían el llamado de la sangre ni sed de lucha como él o el idiota de Kakarotto. Él iba a cambiar eso, aunque se sentía incómodo compartiendo sus técnicas con alguien que no fuera de su familia, pero después de todo, de cierto modo y, a la fuerza, lo era – Está bien, tú ganas por ahora. Entrenarás conmigo, pero te advierto que no será fácil, no bajaré mi nivel por hacer que me sigas, tú debes seguir mi ritmo.

Asintió serió. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, le había costado meses de insistencia conseguir una respuesta positiva de parte del experimentado guerrero.

 _180 días…_

\- ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar? – le dijo mientras clavaba su codo con fuerza en su espalda – no estás concentrado ¡Atácame!

Su mirada era fiera, estaba realmente enfadado, aunque muy agotado y adolorido por los últimos ataques de Vegeta, quien no daba tregua. Apenas hace unos días atrás había logrado ascender a la tercera fase, lo sentía como un gran logro, la sensación de poder que recorría su cuerpo era difícil de manejar aún, pero no era del todo desconocida, pues lo había alcanzado con Trunks, a través de Gotenks, aun así, esto era distinto, no lo estaba compartiendo con alguien más, la sensación era totalmente suya. Pese a su nuevo gran poder aun no era un rival digno para Vegeta y él se lo hacía saber con cada golpe.

\- No utilices transformaciones que no manejas, ese es un error de principiante. Además, esa forma es imperfecta, requiere demasiada energía y te desgastas con mayor rapidez. ¿Por qué más crees que no me interesó dominarla?

\- Deja de alardear, di la verdad, nunca lograste alcanzarla – dijo sin pensar siquiera en que le podría molestar su comentario.

Gruñó irritado, era un insolente, descendió al suelo e hizo estallar su ki alcanzando fácilmente la fase 3 para callarlo - ¿Quieres que te haga morder el polvo?

Se lanzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue fácilmente detenido y enviado lejos con un certero golpe del saiyajin más experimentado.

\- ¿Ves? Eres aún más lento que lo usual, torpe.

Continuaron el intercambio, lo que Vegeta señalaba era totalmente cierto, se sentía lento, aunque su fuerza lo sorprendía. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir por un camino conocido y volvió a la segunda fase, le demostraría que él también podía ser un buen guerrero.

Lo miró con una risa burlona en la cara y deshizo su transformación, no le daría la ventaja de ser más lento, si había decidido entrenar con él no se lo haría fácil, como ya le había advertido. Esquivó sus avances con su recobrada rapidez y lo volvió a derribar, esta vez con una patada en las costillas que le llegó de lleno. Lo vió reincorporarse y volver al ataque, su cara mostraba molestia, esperaba que esa sensación le sirviera para dar lo mejor de si mismo y no dejarse vencer, aunque sabía que la victoria sería, como siempre, de él. Había hecho buenos avances, pero no los suficientes para decir que su idea había sido un éxito, aún estaba a años luz de él o de su padre. Distraído por sus pensamientos sobre el chico no vió venir el golpe que lo lanzó al suelo haciéndolo volver a su forma base.

\- ¡Vegeta! – gritó el joven Son cuando lo vió en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente a ver a su ahora maestro y tocó su hombro, obteniendo por respuesta un estallido de ki y ser tomado por el cuello para recibir una dura patada en el abdomen que lo dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate.

\- ¡Nunca te fíes de tu enemigo! – Se paró al lado de Goten en su típica pose – La forma más fácil de perder la vida es confiarte. El enemigo tendrá muchas formas de engañarte y al parecer tú caes en todas.

\- Argh, Vegeta, eso ha sido sucio, de verdad me preocupé.

\- Eres un tonto ¿En serio creíste que podrías dañarme seriamente con algo así? Recuerda que soy tu enemigo en esto. No estas jugando conmigo, no tendré consideraciones por tu estúpido trasero – Se volteó para dirigirse a la estancia que compartían – Ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Se deshizo de la parte de arriba del traje, al igual que había hecho Vegeta, y caminó hacia la estancia donde se encontraba atacando las reservas de comida. Le dió una mirada a la espalda del guerrero y pudo notar que en ella había múltiples marcas que atribuyó a una vida de batallas, pero una de ellas le llamó más la atención, aquella en su lado izquierdo que parecía haber sido ocasionada por una herida que había atravesado completamente su cuerpo, si lo miraba de frente podía ver el lugar por el cual había entrado, justo a la altura de su corazón, asumió habría sido una poderosa descarga de ki dirigida a matar. Se preguntó quien podría haberlo herido de esa manera tan vil y sucia.

\- Vegeta ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo con algo de timidez.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no? – respondió sin dejar de comer.

\- Bueno, otra cosa, tú entiendes qué quiero decir.

\- Hablas demasiado. Pregunta antes de que pierdas mi interés.

\- La cicatriz en tu pecho, aquella que se puede ver también en tu espalda… ¿Qué fue?

Dejó de comer y se tensó en su asiento.

Lo miró levantando una ceja - Nada que te importe – soltó volviendo a su comida.

\- Vamos, Vegeta. ¿No me dirás? ¿Cómo sobreviviste a un impacto así? Debe haber sido un enemigo muy poderoso ¿Lo derrotaste? Pero qué cosas digo, seguramente sí, no imagino que exista alguien en el universo que sea capaz de herirte de esa forma sin recibir un escarmiento en respuesta.

Exhaló molesto, si no le decía algo pronto seguiría hablando y ya quería que esa conversación acabara para poder seguir disfrutando de su comida – Ojalá hubiera sido así, esa herida fue la responsable de mi primera muerte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pensaba que únicamente habías muerto en la batalla contra Majin Bu, cuando te sacrificaste por eliminarlo.

No le gustó que le recordara aquel intento fallido - ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que importunarme con tus absurdas preguntas?

\- En serio siento mucha curiosidad por eso ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- Me pasó por idiota, por sobreestimar a mi rival, al igual que te pasará a ti si sigues comportándote como un crío cuando luchas – apretó sus puños fuertemente al revivir el recuerdo de su muerte a manos de Freezer.

\- Eso debió pasar hace muchos años ¿no? De otra forma lo sabría.

\- Aún ni pensabas nacer, ocurrió en Namek hace muchos años, fue el día en que el entrometido de Kakarotto me quitó la oportunidad de vengar a mi raza. Morí a manos de Freezer.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sabía que había algo más de historia que la que él conocía, pero nunca nadie se dio la molestia de contársela. Entonces entendió el odio que sentía Vegeta contra ese tipo, y por qué se había molestado tanto cuando su padre lo consideró como un aliado más para aquel torneo entre universos que se había llevado a cabo cuando él aún era un niño.

\- Entonces ¿por eso lo odias?

\- No es tan sencillo, es el destino de los hombres morir, lo que no está en tu destino es ser tratado como una escoria y tener que servir a idiotas indignos. El maldito lagarto destruyó mi planeta, aniquiló a mi raza y me mantuvo a su servicio humillándome por años. Nos contó la historia de que el planeta fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos, más tarde nos enteramos de la verdad. Nos traicionó por temor a que nos alzáramos en su contra, a nosotros, los poderosos saiyajin. Mi raza debía ser la que dominara el universo y no él.

\- Pasaste años a su servicio ¿Por qué no lo eliminaste si estuviste tan cerca de él?

\- Porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, estuve a su servicio desde los cinco años. No era rival para él, durante mucho tiempo no lo fui. Serví en sus filas casi hasta mis 30 años.

\- Wow, eras muy pequeño ¿qué edad tienes Vegeta?

Pensó un momento su respuesta – debiesen ser 70 años, pero no puedo obviar que he pasado bastantes años en esta maldita habitación y eso ya se comienza a notar en el cuerpo.

\- ¡¿70 años?! No luces de esa edad, te ves por mucho más joven.

\- Es una característica de nuestra raza, al ser guerreros nuestros cuerpos permanecen jóvenes por más tiempo, nuestro envejecimiento es más lento que el del resto de los mortales, lo suficiente para permitirnos conservar nuestro vigor. A los 80 nuestro cuerpo comienza a sentir el paso de los años y comienzas a envejecer notoriamente. Aunque no logré conocer a muchos saiyajin viejos, la mayoría mueren siendo jóvenes, en batalla, como debe ser. El más viejo que conocí fue Nappa. Pese a que eres un híbrido, tu desarrollo debería ser igual, permanecerás joven por muchos años, deberías aprovechar esa ventaja entrenando.

\- Eso explicaría por qué papá no parece envejecer, pensaba que era debido a que estuvo muerto tantos años. Y dime Vegeta, ¿Estuviste solo todos esos años?

\- No. Luego de la destrucción de Vegitasei quedaron unos pocos saiyajines, dos de ellos estaban conmigo en el momento de la destrucción del planeta y pasaron a formar parte de mi equipo, uno de ellos era un general que terminó convertido en mi guardián, Nappa, a quien aniquilé cuando demostró no ser más que un inútil que se dejó vencer por los idiotas de la Tierra, el otro era Raditz, un saiyajin de clase baja que resultó ser el hermano de Kakarotto, fue derrotado en combate y asesinado junto al idiota por Piccolo cuando le permití viajar a la Tierra a buscarlo para que se nos uniera – hizo una pausa y se acomodó en su asiento dejándose caer sobre el respaldar – En algún lugar del universo también estaba mi hermano, sólo que no sabía dónde ni me interesaba, siempre fue una vergüenza, un saiyajin débil, si es que se le puede reconocer como tal. A él lo conociste cuando eras un niño.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo.

\- Al último cretino lo conoces bien, es Kakarotto, quien prefirió vivir su vida como un humano más, fue él quien vengó a nuestra raza derrotando al maldito lagarto en Namek, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, esa venganza debió ser mía. Mis manos debían ser las que acabaran con su vida de una buena vez.

\- Tengo entendido que Freezer no murió tras esa batalla.

\- No, el idiota no fue capaz de matarlo, su estupidez no tiene límites y le perdonó la vida. Años después fue eliminado por Trunks.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Trunks?! ¿y eso cuándo pasó?

\- No el Trunks con el que pierdes el tiempo. El otro, el que vino del futuro. Eliminó a Freezer y a su padre. Me sorprende que no sepas nada de eso ni de tu herencia.

\- Nadie me había hablado de eso. Creo que porque papá no sabe tanto como tú y tampoco habla mucho de esas cosas. No todos los días se tiene el honor de que el mismo príncipe de tu raza te cuente estos detalles.

\- No me adules, niño. Si te lo cuento es porque debes saber de dónde provienes. Más te vale comprender que lo que se espera de ti es mucho, debes llevar con honor y orgullo la sangre saiyajin. Deja de ser un holgazán y entrena. Ahora deja de molestarme.

 _Último día…_

Se encontraba recostado en el suelo con el traje totalmente destruido y jadeando, había sido una última sesión de entrenamiento bastante extenuante, pero fuera del agotamiento, se sentía bastante bien, durante todo ese año había conseguido ganarle una batalla a Vegeta, una de cientos, pero una en su ley, sabía que el príncipe jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, pero eso no importaba. Había recuperado el gusto por la lucha, se sentía embriagado por una fuerza que le hacía temblar el cuerpo cada vez que elevaba su ki y se preparaba para hacer frente a su enemigo. Debía agradecerle a Vegeta el transmitirle toda esa pasión por la lucha, en años, nadie se había tomado el tiempo de entrenarlo con tanta dedicación, sólo su madre cuando era un niño, pero ella no era un saiyajin y poco entendía sobre el gran poder que yacía en su cuerpo. Sintió el ki de Vegeta acercarse y se reincorporó para verlo.

\- ¿Descansando? – le dijo con una media sonrisa - Aún no me has dicho lo que quiero saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa Vegeta? – en realidad sí sabía qué quería saber, durante todo ese año le había hecho la misma única pregunta y todas las veces él se había acobardado y había callado.

\- No te hagas el idiota, sabes muy bien lo que quiero saber.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, ya no podría evadir más el tema. Vegeta había sido totalmente transparente con él y había accedido a entrenarlo, lo menos que podía hacer para devolverle el favor era sincerarse - No podría decirte de una manera simple por qué. Es sólo algo que siento, como un llamado, algo que no entiendo hace que la necesite y desee estar con ella, amarla y protegerla. Es una mujer soñada, es fuerte, decidida y sumamente inteligente, nada ni nadie la detiene, además de ser hermosa como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido. Su fortaleza no reside en sus puños, sino en su alma. Ella me hace querer ser una mejor persona, y aspirar a cosas que antes me parecían irrelevantes. Necesito superarme y ser mejor por ella y mi hijo.

\- ¿Te tomó un año decirme una cursilería tan grande? ¿Tanto es tu miedo hacia mí? – soltó una risa queda.

\- No es miedo, es respeto… sé que piensas que lo que digo es tonto y lleno de sentimentalismos absurdos. Durante gran parte de mi vida carecí de una imagen paterna estable, estuve rodeado de gente que se esforzó por hacer que no me faltara nada, pero ninguno era un padre, tuve una excelente madre, un excelente hermano y ambos intentaron ser todo lo paternales que les fue posible. Cuando por fin pude tener uno, no fue lo que esperaba, mi padre se convirtió desde el principio en un amigo, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo y divertirme – Vió como el mayor se comenzaba a incomodar con sus palabras, estaba perdiendo su interés – Lo que quiero decir es que… lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre… has sido tú. Créeme que no fue nada fácil asumir lo que sentía por tu hija, sabía que lo tomarías como una traición, más viniendo de mí, desde que tengo recuerdo he rondado tu casa y a tu familia, he sido uno más en ella. Sé que me aceptabas a tu manera, y establecer un vínculo con Bra va más allá de lo que tu tolerancia hacia mi persona podía permitir, lo sé, siempre lo supe, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo.

\- Desciendes de una familia de guerreros de clase baja, pero con gran valor y aun con todo lo defectuoso que eres, eres un saiyajin, la sangre guerrera corre por tus venas, así como debería habitar en ti ese instinto innato de conseguir más poder y superar tus propios límites. Pero hay demasiada _humanidad_ en ti, eso te hace un inútil, tu sentimentalismo no te permite concentrarte en una batalla, ya que probablemente nunca se te quite, deberás encontrar la forma de que eso te ayude a luchar y no sea un impedimento, mantén la cabeza fría, tu enemigo quiere destruirte, a ti y todo lo que tienes y no dudará ni un segundo en hacerlo. Debes dejar de ser tan distraído. Me guste o no, te has unido a mi hija y has mezclado tu sucia sangre con la de la familia real, nunca tuve interés en que ella fuera fuerte, mi planeta ya no existe y hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido para mí ahora, pero ella no puede quedar desprotegida, ella… lo es todo.

\- Lo sé, yo la protegeré de ahora en adelante, ten la seguridad de que nada le pasará mientras esté con ella.

Esbozó una media sonrisa llena de orgullo – Me parece – se cruzó de brazos y volvió a hablar - Ni una palabra de lo que pasó acá, si sé que has abierto tu inútil boca me encargaré de eliminarte con mis propias manos ¿entendiste?

\- Sé que no lo harías realmente, pero está bien, nadie sabrá de esto.

\- Goten, una última cosa. Tendrás que tener cuidado con ella, siempre logra que se haga su voluntad, es igual o peor que Bulma, ambas tienen un carácter de los mil demonios, con ella no puedes ser el tarado que demuestras ser siempre. Y nunca olvides que es mi hija, si la dañas, estás muerto.

\- Descuida Vegeta, ella es mi responsabilidad ahora.

\- Hump, no eres tan idiota después de todo.

Sonrió con ese último comentario, sabía que esa era su peculiar forma de decirle que estaba todo bien entre ellos. Se había ganado su respeto.

* * *

Estaban a minutos de llegar al templo de Kamisama, ya podían distinguirlo a lo lejos. Había sido su idea el buscarlos, luego de haber pasado todo el día anterior esperando que regresaran de eso tan importante que su padre quería hacer con él, confiaba en que no le haría nada malo, pero también sabía que la liviandad de Goten sería capaz de sacarlo de quicio y no quería enfadar a su padre más de lo necesario.

\- ¿En serio crees que estarán ahí, mamá?

\- Es lo que se me ocurre, en lo único que piensa tu padre es en entrenar y cuando me dijo que quería un día con él, pues no sé cómo no pensé que lo querría para algo así.

\- Debiste decírmelo antes, habría podido hablar con papá para disuadirlo. Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas estarán ocurriendo en esa habitación, mamá. Suponiendo que tengas razón, claro.

\- No creo que sea tan malo, si Vegeta pensó en encerrarse un año con Goten es porque ha de haber tenido un excelente plan, qué pretende, no lo sé, pero debe ser algo que a él le haga sentido, lo mejor que podemos esperar es que ambos salgan de ahí habiendo mejorado su relación. Y si no, pues no podrás decir que tu padre no lo intentó.

Aterrizó la aeronave en la explanada del templo y ambas descendieron encontrándose con Dende.

\- ¡Hola! Bulma, Bra – se dirigió a ambas mujeres – hace mucho tiempo que no recibía una visita de ustedes. Me imagino qué puede ser lo que las ha traído hasta acá. Buscan a Vegeta, ¿cierto?

\- Hola Dende, sí, justamente buscamos a mi padre, algo que dijo nos hizo pensar que podría estar acá ¿es así?

\- En efecto, se presentó ayer junto a Son Goten con la intención de ingresar a la habitación del tiempo, fueron recibidos por el Sr. Piccolo. Tengo entendido que aún están dentro.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con preocupación. Bulma fue la primera en hablar y tratar de calmar la mente de su hija.

\- Vamos cariño, tu padre puede ser muy terco, pero en el fondo sabe que Goten es un buen chico.

\- No estoy preocupada por Goten, mamá. Estoy preocupada por papá. Encerrarse un año con él es lo más parecido a hacerlo con el Sr. Goku, con la clara diferencia de que Goten no tiene la capacidad de proporcionarle la entretención necesaria a través de la lucha. Espero que no acabe odiándolo más.

\- ¿Temes que tu padre pueda morir de aburrimiento? Créeme que lo he visto aguantar cosas peores.

Soltó una risa cuando escuchó el comentario de su madre - ¿Sabes? Me siento feliz, si a papá se le ocurrió hacer algo así, es porque ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Goten. Creo que por fin las cosas están saliendo bien – una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su cara – Dende ¿En cuánto rato más debiesen salir de ahí?

Llevó su mano a su mentón en actitud pensativa – ahora que lo dices ya debiesen haber salido, en cualquier momento podrían atravesar la puerta, sólo espero que esta vez el Sr. Vegeta lo haga de manera civilizada y no destruyendo todo a su paso - se volteó en cuanto sintió el ruido de unos pasos por el corredor – Ven, ahí vienen.

* * *

Le molestó sentir el ki de Bulma y su hija cerca, no le gustaba que siguieran sus pasos y si estaban ahí era justamente porque eso estaban haciendo. Miró al vástago de Kakarotto, su complexión era fuerte, distinta a la que tenía al momento de entrar, había recuperado una buena cantidad de masa muscular, así como también sus rasgos faciales se habían endurecido un poco, pero sabía que eso le duraría lo que demoraba en volver a poner su cara de idiota cuando viera nuevamente a su hija. Obviando su perpetua estupidez, pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo, uno incompleto, pero bastante respetable.

\- Vegeta ¿Me dejarás entrenar contigo nuevamente? – Ni siquiera esperaba que le respondiera, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, estupefacto, sintió una leve sensación de orgullo recorrer su cuerpo, le estaba pidiendo que continuaran con sus entrenamientos, no le parecía una mala idea, después de todo el chico necesitaba hacerse más fuerte para poder proteger a su hija y ser útil por alguna vez en la vida y quién mejor que él para acercarlo a eso, pero no sería obvio – Quizás lo piense – respondió secamente, notó un dejo de decepción en la mirada del Son – con seguridad lo harás cuando el mocoso esté en edad de comenzar sus entrenamientos.

Dejó de lado la decepción que le causaron sus primeras palabras y se alegró por lo último, podría retomar su entrenamiento con él y además entrenaría a su hijo, o al menos eso entendió él – Gracias Vegeta – Como única respuesta obtuvo el sonido del chasquear de su lengua.

* * *

 _¡Queridas y queridos! Hola de nuevo, lamento la espera, tuve mil cosas que hacer en estas últimas dos semanas, pero me di un ratito cada noche para avanzar algo, le di mil vueltas a este capi, pero ¡aquí está! espero sea de su agrado y si no, pues todo comentario se agradece y sirve para mejorar. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los nuevos favs y follows, los aprecio un montón._

 _Adalgar._


	11. Chapter 11

Despertó con la sensación de no haber descansado, su embarazo ya había llegado a ese punto en que todo le parecía incómodo, dormir toda la noche era un gran reto debido al constante movimiento de su hijo y el gran obstáculo que le suponía su enorme barriga, no había ya posición que le permitiera estar cómoda para dormir. Cada día que pasaba era uno menos para conocer a su hijo y tenerlo entre sus brazos, estaba cada vez más ansiosa, el sentimiento también era compartido por Goten, sólo quedaban un par de semanas para la fecha de parto y todo el tiempo le estaba preguntando si sentía que era el momento.

Una ligera sensación de frío la invadió y se volteó hacia Goten estirando su brazo buscando su cálido cuerpo para abrazarse a él, pero sólo encontró las sábanas aún tibias, supuso que se acababa de levantar, lo que significaba que el día ya había comenzado. Dio un gran bostezo y se estiró en la cama, era momento de desperezarse para acompañar a Goten durante el desayuno, era uno de los pocos momentos que tenían juntos en el día, había resultado ser en extremo responsable con su trabajo y se quedaba horas después de su horario de salida en la Corporación, era algo que le molestaba y que no había notado durante ese periodo de tiempo en que sólo se encontraban ocasionalmente en las noches para vivir su romance. Ese tema se sumaba al gran listado de pendientes que tenían por conversar, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a iniciar aquella larga conversación, era como si ambos quisieran prolongar eternamente la vida sin conflictos que llevaban.

Se calzó las pantuflas y salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina esperando encontrarlo. Escuchó el sonido de la música que le gustaba a Goten, estaba preparando el desayuno como cada mañana, mientras cantaba al compás de su artista favorito, se veía animado. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que se tensara asustado por su inesperada acción.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tocó sus manos acariciándolas – Princesa, pensé que aún dormías - se soltó de su abrazo y se volteó para verla – planeaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama – besó su frente y correspondió a la sonrisa que ella le regalaba. Sonreía con la inocencia de una niña y le parecía totalmente encantadora, aún después de meses juntos seguía sin poder creer lo que estaban viviendo, tenía a la mujer que había soñado a su lado.

\- Desperté y no estabas, comenzaba a extrañarte, te irás pronto así que quiero pasar cada minuto disponible contigo.

\- Eres muy linda, lamento tener que dejarte tanto tiempo sola, es un periodo de mucho movimiento, hay demasiados proyectos que requieren de mi atención. Me encantaría poder tomarme un tiempo para acompañarte más durante estos días.

\- Descuida, entiendo, sólo espero que no sea así siempre.

\- Te prometo que, una vez que todo esté marchando bien, me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones y estaré todo el tiempo contigo ¿bien?

\- Sabes que no es necesario que trabajes tanto ¿cierto? Digo, soy la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, sólo con una pequeña parte de mi fortuna podríamos vivir por siglos sin necesidad de trabajar ni un solo día.

\- Y tú sabes que eso no es una opción para mí. No me aprovecharé de tu posición.

\- No estarías aprovechándote, Goten. No si yo te lo estoy ofreciendo – sonaba cada vez más emocionada por su idea.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me quedaría todo el día haciendo nada? – dijo con algo de fastidio.

\- Claro que no, podrías hacer muchas cosas, mi padre no trabaja, él entrena.

\- Tu padre es un guerrero saiyajin que llegó del espacio y que ha salvado la Tierra en múltiples ocasiones, creo que con eso se ganó el retiro. Y en verdad, el que no trabaje como un humano común es más por hacerle un bien a la humanidad que a él mismo. No me lo imagino mezclándose con gente común, pobres tipos.

\- Papá sería genial haciendo cualquier cosa – hizo un mohín de niña y se cruzó de brazos – Creo que deberías pensarlo, así podrías pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

Meneó la cabeza en desaprobación a su última sugerencia y siguió preparando el desayuno, sabía que ese no sería el fin de la conversación, ella volvería a insistir con el tema en otra oportunidad - ¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó cambiando el tema mientras colocaba platos en la mesa.

\- Oh, ya sabes, pésimo. Me encantaría, aunque fuese por un día, que pudiéramos cambiar de lugares y tú fueras quien lo cargara – se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó sus codos en la mesa para sostener su cabeza.

\- Ya queda menos, preciosa. Y cuando llegue el momento seremos tres los que no pegarán un ojo en las noches.

\- Ojalá sea un niño tranquilo, aunque por lo inquieto que es ahora, puedo imaginarme lo que nos espera.

\- Será perfecto – poco le importaba si era el bebé más escandaloso del universo, sería de ambos y eso lo tenía feliz y tranquilo – Te tengo noticias.

Lo de las noticias llamó su atención - ¿Qué tipo de noticias? – Lo miró atenta y sus ojos brillaron expectantes de la que esperaba fuera una buena nueva.

\- Suenan campanas de boda, princesa – le dijo con una sonrisa - me imagino que te morirás de ganas…

\- ¿Boda? – lo interrumpió y su cara se iluminó con ilusión – Goten… tú… ¿te casarás conmigo? - _…de ir a la boda de Trunks y Marron…_ \- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Toda su ilusión se desvaneció cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermano. Había sido una tonta al pensar que Goten le propondría matrimonio de esa forma, en ese instante, por un momento sintió vergüenza por apresurarse en hablar sin antes terminar de escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

Se quedó de una pieza cuando escuchó lo que la peliazul preguntó, ese estaba siendo un momento realmente incómodo, había tocado el tema que, en un acuerdo implícito, tenían vetado de sus conversaciones. Quería hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado, no quería hablar de eso con ella, no aún, pero no podía simplemente ignorarla, vió tanta emoción en sus ojos que se sintió mal de haberle dicho del compromiso de sus amigos. Mejor hubiese dejado que Trunks o Bulma se lo comunicaran, pero había pensado que sería algo que la alegraría, debió pensarlo mejor.

\- Ah, que maravillosa noticia – fingió una sonrisa, en verdad se alegraba por su hermano, pero también la inundaba la envidia ¿por qué su hermano podía asumir ese compromiso y Goten no? Se quedó mirando la nada con su sonrisa falsa aún en los labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? – sabía que no lo estaba – Te has quedado muda. Pensé que saltarías contenta.

Salió de su trance y suspiró – No, no, descuida, todo está bien – continuaba fingiendo esa maldita sonrisa, pero sus ojos la delataban.

\- Bra, lo siento. Discúlpame por no cumplir con tus expectativas – acercó su mano para acariciar su cara, pero ella la alejó para rehuir su toque - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada? Cómo puedes decirme que te pasa _nada_ , si tienes la peor cara que te he visto en meses. Y acabas de evitar que te tocara.

\- No sé por qué preguntas, si sabes muy bien lo que me pasa. Una cosa fue mentirle a tu madre, si lo hice fue porque era algo que no habíamos discutido, fui una tonta al creer que lo haríamos pronto y ya ves, han pasado meses y ni una palabra ha sido dicha al respecto.

\- ¿Casarnos? ¿Es eso? – Exhaló y frotó su frente pasando luego por su cabello – Bra ¿por qué necesitas tan desesperadamente que te reclame como mi posesión? Eso es el matrimonio para mí, el imponerle a otra persona la obligación de quedarse por lo que dicen unas estúpidas leyes.

\- Claro que no es eso, Goten. Esa es sólo una forma de verlo, una muy inadecuada. Necesito saber que no te irás. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no estás conmigo por compromiso? dime por qué necesitas tanto tu libertad ¿acaso pretendes irte en algún momento?

\- Firmar un papel no es garantía de nada, aun así, cualquiera de los dos podría simplemente decidir marcharse un día.

\- ¿Ya estás planeando tu huida?

\- Bra, te amo ¿de qué forma quieres que te lo demuestre? Por supuesto que no me iré, jamás te dejaría, ni mucho menos me arriesgaría a nunca más ver a mi hijo.

\- Entonces, es por nuestro hijo que te quedas y no por mí.

\- Eso no es lo que he dicho, Bra. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Estás imposible – y se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo último que dijo, cuando vió su ceño fruncido y como apretaba sus puños.

\- ¿Imposible? ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?

Con premura se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla para calmar su creciente enojo – Bra, Bra, lo siento – lo volvió a rechazar, por lo que exhaló molesto consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado, lo que menos quería era alterarla – entiendo que estás pasando por un momento complicado, estás irritable y confundida, no estás viendo todo lo bueno que tienes.

\- Lo único que quiero es que me ames tanto como yo a ti.

\- Bra, no sé si te amo de la misma manera que tú a mí, quizás te ame aún más, daría mi vida por la tuya. Pero te estás apresurando mucho, que hay si nos casamos y al tiempo decides que no era lo que querías, estarías atada a mi sin atreverte a marcharte porque crees en el matrimonio, pero vivirías cada uno de tus días infeliz, no quiero ser el causante de eso.

\- ¿No tendrás miedo de _tú_ ser ese?

-No, estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Además, tú me dejaste una vez, me dejaste cuando supiste lo que sentía por ti, volviste porque estabas embarazada, ¿y si eres tú la que se queda conmigo sólo por eso? A veces me asustas, Bra, eres algo caprichosa y cambiante. Date el tiempo de conocerme realmente, como pareja, enamórate de quien soy y no de la idea que te has formado de mi en tu cabeza.

\- Si tanto me amas ¿por qué no quieres que sea tu esposa? – comenzaba a pensar que era poco para él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de lo que te dije, Bra? Por favor, no sigas. Entiende que para mí el matrimonio no es una necesidad, y si llega a serlo en algún momento, será algo definitivo, sin vuelta atrás y para eso ambos debemos estar totalmente seguros de lo que sentimos, queremos y estamos dispuesto a hacer por el otro. No quiero que sea un compromiso a la ligera.

\- Con ella ibas a hacerlo, ni siquiera lo dudaste.

\- Y ya ves lo que pasó – no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces y esta vez perder a la peliazul y a su hijo – ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía por mí, sólo te estoy pidiendo tiempo, que te tomes las cosas con calma, para que esto no se convierta en un fiasco que nos dure un corto tiempo.

\- Lo que yo siento por ti es real, Goten. Es más que sólo el compromiso que viene con que seas el padre de este niño, me opuse a los deseos de mi padre por ti. No dudé ni un segundo en vivir contigo. No seas injusto conmigo.

\- No pongo en duda lo que puedas sentir, es la convivencia a la que me refiero ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con un tipo que vive para su trabajo? Sé que eso te molesta y no me dices nada y así como existe ese tema, hay otros tantos más que no te atreves a mencionar.

\- Son temas menores, además si nos casamos, lo mío será tuyo.

\- Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera tomas en cuenta mis opiniones, Bra – rodeó la mesa para ponerse detrás de ella, la envolvió con los brazos posando sus manos en su voluminoso vientre y la acercó posesivamente a su cuerpo - ¿por qué eres tan obstinada? Por favor, paremos este tema, no quiero irme y pensar todo el día en que estás enojada conmigo – dijo mientras besaba su cuello, esta vez su atención fue bien recibida.

Inclinó la cabeza para exponer más su cuello, aunque disfrutaba de sus caricias, se sentía molesta por lo que había dicho de ella – Goten… si me alejé de ti, fue por toda esa mierda que dijiste durante tanto tiempo, no porque no sintiera algo por ti, no eres un santo, haz hecho tu buena parte para que las cosas se dieran como tal – con un gesto de su mano hizo que detuviera sus besos y volteó a verlo enfadada - ¿Con qué cara vienes y me dices que soy yo la caprichosa? Tú pasaste de un momento a otro de ser un jodido insensible anti relaciones a un romántico empedernido, y luego la cambiante soy yo. Si desde un principio te hubieras ahorrado ese discurso de porquería, que ni tu te crees ahora, no habría huido de ti – a ese punto de la discusión su acusador dedo presionaba fuertemente el pecho de él – tú fuiste el alma libre que tenía terror al compromiso, una total aversión a ser padre y un hombre de familia. Tenía miedo de ti, de enamorarme perdidamente y no poder hacer nada por eso.

Masajeó sus sienes, no había como ganarle o siquiera empatarle – Está bien, lo que tú digas. Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no te pediré matrimonio por cumplir y tendrás que vivir con eso – posó su decidida mirada en los ojos enfadados de la peliazul. Y antes de que pudiera rebatirle presionó sus labios contra su boca y comenzó a besarla con rabia. Al menos así lograría callarla un rato – Eres terca Bra Brief. Debo irme, te amo, no lo olvides.

Estaba indignada con él, esa conversación estaba lejos de terminar, pero de cierto modo sabía que, en algún punto, Goten tenía razón. Dejó que se marchara sin volver a replicar. Se sintió una niña pequeña demandando su capricho. Pero ¿por qué no la entendía? Esperaría a que su hijo naciera para volver a tocar el tema, después de todo tampoco quería casarse embarazada, todo debía ser perfecto.

Luego de ordenar la cocina y lavar los utensilios que Goten había usado se sentía más calmada por la anterior discusión, aunque sentía algo de culpa por haber permitido que Goten se fuera malhumorado. Estaba decidido, iría a sacarlo de la oficina para almorzar y así podrían hacer las pases por lo que fue su primera pelea desde que estaban juntos como una pareja real.

* * *

Gran parte de la mañana la pasó cabreadísimo, no paraba de pensar en la peliazul y lo último que le dijo, eso era tan cierto como lo que el argumentaba, de no ser por su oposición al compromiso, quizás ella habría tomado otras decisiones, pero lo pasado no se podía cambiar.

Revisó documentos sin parar para intentar sacársela de la cabeza, estuvo toda la mañana en modo automático, ni siquiera permitió que le pasaran llamadas, así que cuando su asistente le informó que tenía una visita se sintió más molesto, pero la insistencia de aquella desconocida e inoportuna persona terminó por hacerlo ceder – Dile que pase, pero que sea algo preciso y conciso, no tengo tiempo para perder.

En cortos segundos una pelinegra figura femenina hizo ingreso a su oficina, se sorprendió al verla llegar con un niño en brazos, pero inmediatamente hizo la conexión correcta, debía ser su hijo, ese que alguna vez pensó suyo. Era lo que le faltaba para coronar la mañana, una visita de su ex y del hijo que no fue. Exhaló en resignación, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por la morena – ¿No es este tu día libre?

\- Vaya, te noto de mal humor ¿es un mal momento? Sí, lo es, pero tengo algo importante que conversar contigo – le dijo mientras le hacía unos mimos al niño que jugaba con su pelo.

\- No, descuida, sólo tengo bastante trabajo pendiente – era una mentira, la verdad era que ese día había estado más eficiente que nunca, incluso había logrado adelantar algunas cosas – Asumo que el niño que cargas es tu hijo ¿o me equivoco? – pensó que el niño debía tener casi dos años.

\- Sí, te presento a Touji – le dijo mostrándole al pequeño niño que le regaló una juguetona sonrisa a Goten – quise que lo conocieras, creo que es lo más adecuado…

Levantó una ceja extrañado por ese último comentario, pero lo dejó pasar - Toma asiento y dime qué es eso tan importante que tienes que conversar conmigo.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Goten y se armó de valor, lo que tenía que decirle no era fácil de digerir, pero se vió atrapada y debía contar su verdad, aun cuando sabía que sólo reviviría antiguas heridas – como te conté aquella vez que quedamos en la pizzería, mi pareja me dejó, lo que no te conté fue el por qué… por motivos que no viene al caso mencionar, comenzó a dudar de la paternidad de mi hijo, a raíz de eso, un día llegó a casa y me dijo que me dejaba, que había descubierto que no era su hijo, puedes imaginar que me quedé helada, estaba tan segura que no era tuyo que no lo pensé dos veces cuando terminamos, por eso no te insistí.

Dudó unos segundos luego de escuchar lo que la chica le estaba diciendo – entiendo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

\- Sucede que… - lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de juntar valor para decir lo siguiente – no fue la única persona con la cual me acosté en ese tiempo.

\- Claro que no, también tenías relaciones conmigo.

\- No sólo contigo y él… hubo otra persona.

\- ¿Qué? – su voz sonó apagada, sabía que la chica lo había estado engañando por bastante tiempo con ese tipo, pero fue un verdadero balde de agua fría enterarse, años después, de que no fue el único. Realmente debió haber estado muy ciego – mira, lo que haya pasado antes ya no me interesa, sólo me decepciona un poco más el saber que no eras nada de lo que creía de ti, esto sólo ensucia lo poco que aun me causaba alegría de nuestra relación. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ve al punto, por favor.

\- Te pido disculpas por lo que hice antes, sé que no te valen, pero te digo esto porque necesito saber quién es el padre de mi hijo, es por eso que necesito que te sometas a una prueba.

\- ¿Vienes después de tanto tiempo a pedirme eso?

\- Me lo ha aconsejado el abogado de la familia, de hecho, te traje esto – y le extendió unos papeles que inspeccionó inmediatamente y cuando los leyó volvió a mirarla incrédulo, esos papeles sólo significaban problemas - ¿Una demanda?

\- Lo siento, no estaba segura de que, después de lo que dije, accedieras voluntariamente, tuve que hacerlo de esta manera para evitar tu negativa.

\- Te encanta el drama, te informo que esto es totalmente innecesario, me haré la jodida la prueba y si es mi hijo me haré cargo de que a él no le falte nada, de ti ni hablar, nuestra relación terminó hace bastante tiempo y creo que puedes valerte por ti misma. No te debo nada. Si no es mi hijo, espero que me dejes tranquilo de una buena vez, ya seguí con mi vida, espero que tu hagas lo mismo y así no volver a verte más. Supongo que a tu otro amante le has solicitado lo mismo.

\- La verdad, es que no, pensé en confirmarlo primero contigo, si es tu hijo, podría ser la oportunidad que necesitamos para arreglar lo nuestro.

\- Con todo respeto ¡Estás loca! Déjame los papeles, me encargaré de que mi asistente se comunique contigo para coordinar una fecha para la bendita prueba. Espero que seas discreta con esto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?

\- No es eso, estoy en una relación, es la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, no voy a poner en riesgo mi relación con ella en base a un supuesto. Además, es algo que yo tengo que contarle, espero que no andes por ahí regándolo por las oficinas.

\- ¿Es lo único que te importa? – dijo con algo de pena contenida – Si es que es tu hijo, ¿no ves acaso el daño que nos estarías causando ocultándonos y viviendo libremente tu amor?

Se concentró en el ki del niño, era débil, pasa por un humano cualquiera y eso lo hizo sentir seguro para continuar hablando - Estoy seguro de que no lo es, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, hagamos el examen para que podamos olvidarnos de este asunto.

Se paró del asiento y le dio una gélida mirada – está bien, Son Goten. Espero que me contactes pronto – abrió la puerta de la oficina y antes de salir lo volvió a mirar – Adiós.

Ese día estaba saliendo verdaderamente fatal, a su situación con Bra se sumaba esta, ahora se arrepentía de haberla ayudado, la quería lo más lejos posible de él, pero si era su hijo no podría hacerlo, tampoco era una solución muy amable el sacarla de la Corporación, sabía que la chica no tenía otra forma de ganarse la vida y aunque sus padres tenían una más que acomodada situación económica, luego del escándalo que fue su quiebre debido a la infidelidad y el niño, de algún modo la habían dejado de lado por la vergüenza. Se dijo que sería profesional y no mezclaría lo personal en esto.

* * *

Se sentía observada por todos, era la primera vez en meses que volvía a pisar las oficinas de la Corporación, así que para todos resultó ser una sorpresa su avanzado embarazo. Sabía que sería el cotilleo de la semana, pero poco le importó, ella era prácticamente la dueña del lugar, si querían hablar le valía muy poco que lo hicieran. Estaba decidida a sacar a Son Goten de la oficina. Tomó el elevador y en cuanto llegó al piso de destino y se abrió la puerta, la vió. Esa melena negra y esa actitud de reina del universo jamás se le pasarían. Se sintió molesta por encontrarla ahí, precisamente en el mismo piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Goten. Rogó a Kamisama que no la viera, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero ni el Dios de la Tierra la pudo salvar de ese incómodo momento.

\- ¡Bra! Qué inesperado encontrarte acá ¿Cómo estás?

"¿Inesperado?" pensó que era una tipa más que tonta, es la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, es más que normal que esté ahí, no así ella. Se preguntó qué podía estar haciendo ahí y con su hijo, era obvio que era él – Ah, ¡Hola! – fingió una enorme sonrisa - ¿Qué hace una mujer _como tú_ aquí? – eso sonó peor de lo que pretendía, pero le dio lo mismo.

\- Jum, hace meses que trabajo acá, el lindo Goten me ayudó a conseguir un puesto como asistente, he venido a dejarle unos documentos importantes que no podían esperar y como no tenía con quien dejar a mi pequeño Touji lo he traído y así Goten ha podido conocerlo.

Su actitud le pareció extraña, lo que le causó una peculiar sensación de enfado, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que hizo al apretar los puños - ¿Así que trabajas acá? ¿Desde cuándo? si se puede saber, claro – su tono sereno era totalmente contrario al torbellino de ira que sentía en ese momento.

\- Oh, Goten ha sido todo un caballero conmigo, como siempre, ya sabes cómo es, me consiguió una entrevista y luego de unos meses, y producto de mi buen desempeño, fui trasladada y promovida a su área, así terminé trabajando para él.

Trató lo mejor posible de disimular su enfado, pero suponía que su cara se estaba poniendo de todos colores, era claro que Goten había hecho eso a espaldas de Trunks, de otra forma era imposible que era arpía estuviera trabajando en la Corporación. Ella no lo hubiera permitido. Ver la sonrisa tonta que ponía la otra chica sólo consiguió aumentar su molestia – Bueno, qué te puedo decir, así es Goten, un verdadero abogado de las causas perdidas, linda – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre.

Pasó totalmente de ese comentario, aunque le pareció algo extraño – ¿Sabes? Espero que este nuevo acercamiento que hemos tenido sirva para mejorar las cosas entre los dos, quién sabe, quizás podamos retomar nuestra relación, es algo que me hace mucha ilusión.

Ese, ese fue el comentario que hizo que sus intentos por sonar relajada se fueran al diablo, pero no podía tener un ataque de celos en ese lugar, no con todos mirándola, decidió que guardaría silencio, pero si decía una sola estupidez más le daría lo mismo que estuviera su hijo ahí y que todos hablaran de ella y sus arranques.

\- Bra, por cierto, felicitaciones. Es maravilloso cuando tienes a tu primer hijo. No había escuchado nada sobre tu boda. ¿Cuándo te casaste? Debe haber sido un evento maravilloso, me habría encantado verlo, te imagino preciosa en tu vestido, como una princesa. Pensaba que un evento tan glamoroso como la boda de la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula sería uno muy cubierto por la prensa. Me sorprende que haya pasado desapercibido, pero si así ha sido supongo que ha sido tu decisión y eso también está bien – para ese entonces tocaba su hombro – Te felicito y espero que seas muy feliz y tengas una buena vida con tu pareja. Por mi parte, espero poder, algún día, poder invitarte a mi boda con Goten, si es que todo sale como espero.

Suficiente, no iba a tolerar una sola palabra más de ella – Lamento cortar tus alas, querida, pero lo que esperas es imposible – le frunció profundamente el ceño y la vio abrir la boca en sorpresa – Goten es el padre de mi hijo y mi esposo – dijo con una soberbia digna de su padre.

La dejó helada, parpadeó múltiples veces y cogió más fuerte a su hijo - ¿Qué dices? ¿Son Goten?

\- El mismo.

\- Yo… lo siento, Bra. Espero puedas olvidar todo lo que dije, lo siento. Debo irme – se acercó a la peliazul y le dio un abrazo.

Ese acercamiento era todo lo que necesitaba para dejarle en claro que Goten estaba prohibido, la estrechó con un brazo ejerciendo una controlada presión sobre sus hombros y con la voz más amenazadora que tenía le dijo – si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Goten no respondo de mis actos, preciosa.

La puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, se marchó rápidamente sin volver a mirarla, dejándola a una furiosa peliazul.

Ignoró completamente a la secretaria de Goten y entró hecha una furia a la oficina sin importarle que él pudiese estar ocupado, cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella logrando captar totalmente la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí y la de Goten que la miraba fijamente no entendiendo su comportamiento.

\- Dime ahora mismo qué pretendías teniendo a esa puta trabajando contigo. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de eso? Ella piensa que tiene una oportunidad contigo ¿Qué has hecho para que lo crea, Goten? ¿Me estás siendo infiel o acaso piensas serlo? ¡¿Con ella?! – Golpeó la mesa con la mano, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, ni siquiera lo dejó hablar – Hoy por primera vez hablamos de matrimonio y me has dicho que no te casarás conmigo y pues, te informo que me vi tan atrapada por lo que esa estúpida decía que le dije que estamos casados para no quedar como una tonta más que se rinde a tus pies, aunque en el fondo sé que lo soy, sólo recibo promesas de tu parte y tú pretendes que me conforme sólo con lo justo para no salir de tu zona de confort. Estoy aburrida de este pacto de silencio implícito en torno al tema. No quiero tener que mentir de esa manera, deseo que la mentira sea verdad, Goten. Le mentí a tu madre para protegerte ¿Cuándo me protegerás tú a mí? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? Al parecer no es suficiente que cargue a tu hijo y que te ame.

Se paró y la abrazó fuertemente, ella no correspondió su abrazo, pero no se alejó – Princesa, primero cálmate, estás gritando y dejando que tu rabia hable y te haga decir cosas equivocadas. Yo te amo, eso no ha cambiado y no cambiará. Lamento que hayas tenido que mentir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas entonces para darme lo que yo deseo? He sido paciente todo este tiempo, he mantenido en secreto nuestra relación, pero eso se acabó, me da lo mismo que todos se enteren de que eres el padre de mi hijo y que tenemos algo, con mayor razón si eso me evita más situaciones con mujeres que tratan de _recuperarte._

Se sentó en el borde del escritorio y tomó sus manos – Bra, Bulma y tú decidieron mantener lo nuestro en secreto, de ser por mí, lo gritaría, si quieres en este mismo momento lo hago, no es algo que me genere conflicto, me da lo mismo lo que vayan a pensar de mí y de mis intenciones contigo. Eres la hermosa madre de mi hijo y eso no es algo que me avergüence – corrió un mechón de cabello que cubría su mejilla y la acarició, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Puedo adivinar que te has encontrado con ella afuera. ¿Recuerdas que ya te había contado que ella vino a verme hace meses? No es algo que te haya ocultado. Hace unos meses pasó a mi equipo de trabajo, pero la verdad tengo poco contacto con ella. Con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no le di importancia, había cosas más importantes a las que darles atención y jamás se me pasó por la mente que ella sería un tema de conversación apropiado o siquiera un problema. Bra, mi lealtad está contigo, te lo he demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, eres tú la que le está dando más importancia de la que merece.

\- ¿Por qué de repente tiene ese interés tan grande en presentarte a su hijo? ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no es tuyo? Lo ví, Goten. Me pareció bastante parecido a ti.

Soltó una carcajada – Vamos, princesa. Tiene el cabello negro como yo, nada más, de ser por eso deberías dudar de cada niño de cabello negro que veas en la calle, no tenemos nada más en común, no es el momento de poner en duda algo así, estás algo paranoica y eso no le hará bien a ninguno de los dos – En verdad ya no tenía muchas ganas de contarle el motivo de la visita de su ex, sabía que eso sólo causaría más problemas, pensó en decírselo más tarde, cuando estuvieran tranquilos en el departamento, pero se sentía incómodo omitiendo ese importante detalle.

\- Detesto que no seas honesto conmigo, Son. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una relación con ella?

\- Bra, no existe una relación con ella fuera de la laboral, sólo son ideas tuyas, sería incapaz de arriesgar lo que tenemos por alguien que no es más que un mal recuerdo en mi vida.

\- Despídela. Despídela o hablaré con Trunks para que él lo haga.

\- No lo haré, no sería correcto, ella está sola con su hijo, no puedo dañar así a una persona.

\- Entiendo, pero no me gusta esto, si el problema es el dinero estoy dispuesta a pagarle la suma que ella quiera, no importa que sea enorme, pero la quiero fuera, lejos de ti.

Ese comentario le molestó – Estás siendo arrogante, es la vida de una persona de la que hablamos.

\- Goten, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo exijo. Si no lo haces, definitivamente hablaré con Trunks.

Goten intenta abrazarla y ella lo rechaza.

\- La única forma de que te disculpe es si me dices que la sacarás definitivamente de nuestras vidas.

\- No la voy a despedir por un capricho tuyo, menos ahora - se decide a contarle por qué estuvo ahí, le extiende los papeles de la demanda – Me ha dejado esto…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – los toma y los lee, su boca se abre en un gesto de impacto – No puede ser verdad. ¿Goten qué demonios es esto? Ahora más que nunca la quiero lejos. Si es tu hijo lo entiendo, tenías una vida antes de que estuviéramos juntos y él no tiene la culpa, pero es a ella a quien no tolero y aunque creo haberla espantado con lo que le dije, sé que no parará hasta lograr algo contigo. Iré con Trunks. – fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la oficina llevándose los papeles y dando otro portazo.

Se dejó caer derrotado en su sillón y recordó lo que le dijo Bulma sobre ese momento en que las cosas se pusieran difíciles, pensó que, al menos, la luna de miel les había durado bastante. Sabía que Bra realmente iría a hablar con Trunks así que podía prepararse para recibir un regaño por parte de su amigo, le molestaba el hecho de que los hermanos lo trataran como un crío cuando se les diera la gana, pero así eran ellos y así los había aceptado. Esperaba que por lo menos con _acusarlo_ se calmara un poco y pudieran, luego, conversar calmadamente.

* * *

Llegó al despacho de su hermano y se presentó con la secretaria, aunque era totalmente innecesario que le dijera quien era. Demandó ver de manera urgente a su hermano, cosa a lo que la secretaria no pudo negarse y le informó inmediatamente de su requerimiento. Le pidió a Bra que tomara asiento y le dijo que en breve la atendería.

A los pocos minutos Trunks abrió la puerta de su oficina y la invitó a pasar. Una vez dentro Bra se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Trunks sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo la abrazó y le pidió que se calmara y le contara qué había pasado.

\- ¿Está todo bien con el bebé? – Fue lo único que se le pasó por la mente que pudiera estar mal. Se separó un poco de ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros – anda, dime ¿qué pasó?

\- Es Goten, la maldita perra traicionera regresó.

Trunks la miró extrañado, pero supo inmediatamente de quién hablaba - ¿A qué te refieres con que regresó? ¿Qué tiene eso? Goten no es tan idiota para tomarla en cuenta, Bra.

\- Pues te sorprendería – le pasó los documentos que Goten le dio y le contó todo sobre el encuentro que tuvo con la chica y la posterior discusión que tuvo con Goten.

Trunks le dio una mirada desinteresada a los documentos sin leerlos en su totalidad, le bastó ver el encabezado para saber de qué se trataba, mientras la escuchaba atento. Cuando terminó no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – Por tu aspecto pensé que algo grave había pasado, lamento mucho que esta situación te tenga alterada, pero en esto, estoy con Goten, no estoy del todo conforme con la decisión que tomó de ayudarla, ella lo dañó mucho en el pasado, hablaré con él al respecto, ya que, de haber sido él, no lo hubiera hecho, pero tú sabes que él es totalmente distinto a nosotros, y nunca dejará de ayudar a alguien que esté en un aprieto, aun siendo ella. En vez de estar tan enojada deberías estar orgullosa de tener a tu lado a un idiota tan noble.

\- Creía que tendría tu apoyo. ¿Y acaso no leíste eso? – dijo señalando los documentos.

\- Un problema menor si me pides opinión. Lo único que estoy dispuesto a hacer para tranquilizarte es cambiarla de área o trasladarla, pero no la despediré. Dado lo que me muestras podría desatar todo un problema legal para la Corporación.

\- Ella quiere a Goten de vuelta.

Trunks se vuelve a reír - estás loca si piensas que Goten te dejaría por ella, en primer lugar, sería firmar su sentencia de muerte y segundo, por lo obvio, me consta que te ama, date cuenta de todo lo que Goten ha hecho para demostrarte que eso es así.

\- Él no quiere casarse conmigo

\- Mira, no quiero involucrarme en una conversación tan íntima entre los dos, pero deberías ser más sensata y valorar lo que tienes en vez de quejarte por lo que no has conseguido, están juntos y tendrán un hijo, si yo estuviera en tu posición me sentiría más que feliz sólo con eso, lo importante es que se tienen el uno al otro, lo demás es para la prensa. Además, te has alterado mucho, en vez de estar en la Corporación deberías estar en casa descansando, dentro de nada darás a luz, cuida a mi sobrino.

Estaba algo más tranquila y algo avergonzada por el escándalo que hizo – Yo vine a ver a Goten porque discutimos en la mañana, quería sacarlo unas horas de la oficina para almorzar y pasó todo esto – bajó la mirada e hizo un puchero para su hermano – discúlpame por preocuparte de más…

\- No es a mí a quien debes pedirle disculpas, Bra. ¿Has pensado cómo debe sentirse Goten? Deberías ir con él y disculparte – le miró como un padre que reprende a su hija.

\- No lo sé, estoy demasiado molesta por su estúpida decisión de ayudarla. En este momento no quiero hablar con él. Iré a ver a mamá. Por favor, si lo ves, dile a Goten que lamento haberle gritado y que lo espero en casa.

\- Ni lo sueñes, parte de crecer es aprender a limpiar tus propios desastres – le da un beso en la frente y la deja libre para que se marche.

Ya solo, levanta el auricular del intercomunicador y pide le pide a su asistente que llame a Son Goten a su despacho. No quería meterse en asuntos de pareja, por lo que se mantendría al margen de la discusión de ambos, pero debía hablar con él aquel otro asunto que sí tenía que ver con la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

Ingresó al despacho de Trunks con cara de pocos amigos, una expresión bastante inusual en él, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en un cómodo sofá mientras masajeaba sus sienes con una mano.

\- Anda, cántamelas tú ahora ¿para eso me has llamado o no? – dijo con un dejo de molestia mientras alzaba la vista hacia su amigo.

\- Te han dado duro hoy ¿no? Descuida, no estás frente al presidente de la Corporación, ni al hermano de Bra. Soy tu amigo, que no se te olvide ¿Cómo estás? – se apoyó contra el escritorio y espero que el pelinegro comenzara a hablar.

Que no quisiera regañarlo le bajó un poco la congoja – Cabreadísimo, le he dicho a Bra lo de tu compromiso y de ahí en adelante todo ha ido en picada. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo no sale como ella quisiera, luego está todo ese rollo de la bendita demanda, que supongo Bra te ha dicho, ha salido inmediatamente de mi despacho con los papeles cuando se los pasé, no me cabe duda de que ha venido a mostrártelos y a exigirte que la despidas ¿me equivoco? – clavó la mirada en los ojos de su amigo esperando verlo asentir.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco la boca antes de hablar – Claro, lo ha hecho. Me ha sorprendido un poco todo ese asunto, pensé que estaba cerrado. Pero más me ha sorprendido que la hayas ayudado a ingresar a la Corporación, supongo que sabes que ahora que te ha demandado no podemos correrla, que mal cotilleo sería ese para la Corporación, mi más querido gerente no reconoce la paternidad del hijo de una trabajadora y encima la despiden. Debiste consultar conmigo antes de contratarla.

\- No la contraté yo, sólo le conseguí una entrevista, el resto se lo ganó ella. Una mala jugada del destino la hizo terminar en mi área y no me imaginé que sería un problema. Además ¿qué tanto problema es para la Corporación que una ex pareja me cargue un hijo, que sé no es mío y una prueba lo comprobará?

\- Pues la prensa no lo expondrá de esa manera, sabes cómo venden los líos de faldas, tendrás tus 15 minutos de fama como el despiadado hombre en situación de poder que se involucró con una inocente empleada, dejándola sola con su hijo al cual no fue capaz de reconocer y que, encima la ha dejado en la calle.

\- Es fácil comprobar que eso no ha sido así.

\- ¿Tú crees que importa? Nadie indagará en que tuvieron una relación formal, será todo un escándalo, nos dejará pésimo frente al mundo. Mi abuelo construyó esta empresa desde cero, invirtió demasiado tiempo de su vida en hacerla crecer hasta lo que es hoy, una empresa familiar, con fuertes valores, y lo mismo mi madre, si se llega a enterar del lío que has armado pondrá el grito en el cielo ¿crees que lo que ha hecho Bra es un escándalo? Pues te sorprenderá ver la reacción de mi madre. Detesta la mala publicidad, le dará lo mismo que seas uno más de la familia si esto tiene consecuencias negativas para la Corporación. Será mejor que no hagamos nada hasta que tengas los resultados de esa prueba. No vuelvas a hacer cosas sin que yo lo sepa y lo que te diré ahora va de parte del presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, la próxima vez que decidas ocultarme algo así, ambos se van.

Las últimas palabras de su _jefe_ lograron tensarlo – solucionaré este asunto.

\- Así espero, hazte la jodida prueba cuanto antes y luego ya veremos qué hacemos, de momento mantendremos todo esto de la demanda entre nosotros, encárgate tú mismo de los detalles, no se lo encargues a tu asistente, sabes cómo les gusta comentarlo todo.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- Un poco, eres un idiota, sólo tú podrías ayudar a esa mujer después de todo lo que hizo ¿Qué estabas pensando?

\- Coordinaré con ella lo más pronto posible.

\- Pasando a otro tema ¿qué sucede con Bra? Creía que todo estaba bien entre ustedes.

\- Lo estaba, hasta que decidió que quería casarse.

\- ¿Por qué no te casas y ya? Sabes que tarde o temprano lo harán. Perdona que te lo diga, pero a veces, tu oposición me resulta infantil.

\- ¿Tú también? – debió ponerle muy mala cara porque inmediatamente Trunks comenzó a reírse y trató de calmar su ánimo.

\- Ya, ya, sólo lo decía, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Ya verás tú qué decides, pero sigo pensando que es una tontería de tu parte.

\- Lo que digas. Me tomaré el día de mañana para hablar con el abogado y solucionar este asunto ¿Hay algún problema con eso, _jefe_?

\- No, no, claro que no, me urge que lo hagas, así que adelante.

\- Bien.

Con la cabeza llena de problemas salió del despacho dispuesto a continuar con su jornada. No tenía prisa en llegar a su oficina, por lo que pasó a la cafetería a beber algo que calmara su ánimo. Apenas entró notó que varios de los presentes pararon sus cuchicheos y le dieron una indiscreta mirada para luego continuar sus charlas. ¿Tan rápido corrían los rumores en la Corporación? La dependiente le entregó su pedido con su acostumbrada sonrisa, buscó un asiento libre y se sentó a beber su café.

\- ¡Eh, galán! Lo tenías bien guardado – una burlona voz lo sacó de su momento tranquilo.

Alzó la vista y con una extraña sonrisa miró al recién llegado que tomó asiento en su mesa - ¿De qué hablas, Isao? – era un colega de finanzas con el cual tenía, lo que se podría llamar, una cordial relación laboral, solía ser un entrometido, pero fuera de eso era una persona bastante agradable.

\- ¿Cómo que de qué? Así que Bra Brief… ¿cuándo ibas a soltar esa bomba? Y has hecho el trabajo completo, has apuntado alto Son, ya desearía estar en tus zapatos y tener semejante bombón para mi solo. Hasta te envidio, conseguiste a la chica y tu seguridad económica de por vida.

\- No digas estupideces, en lo que respecta a mi relación con la srta. Brief, es algo personal, te agradecería que no fueras por ahí haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, alguien podría oírte.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? Pues ya todos en mi área lo saben, ¿cómo crees que me he enterado? Su última visita a la Corporación no ha pasado desapercibida, cuando me contaron del numerito que hizo en tu oficina no pude hacer otra cosa que buscarte. No quiero sonar como un entrometido, pero anda dime ¿por qué tanto secreto? Has cumplido el sueño que muchos tienen acá, es una verdadera belleza ¿cómo lo has hecho? Esa mujer es un témpano de hielo, me cuesta creer que ha caído rendida a tus pies.

\- ¿Qué no tienes trabajo por hacer? Deja el cotilleo y lárgate o no respondo de mis actos – se paró dejando su café a medio terminar y abandonó la cafetería. Estaba ocurriendo eso que Bulma había intentado evitar manteniendo en secreto la relación de su hija y él. Ahora todos en la oficina sabían que era el padre de su hijo y se inventarían diversas historias en torno a eso.

Caminó por los pasillos haciendo caso omiso a las miradas y cuchicheos que lo recibían a cada paso, llegó a la puerta de su despacho y se paró frente al escritorio de su asistente, quien lo miró preocupada.

\- ¿Está todo bien Sr. Son?

\- Podría estar mejor. Saldré un momento, si es algo urgente me llamas al móvil.

Sintió el ki de Bra relativamente cerca, tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella, suponía que estaría enojada por los últimos acontecimientos del día, pero las cosas no podían quedar así. Antes de salir coordinó la bendita prueba para el día siguiente, quería salir de eso cuanto antes, con un resultado negativo sólo quedaría pasar por la audiencia, presentar los documentos y quedar libre de todo ese asunto.

* * *

Hola! Me he demorado una eternidad, pero es que he querido sacar pronto dos capítulos de una sola vez y en eso he estado, además estoy trabajando en otra historia que pronto verá la luz y me tiene de cabeza en ella, por eso dejé un poquitín de lado esta, pero igualmente le tengo un cariño especial. Les agradezco montones el tiempo que se toman para leerme y dejar algún comentario. Les cuento que se viene el final. Un abrazo

Adalgar


	12. Chapter 12

Ya en el área residencial de la Corporación caminaba para encontrar a su madre con la idea de pasar la hora de almuerzo y el resto de la tarde con ella, pensó que sería una buena forma de matar el tiempo hasta que fuera la hora en que Goten se regresara al departamento. Entró en la casa y en la cocina se encontró con su madre y Chichi, quienes en los últimos meses habían retomado su amistad, además su propia relación con la morena había mejorado bastante, pasaron de una forzada relación cordial a tener conversaciones bastante agradables en las que ambas reían a gusto.

Saludó cordialmente a Chichi y luego a su madre con un beso y preguntó por su padre.

Con un gesto despreocupado Bulma le contesta – Ah ya sabes, donde siempre, entrenando. Ese hombre no tiene descanso. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu mañana, cariño?

\- Lo de siempre, despertar, desayunar y quedar libre por el resto del día – no iba a mencionar la discusión que tuvo con Goten, menos frente a Chichi – Hoy he ido a las oficinas.

Bulma la miró con recelo - ¿A qué fuiste? Si se puede saber.

\- ¿A qué más? fui a ver a Goten, quería almorzar con él, pero no lo he conseguido. Por eso estoy aquí, pensé en aprovechar el viaje y pasar un rato agradable contigo.

Sacó una bebida del refrigerador y al cerrarlo pudo ver a Goten parado detrás de donde estuvo la puerta, mirándola con una expresión anormalmente seria.

\- Bra…

\- Son…

\- ¿Ya no soy _sólo_ _Goten_? Tenemos que hablar.

Su voz sonó más grave que lo usual, era de suponer que estaría así, ella se dejó llevar por un arrebato de niña y no se preocupó por las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía a su moreno amante.

\- ¡Hijo, qué sorpresa verte! Pensé que estarías ocupadísimo en la oficina – Chichi salvaba la situación sin saberlo. Se paró para acercarse a su hijo y apretarlo fuertemente en un abrazo.

Disimulando su molestia correspondió el abrazo de su madre y saludó a Bulma quien ya lo miraba con el mismo recelo que anteriormente le había dedicado a Bra. Ella no era tonta, sabía que esa visita de Bra a la Corporación había causado algo más de lo que no estaban hablando.

\- Hola Goten ¿qué haces acá, cariño? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó por preguntar, esperando que algo se le escapara y así saber qué demonios ocurría entre los dos, tenía la certeza de que el motivo de su visita era Bra y esa anormal aparición suya en las oficinas.

\- Nada importante, Bulma. Sólo quería discutir algo con Bra – y mientras lo decía volteó a verla con una cara de pocos amigos que sólo ella notó – Si no les importa me gustaría que ella me acompañara afuera por un momento – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, Bra sólo se dejó hacer.

Mientras la arrastraba hacia el patio de la Corporación pensaba en lo que le diría, en verdad esta vez se había pasado, su berrinche infantil había despertado la curiosidad de todos sus colegas, debía dejarle claro que una situación así no podía volverse a repetir y que en adelante las cosas las arreglarían en privado. Como debió haber sido en primera instancia.

Ya fuera de la cocina paró y comenzaron los gritos.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees para arrastrarme así?! Sólo porque estaba mi madre y la tuya no dije nada – se soltó de su agarre adoptó una actitud bastante altanera mirando a Goten con furia contenida.

\- Ya para – el tono de su voz fue duro y algo alto, era poca la paciencia que le quedaba para lidiar con sus pataletas – Ya has hablado suficiente, ahora es mi turno.

Lo miró sorprendida, trató de recordar alguna otra ocasión en que Goten le hablara así, pero no lo logró, era la primera vez que sonaba realmente duro.

\- Puedo comprender que te molesten ciertas cosas, que me grites y desahogues tus frustraciones conmigo, pero ir a la Corporación a hacer un escándalo ha sido demasiado, ten un poco de autocontrol. No puedes pretender que todo sea como tú quieras.

\- Aaagh, no puedes ser tú el que diga eso, ahora entiendo por qué no quieres casarte conmigo, tienes líos con tu amiguita, quizás debería apartarme para que puedan jugar a la familia feliz.

\- ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso? Estoy contigo, te he invitado a tener una vida conmigo, te he dado todo lo que has pedido y más. ¿Qué más necesitas de mí?

\- Has sido deshonesto, Goten. ¿No podías decirme lo de esa maldita mujer?

\- Te he dicho todo lo que había por decir, ella es nadie en mi vida, todo este lío del niño se solucionará y no la verás más. Estoy seguro de que ese niño no es mío, no es un saiyajin, por si no lo notaste, me parece que eso sería algo obvio siendo yo su padre, pero no se lo puedo decir a ella sin dejar a todos en evidencia.

\- Me da lo mismo si el niño es tuyo o no, ya te dije que tengo más que claro que tenías una vida antes de mí, lo que no tolero son tus omisiones, me tomas por tonta, te haces el lindo con todo el mundo menos conmigo. Yo soy la que vale, no tontas como esa.

\- Nada de lo que dices es cierto, Bra. Escúchate. Sólo estás haciendo un berrinche, no tienes motivo alguno para increparme – le dio la espalda y caminó en círculos por el patio frotando sus manos contra su cara – mañana me haré la prueba, si lo que quieres es que la aleje, dalo por hecho, su traslado será tramitado cuanto antes y no la volverás a ver por la Corporación. Ahora por favor, deja de gritar, deja de cuestionar lo que siento por ti y dame un momento de paz en este día.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos? Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa – Bulma los miraba desde el ventanal de la cocina - ¿a quién debes alejar de la Corporación, Goten?

\- Mamá – Bra se quedó de una pieza cuando vió a su madre acompañándolos en el patio. No quería que ella se enterara de lo que ocurría, pero ya era tarde, debió prever que sus gritos la alertarían, ahora no quedaba más que hacerla partícipe de todo ese asunto, de otra forma no se iría ni los dejaría tranquilos.

Goten se adelantó en contestar – Nada de importancia Bulma, sólo un asunto de la Corporación.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Nada importante dices? Si es de la Corporación claro que me interesa, más si eso es lo que los hace gritar como desalmados, he tenido que entretener a tu madre para que no salga. Me dirán ahora mismo qué ocurre entre ustedes dos y de qué forma está involucrada mi compañía en esto – con sus brazos en la cintura, adoptó una actitud de madre regañando a sus pequeños hijos. Ella debía estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que ocurriera con la Corporación y sobre todo si involucraba a sus hijos y Goten ahora era uno más de ellos. Viendo que ninguno de los dos se decidía a hablar volvió a insistir - ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decir?

Goten le dio una mirada de reproche a Bra, era su culpa que estuvieran metidos en eso, y que ahora tuvieran que decirle a Bulma lo que ocurría, por él eso podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero no había más que hacer que hablar. Exhaló y se dispuso a hablar – Está bien, Bulma. Tengo un problema, hay una demanda de paternidad a mi nombre…

Bulma levantó una ceja y siguió mirándolo con gesto grave – Bien, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con la Corporación? Me parece más un problema personal.

\- El problema mamá es que es una empleada quien lo demanda, y no cualquiera, es su ex, la maldita ramera no ha encontrado nada mejor que tratar de lanzarle su hijo a los brazos – Bra hizo sus descargos sin medir sus palabras.

\- Vamos ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan grosera?

\- ¿Y tú puedes dejar de defenderla?

\- No estoy defendiendo a nadie, sólo me importas tú, pero si no dejas de comportarte como una niña taimada no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

\- ¡Basta! Detesto verlos discutir así – Bulma se vio en la obligación de interponerse entre ambos – Goten, explícame eso de la demanda.

\- Mi ex pareja me ha demandado, insiste en que el niño que ha tenido es mío, pero tengo la certeza de que eso no es así y la prueba lo demostrará. El asunto complicado es que Bra insiste en que la despida, pero dadas las circunstancias no es posible, eso sí que sería un escándalo, tanto como la escena que ha hecho Bra diciendo que estamos casados frente a toda mi área.

\- Pero Bra, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

\- Tuve que hacerlo, esa mujer no paraba de hablar sobre recuperar a Goten.

\- ¿Y tú vas y le crees? Eso ha sido muy infantil de tu parte – Bra bajó la vista al suelo molesta por el regaño que recibió de su madre, pero no dijo más - Y sobre lo otro, claro que sería un escándalo, es una muy mala publicidad para la Corporación. Goten, debes resolver este asunto cuanto antes, si esa mujer trata de hacer algo que deje mal a la compañía yo misma me encargaré de destruirla – Bulma era una mujer fuerte y que no se andaba con cuentos, si alguien osaba a tocar lo que ella protegía era capaz de adoptar cualquier medida para dejar en claro que _nadie_ se metía con lo que a ella le importaba.

\- Creo que ese no es el modo, esto se puede arreglar de buena manera, no es necesario sacar la artillería pesada, Bulma – trató de bajarle los humos a su suegra, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo lograría, era tanto o más obstinada que Bra.

\- Ya te dije, si planea hacer algo que dañe a la Corporación la que terminará dañada será ella.

No quedaba más que callar, miró a Bra quien tenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía su pose de niña mimada, luego le dio una mirada a Bulma, quería pedirle que los dejara solos para poder continuar su conversación, pero no quería sonar descortés – Bra, vamos a casa - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque puso su mejor cara y lo dijo con la voz más serena que le salió en el momento, sólo obtuvo una negativa.

\- Hoy tengo ganas de quedarme con mamá – volteó su cara para no mirarlo.

\- Me quedo contigo – miró hacia Bulma y agregó - ¿hay algún problema con eso, Bulma?

\- Claro que no, cariño. Esta es tu casa cuando quieras – respondió Bulma.

\- Claro que sí lo hay. Pasa que si me quiero quedar acá es porque no tengo el ánimo de seguir charlando contigo.

Ambos miraron a la menor de los Brief. Estaba poniéndose realmente difícil. Goten se encogió de hombros y exhaló resignado - ¿Vas a seguir molesta? – preguntó ya agotado.

\- Sí

Bulma sólo le dio una fea mirada en reproche y volvió a entrar mientras meneaba la cabeza en un claro gesto de desaprobación, aunque no sin antes dedicarle un par de palabras a su hija – Cuando te pones así te pareces a tu padre, hay que ver si hay quien te aguante luego de unos años.

Con Bulma dentro de la casa, volvieron a estar solos en el patio. Bra estaba decidida a no dirigirle la palabra a Goten. Él por su parte ya se había explicado de diferentes formas y comenzaba a sentirse abatido. La miró en silencio por unos minutos y cuando entendió que las cosas no se iban a solucionar ese día, quiso irse – pensé que no volveríamos a pasar otra noche separados, pero veo que tus caprichos son más importantes. Cuando decidas volver a hablarme sabes dónde encontrarme.

Volteó y emprendió el vuelo sin detenerse a mirarla. Eso no se lo esperaba, estaba acostumbrada a que todos cedieran a sus demandas, y no esperaba menos de él. Sabía que su enojo era infantil, pero no quería ser ella la que pidiera disculpas, se sentía ganadora. Sin embargo, de a poco su sensación de victoria fue desvaneciéndose para dar paso a la pena, se dio cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido era quedarse sola, su maldito orgullo hizo que Goten se fuera.

Pasó el resto del día junto a su madre, ninguna de las dos volvió a mencionar el tema anterior. A la hora de la cena se les unió Vegeta, intercambió un par de palabras con su padre, quien no parecía estar muy interesado en los temas que le proponía. Con el paso de las horas empezó a sentirse cada vez más culpable por haberle echado la bronca a Goten, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, pero su orgullo ganaba la batalla, no correría a él, había sido su decisión marcharse. Le dio las buenas noches a su madre y se dirigió a su antigua habitación para descansar, ya en la cama, y sin poder dormir, cogió su móvil, el cual había ignorado desde que Goten se fue. Con el gesto serio pasó de todos los mensajes que tenía, todos eran de él _– "Bra, no me ignores" – "no me hagas ir por ti" – "¿Podemos hablar? Te extraño – "Está bien, lo entiendo. Soy un idiota, pero sólo perdóname y regresa para que hablemos" –_ y el último – " _Bien, princesa. Espero que duermas bien, te amo"_ – Sintió el impulso de llamarlo y arreglar las cosas, pero no, debía dejarle claro que no podía tratarla así, aunque se muriera de ganas por estar con él. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente su enojo se había esfumado, se sentía más tranquila y necesitaba verlo. Se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba con la intención de ir al departamento que compartían y encontrarlo antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Se despidió de su madre y desencapsuló su coche, era todo un acierto ser tan precavida que no salía nunca de casa sin su estuche con cápsulas.

El viaje hasta el departamento se le hizo sumamente corto a esa hora en que el tráfico era ligero, se bajó del coche, lo volvió a encapsular, saludó al portero quien le regaló una jovial sonrisa. Tomó el elevador y al llegar al piso correspondiente se apuró en abrir la puerta para entrar al departamento, con algo de sed se dirigió a la cocina, no fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Goten sentado frente a la mesa bebiendo un café, pasó delante de él y ninguno de los dos habló.

Él se limitó a mirarla, supuso que había leído sus mensajes y esperaba que fuese ella quien diera el siguiente paso. Ya era un pequeño triunfo que estuviera ahí.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero ella rápidamente retiró la vista. No quiso mirarlo, si lo hacía correría a abrazarlo. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y, cuando lo fue a abrir sintió el cuerpo de él detrás de ella, toda su piel reaccionó erizándose, pero no hizo ademán de moverse o respirar. Sintió como sus fuertes brazos recorrieron sus contornos y la pegaron a su cuerpo, él sí que sabía cómo hacerla ceder, cerró los ojos y apoyó su nuca en su pecho.

\- No puedo tolerar estar enfadado contigo – un suave murmullo le acaricia el oído.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Sabes que nunca caería en el juego de una mujer que nos quiera separar. Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti - besó su cuello amorosamente.

\- Discúlpame por ser tan _intensa_ , me aterra la idea de perderte.

La volteó para que pudiera verlo, necesitaba que lo que iba a decirle se le grabara y lo entendiera bien – nunca, pero entiéndelo, nunca me vas a perder por alguien más – Se abrazaron y compartieron un dulce beso – y aún si me corrieras a palos de tu vida, volvería a insistir hasta encontrar la forma de recuperarte – Sin más y envueltos en un abrazo llegaron a la habitación que compartían donde se amaron todo lo que les permitió el cuerpo.

Por el resto de la mañana no volvieron a discutir, hablaron calmadamente sobre el asunto de la demanda y lo que harían en adelante en relación a ese tema, ambos rieron al reconocer que, pese a todo el amor que se tienen, han tenido un encontrón de temer, el primero en su corta historia como pareja, pero ciertamente no sería el último. Goten le contó de sus planes de tomar la prueba ese día, pasaría por el laboratorio para que tomaran la muestra y luego regresaría al departamento. Hicieron planes para pasar una agradable velada.

* * *

El encuentro con su ex y el niño fue cortísimo, lo cual agradeció enormemente, quería regresar rápidamente a los brazos de Bra y por nada del mundo deseaba tener una incómoda conversación con la madre del niño. En cinco días tendría los resultados, podría olvidarse de todo ese asunto y volver a su vida que sólo era alborotada por las ocurrencias de Bra. Sonrió pensando en ella y en lo que se les venía juntos, su hijo, su verdadero hijo, debería nacer pronto y eso lo tenía sumamente entusiasmado.

Salió del edificio del laboratorio y miró a su alrededor, el día era perfecto para dar un paseo, así que decidió que regresaría a casa caminando, sería una buena oportunidad para contemplar el paisaje y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Si bien todo ese lío con Bra había llegado a una tregua aun lo tenía algo intranquilo, la chica era intensa y muy llevada a sus ideas, esperaba que en algún momento lograra controlar ese carácter endemoniado que le salía cuando se enfadaba, pero sabía que no sería pronto y que muchas otras discusiones les esperaban en el futuro, deseaba poder tener la fuerza mental suficiente para hacerle frente cuando llegara el momento y, sobre todo, la paciencia, que aunque la suya era de ángel, Bra lograba encontrar la forma de desbaratarla. Ambos eran como el día y la noche, él era amable y complaciente, y ella… pues era el fuego desatado, la mayor parte del tiempo era arisca, reservada y recelosa, como una copia perfecta del experimentado guerrero que le dio vida. Al menos así se mostraba ante los demás, la inalcanzable Bra Brief, era todo un caso, pero él había sido capaz de ver debajo de esa dura coraza que la cubría, tras esa máscara de indiferencia y soberbia había una dulce chica que cuando quería lo hacía con una pasión avasalladora, entregándose por entera, deseosa de obtener la aprobación de quienes amaba. En la más secreta intimidad había demostrado ser una chica temerosa que necesitaba sentirse amada y protegida, ser insegura no era su rasgo dominante, pero sí uno que en más de una ocasión había dejado ver, sólo ante él se había permitido ser vulnerable y eso era algo que él valoraba enormemente. Conquistaba con una sola sonrisa, esa que había hecho que se rindiera a sus pies, con todo y manías la amaba profundamente.

A poco de llegar al departamento pasó por un parque en el cual unos niños corrían y jugaban despreocupadamente bajo la atenta mirada de un grupo de madres, dentro de unos pocos años él y Bra llevarían a su hijo a jugar a ese parque y pasarían toda la tarde entre risas. Era todo un regalo poder ver a todas esas personas felices, pensó en todas las batallas que secretamente habían librado para poder llegar a darles esa oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila, sabía que la paz muy probablemente no sería eterna, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que volvería a defender la Tierra mil veces si fuese necesario, más ahora que los tenía a ellos. Vegeta le había dejado claro lo importante que era estar siempre listo para enfrentar al enemigo, por eso había retomado sus entrenamientos con Trunks, quien al principio se mostró reacio, pero acabó cediendo al entender sus motivos y hacerlos suyos también. El haber pasado todo un año encerrado con el padre de Bra en la habitación del tiempo le había regresado el gusto por la lucha, estaría eternamente agradecido con él por ese gesto único de recordarle quién era y de qué era capaz.

Tardó unos poco minutos más en llegar a su zona residencial, al pasar por el jardín del edificio divisó a Bra nadando en la piscina, aún con su avanzado embarazo seguía teniendo una energía envidiable, debía agradecer a sus genes, cualquier mujer normal estaría desesperada por dar a luz, ella, sin embargo, no era normal, y salvo por la incomodidad que sentía al dormir, se lo tomaba de manera muy relajada. La vió dar una vuelta en el agua y nadar de un extremo a otro en la piscina, estaba ejercitando su cuerpo. Pero qué obstinada era, desde que leyó que aumentar la actividad física podía ayudar a adelantar el parto no había dudado en ponerlo en práctica. No tenía sentido reñirle por eso, por mucho que se opusiera seguiría haciéndolo cuando él no estuviera para impedirlo, como en ese momento. Se apoyó en la reja baja que separaba la zona de la piscina del hall de acceso y decidió seguir observándola a la distancia unos minutos más. Dio una tercera y una cuarta vuelta, y para él eso ya era suficiente, ingresó al área de la piscina y se agachó en el borde donde, por fin, descansaba la mujer de sus sueños, se acercó a ella y levantando su cabeza por la barbilla la besó con adoración para luego murmurarle algo al oído.

\- Hola princesa.

\- Hola precioso – salió de la piscina con una gracia increíble, era experta en lucir perfecta.

Ya de pie junto a él tomó su cabello y lo liberó del exceso de agua. De pronto su rostro se tensó y se quejó quedamente apretándose contra el cuerpo de Goten.

Preocupado la sentó en una reposera ubicada en el borde de la piscina - ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, son estas malditas contracciones que no han dejado de atormentarme, se han ido haciendo más molestas con el paso de los días, pero descuida, he consultado con el médico y me ha dicho que es totalmente normal – dijo mientras secaba el sudor de su frente en un gesto ahora relajado.

\- ¿Has estado nadando mientras tenías contracciones? Bra ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? No puedo dejarte sola.

\- Vamos, son sólo unos pequeños calambres, nada que no pueda aguantar, además mantenerme en movimiento hace que no las sienta tanto. Y ya te he dicho, es totalmente normal a esta altura del embarazo – clavó sus azules ojos en los negros, profundos y preocupados de él – tranquilo, estamos los dos bien. Felices de verte.

\- Y yo, estoy tan feliz que a veces me entra un miedo horroroso de que todo acabe mal.

\- ¡Qué fatalista te has puesto!

Se sentó en el espacio libre de la reposera y tomándola del brazo la acercó a su cuerpo invitándola a ponerse cómoda.

Sin mirarlo y con una voz queda le dijo – nada de esto tiene porqué acabar mal ¿sabes? – se acomodó como pudo con su enorme barriga y apoyó su mano en su pecho. Él a su vez le rodeó la espalda con un brazo.

Estar entre sus brazos era la cura a todas sus inseguridades, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, era su calma, su lugar especial donde sentirse segura y querida.

\- Me has dejado empapado – sonríe y estira el brazo libre para alcanzar una toalla y envolverla protectoramente.

Una juguetona risita escapó de sus labios – tú te lo buscaste.

\- ¿Goten?

\- ¿Mm?

\- Lamento haberme puesto tan brava contigo.

\- Descuida, sé que son las hormonas las que te traen loca.

\- Hey, no estoy loca, pero sí, son las hormonas y yo… me pongo borde con una facilidad sobrehumana.

\- Tienes un carácter difícil, pero así y todo me encantas.

\- ¿Qué tal ha salido todo? – era un tema difícil de tocar, habían discutido una enormidad por eso el día anterior, pero aun así quería saber.

\- Mmm bien, no he hablado con ella más que lo justo si es lo que quieres saber.

\- Me trae sin cuidado – miente, en realidad siente alivio al saber que la chica no ha intentado nada deshonesto con él. Confía en su palabra.

\- En cinco días estará todo resuelto.

\- Los estaré contando.

\- Y yo estaré contando los días que restan para tener a este pequeño en mis brazos – acarició su barriga con un gesto dulce y le besó la frente - ¿Qué tal si subimos? ¿O ahora quieres que luchemos un rato? Con lo empecinada que estás en moverte no me sorprendería que mañana decidieras irte a entrenar con tu padre.

Con ese último comentario logró sacarle una sonora risa – Eres un pesado, está bien, te sigo – se colocó su vestido sin importarle que este se mojara y caminaron de la mano hacia el hall de acceso.

* * *

Los cinco días pasaron rápidamente y su alivio fue máximo cuando tuvo los resultados del examen, tal como sospechaba él y el niño tenían _nada_ en común. Regresó al departamento dispuesto a contarle las buenas nuevas a Bra, pero en lugar de encontrarla a ella, encontró una nota, había ido a visitar a Bulma y regresaría en unas horas. Pensó en relajarse un rato antes de volver a la oficina, había salido sólo para ir por los resultados del examen y debía asistir a una serie de reuniones que no podían ser postergadas. Alcanzó a sentarse en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre, eso le llamó la atención ya que normalmente nadie llegaría hasta su puerta sin antes ser anunciado por el recepcionista. Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y lo que vió no le gustó. Era como una pesadilla.

\- Hola… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Sólo estoy de paso, en unos minutos debo irme.

\- No te preocupes, sólo serán un momento. Deseo pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho pasar ¿está Bra? También me gustaría hablar con ella.

\- No, no está y puedes considerarte afortunada por no encontrarte con ella.

\- Lo siento, lamento todo el dolor que te causé, me equivoqué mucho contigo, Goten. Si de algo me arrepiento es de no haberte valorado como te merecías, eres un hombre magnífico, dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien tan noble como tú, Bra es una mujer realmente afortunada. Ahora me queda claro que tu vida siguió y que debo hacer lo mismo con la mía, fue lindo pensar por un momento que podíamos estar juntos otra vez.

\- Mira, ya todo está claro entre los dos, no tenemos nada en común, agradezco el gesto que has tenido, pero es totalmente innecesario. Lo único que te pediré es que no vuelvas a venir, no tienes idea del caos que has generado en mi vida.

\- No debes preocuparte más por eso, de hecho, vine a despedirme de ti, las cosas con mis padres se han solucionado, me han aceptado de nuevo en casa, así que ya no necesito el trabajo en la Corporación, he presentado mi carta de renuncia ayer.

\- No quiero sonar grosero, pero lo que me dices es un verdadero alivio.

La chica le dio una sonrisa apenada – Lo sé. Goten ¿Me permites abrazarte?

\- No lo sé, me parece extraño.

\- Por favor, por los viejos tiempos

Y antes de que pudiera responder la chica se pegó a él, dándole un necesitado abrazo que le pareció demasiado largo e incómodo, pero no la alejó, aunque ni siquiera se movió, se quedó quieto sin reaccionar a su abrazo, no tenía sentido hacerlo, por esta vez la dejaría salirse con la suya. Todo con tal de que se fuera de su vida y no volviera por pendientes. Lo soltó y le dio una última mirada antes de despedirse de él con un sentido beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós, dulzura, espero que seas muy feliz. Siempre te recordaré con cariño.

\- Gracias. Espero que tú también lo seas.

Se retiró del departamento y él cerró la puerta inmediatamente, al menos las buenas noticias habían caído por partida doble. La interrupción de la chica le quitó los pocos minutos que tenía para relajarse, debía marcharse cuando antes a la Corporación para volver a sus responsabilidades. Sin perder tiempo se cambió de ropa y se fue.

* * *

Hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba el centro comercial, así que había decidido que ese día disfrutaría de darse un par de gustos, dentro de poco recuperaría su perfecta figura, por lo que un par de prendas para ese momento no estarían de más. Había aprovechado de comprar una que otra cosa para su hijo, le encantaba perderse en las tiendas infantiles, encontraba todo tan lindo y adorable que no podía decidirse sólo por una cosa, la habitación que Goten había preparado en el departamento ya estaba llena de juguetes y ropa. Una vez que se sintió satisfecha con todas sus compras caminó hasta el estacionamiento con la intención de desencapsular allí su coche y dirigirse a ver a su madre. Le había dejado una nota a Goten diciéndole que estaría allí, por si se animaba a acompañarla, pero en el camino sintió ganas de ir de compras y no se pudo resistir. Camino al estacionamiento sintió una molesta contracción, la cual fue más fuerte de lo que se había habituado a sentir, la hizo parar un momento su marcha y respirar pesado, las contracciones se habían hecho más frecuentes y la presión que sentía en la parte baja del abdomen era intensa, todo indicaba que su hijo estaba preparándose para llegar al mundo, una vez que se sintió repuesta retomó su andar. Le tomó unos minutos más alcanzar el sector del parking, una vez allí desencapsuló el coche y se fue. Ya en la carretera debió parar el vehículo a un costado, pues otra contracción, esta vez mucho más intensa y larga, la obligó a detener su viaje. Comenzó a preocuparse un poco y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, aunque se repetía mentalmente que no debía complicarse ya que para su fecha de parto aún quedaba tiempo. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Goten, pero no tuvo suerte en contactar con él, ni la primera, ni las otras cinco veces que lo llamó. Probó con su madre.

\- Vamos, mamá, contesta.

\- _Bra, cariño, dime._

\- Hola, mami, necesito tu ayuda – dejó de hablar y se quejó por una nueva contracción, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

\- ¿ _Hija? ¿Estás bien?_

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y respiró profundo esperando recuperarse, cuando lo consiguió luego de unos minutos volvió a la conversación con su madre y salió nuevamente del coche, tenía la necesidad de moverse - No estoy muy segura de cómo responder a eso, estoy teniendo unas fuertes contracciones y… - dejó de hablar, pues una sensación cálida y húmeda comenzó a recorrer sus piernas – ¡Y ya está, he roto fuente en la calle!

 _\- No bromees con eso, métete en el carro y ven a verme, llamaré al médico._

\- ¡Es en serio! – y no pudo contener la risa, una que era la amalgama perfecta entre su nerviosismo y su alegría – mamá estoy más cerca del hospital que de la Corporación, nos vemos allá – cortó la llamada y trató de atraer la calma a su cuerpo, debía ser sensata, no había motivo para perder el control, había leído bastante sobre ese momento para estar preparada, ciertamente nunca sería como vivirlo, pero al menos sus conocimientos le servían para entender que el momento no era tan crítico, sus contracciones, que aunque fuertes, eran bastante distantes entre sí lo que le daría tiempo para llegar al hospital. Sacó una manta del portaequipaje y la colocó en su asiento para ir más cómoda, el hospital estaba a unos pocos kilómetros, mientras manejaba volvió a llamar a Goten, él más que nadie desearía estar ahí cuando el niño naciera, pero seguía sin tener éxito contactándolo. Tuvo unas cuantas contracciones más mientras manejaba, pero no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que era una mujer fuerte y que nada le impediría llegar al hospital y tener a su hijo en las mejores condiciones.

Llegó al hospital y fue directamente al área de urgencias, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, la ingresaron inmediatamente y al poco de ver al médico de turno este indicó que no había apuro y podían derivarla a maternidad, para ese entonces Bulma ya se encontraba en el hospital consiguiendo una habitación individual para Bra.

\- Mamá, no he traído nada de lo que tenía preparado – dijo con un mohín y comenzando a sentir todo el peso de la situación, casi empezando a llorar – y Goten no está acá.

\- Tranquila cariño, enviaré a alguien por lo necesario y me encargaré de ubicarlo.

Su madre salió de la habitación dejándola sola, su médico ya la había visitado y le aseguró que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse, que es bastante común que el primer hijo se adelantara.

\- Está todo bien ¿cierto? – le pregunta al médico que en ese momento la examinaba.

Sacándose los guantes, le respondió con una sonrisa – Sí, tranquila, todo se está dando como debe ser, ahora descansa y relájate, vendré a verte dentro de un rato.

\- Pero ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo antes de que el bebé nazca? – internamente se preguntaba si iba a poder contar con Goten, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento,

La miró con un gesto pensativo y le respondió – La verdad, podrías tener cinco minutos, así como horas. De momento, por lo que pude ver, vas bien. Si cuando regrese haz dilatado lo suficiente te pondrán la epidural y estaremos listos para comenzar.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación Bulma ya había llamado a Goten y este seguía sin contestar el bendito móvil, lo mismo Trunks. Llamó al despacho de su hijo y la asistente le informó que se encontraba en una importante reunión y que había solicitado no ser interrumpido. No queriendo interferir le dejó el mensaje, hizo lo mismo con la asistente de Son Goten.

* * *

Su móvil vibraba sin parar dentro de su bolsillo quitándole toda la concentración que había logrado ganar en tan aburrida reunión, escuchaba a Trunks hablar sin parar sobre el futuro de la Corporación y hacia dónde debían apuntar para lograr un mayor crecimiento, proyectos concretos, nuevos tratos y mejores proveedores. Estuvo así otra media hora más hasta que, por fin, luego de la intervención de otro gerente de área, se dio por terminada la reunión.

Cuando todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala de reuniones Trunks se acercó a Goten.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa? Estuviste en otro lugar todo el tiempo, no creas que no lo noté – le dijo levantando una ceja

\- No, no, es el móvil, no paraba de vibrar – lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo y pudo ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Bra y de Bulma, incluso una de su madre. Miró a Trunks – Me han estado llamando sin parar.

Trunks miró su propio móvil – ahora que lo dices tengo un par de llamadas de mamá.

Goten siguió revisándolo, hasta que vió un mensaje - "Estamos en el hospital de la capital, apúrate, Bra está en trabajo de parto" – sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su hijo estaba en camino y él no estaba ahí, dejó el móvil en la mesa y se apresuró en llegar a una ventana, la cual abrió para salir volando lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle si alguien más lo veía.

Trunks tomó el móvil de su amigo y vió el mensaje – vaya, así que te adelantaste… - llamó a su secretaria quien llegó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Sr. Trunks?

\- Adivina… Cancela todo en la agenda, también en la de Son Goten.

La mujer asintió pensando que otra vez tendría que lidiar con el enfado de los citados – No se preocupe, lo haré en seguida. Por cierto, tiene un recado de su madre…

\- Sí, sí, me imagino lo que es, descuida voy a eso - Tomó su chaqueta, buscó las llaves del coche y con una emocionada sonrisa se dispuso a bajar hacia el estacionamiento de la Corporación. Él también iría a conocer a su sobrino.

* * *

Llegó al hospital y entró como alma perseguida, preguntó en el mesón de atención dónde podía encontrarla, con las indicaciones pertinentes y guiándose por el ki de Bulma logró dar con ella y su madre, quien lo sorprendió con su presencia allí.

\- ¡Goten! ¿Cómo es que llegas a esta hora? – su madre le golpeó suavemente el pecho en regaño.

\- Culpa a Trunks, él y sus magníficas reuniones eternas me tenían atrapado. ¿Cómo está Bra y el bebé?

\- Está bien, nerviosa porque no estás con ella, has llegado en buen momento, nos acaban de sacar de la habitación para llevarla a la sala de parto – dijo Bulma.

\- ¿Dónde es eso?

\- Ahí está el médico – dijo apuntando a un añoso hombre de bata blanca - ¡Ve, muchacho! Seguro aún podrás entrar.

Lo vieron desaparecer por el pasillo siguiendo al médico que atendería el parto.

Alcanzó al médico y le explicó quien era y este le indicó que debía cambiarse para ingresar, una enfermera le entregó todo lo necesario y en un corto rato estuvo totalmente vestido y ansioso como nunca. El médico lo esperaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Preparado? – preguntó el facultativo acomodando sus lentes.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

El veterano doctor ingresó a la sala y detrás de él, Goten.

\- Bien muchacha, te he traído compañía.

Bra volteó la cara hacia el médico que le hablaba y pudo ver a un sonriente Goten hacerle una seña – Hasta que llegas, pensé que no lo lograrías.

\- ¿Y perdérmelo? ¡Ni loco!

\- Bien muchachos, esto va a comenzar. Señorita tendrá que hacer lo que yo diga cuando se lo indique ¿está bien? Al estar anestesiada no sentirá los dolores, por lo que yo seré su guía para pujar y parar.

Bra asintió y Goten se quedó al lado de ella tomando su mano – Vamos, princesa, llegó el momento.

El médico volvió a su lugar y le dio la señal de la primera puja. Pujó con todas sus fuerzas y paró ante la indicación del médico. Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y otra vez pujó, el proceso se repitió muchas veces, y ya comenzaba a sentir que todo su esfuerzo era infructífero. Goten, quien no se despegaba de su lado, le daba ánimos mientras secaba el sudor de su frente – Estás haciendo un trabajo genial, princesa.

La última tanda de pujas la dejó agotada, pero pudo ver que el médico sonreía satisfecho y miró a Goten – Bien, hijo, lo que viene ahora no querrás perdértelo.

Las últimas palabras del doctor consiguieron emocionarla y soltó a Goten para que se posicionara donde le indicaba el anciano. Continuó pujando hasta que sintió ceder un poco la presión en su cuerpo, el gesto de Goten era gracioso, iba de un extremo a otro entre el impacto y la alegría. Un último esfuerzo y el gesto de Goten cambió por el más dulce que le había visto desde que lo conocía.

\- Listo – dijo el doctor y le habló al pequeño bebé que tenía en las manos - Bienvenido al mundo – luego mirando a Goten y mostrándole al niño dijo – Felicitaciones, aquí está tu hijo.

\- ¿Mi hijo? – comenzó a reírse frente al médico que no entendía su actitud, había visto todo tipo de reacciones, pero él le pareció todo un loco – ¡Mi hijo! Suena fantástico.

\- Vaya, esto sólo lo he visto una vez en toda mi carrera – las palabras del doctor alertaron a Bra que miró a Goten como exigiéndole una explicación, pero se relajó cuando lo vió reírse y escuchó al médico decir que sin duda su familia era muy peculiar – Hace años me tocó traer al mundo a su hermano y la sorpresa fue la misma.

Goten sólo moviendo sus labios le hizo entender que todo estaba bien, que el niño tenía cola, muy apegado a su herencia. Su gesto se relajó y comenzó a llorar de la emoción, estaba agotadísima, pero sumamente feliz. Escuchó el fuerte llanto del niño y lo vió pasar a manos de una enfermera que lo pesó y aseó con rapidez para luego entregárselo. Era un niño perfecto y bastante grande con diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies, moreno como su padre y con una cola que no paraba de moverse. Lo abrazó, lo besó y lo acarició, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era difícil de describir o comparar con algo que hubiese vivido antes.

\- Se parece a… - Goten no daba crédito a lo que veía.

\- Ajaja, es muy pronto para darlo como un hecho, pero creo que tienes razón – la misma enfermera que le entregó al niño le dijo que debían llevárselo unos momentos para hacerle algunos exámenes de rutina y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien con el niño. Con algo de recelo le entregó al niño, de ser por ella jamás volvería a separarse de él, pero entendió que era necesario.

Una vez que todo terminó otra enfermera le indicó que podía ir a cambiarse y esperar afuera a que Bra estuviese en mejores condiciones, ella misma le informaría cuándo podría volver a verla.

* * *

\- He vuelto – dijo y saludó alegremente a los presentes entre quienes ahora se encontraba Trunks quien ya había llegado.

\- Y ¿Ya ha nacido? - preguntó su amigo.

Bulma le sonrió y se acercó a él tocándole el hombro.

– ¡Es perfecto!

\- Y ahora depende totalmente de ti y de todo el amor que seas capaz de darle.

Asintió contento y continuó hablando - Le están haciendo algunos exámenes, dentro de un rato pueden ir a verlo, pero les advierto que se llevarán una sorpresa, o quizás dos – se rió por lo bajo.

Todos juntos fueron a la estancia donde estaban los recién nacidos, llegó a la ventanilla y pudo ver a varios bebés que lloraban, buscó con la vista al que le pareciera suyo. Podía sentir su ki sobresaliendo entre los demás, era realmente fuerte, lo que lo llenó de orgullo.

\- Es emocionante, ¿no crees?

Miró al hombre que estaba al lado suyo - ¿Eh?

\- El milagro de la vida.

\- Claro – sonrió y volvió a mirar a los bebés que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Buscas a tu hijo?

\- Sí – dijo sin volver a mirarlo. Y pudo verlo, su respiración se volvió a parar por unos segundos ante la maravilla que tenía frente a sus ojos, era el único que parecía estar tranquilamente durmiendo. Unos finos mechones de cabello negro se asomaban por los bordes de su pequeño gorro y cubrían parte de su frente, la que estaba decorada por unas espesas cejas negras que acompañaban un profundo ceño que llevaría toda su vida como recordatorio de quién era su abuelo, soltó una casi imperceptible risa cuando lo comprendió, al menos eso pondría contento al guerrero – ¡Ahí está! El segundo de izquierda a derecha, en la tercera fila – dijo apuntando hacia la ventanilla.

Ambas mujeres miraron con emoción al grupo de niños, siendo Chichi la primera en opinar al respecto.

\- Dijiste que sería una sorpresa ¡Y qué sorpresa! – dijo una molesta Chichi - No puedo creer que se parezca a él, ese pobre niño.

Le dio una mirada de desaprobación a su madre, finalmente nunca cambiaría.

\- Vamos Chichi, la genética es más fuerte. Además, creo que es adorable, es igual a Trunks de bebé y ya ves que se ha convertido en todo un galán.

\- A mí me parece perfecto – lo defendió su padre.

\- A mí intimidante – soltó Trunks y ambos amigos compartieron una animada risa.

\- Por fin puedo ver a un verdadero heredero de mi estirpe. Su ki es sobresaliente.

Bulma se volteó al escuchar la conocida voz su esposo.

\- ¡Vegeta! Creí que no aparecerías.

\- Hump, aunque no comparto sus cursilerías no podía mantenerme al margen, Bra no dejaría de chillar si no hubiese venido a conocer al crío.

\- Es lindo ¿cierto? – preguntó Bulma al estoico guerrero con el que compartía su vida.

\- Es fuerte y tiene actitud – y con una orgullosa media sonrisa se quedó mirando al durmiente niño.

\- ¡Así que este es mi nieto!

Chichi pegó un salto cuando fue sorprendida por la alegre voz de su marido quien había aparecido de improviso.

\- ¡Goku! ¡¿Pretendes matarme del susto?! ¿No puedes llegar como la gente normal? – dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho, molesta.

\- Ajaja, me preocupé cuando no te encontré en casa. Supuse que algo importante había pasado, ahora veo que era esto – su gesto se endureció y a continuación se relajó – ¡Vaya, si que es sorprendente! Su potencial es impresionante, será un guerrero formidable.

\- Lo idiota no se te quita – replicó Vegeta – ni se te ocurra pretender entrenarlo.

\- Ah, Vegeta… - exclamó desilusionado – te quieres llevar toda la diversión.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación y se acercó al niño, revisó la ficha y lo tomó con cuidado para cargarlo protectoramente entre sus brazos. Con todo el movimiento el niño despertó y comenzó a llorar molesto por la interrupción de su plácido sueño, lo que causó que Goten se riera, estaba realmente emocionado, al parecer había llegado el momento en que lo llevarían de vuelta con Bra, supuso que si lo estaban moviendo era porque su madre ya se habría recuperado y lo estarían llevando a la habitación con ella. Volvieron a la sala donde había encontrado a Bulma y su madre, sabía que en pocos minutos podría ver a ambos y el mejor lugar para estar en ese momento era cerca de la habitación, seguramente una enfermera se acercaría para avisarles en que momento podrían ingresar.

Entró en la habitación y lo primero que vió fue a Bra durmiendo, no quiso despertarla ya que suponía que debía estar agotadísima después del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho trayendo a su hijo al mundo, se detuvo frente a la cuna donde se encontraba su hijo, quien también dormía plácidamente, lentamente acercó una mano a su cara y con suavidad lo acarició corriendo unos finos mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente y en un susurro le habló - Ustedes dos son el amor de mi vida, pero todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, es tuyo, bebé – cuando sintió un suave roce en su brazo, miró su muñeca, la cual había sido atrapada por una pequeña cola, entonces no pudo contener más las emocionadas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Su hijo era todo un saiyajin, su madre y él habían creado un perfecto niño que estaba destinado a continuar con el legado de su herencia. Ya luego pensaría qué hacer con su cola, por el momento sólo lo disfrutaría.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó su voz, sólo pudo sonreír ante la escena que tenía en frente, se sentó en la cama procurando no hacer ruido para no arruinar el momento que estaban teniendo padre e hijo, lo vió tomar al niño entre sus brazos, besar su pequeña cabeza y entonces volteó a verla - No sé por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo fingiendo que no me interesabas, Goten.

\- Porque eres una cabeza dura, aunque es mejor que haya sido así, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto, existe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera siguiéramos juntos, Bra. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado entre los dos, aun cuando nos haya hecho pasar malos ratos, si todo lo que vivimos nos llevó a este instante, a tener a este niño entre mis brazos, lo volvería a hacer mil veces – se acercó a la cama y dejó al niño en brazos de su madre – Míralo, es perfecto – aprovechó que ahora tenía las manos libres y secó sus lágrimas.

\- Sí que lo es, es tan pequeño – pasó suavemente un dedo por su mejilla, logrando que frunciera su ceño algo molesto por la desconocida sensación – Me causa gracia que se parezca a mi padre, será como tenerlo cerca siempre.

El niño comenzó a llorar, debía tener un hambre voraz, era el primer encuentro que tenía con su madre luego de que los separaran para que ella fuera a recuperación. Lo acomodó sobre su pecho y con presteza se prendió de él para alimentarse bajo la atenta mirada de bobo de Goten.

Una vez que el niño sació su hambre se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre.

\- Vaya, no sé si debo limpiarlo a él o a ti. Te has quedado de babas mirándonos – dijo divertida en un susurro para no perturbar el sueño de su bebé – Vamos, papi, tómalo un ratito para acomodarme – con mucho cuidado dejó al niño en brazos de su padre quien lo abrazó encantado.

Una enfermera ingresó a la habitación para avisarles que debía llevarse al bebé para que ella pudiera descansar y dormir algo, ambos se resistieron, pero la mujer insistió en que era necesario que tuviera sus horas de sueño y que ellos cuidarían bien del niño.

\- Pero si yo me siento muy bien – al tratar de levantarse de la cama sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y se volvió a recostar – Está bien, quizás no tanto ¿qué le ponen a la anestesia, eh?

\- Bra, ella habla desde la experiencia, tú de la porfía. Ya tendremos tiempo para estar los tres juntos, tú debes descansar, yo estaré pendiente de él – se dirigió a la enfermera – Está bien, puede llevarlo – en el momento en que le entregó el niño este comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y así salió de la habitación dejándolos con una sensación de angustia que no disminuía al sentir como el llanto se alejaba a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo.

\- Ahora que estamos solos hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Qué es? No me asustes…

\- Nada malo, de hecho, es una buena noticia. Tengo los resultados del examen.

\- ¿Y? – su nerviosismo crecía con cada segundo de silencio por parte de Goten.

\- Yo tenía razón, ese niño y yo somos totalmente incompatibles, de momento el único hijo que tengo es de los dos. Además, ella se ha ido, no tendremos que despedirla o transferirla, presentó su renuncia.

\- Esa es una noticia fantástica, pero por favor no hablemos más de eso. Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida y quiero que siga siéndolo.

\- Claro.

Al pasar unos minutos y tras ser alertados por Bulma de que el bebé no dejaba de berrear alterando a los demás niños, Goten sale de la habitación y al poco tiempo regresa con el niño ya tranquilo en brazos.

\- Mis maravillosos hombres han regresado…

\- Sí, no le va eso de estar solo rodeado de extraños. Tiene unos pulmones de acero, podría decirse que lo han corrido por escandaloso. Pero descuida, tú descansa y yo me encargaré de él.

\- Desde pequeño sabe reconocer la buena compañía – dijo con una sonrisa que Goten correspondió en silencio.

Se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana con el niño en brazos. Desde la cama Bra miraba a ambos emocionada, ve como Goten lo mece y le habla, se pregunta qué tanto le estará diciendo a ese pequeño ser que han creado juntos. Se siente muy cansada, pero sus ojos no se cierran, no quiere perderse ningún momento de ese precioso encuentro entre padre e hijo.

\- Deberías dormir, princesa, descansa.

\- No quiero, quiero verlos.

Sonríe y se acerca a ella con el niño, lo acomoda en uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre la acaricia tratando de relajarla – duerme, preciosa, te lo mereces, haz hecho un excelente trabajo hoy.

\- Hay que darle un nombre, no le hemos dicho como se llama – dijo batallando contra el sueño.

Goten pareció pensar por un momento mientras miraba a su hijo, no habían hablado de eso, un nombre llegó a su mente, le pareció adecuado – Taro… Son Taro… ese será su nombre.

\- Mi pequeño Taro… me gusta – y con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a sentir el peso de sus párpados y en unos minutos cayó en un sueño profundo.

Le dio una mirada a Bra, en esa habitación estaba todo lo que necesitaba en la vida para ser feliz. Volvió a centrar su atención en el pequeño ser que dormía en sus brazos – Te abrazaré, te apoyaré, te guiaré, te enseñaré y siempre, siempre te protegeré y te amaré. Eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida – y con esas palabras selló el compromiso de por vida que había adquirido con su hijo. Una nueva aventura les esperaba, la más emocionante que había emprendido en su vida.

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme a través de este viaje que hoy llega a su fin, me quedan sólo unas pocas palabras en el tintero, pero esas serán para otra ocasión. Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, gracias por los follows, favoritos y reviews y las casi 2000 visitas. Agradecimientos especiales a MaryGonzalez11, AnneBrief7, sweetgilda, Chocolatmint, rosegold09, Marce, Claudia734, Ivyblue30001, Lin Lu Lo Li y Miki por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su huella y animarme a seguir.

Adalgar


	13. Chapter 13

Cinco años han pasado desde el nacimiento de Son Taro, el niño llegó a revolucionar la vida de toda su familia, especialmente la de su abuelo Vegeta, con quien tiene una excelente relación, desde el momento en que aprendió a caminar demostró tener aptitudes para la lucha, lo que llenaba de orgullo al experimentado guerrero, quien había insistido en comenzar prontamente su entrenamiento, como correspondía a un verdadero guerrero saiyajin. Todas las tardes tenían cita, el niño había demostrado tener tanto o más potencial que Gohan a su edad y rápidamente completaba las tareas asignadas por su maestro.

\- Vamos, abuelito ¡Esto es demasiado fácil!

\- ¿Ya has terminado?

\- Me estoy aburriendo ¿Y si peleamos?

\- No podrías contra mí, mocoso, terminarías llorando y tu madre haría un escándalo, pero admiro tu determinación. Si sigues progresando tan bien en un par de años podrás transformarte en un super saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – toda la atención del niño fue directo a su abuelo, lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de ilusión - ¿Por qué no me habías contado de eso antes, abuelito? Quiero saber – le frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios y puños, Vegeta lo miró anticipando otra de sus explosivas rabietas, en eso era igual a su madre.

Se exasperó al ver al niño a punto de llorar y para que se calmara elevó su ki y un destello dorado llenó la cámara – A esto puedes llegar si te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

\- ¡Woow! Fantástico, eres muy fuerte abuelito – su cara reflejaba toda la admiración que sentía por el guerrero, copió la posición de su abuelo y concentró toda su energía, en pocos segundos un destello dorado envolvía también al pequeño niño, ante la mirada asombrada de Vegeta.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – sus ojos no creían lo que veía. Sin mayor esfuerzo había logrado lo que tanto le había costado a él - ¿Te lo enseñó tu madre o tu padre?

Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado en negativa - No sé, sólo hice lo que tú hacías – dijo con su infantil voz, rascando su cabeza.

\- Te he dicho que no hagas ese gesto, te ves como un tonto - lo regañó, no quería que se convirtiera en otra copia del idiota de Kakarotto, el niño inmediatamente bajó el brazo y le regaló una inocente sonrisa. Tenía dudas sobre la veracidad de lo que el niño decía, comenzaba a sospechar que el responsable de su transformación no podía ser otro sino el entrometido de Kakarotto, el que siempre se le adelantaba - ¿Estás seguro que nadie te ha enseñado a hacerlo? ¿Alguien como Kakarotto?

\- No, abuelito.

\- Espero que no me estés mintiendo, sé que has estado pasando tiempo con él – le dijo serio con una ceja alzada, pero el niño parecía estar siendo honesto, además entre ellos no había secretos, era su acuerdo.

Ahora que tenían un nieto en común, la relación entre Kakarotto y Vegeta se había hecho más estrecha por obligación, si bien era cierto que hacía años había dejado de desagradarle tanto, ahora tenían una abierta competencia por el afecto del niño, pero Vegeta jamás reconocería que buscaba ganarse su cariño, sólo se empeñaba en demostrarle, a su especial manera, que era mucho mejor que Kakarotto en todo aspecto y el niño parecía entenderlo. A veces se sorprendía al notar en lo que se había convertido, antes había sido un despiadado asesino espacial y hoy era tan blando como cualquier débil humano cuando se trataba del niño.

Su abuelo Goku era divertido, pero constantemente estaba hablando de su abuelo Vegeta, fanfarroneando de los avances de su entrenamiento junto a él, se había contagiado del orgulloso carácter del príncipe. Era realmente un niño feliz, aprendía rápido y tenía un carácter fuerte heredado totalmente de su línea materna, gracias al cual no se dejaba intimidar por nada.

Luego de verlo practicar sus katas en la cámara de gravedad decidió que era momento de comer algo, además debía estar presente en la estúpida reunión que se llevaría a cabo en a Corporación, ya habían tenido suficiente por el día, el pequeño cuerpo de su nieto ya aguantaba a la perfección una gravedad de 30G, lo cual era un verdadero logro a su corta edad. Sintiéndose satisfecho por la capacidad de aprendizaje de su pequeño pupilo salió de la cámara, el niño lo siguió inmediatamente, corrió para alcanzarlo y agarrarse de su traje por la espalda, al principio Vegeta se molestaba con él por ese gesto, pero con el paso del tiempo dejó de incomodarle, si eso le daba seguridad, estaba bien para él… ¿En qué momento se volvió tan _blando_? No dejaba de preguntárselo.

Antes de llegar a la cocina el niño soltó su agarre y comenzó a correr emocionado hacia el patio de la casa mientras gritaba descontroladamente. Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener su disgusto, detestaba cuando chillaba, pero era todo un mimado, no podía esperar más de él. Sintió un ki conocido e inmediatamente entendió lo que le pasaba, el idiota sonriente finalmente había llegado.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritaba emocionado el pequeño, apenas llegó cerca de él se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a frotar su cara contra el pecho de su padre.

\- Vaya, cualquiera diría que no me ves en años, sólo han sido un par de horas – lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo contra su cuerpo. Y revolvió su alborotado cabello negro, el niño había resultado ser una amalgama perfecta entre sus padres, tenía la profunda e intensa mirada azul de su madre y el casi perpetuo gesto de seriedad que caracterizaba a su abuelo, pese a eso tenía la encantadora sonrisa de su padre, cuando era muy pequeño habían tomado la decisión de cortar su cabello, debido a las constantes quejas de Vegeta, le irritaba el parecido que tenía con su padre. Defendía su punto de que era para permitir que el niño forjara su propia identidad, no quería que fuera la sombra de su padre o su abuelo, si con eso conseguían que no se quejara tanto por las similitudes, podrían tener algo de paz durante las reuniones familiares. Contra toda pronóstico había nacido con cola, y durante un par de meses ni siquiera pensaron en quitársela, hasta que el niño comenzó a descubrir para qué le servía y arrasaba con todo lo que podía tomar con ella.

Goten había pasado poco tiempo en casa durante la semana y, para disgusto de Bra, incluso gran parte de la mañana de ese sábado, aún tenía ganas de reprocharle a Trunks la decisión de darle más responsabilidades, pero le dijo con total convencimiento que necesitaba que alguien de confianza se hiciera cargo de la Corporación mientras él solucionaba unos asuntos personales. Fue tanta su insistencia que no pudo negarse. Lo que conllevó el enojo de Bra, quien no entendía por qué su hermano insistía en llenarlo de trabajo a él si el mismo podía hacerse cargo de esas cosas, era _su_ responsabilidad.

Dejó a su pequeño hijo en el suelo y se agachó para estar a su altura - ¿Y tu madre?

Se encogió de hombros y puso una cara de duda – No lo sé, estuve en entrenando con el abuelo desde que llegamos – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ha estado con Bulma todo este tiempo, ¿acaso no la sientes? – Interrumpió Vegeta dirigiéndose a Goten. Evitó ser grosero con él sólo porque el niño estaba presente.

Rió algo nervioso – Cierto, no sé para qué pregunté – Le dio una mirada a su hijo, quien no entendía porque su padre se ponía tan raro cuando su abuelito le hablaba.

\- Ve con tu madre, niño – Vegeta le dio una orden, el niño asintió y partió a paso veloz a buscarla dejándolos solos en medio del jardín.

* * *

En la cocina de la Corporación dos mujeres compartían un café y unos deliciosos dulces mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. Bra lucía algo fastidiada, ese había sido su estado más frecuente en los últimos días.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo esa escapada romántica que tuvieron? ¿Te lo propuso? – preguntó su madre expectante y con algo de emoción.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo mamá? – soltó molesta - Otro año más sin que me lo proponga. El objetivo de todo este viaje era que, al estar solos y libres de preocupaciones, el tema surgiera, pero nada de eso, intenté de muchas formas que lo habláramos, pero él parecía entender cualquier otra cosa.

\- Hija, algunos hombres son más lentos para entender las indirectas y siendo Goten hijo de Goku, no me sorprende su lentitud. Ten paciencia, eso o propónselo tú.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca mamá? No puedes simplemente saltarte a donde crees que tu vida debería estar. No pienso lucir como una mujer desesperada.

\- Entonces no te queda más que ser paciente, debe ser algo de los saiyajins, son tan esquivos con esos temas.

\- No lo sé, a veces me encuentro pensando que el está conmigo por costumbre o quizás sólo porque tenemos un hijo en común – dijo con algo de tristeza.

\- No seas ridícula, pero qué dramática te pones, Bra.

\- No me digas que jamás pensaste algo así con papá.

\- Tu padre es otro mundo, pero incluso él acabó cediendo y mira dónde estamos ahora. Además, Goten te adora, sólo es un poco despistado.

\- Pues eso comienza a exasperarme, además Trunks no es de ayuda, Goten pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de casa encargándose de _sus_ responsabilidades, y eso me molesta, sobre todo ahora que lo necesito más a mi lado…

\- ¿Qué es lo distinto? – la miró inquisitivamente alzando una ceja.

No tuvo tiempo para responder cuando su pequeño hijo se colgó de su brazo – Pequeño, estás todo sucio – exclamó señalando su ropa mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

\- Estuve entrenando con el abuelo – dijo orgulloso.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto hija, mi pequeño nieto es un gran guerrero y no he conocido uno que mantenga limpia su ropa por mucho tiempo – dijo divertida.

\- Supongo que es verdad. Seguiremos hablando después, mamá – se levantó alzando al niño en sus brazos – Tu y yo iremos a cambiarte de ropa ¿está bien?

El niño asintió y a medida que se alejaba en los brazos de su madre agitaba su mano despidiéndose de Bulma, quien le sonreía embobada.

* * *

\- Vegeta… – le dijo al guerrero que sólo lo miraba fijo sin decir nada – veo que estás tan comunicativo como siempre.

Siguió ignorándolo, se podía decir que la relación entre ellos había mejorado bastante desde que Goten y él pasaron todo un año en la habitación del tiempo, habían logrado conocerse un poco y entender los motivos del otro, no es que hayan salido de ahí siendo amigos, pero al menos pudieron llevar una relación bastante respetable como suegro y yerno. Decidió retomar su entrenamiento, y su hijo había sido de gran ayuda en eso, era tal su insistencia en entrenar con su abuelo que siempre arrastraba a Goten a la cámara de gravedad, donde podían pasar horas compartiendo un exhaustivo entrenamiento que los dejaba agotados, pero que el niño parecía disfrutar como ninguno, sus avances eran admirables, tenía un potencial sobresaliente que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de él, había demostrado ser un guerrero prodigio.

\- Vegeta, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo – dijo con una seriedad inusual en él.

\- ¿Qué estupidez se te ha ocurrido ahora? Si es sobre el niño y su entrenamiento, la respuesta es no, Kakarotto no lo entrenará, él está bajo mi tutela en lo que a su instrucción respecta.

\- No es eso, pero ya que lo mencionas, podrías flexibilizar un poco ahí – vio la cara de pocos amigos que le puso y decidió que no insistiría con el tema – ok, ok, olvida lo que dije.

\- El entrenamiento del niño es mi responsabilidad y punto.

\- Como tú digas, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte, es de Bra.

De pronto la conversación atrajo su interés, si tenía que ver con su hija claro que quería saberlo. Lo miró intensamente con su ceño más fruncido que otras veces como exigiéndole que hablara rápido, antes de que volviera a perder el interés en sus palabras.

\- Sé que sonará un tanto extraño que te pregunte esto ahora, luego de cómo han sido las cosas, pero igualmente me gustaría saber tu opinión y ojalá, obtener tu aprobación.

\- Hablas demasiado y no dices nada, dilo de una vez, ¿qué quieres de mí?

\- Quiero casarme con Bra.

\- ¿Cuál es el sentido de pedir mi autorización _ahora_ para eso? Durante años has hecho lo que has querido, aun cuando desde un principio me opuse rotundamente. Realmente eres más torpe de lo que pensaba, no tienes remedio.

\- Supongo que esa es tu peculiar manera de decirme que sí – su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- No supongas nada de mí.

\- Gracias Vegeta.

\- Hazla feliz, si no lo haces terminaré lo que empecé hace años.

No le quedaba más que aceptar que su hija lo había elegido para formar una familia, al menos por fin se había decidido a respetarla como se debía según las confusas tradiciones terrícolas, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima, pues ya comenzaba a aburrirse de los desagradables lloriqueos con los que Bra perturbaba su tranquilidad cada vez que hablaba con Bulma. Miró la cara de idiota que tenía el molesto hijo de Kakarotto y decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con él – Ya puedes irte y quita tu ridícula cara de mi vista.

Poco le importó que Vegeta lo tratara mal como de costumbre, estaba contento de haber conseguido su aprobación, aunque en el fondo sabía que no se negaría, eso no hubiera tenido sentido después de todo lo que había pasado. Se alejó del guerrero manteniendo su sonrisa y prontamente desapareció de su vista entrando a la casa.

* * *

Encontró a Bulma en la cocina, la saludó sin detener su andar, se dirigía al segundo piso, donde podía sentir la presencia de Bra y su hijo, le urgía verla y tener una pequeña charla con ella, pero contra sus planes Bulma lo detuvo al llamarlo.

\- ¿Goten?

Giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió relajadamente a la madre de Bra – Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Bulma?

\- Siéntate – ordenó, a lo que no le quedó más alternativa que hacer caso - ¿Me dirás por qué me has hecho citar a los chicos acá?

\- Eres muy curiosa ¿cierto? – dijo guiñándole un ojo con una divertida sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que lo soy! Me tienes intrigada, vamos dímelo, los chicos no tardarán en llegar.

\- Sólo tenía ganas de que compartiéramos como en los viejos tiempos, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que nos reunimos.

\- ¿Qué tramas? Siempre fuiste muy esquivo de nuestras reuniones. Sólo cuando Trunks y tú eran niños venían con ganas.

\- Esos eran otros tiempos, Bulma. Lo sabes bien, ahora todo es distinto, me gusta que mi hijo comparta con los chicos.

Parecía totalmente convencido de lo que decía, pero ella sabía que estaba ocultando algo, le dio una mirada desaprobatoria mientras le daba un sorbo a su café – No te creo nada, pero está bien… Mejor ve a ver a Bra. Te advierto que está muy molesta contigo, aunque sospecho que ya lo sabías…

\- ¿Cuándo no está molesta conmigo? – dijo lanzando una carcajada.

\- Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que Trunks me vuelva a recibir con todo _su_ trabajo?

\- Vamos, la Corporación está marchando mejor que nunca, podemos prescindir de ti por una temporada, podrías hacerlo por las buenas… no me hagas tener que dar la orden de tu despido, muchacho – dijo amenazante, pero jugando con él.

\- Ajaja, me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá Trunks cuando le digas eso, especialmente cuando la competencia me reclute – dijo con suficiencia pomposa.

\- Oh, ¡no harías eso! – alzó la voz entre risas.

\- Por supuesto que no. Por cierto, vendrá ¿o no?

\- ¿Trunks? – vio al moreno asentir – Seguramente, tuve que insistirle bastante, pero contra toda mala expectativa ya ha llegado.

\- Perfecto, entonces iré por él primero.

\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a Bra?

\- ¿Miedo? Claro que no, pero sería un tonto si la abordo estando enfadada – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse nuevamente al jardín, esta vez buscando el ki de su amigo.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esta ha sido una buena idea, Trunks? – preguntó posando su intensa mirada en los profundos ojos azules del hombre que sostenía su mano, seguía pensando que era un error acompañarlo, pero fue la única condición que Trunks puso para asistir a la reunión, por lo que no pudo negarse, pero tampoco quería generar conflictos.

\- Tranquila ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces? – posó un beso en su frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos para darle algo de calma.

\- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose como una niña pequeña.

\- Tú no hiciste nada malo, además creo que ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que deje de ser un problema el que estemos juntos – dijo con una sonrisa segura.

\- Ya veremos.

\- ¡Que bien acompañado te veo! – dijo alzando la voz haciendo voltear al aludido que rápidamente dejó de abrazar a la chica para estrechar la mano de su recién aparecido amigo.

\- Hola Mai – dijo acercándose a la morena para besar su mejilla – me alegra que hayas venido. Debes dejar de esconderte, sé que te da vergüenza que te vean con alguien como Trunks, su cara es muy fea, pero no sólo es un malcriado orgulloso, a veces puede ser buena gente.

\- Qué descaro tienes – dijo Trunks cruzándose de brazos causando que tanto Goten como Mai rieran divertidos.

Siguió riendo por lo bajo mientras Goten y Trunks tonteaban dándose golpes como niños – Entraré un momento, los dejo para que _jueguen_.

Ambos hombres pararon lo que hacían y asintieron a la morena que comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Mai? – preguntó deseando que no tuviera más que cosas buenas que decirle, los últimos años habían sido difíciles para su amigo, su matrimonio con Marron había resultado en un fracaso de grandes proporciones. Según Trunks le había contado, el primer año fue soñado, pero luego todo cambió, pequeñas diferencias de opinión se transformaron en grandes peleas que se fueron haciendo insoportables y se vio abrumado por las constantes batallas verbales en que se enfrascaban y la insatisfacción de compartir su vida con alguien a quien ya no entendía ni conocía, menos si trataba de controlar cada paso que diera, ni siquiera el ser padres les dio tregua, cuando ya comenzó a cuestionar más seguido el por qué seguían juntos si no se aguantaban supo que todo debía acabar, fue una sorpresa enorme, ya que sabían fingir muy bien que eran la pareja perfecta frente a los demás, pero él sabía la verdad y en realidad se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando Trunks llegó a su departamento para contarle que le habían puesto fin a esa farsa. A los pocos meses de separarse firmaron el divorcio, no sin antes tener otra tanda de conflictos, Marron atacó con todo solicitando la custodia completa de su hija, queriendo sacarlo completamente de su vida, a lo que Trunks se opuso rotundamente, luego de un tortuoso proceso el juez determinó que la custodia sería compartida, lo que pocos supieron fue que Trunks debió llegar a un importante acuerdo monetario con la rubia, casi le había asegurado la vida a perpetuidad, pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que su hija tuviera sólo lo mejor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Trunks volviera a ser un soltero cotizado y regresara a la cuestionable rutina que llevaba antes de relacionarse románticamente con Marron, sólo que ahora no lo tenía a él para acompañarlo y frenarlo, poco le interesaba tener algo serio, al menos así fue hasta que se reencontró con Mai y la vida pareció sonreírle nuevamente, llegó en el momento preciso para salvar a Trunks de si mismo, la morena le había devuelto la seguridad y él sabía que lo hacía feliz.

\- ¿Cómo crees? – dijo con su perfecta sonrisa – Si la he traído conmigo es porque todo marcha muy bien ¿o no?

\- No lo sé, te recuerdo que puedes ser un muy buen actor, amigo.

\- No – dijo seriamente – algo así no volverá a pasar. Mai es completamente distinta.

\- Me gusta escucharte tan seguro.

\- Siempre lo he sido – dijo con orgullo.

\- Claro, campeón – le dio un golpe de puño en el hombro sólo para fastidiarlo – Bueno… tengo que preguntar… ¿Y las cosas con Marron cómo están?

\- Ahora que Hazzel entiende parte de lo que hablamos nos hemos visto obligados a relacionarnos de manera más civilizada, pero sólo eso, sigo siendo un pelmazo para ella – terminó su frase con una sonora risa.

\- Pero eres el pelmazo al que más aprecio – dijo colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros de manera amistosa - ¿Qué hay de Hazzel? Vendrá con Marron ¿o no?

\- Y Krillin y 18…

\- Vaya, la familia feliz en pleno. Con razón Mai lucía tan nerviosa.

\- Lo que vayan a pensar ya no me preocupa, entre Marron y yo ya no hay nada y es imposible que vuelva a haberlo. ¿Te doy un consejo?

El moreno asintió prestando atención a lo que su amigo le iba a decir.

\- No te cases, las mujeres se vuelven demonios una vez que firmas.

\- ¡Hey! Habla por la tuya – soltó dudando si estar molesto o divertido por lo que había dicho Trunks.

\- Bah, olvidaba que tú ya vives con el demonio, estás completamente perdido, Goten. Si no fuera mi hermana yo mismo te habría ayudado a huir – dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Siento que eso sería lo último que podría hacer antes de morir a manos de aquel perfecto demonio azul – ambos rieron.

\- Mira, el pequeño hijo del demonio ha llegado – señaló Trunks al ver a su sobrino correr hacia ellos.

\- Sigue rogando que tu hija sólo se parezca físicamente a Marron – dijo tratando de molestar a Trunks – recuerda que puede convertirse en el demonio de alguien más.

\- ¡Hola tío! – Trunks alzó al niño en sus brazos – tengo mucho que contarte – dijo emocionado mientras se alejaban de Goten.

* * *

Ya había dilatado mucho su encuentro con Bra, sospechaba que no la encontraría en el mejor de los ánimos, Bulma ya se lo había advertido y él sabía que ella no se había tomado bien su fugaz presencia durante la semana, mucho menos que haya desaparecido durante la mañana, solían discutir por eso, nada grave, pero sabía que era un problema que los seguiría hasta que él decidiera hacer algo por mejorar la situación. Confiaba en que ahora, que Trunks había retomado completamente sus funciones al mando de la Corporación, no tendría que llevarse él todo el peso, acceder a ser su mano derecha había resultado más agotador de lo que esperaba, pues no contaba con que su amigo viviría la crisis de los 40 tras su divorcio, por suerte comenzaba a encausar su vida nuevamente, lo que le daba tiempo y espacio para preocuparse más por su familia.

Pasó por la cocina donde Mai y Bulma conversaban alegremente, sonrió al ver que las dos mujeres se llevaban muy bien, eso seguramente alegraría a su amigo. Subió la escalera dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, paró en la que solía ser de Bra, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que podía verla luchar contra el cierre de su vestido. Sigilosamente se acercó y apartando sus manos tomó el cierre y lo subió para ayudarla – Te ves hermosa – dijo contra su oído.

\- ¡Goten! Ahí estás, sólo quiero decirte algo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, si vuelves a desaparecer de esa manera, te voy a matar – lucía bastante molesta con su ceño totalmente fruncido y las manos en sus caderas - siempre pretendes que solucione todo sola. ¿Dónde te habías metido, Goten?

\- Oh vamos princesa, no sigas con eso - trató de abrazarla, pero Bra rápidamente se escapó de él.

\- No, no puedes arreglarlo todo con cariños. Ya no soy una chiquilla que se rinde a tus encantos Goten.

\- No, no lo eres, eres una fuerte, inteligente y hermosa mujer, pero sé que puedo lograr convencerte y que más temprano que tarde estarás gritando mi nombre – le dijo al oído en un susurro que la sonrojó y estremeció hasta el límite, sabía cómo tratarla para que cediera, los años no pasaban en vano.

\- Eres un tonto, Son Goten.

\- ¿Por qué estás enojada ahora?

\- ¿Te parece poco llegar a esta hora? Sabías que empezaríamos temprano, el resto no tarda en llegar.

\- Lo siento, estaba ocupado preparando algo.

\- Has estado muy misterioso estas últimas semanas ¿qué me ocultas? Hace años dijimos que no habría más omisiones ni mentiras, Son – su gesto era serio.

\- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, ¿te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas?

La envolvió en un abrazo y compartieron un largo e intenso beso. Del beso pasaron rápidamente a las urgentes caricias, la pasión entre los dos sólo se había acrecentado con los años.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos arrancamos un rato? – le dijo entre besos.

\- ¿Estás loco? – se soltó de sus brazos - Te dije que la gente empezará a llegar pronto, es más, probablemente ya estén acá, además te recuerdo que tu hijo está abajo y está ansioso por pasar tiempo contigo, contrólate Goten – le lanzó un beso con la mano – ya habrá tiempo después.

\- Sí, ya lo he visto, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Crees que podamos dejarlo con tu madre por hoy?

\- No estarás hablando en serio ¿cierto? De lo único que habla es de las cosas que quiere hacer con su padre, papá esto, papá lo otro, a veces siento que sobro ¿sabes?

\- Si no le pusieras tantos límites pensaría igual de ti.

\- Alguien debe ponerlos, a ti también te vendría bien algo de eso.

\- Ajaja, te has vuelto malhumorada como tu padre.

Frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, así como sabía llevarla a las nubes, sabía cómo bajarla al infierno.

Goten comenzó a reírse descontroladamente – te amo tanto Bra, tanto que no me molesta que te comportes como un viejo guerrero obstinado.

Le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en el pecho para demostrarle su molestia.

\- Mejor vámonos antes de que sigas valorando mi genio. Después de todo has sido tú el que ha insistido en reunirlos a todos, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?

\- Nada malo, es una pequeña sorpresa, tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

\- No sé qué tanto me gusten tus sorpresas, Son – lo miró con recelo.

\- Esta te encantará – le dio un beso y salieron de la habitación, caminaron juntos hasta el balcón principal que daba hacia el patio - Tranquila, princesa.

Detuvo su andar, la conversación con su madre aún le daba vueltas, estaba algo preocupada por el tema del matrimonio, ¿qué pasaba si en realidad Goten ya no la quería como antes? Quizás por eso no se decidía a pedírselo - Goten – lo llamó haciendo que volteara para verla - ¿Ya no me quieres?

\- ¿Qué? – deshizo rápidamente la distancia entre los dos y la tomó de las manos - ¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo que siento por ti? Amo el suelo que pisas y el aire que respiras y todo lo que tocas y dices – besó sus manos - Me gusta tu forma de mirarme, como te comportas conmigo y como cuidas a nuestro hijo, me gusta todo lo que veo y lo que no de ti. No fuiste la primera mujer a quien besé – dijo en un susurro a su oído – pero te juro que serás la última… esta no es la forma en que pensaba hacerlo, pero qué más da… cásate conmigo Bra – acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un corto beso mientras apretaba sus manos entre las suyas sin apartar la mirada intensa de sus ojos. Buscó en su bolsillo y colocó en sus manos un anillo, ese que ella tanto había deseado por años.

Había esperado tanto ese momento y ahora no sabía qué hacer, las cosas se habían complicado un poco en el último tiempo, incluso había pensado que jamás se casarían – Goten… - se separó levemente de él y tocó su mejilla en un roce, una sonrisa cruzó su cara – hay dos días grandes en la historia de mi vida junto a ti. El día en que te conocí y… este…

\- ¿Eso es un _sí_? – la miró feliz y luego se quedó preocupado por su silencio - ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que era lo que querías… – lo calló con un beso.

\- Tenemos dos opciones… – lo miró fijo a los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa – o lo hacemos pronto o lo postergamos unos meses…

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó confundido por sus palabras.

\- Porque estoy embarazada – dijo en un susurro.

La miró como analizando sus palabras, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego comenzó a reírse muy alto, la tomó entre sus brazos alzándola del suelo para girar con ella, era por lejos la mejor noticia que podía darle – No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme algo así – la bajó y se arrodilló frente a ella, volviendo a abrazarla, pero esta vez besó su aun plano vientre. Alzó la vista para ver sus ojos - Vas a conseguir tu sueño, princesa, porque tú me estás dando el mío. Soy tuyo… - volvió a besar su abdomen - eres mía – se paró y besó su frente – estaré siempre con ustedes, los protegeré con mi cuerpo y mi vida si es necesario - No era sólo un juramento romántico, sino la promesa de velar por su seguridad a riesgo de su vida – ustedes tres serán por siempre mi motivación – posó su mirada en sus azules ojos – Todo este tiempo creía tener claro lo que buscaba en la vida, pero estaba equivocado, sin buscarte yo… te encontré, cuando menos te esperaba, ustedes son todo lo que no esperaba para mi vida, todo lo que creía no merecer, pero son todo lo que me da un motivo para respirar y ser feliz.

\- Supongo que nunca terminamos donde pensamos que estaríamos. Pero aquí, contigo, es donde me quedaría por siempre – acarició su cara - Por supuesto que me casaré contigo.

Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la baranda del balcón y agitó los brazos mientras gritaba para llamar la atención de los presentes en el patio, que para ese momento eran todos los guerreros z y sus respectivas familias - ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! – en cuanto obtuvo la atención de muchos pares de sorprendidos ojos volvió a gritar – ¡Les tengo noticias! ¡Bra y yo nos casaremos! – escuchó los gritos de emoción provenientes de su familia y amigos – y eso no es todo, seremos padres otra vez, ¡Hijo! ¡Tendrás un hermano! - gritó a todo pulmón.

Volteó a ver a Bra y secó una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla, su sonrisa era perfecta, todo en ella lo era, se unieron en un estrecho abrazo al que prontamente también se unió su pequeño hijo quien había volado hasta ellos apenas escuchó las buenas noticias. Con una mano acarició su diminuta cabeza mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

\- Te amo más que a la vida misma, Goten.

\- Yo también, _princesa_ , a los tres – dijo seguro antes de volver a besarla.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N.A:** Esta era una pequeña deuda que tenía con esta historia, no podía dejar de escribir este pequeño bonus. Un ligero break de mi otra historia (también de Goten y Bra, con algo de Vegeta y cía.) Espero que sea de su agrado. Gran parte de esto llevaba meses escrito, casi desde que iba por la mitad de la historia, en ese entonces había cosas distintas, como lo que ocurrió con Trunks y Marron, al releerlo hace unos días no me sentí del todo conforme con que todo fuera tan maravilloso y con pajaritos trinando a su alrededor, así que decidí darle una vuelta y ¡chan! Debo confesar sí, que soy una ferviente admiradora del TruMar, fue como una daga en el corazón dar ese giro a su historia juntos, pero no todo puede ser color rosa ¿o sí? De todas formas, siento que Trunks acaba bien, está feliz con Mai. Ojalá no me peguen por pintar tan mal a Marron, la adoro, pero quise hacer algo distinto, me inspiré un poco en la historia de vida de unos queridos amigos, a fin de cuentas, a veces así es la vida, ponemos todo de nuestra parte, pero las cosas nos salen al revés. Por otro lado, Goten y Bra me roban el corazón, siento que es el final que merecían.

Gracias infinitas a todos los que se han interesado en esta historia, gracias por el apoyo y la preferencia, espero haberle alegrado el día, aunque sea a una sola persona, con esta historia, a mi me trajo sólo satisfacciones escribirla. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

 **Adalgar**


End file.
